A Noiva Prisioneira
by Nessa Black Malfoy
Summary: Último Capitulo ON - Ele a aprisionou... Ela roubou seu coração! Todas as mulheres sucumbiam aos encantos de Thiago.. Pelo menos até então, pensava ele, intrigado. Lilian Evans parecia imune ao seu charme.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**- Não, não vou matar a jovem, se é isso que você esta me pedindo. Não sei se lhe disseram, mas eu não costumo violentar mulheres.**

**-Claro que não – garantiu imediatamente sir Tom Riddle, no intuito de tranqüilizar seu convidado – Você entendeu tudo errado . Eu Amo Lily, e ela nutre o mesmo amor por mim. Jamais gostaria que qualquer coisa de ruim lhe acontecesse . Quero apenas mantê-la a salvo até que a família concorde com o nosso casamento. Ninguém falou em morte.**

**Sir Tom olhou para os inúmeros vilões depravados da taverna, torcendo para conseguir resolver logo aquele assunto. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco ficar naquele lugar sombrio. O Black Raven não era o tipo de estabelecimento que costumava freqüentar. Entretanto, era o antro favorito de ladrões, prostitutas e assassinos, que se reunião para jogar e beber, enquanto esperavam por alguma oportunidade para fazer serviços sujos. Em troca de dinheiro , claro.**

**Tirando um elegante lenço de seda do bolso de sua túnica ele limpou o suor da testa ates de se voltar para o homem sentado a sua frente. Diferente de sir Tom , o sujeito mostrava-se bastante confortável em meio aquele tipo de gente.**

**-Contra a vontade dela, você esta insinuando – deduziu o bandido , colocando a caneca em cima da mesa com movimentos lentos e comedidos – Uma mulher apaixonada seria capaz de se esconder até da própria família para conseguir se casa com o homem dos seus sonhos. Eu o admiro por ser tão amado por uma mulher, mas existe mesmo a necessidade de trancafiá-la?**

**Sir Tom estudou aquele homem com cuidado. Tiago Potter era famoso pela grandeza de seu caráter quando se tratava de negócios, uma pessoa a quem se podia confiar tarefas das mais sigilosas em troca de uma boa gratificação em dinheiro. Por outro lado, também era conhecido pelo tipo de trabalho que aceitava. Furtava, roubava e lutava contra quem fosse preciso , mas se recusava terminantemente a prejudicar o sexo oposto. O que era de se admirar, pois Potter era um homem muito bonito, e as mulheres, jovens e velhas, casadas e solteiras, puras e impuras, não hesitavam em se jogar nos braços dele. Tal adoração era recompensada com igual estima, em especial no que dizia respeito á parte física.**

**Diziam os tumores que, em seus 20 anos de idade Tiago Potter tinha se deitado com mais mulheres do que a maioria dos homens podia esperar simplesmente conhecer durante uma vida. Não, ele jamais prejudicaria uma mulher, nem mesmo em troca de uma fortuna em ouro. Sir Tom sabia que precisava encontrar a maneira certa de convencer aquele homem da veracidade de suas intenções.**

**- A família da jovem nos separa – falou ele , inclinando o corpo para frente -, e é o que a impede de se entregar a mim. Não é nada fácil entrar para uma família tão tradicional quanto a dos Evans. Além disso, ela não tem coragem de abandonar os parentes por acreditar que eles não sobreviverão sem seus cuidados. E também teme morrer caso os abandone.**

**- Morrer? – perguntou Tiago potter, cheio de suspeitas – Como Assim? Esta insinuando que eles teriam coragem de matá-la se ela se casasse com você em segredo?**

**Sir Tom suspirou e balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.**

**- É o que Lily acha, por mais que eu me esforce para lhe provar o contrário. Os Evans já lhe escolheram um pretendente e não permitem que nós nos encontremos ou conversemos. Mas nosso amor é tão grande que ela se opôs a resolução da família de casá-la com um estranho.**

**- Não me parece uma boa decisão vocês manterem um romance em segredo – comentou Tiago, tomando mais um gole de sua bebida – principalmente por a família ter recusado seus galanteios.**

**- Você não entende! Eles só não me entregaram a mão de Lílian porque eu ainda não recebi minha herança. Todavia, meu tio, o duque de d'Burdeux, esta muito doente e não lhe resta muito mais tempo. Ele me chamou na Normandina para lhe fazer companhia nesses últimos momentos. E quando eu receber o titulo e as terras que me são de direito, tenho certeza de que os Evans concordarão com o nosso casamento.**

**- E porque não tenta dizer tudo isso a eles? – sugeriu Tiago- Peça-lhes para esperar um pouco. Não vejo motivos para você raptar a jovem e mantê-la prisioneira. Ela não recusou o pedido do outro homem? Não faltam apenas algumas semanas para você alcançar seus objetivos? Para que a pressa?  
- A família de Lily a obrigará a se casar com esse outro homem – insistiu sir Tom – Você nem imagina como eles são. A pobrezinha morre de medo do irmão e dos tios, e eu não consigo convencê-la de que posso lhe oferecer segurança. Ninguém saberá por onde começar a procurá-la quando você a levar daqui.**

**- Se eu a levar – corrigiu Tiago, levantando a mão direita para chamar uma das garçonetes para encher sua caneca mais uma vez. A jovem , como todas as outras mulheres da taverna, não tinham tirado os olhos dele e correu para atendê-lo. Como recompensa , recebeu um sorriso preguiçoso e um afago em seu amplo quadril o que quase a fez derrubar a pesada jarra que carregava. **

**Sir Tom sentiu um embrulho no estômago ao testemunhas aquela cena. Tiago Potter provavelmente levaria a mulher para um dos quartos do andar de cima tão logo a conversa de negócios terminasse. Como alguém de sã consciência poderia se deitar com uma mulher daquele tipo?**

**- Você ainda não me explicou por que sua amada precisa ser capturada contra a própria vontade- insistiu Tiago assim que a jovem desapareceu Se eu disser a Srta. Evans que recebi a incumbência de levá-la a um lugar seguro, ela concordará na mesma hora se tudo que você me contou realmente for verdade.**

**Sir Tom franziu a testa sem tirar os olhos do homem á sua frente.**

**- Esta me chamando de mentiroso?**

**- De forma alguma – respondeu ele, sem vacilar, em tom irônico – E você acha que sou tonto? Só um completo idiota aceitaria essa história sem discutir. Quero saber quais são os seus verdadeiro motivos para você manter essa mulher em cativeiro.**

**- Eu já lhe disse que Lílian morre de medo da família – repetiu sir Thomas, lutando para conter a raiva diante de tamanha insolência- Mesmo que você lhe diga que a esta levando a mando de sir Thomas Riddle , ela nunca acreditará que ficará a salvo dos parentes. Todavia, devo admitir que existe outra razão. Lílian esta... digamos que esteja em busca de algo.**

**- Em busca de algo? – repetiu Tiago, nem um pouco surpreso. A historia não era tão simples quanto parecia.**

**- Sim. A família dela, o clã Evans, é galesa e tem como ancestrais uma nobre linhagem celta. É o grande orgulho de todos, mas eles são fiéis a muitas crenças antigas, por mais estranhas e profanas que possam parecer. O Chefe da Família Albus Dumbledore Evans , tio de Lílian, alega possuir certos poderes. – Sir Tom aproximou-se do outro homem e baixou um pouco a voz – Poderes místicos , se é que me entende.**

**Tiago Potter não se impressionou com o comentário.**

**- Ele possui mesmo esses poderes?**

**- Claro que não – respondeu sir Tom, de certa forma frustrado – Dizem que o homem é meio louco. Na verdade todos são esquisitos, os tios e tias de Lílian. Ela é a única normal daquela família, apesar de insistir em recuperar a Pedra Greth. Daria, inclusive, a vida em troca da pedra.**

**- Pedra de Greth? – repetiu Tiago- Greth é uma palavra antiga para "graça", não é?**

**- Sim, e é exatamente o que significa. Pedra da Graça. Trata-se de um anel que pertence aos Evans há muitas gerações. É uma linda jóia com uma grande safira azul-escura no centro. Eu mesmo já vi anéis bem mais bonitos e valiosos, mas eles insistem em dizer que a Pedra da Graça possui poderes especiais. É tanta tolice junta...**

**Sir Tom limpou mais uma vez o suor da testa.**

**- A jóia foi roubada da família alguns meses atrás por um sujeito chamado Caswallan e levada de volta para Gales. Lílian esta determinada a encontrar esse homem e recuperar o anel, mas ninguém nunca mais soube dele. Ninguém sabe onde se escondeu, ou o que fez com o anel. É uma busca sem sentido, alem de perigosa, porém nada tira a idéia da cabeça dela. E eu me sinto na obrigação de manter a minha amada a salvo. Contudo, confesso que Lílian não aprovará a minha maneira de conduzir a historia.**

**Depois de esvaziar a caneca pela terceira vez desde que chegara ao Black Raven, Tiago Potter colocou-a de lado. E então limpou a boca com a manga da camisa.**

**- Pois bem. Você quer que eu capture a srta.Evans e a leve para...**

**- Para uma pequena fortaleza que mantenho em York. Esta desabitada há anos, mas é sólida o suficiente para que minha Lílian fique bem segura. Alem do mais, a família dela jamais a encontrará ali.**

**- E eu devo manter a jovem nessa fortaleza contra a própria vontade, apesar do sofrimento que a sua família enfrentará? Ate quando?**

**-Até que eu possa ir buscá-la – respondeu sir Tom – Serão somente alguns meses, talvez semanas, pois o estado de saúde do meu tio não é nada animador. Ele está nas ultimas. Você terá ouro suficiente para se manter durante um ano inteiro , se for o caso, oferecendo o máximo de conforto a Lílian.**

**Olhando ao redor da taverna para ver se alguém acompanhava seus movimentos, sir Tom enfiou a mão no bolso da túnica e pegou uma única sacola de couro.**

**- Como você pode perceber, eu já vim preparado para o primeiro pagamento. Cinqüenta moedas de ouro agora, cinqüenta no dia em que você capturar Lílian e mais cem quando eu for buscá-la.**

**Sir Tom esperava que Tiago Potter no mínimo arregalasse os olhos diante da chance de receber tanto dinheiro, mas ele continuou imóvel.**

**- Um ano é tempo demais para manter uma mulher presa, independentemente da quantia de dinheiro envolvida. Na verdade, acho que uma atitude dessas é um pouco exagerada. Essa família deve ser estranha mesmo para não querer esperar algumas semana até você se tornar um pretendente a altura da srta. Evans, após a morte de seu tio.**

**- Como eu lhe disse antes, eles são meio loucos – falou sir Tom, começando a demonstrar sinais de desespero. Se aquele homem não aceitasse seqüestrar Lílian, ele teria de encontrar alguém bem menos decente. E a idéia de ter outra experiência naquele lugar não o agradava nem um pouco.**

**- Até sir Daman, o irmão dela, é um lunático. Ele tentou me matar duas vezes, simplesmente por ter me encontrado escondido com Lílian;**

**As ultimas palavras despertaram a atenção de Tiago.**

**- Sir Daman Evans? Ele é irmão de sua amada?**

**- Sim. Você o conhece?**

**- De certa forma – O sorriso nos lábios de Tiago Potter aos poucos foi se tornando felino – Então é a irmã dele que devo seqüestrar? De repente ficou bem claro por que você não quer essa responsabilidade. Daman matará o homem que encostar um só dedo na irmã. Ou que ouse fazê-lo.**

**Ele deu uma sonora risada, deixando sir Anton arrepiado.**

**- Por que não mencionou o nome dele antes? Nosso negócio se resolveria bem mais depressa.**

**Inclinando-se para frente Tiago tirou a bola de couro das mãos tremulas do outro homem.**

**- Decidi aceitar o serviço. Mas será rápido, ainda esta semana. Me amigo Sirius Black, lhe informará o dia. Deixe a segunda parcela preparada , conforme o combinado, e dê-lhe indicações sobre a localidade de sua fortaleza em York. Se tudo sair de acordo com os meus planos , a srta. Evans estará confinada em menos de quinze dias.**


	2. Capitulo I

**Capitulo 1**

**- Tio Albus?**

**Lílian abriu um pouco mais a porta do porão, tentando enxergar melhor o que acontecia no aposento abaixo. Uma fumaça azul aromática , cheia de faíscas, certamente devido a mistura de produtos químicos preparada por seu tio, invadiu o corredor. Ela balançou a mão na frente do rosto, tentando se livras da substância que ameaçava sufocá-la.**

**- Tio Albus?**

**- Espero que não tenha bebido uma de suas poções outra vez – Ammy, a amiga de Lílian, arregalou os olhos só de pensar na hipótese. – Você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez? Não gosto nem de tocar no assunto. Não sei por que suas tias permitem que o mestre Albus fique enfurnado nesse porão por tanto tempo.**

**- Ah, meu Deus! – Exclamou Lílian, recordando-se perfeitamente do incidente, bem como de todos os outros – Segure a porta para que eu possa descer.**

**Os degraus que levavam para o esconderijo subterrâneo eram estreitos e curtos, e Lílian tomava o Maximo cuidado para não cai, puxando a saia para cima.**

**- Tio Albus? Você ta bem? – Assim que os degraus terminaram, ela seguiu na direção da longa mesa onde o tio mantinha todos seus pós e poções. Empurrando vigorosamente a fumaça para longe do rosto, Lílian tentava enxergar algo. – Você prometeu que nunca mais ia beber uma de suas experiência . E, por sorte, dessa vez produziu apenas fumaça, não causando nenhuma explosão.**

**Quando conseguiu enxergar alguma coisa, Lílian deparou-se com seu tio deitado no chão de braços abertos, como se tivesse sido nocauteado.**

**- Tio! – Gritou Lílian, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele – Tio Albus fale comigo!**

**O velho tossiu e , com a ajuda dela, sentou-se no chão.**

**- Estou bem – insistiu- Não aconteceu nada. Foi só um susto.**

**- Fique sentado – ordenou Lílian , vendo que Albus queria se levantar- Vou buscar um copo de vinho. Descanse um pouco até conseguir se restabelecer.**

**Com movimento ágeis, Lílian ficou em pé, mas notou que a fumaça estava mais densa do que antes, e brilhando com mais intensidade. Algumas faíscas atingiram-lhe o rosto e as mãos, irritando a pele, porém sem machucá-la. Uma breve busca foi suficiente para revelar a fonte da travessura : um pequeno pote de vidro em cima da bancada de trabalho. Bem depressa, Lílian tampou o recipiente , acabando com a fonte de fumaça. Então, tateando a mesa ás cegas, ela procurou um pote do mesmo tamanho e o abriu. Pegando um pouco da mistura gelada e cristalina, a jovem deu um passo para trás e jogou-a no ar. Mais faíscas inundaram o porão, dessa vez vermelhas e brancas. Quase que imediatamente , a fumaça começou a se dissipar, e minutos depois havia desaparecido. Albus suspirou, aliviado.**

**- Cheguei tão perto dessa vez – ele disse – Gostaria de saber qual elemento ficou faltando. Já tentei tantas vezes...**

**Lílian já tinha ido até a outra mesa para servir uma taça de vinho ao tio.**

**- Quando você menos esperar a solução aparecerá, tio – falou ela ajoelhando-se – Tenha mais cuidado. Se alguém contar para o xerife que viu a fumaça colorida saindo da chaminé outra vez, nós enfrentaremos grandes problemas. Não sei se conseguirei convencê-lo mais uma vez.**

**O velho bebeu todo o vinho do copo e devolveu-o para a sobrinha.**

**- Você é uma garota tão boa Lily - disse ele, afagando-lhe a mão – Se não fosse por você, todos nós já teríamos sido queimados na fogueira como bruxos.**

**- Não, não é assim , tio – assegurou ela, mesmo sabendo, no fundo do coração, que Albus falava a verdade.**

**Aos dezenove anos de idade Lílian já salvara os tios e tias dos mais diversos apuros. Nenhum deles representava qualquer tipo de perigo, porém tinham costumes considerados estranhos para a sociedade , o suficiente para mandá-los para fogueira.**

**Gostaria de poder mantê-los durante todo o ano na propriedade da família em Gales, pois lá estavam sempre a salvo. Entretanto, eles insistiam em acompanhá-la a Londres nos seis meses que ficava na cidade cuidando dos inúmeros negócios dos Evans. E em Londres, seus tios e tias tornavam-se vulneráveis e hábeis falcões de caça com pequeninos coelhos recém nascidos.**

**Lílian tinha apenas duas defesas para mate-los a salvo em Metolius, a habitação palaciana da família em Londres. Em primeiro lugar, o Evans contribuíam financeiramente com a Igreja e a Coroa, o que lhes dava segurança diante de qualquer problema mais sério. Além disso, Daman , irmão dela, era um renomado cavaleiro do reino, e cavalgava pelo país com seu exército, angariando a simpatia do povo e propagando o sobrenome da família.**

**Enquanto a fama e os feitos de Daman continuassem a existir, os Evans estavam a salvo, mas a própria Lílian tinha de admitir que não era uma tarefa fácil. Sempre sonhava em poder se livrar desse fardo, mas sabia que isso jamais aconteceria. Fazia muito tempo que ela e o irmão se dedicavam ao bom nome da família, tendo abdicado de muitas outras coisas.**

**- Basta – disse Albus com a energia renovada – Não posso ficar sentado o dia inteiro – Apoiando-se no braço oferecido pela sobrinha , ele se levantou – Temos muito o que fazer antes de você partir. Ah, minha filha, será tão difícil e estranho para nós quando você se for...**

**Soltando-a Albus voltou para sua mesa de experimentos onde começou a arrumar seus frascos e potes.**

**- Metolius não será a mesma. Na verdade, nem sei como suportaremos. Entretanto, não há nada a fazer – falou ele, prático. E você minha filha, não precisa se preocupar conosco. Eu cuidarei para que Mim e Wynne se comportem bem enquanto você estiver em busca da Pedra da Graça. E proibirei terminantemente que seu tio Culain saia de Metolius, a não ser para ir a missa.**

**Lílian sorriu para o velho.**

**-Eu vou apenas até o banco falar com o sr. Fairchild, tio Albus, como faço todas as quintas-feiras. Quero acertar os últimos detalhes sobre nossa próxima aventura marítima, e voltarei para casa dentro de duas horas. Quanto a pedra da Graça, você sabe muito bem que não partirei para Gales enquanto Daman não retornar com seus homens. Já combinamos que ele me acompanhará.**

**- Sim, minha filha, eu sei que esta combinado – disse Albus, pegando um pouco de pó que ela utilizara para acabar com a fumaça e colocando-o em uma pequenina bolsa de couro – mas mesmo assim você precisa estar preparada. Amarre-a no seu cinto e tome o Maximo de cuidado para não perdê-la – Ele apertou as tiras de couro e entregou a bolsa à sobrinha.**

**Lily olhou para o tio franzindo a testa.**

**- Tio, eu não preciso desse pó para ir até a cidade. Você realmente acha que é seguro permitir que uma de suas experiências saia de nossa casa? Ainda mais esta? Sei que não é mágica, mas se, de alguma forma, a bolsa se perder e cair em mãos alheias... – O pensamento era muito desagradável para ser dito em voz alta.**

**- Não tenha medo, Lílian – falou ele, entregando-lhe o pequeno embrulho e sorrindo calorosamente – Você precisará desse pó no futuro. Confie em mim, querida. Agora camos subir. Faço questão de acompanhá-la até a porta.**

**Albus seguiu na frente pelos degraus estreitos, subindo com extrema graça. Como sempre, Lílian se admirou com a elegância com que seu tio mais velho se movia. Era um homem alto e magro, bem como seus outros irmãos e irmãs, lembrando-a não de um ser humano comum, mas sim de uma criatura semi-humana, semi-animal. O tipo de animal que Lilia não sabia especificar. Seus tios e tias eram ágeis como as cabras das montanhas, delicados e cuidadosos como os cervos e desobedientes como um bando de gatos independentes. **

**A cor da pele e as feições de todos também eram muito parecidas, embora não fosse altgo tão anormal, ainda mais por Mim e Wynne serem gêmeas. Todos tinham cabelos brancos como a neve e olhos azuis e continuavam lindos, sim, lindos. Algumas vezes aos observá-los, Lílian achava quase impossível ser parente de criaturas tão maravilhosas e incomuns quanto seus tios e tias. Nem ela nem o irmão possuíam características deles, Lilian era ruiva de olhos verdes esmeraldas.**

**- Vem minha filha – chamou Albus, apressando-a – Não demore tanto assim. Outra oportunidade como essa não surgirá tão cedo.**

**- Só vou me encontrar com o banqueiro – repetiu ela, seguindo-o.**

**- Aqui esta Ammy, segurando a porta para nós. –Albus sorriu e limpou os resquícios de pó do longo manto púrpura que vestia – Você precisará de um manto mais quente, minha querida – disse ele, segurando a porta para a sobrinha passar. – Vá pegar o mais pesado, e pegue um para Lílian também.**

**- Mas senhor... Não esta tão frio assim. Ainda estamos em maio.**

**- O frio chegará com a noite, quando menos se espera – insistiu ele, afagando-lhe o braço – Ba depressa. Pegue seu manto mais pesado e não seja teimosa.**

**Ammy olhou para Lílian, que suspirou e assentiu. Antes de sair correndo, a jovem fez uma breve mesura.**

**- Você também precisará de roupas mais quentes, Lily, só que Mim já cuidou disso. Vá até o grande salão despedir-se de todos. E amarre a bolsa de couro na cintura. Não quero que você corra o risco de perdê-la.**

**- Tio Albus, eu vou apenas ao banco. Não sei para que tantas recomendações. Você sabe que todas as quintas-feiras é assim.**

**- Sim, sim, claro que sim. O que também é muito bom. Gosto de ver você passeando por ai.**

**O grande salão de Metolius era um aposento espaçoso, aconchegante e convidativo. As paredes eram recobertas por cerejeira e o chão adornado com tapetes italianos coloridos. Em uma das paredes, janelas altas iluminavam o ambiente nos dias ensolarados , e uma série de luminárias dinamarquesas dispostas em intervalos nas outras paredes cumpriam a mesma função á noite. Seis fogões grandes e bonitos aqueciam o salão durante o ano todo, especialmente com a chegada do frio.**

**A família se reunia todas as noites no grande salão, e também ao longo do dia. Cada um tinha seu lugar predileto. Albus gostava de ficar ao lado de uma estante para ler seus manuscritos, que eram guardados ali. Lílian ficava ao lado da lareira bordando ou costurando qualquer roupa que precisasse de reparos. O tio Culain sentava-se bem perto da mesa, á mesa de xadrez, mudando de uma cadeira para outra, pois gostava de jogar xadrez consigo mesmo, como fazia naquele momento. Mim e Wynne se acomodavam próximas ás janelas, para poderem olhar para os jardins e o pátio enquanto conversavam. Entretanto, nunca perdiam de vista sua caixa especial, sempre rindo e discutindo cada descoberta. Agora as duas estavam sentadas em suas cadeiras, olhando dentro da caixa de madeira, para os objetos que apareciam.**

**- O que é isso? – perguntou Mim, pegando um pequeno e fino embrulho e segurando contra a luz – O que você acha Wynne?**

**A outra mulher observou o pedaço de papel com atenção, apertando os olhos para ler as letras vermelhas impressas ao longo do objeto.**

**- B-a-n-d-A-i-d – repetiu ela lentamente – tenho certeza que já vi isso antes;;; o que quer que seja esse pedaço de papel embrulhado.**

**- Não, minha querida – interveio Mim, devolvendo o objeto para a caixa e fechando-a – a caixa nunca mostra o mesmo objeto duas vezes. Você esta cansada de saber – Ela levantou a tampa outra vez – Olhe! Não são lindas?**

**- Sim Mim, são maravilhosas – concordou Wynne, pegando um belo colar de pérolas com sua mão delicada - é uma pena que não possamos dá-lo a Lilian. A pele dela tem a coloração perfeita para pérolas – Ela devolveu a jóia para a caixa e suspirou – Quando encontraremos a chave?**

Mim e Wynne passavam horas e mais horas todos os dias procurando essa chave. A caixa de madeira oferecia mistérios nos quais Lílian não gostava nem de pensar. De todos os acontecimentos estranhos de Metolius, esse era o mais desconcertante, mas o verdadeiro propósito daquela caixa era revelar uma chave antiga que, como a Pedra da Graça, fora perdida pela família Evans. Havia centenas de anos que a chave fora colocada na caixa e enviada... bem, tudo que entrava naquela caixa desaparecia, e fazia muito tempo que as duas tentavam encontrá-la.

**A caixa era aberta e fechada inúmeras vezes por dia, mostrando pequenos e intrigantes objetos, mas nunca a chave. Lílian não fazia a menor idéia da utilidade daquela chave, ou o que deveria abrir, e também não tinha plena certeza de que seus tios e tias soubessem, mas a busca era uma maneira agradável de diverti-los durante a tarde, e a antecipação de um dia deparar-se com o objeto nunca desaparecia.**

**- Mim – disse Albus, quando a irmã levantou a tampa da caixa pela terceira vez – Lílian vai nos deixar.**

**Mim, Wynne e Culain pararam suas atividades e se levantaram ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Ah, Lílian, minha querida – choramingou Mim, caminhando na direção da sobrinha com os braços abertos. – Você precisa ir agora? Queria que você não demorasse tanto para votlar...**

**Lílian tomou a mão da tia entre as suas, sentindo, como sempre acontecia, a grande diferença entre sua robustez e a delicadeza de seus parentes.**

**- Não precisa se preocupar tanto assim, tia Mim. Vou apenas ao Banco, e Ammy me acompanhará. Devo voltar dentro de duas horas.**

**Wynne juntou-se as duas, com seus olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. Não mãos, ela segurava um manto mais quente de Lily.**

**- Sentiremos tanto a sua falta – falou ela ajeitando o pesado manto nos ombros da jovem – Você precisa tomar o máximo cuidado, minha filha, e nunca se esqueça de que é uma Evans. Uma verdadeira Evans, mesmo que sua mãe tenha sido do povo do norte e, como é costume deles extremamente prática. Apesar disso, ela foi uma excelente esposa para o nosso Irmão Arian – Todos os tios assentiram, sustentando as palavras de Wynne.**

**- Mas... – começou Lílian, logo interrompida por Mim, que aproximou-se para ajeitar-lhe a gola do manto.**

**- Sua tia Wynne tem razão – afirmou ela enxugando uma lágrima no canto do olhos, esforçando-se para não chorar. – Não há a menor duvida que você e Daman tem o sangue dos Evans, apesar de você ser teimosa demais para aceitar essa fato – ralhou Mim, esticando o braço para ajeitar a tiara prateada que enfeitava os cabelos avermelhados da jovem - Porém você não pode fugir eternamente da verdade. Ah, Wynne, onde esta a pedra? Ela não deve partir sem a pedra.**

**- Aqui no meu bolso – respondeu a outra mulher tirando uma pedra branca do bolso do avental. Lílian a reconheceu na mesma hora.**

**- Ah não – murmurou ela – Eu não posso levá-la comigo. Por favor, não me peçam para fazer isso. Vou apenas ao banco, e assim que terminar a conversa com o sr. Fairhchild, volto para casa. Juro que estarei aqui na hora do jantar. Além disso, vocês sambem muito bem como me preocupa levar algo... especial... para fora de Metolius. Eu não me sinto nem um pouco a vontade.**

**Tudo que menos precisava era ter uma das pedras de Mim e Wynne reluzindo a sua volta. Apesar do tamanho reduzido, as pedras brancas produziam uma quantidade surpreendente de luz. Lílian até costumava revistar suas tias antes que elas saíssem de casa para se certificar se que as duas não as tinham escondido em algum lugar. Não gostava nem de imaginar o que poderia acontecer se um dos bolsos delas de repente começasse a brilhar no meio da Igreja St. Paul durante a missa.**

**- Eu jamais me perdoaria se perdesse uma pedra dessas.**

**- Nós não nos importamos – disse Wynne, sorridente, inclinando-se para guardar a pedra no bolso do manto de Lílian.- Temo varias. E você precisará dessa enquanto estiver longe – Em seguida, ela beijou a sobrinha na testa – Ah, minha querida, é um momento excitante, mas nós ficaremos tão preocupados! Volte logo para casa. E tome muito cuidado.**

**- Sim, filha – concordou Mim, beijando-a no rosto e abraçando-a – Volte o mais depressa possível.**

**- Estarei de volta daqui a duas horas no máximo – murmurou Lílian, envolvida pelo abraço – Talvez nem isso. Pretendo ser bem rápida no banco.**

**- Solte-a um pouco, Mim – reclamou Culain, aproximando-se da sobrinha – Lílian não pode partir sem meu presente.**

**Mais um regalo? O coração da jovem se contraiu no peito, ainda mais ao ver o que o tio pretendia lhe dar : seu bem mais precioso, uma pela de um antigo jogo de xadrez, a rainha.**

**Tratava-se de um jogo bastante antigo, a julgar pelo estado da peça. Era uma rainha de madeira vermelha , escura, e parecia muito mais uma deusa pagã do que uma verdadeira rainha, com os cabelos soltos combinando com o longos trajes druidas. Os pés estavam descalços e , na cabeça, havia uma coroa de flores e folhas entrelaçadas. Os olhos, feitos de âmbar, brilhavam como se houvesse uma ela acessa por trás. Era uma peça de extrema beleza.**

**Culain carregava a peça para todos os lados, conversando com a rainha como se ela pudesse escutá-lo. Durante o sono deixava-a sob seu travesseiro, o que impedia Lílian de acreditar que ele estivesse disposta a se separar do amuleto, mesmo que apenas por algumas horas.**

**- Não tio Culain – disse ela, quase desesperada – Eu jamais aceitaria levar a sua rainha. Em hipótese alguma. Tenho medo de pede-la. Sei o quanto essa peça é preciosa para você.**

**- Mas é preciso – insistiu ele – Ela é o único tesouro pelo qual Caswallan barganhará. Aquele homem não lhe entregará a Pedra da Graça por nada, mas quando vir a rainha... – Culain colocou a peça na mão da sobrinha e aperto os dedos relutantes em se fechar.**

**- Caswallan? – repetiu Lílian, confusa – Tio Culain, estou indo apenas ao banco. Eu não irei a Gales por pelos menos um mês. Combinei esperar por Daman e seus homens. Você sabe disso – Ela olhou para cada um dos rostos delicados de seus tios – Todos vocês sabem.**

**Eles assentiram e sorriram, então acompanharam até a entrada do grande salão, onde Ammy a aguardava. Depois de receber abraços e beijos de todos os quatro, ela saiu de casa acompanhada pela amiga . Com a ajuda de um dos empregados, subiu na carruagem que já a aguardava. Ao olhara para trás, viu seus tios chorando e acenando pela janela aberta.**

**Depois de tantos anos, Lílian achava que estava acostumada ao comportamento estranho dos familiares, mas cada dia era uma nova surpresa. Os itens que carregava consigo pareciam mais fardos do que mimos, embora no fundo de seu coração ela soubesse que lhe tinham sido confiados como regalos.**

**Ela olhou para a peça de xadrez que aquecia sua mão. Como de costume os olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam, fato que sempre a incomodara.**

**- Meu deus – exclamou ela, guardando depressa a rainha no bolso junto com a pedra da luz, rezando para que nenhum dos dois objetos lhe causasse problemas no banco – Talvez devamos esperar até amanhã cedo para ir ao encontro do sr. Fairchild, Ammy. Estou tão confusa...**

**- Não se preocupe Lily. As pedras da luz nunca brilham quando há tanta luminosidade. Quanto á outra peça, mantenha-a escondida. Tudo sairá bem – A convicção na voz da amiga era tamanha que Lily quase acreditou. Quase.**

**Elas atravessaram os portões que as levaria ao centro de Londres.**

**- Espero que você esteja certa Ammy – sussurou ela, encostando no assento. –Tenho a sensação de que devemos resolver nossos negócios bem depressa e voltar imediatamente para casa.**

**N/A: Oiii e ai gostaram? Bem esse capitulo eu fiz mais para vocês conhecerem melhor a estranha família da Lily... e para vcs entenderem o que esta por vir.. pq muitos fatos importantes para o futuro estão escritos nesse capitulo...**

**Escrevi esse capitulo rapido.. achu que esotu empolgada.. entaum.. para minha empolgação naum acabar comentemmm please! bjoks**


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo 2**

**- Tive a impressão de você ter dito que Lílian significava "linda" – comentou Tiago, cruzando os braços e recostando-se com displicência contra a parede da taverna. O vento soprava forte, fazendo com que as dobras de seu pesado mato de lã batessem contra suas pernas. Olhando para cima, ele observou que as nuvens estavam mais pesadas, mais escuras. O dia nascera ensolarado e quente, porém a tempestada não tardaria a chegar.**

**- Exatamente – respondeu Sirius Black, colocando a caneca vazia no parapeito da janela aberta – é uma jovem interessante, mas não se pode dizer que seja uma mulher linda. Talvez tenha sido um belo bebê.**

**Tiago sorriu**

**- Depois de um filho como Daman? Acho difícil. – Ele analisou a figura esbelta e imponente da srta.Evans, que entrava no banco – Apesar de ter a pele um pouco mais clara, não se pode dizer que essa dama é irmã de um brutamontes.**

**- E os cabelos dela brilham como os raios de sol da manhã – comentou Sirius.**

**- Não, são de um vermelho mais suave, como o do pôr-do-sol – corrigiu Tiago - , embora as outras qualidades da jovem me pareçam bem mais formidáveis. Não consigo nem imaginar um sujeito como sir Thomas enfrentando essa fortaleza de mulher. Ele deve ser um cordeirinho!**

**Sirius riu**

**- O que você esta querendo dizer é que não consegue imaginar uma mulher com tanta personalidade permitindo que um tolo como sir Thomas tente enfrentá-la. Seria uma ousadia!**

**- é verdade. Ela não é uma beldade, mas suas feições não são nem um pouco desagradáveis. E o corpo tem curvas perfeitas, longilíneas, que se realçam com a altura. Acho que a srta.Evans merecia um pretendente mais interessante do que um lorde tão delicado quanto sir Tom.**

**- Duifo que ele se preocupe com a beleza da jovem – declarou Sirius – A srta.Evans é rica e possui muito bens, e é isso que realmente importa para aquele canalha. Você não acreditou nem por um instante na historia absurda que aquele homem lhe contou , não é? Não acredito que ele o tenha convencido.**

**Tiago balançou a cabeça**

**- De forma alguma. Não acreditei em uma única palavra. Quando pus os olhos nele, percebi que se tratava de um grande mentiroso. E um covarde sem tamanho.**

**- E ainda assim esta determinado a capturar a srta.Evans e mantê-la como prisioneira em York até que sir Thomas vá buscá-la?**

**- Sim**

**Sirius cuspiu no chão e emitiu um som que demonstrava seu descontentamento.**

**- Que tolice! Você esta arriscando a sua vida, e a minha, apenas para se vingar de sir Daman . E qual o motivo? Nada do que você lhe fizer trará de volta o que a sua irmã perdeu, ou devolverá a alegria que ele lhe tirou.**

**- Pode ser que não – concordou Tiago, sem desviar os olhos da carruagem da srta.Evans, mais especificamente do cocheiro e do ajudante, que já mostravam sinais de cansaço de tanto esperar - , mas posso fazer com que sinta na pele todo o sofrimento por que Elizabeth passou. E ele também saberá o que é ter a irmã sob o poder de outro homem. Não se preocupe, Sirius, eu não tenho a menor intenção de causar qualquer mal a srta.Evans, e você sabe muito bem disso. O coração e o corpo dessa mulher permanecerão intocados e puros... Pelo menos até que sir Tom venha buscá-la. Depois disso, acho que Daman pode começar a se inquietar.**

**Sirius deu outra risada.**

**- Você? Entregar uma mulher a um cavalheiro que possa machucá-la ou lhe tirar a virtude? Jamais! Nem mesmo uma mulher determinada e forte o suficiente para acertar a cabeça desmiolada de sir Thomas. Por favor, camarada, conte-me uma historia melhor.**

**Tiago riu para seu amigo, mas não disse nada. Sirius o conhecia bem demais. Só a idéia de entregar a srta. Lilian para um homem como sir Tom o incomodava. Entretanto, fazia questão de levar a cabo o acordo que fizera com o sujeito. A chance de se vingar de Daman Evans era muito atraente para fazê-lo mudar de idéia.**

**Havia poucas pessoas que ele realmente amava na vida, mas entre as mais queridas estavam seus pais, irmãos e irmãs. Ele se considerava um homem de muita sorte, apesar de ter nascido de uma família simples.**

**Sim, ele era um homem de sorte. De muita sorte, ainda mais depois de todos os anos de andanças e arruaça. Varias vezes a família o impedira de ser preso, enforcado, ou pior. Várias vezes eles tinham lhe pedido para sossegar, para se estabelecer na pequena propriedade que ganhara de presente. E por várias vezes Tiago os desapontara com seu comportamento, mas todos continuavam de braços abertos, sempre dispostos a ajudar e a lhe oferecer carinho.**

**Tiago sabia que não era digno de uma família como a sua, e que eles não mereciam tanto sofrimento e preocupações. Havia apenas uma maneira de Tiago demonstrar sua dignidade: por meio da lealdade e do amor que sentia por eles.**

**E foi essa devoção à família que o levara a buscar vingança contra Daman Evans. Sir Daman, um homem bonito e famoso por suas conquistas, deixara a irmã mais nova de Tiago, Elizabeth, perdidamente apaixonada, a ponto de ela deixar de lado todo o bom senso.**

**A pobre moça acreditara que o cavalheiro se casaria com ela.Tiago, na qualidade de exímio conquistador, sabia como era fácil fazer com que uma moça ingênua acreditasse em algumas palavras doces. Em sua inocência, amor e confiança. Elizabeth se entregara a Daman, e Daman, o maldito cavalheiro, a abandonara logo em seguida, mesmo sabendo que ela concebera um filho. Nem mesmo o medo do poderoso padrasto de Tiago, o Lorde Randall, o tinha levado a assumir qualquer tipo de compromisso com a jovem.**

**Elizabeth, por sua vez, apesar de todo o ocorrido, implorarar ao pai que não ordenasse a prisão de seu amado. Envergonhado, lorde Randall concordara em deixar o assunto de lado para preservar a honra da família. A gravidez de sua filha fora bem escondida, mas nem teria sido necessário. O sofrimento pelo abandono de seu desleal amante fora o suficiente para que a jovem caísse na cama, perdendo o bebê poucos meses depois da concepção.**

**Cinco meses haviam se passado, e Elizabeth continuava inconsolável. Durante os dias que Tiago tinha estado com a irmã na propriedade do padrasto , ela não fizera outra coisa além de chorar. Diante do desespero da jovem, ele jurara a s mesmo que se vingaria de Daman Evans de qualquer maneira. Sendo assim, a proposta de sir Tom fora uma verdadeira dádiva. A oportunidade perfeita para aquele homem pagar, e caro, por ter feito sua querida Elizabeth sofrer tanto.**

**- Sim, você jamais permitirá que sir Tom leve a srta. Evans – declarou Sirius – Ainda mais depois que ela se apaixonar e implorar para que você não a abandone.**

**- Eu abandonei muitas outras, apesar da insistência delas – respondeu Tiago, sem contestar o fato de que a srta. Evans , bem como sua amiga, Ammy, se apaixonariam por ele. As mulheres independentemente da idade e condição social, sempre se apaixonavam por ele , e isso acontecia desde os seus quinze anos. Sim, sabia que era um homem bonito, porém não compreendia o fascínio que exercia sobre o sexo oposto, mesmo quando não tinha intenção de conquistar.**

**Não havia como evitar, portanto, Tiago aprendera a lidar com a situação. Ao selar o acordo com sir. Tom, ele já sabia que a srta. Lílian se apaixonaria, o que de certo complicaria seus planos. E como Sirius dissera, ela agiria como as outras, implorando para não ser abandonada, principalmente se permanecesse prisioneira em York por alguns meses.Todavia, seu coração, apesar da intensa admiração por mulheres em geral, nunca se encanta por nenhuma em especial, a não ser pela mãe e pelas irmãs.**

**Tiago estava bem acostumado a dispensar fêmeas ardentes que cruzavam seu caminho. Seria uma grande falsidade dizer que evitara despedaçar mais do que alguns corações durante seus anos de andaças, porém ele tomava o máximo de cuidado para não agira como sir Daman Evans, deixando uma grávida ou desesperada, a ponto de morte parecer melhor do que a vida. E a irmã do cavalheiro não era nenhuma exceção. **

**Não, a vingança deveria recair apenas sobre sir Daman. Quanto a srta. Lílian, Tiago a manteria a salvo e confortável durante sua estada na fortaleza em York. Depois cuidaria para que ele a tratasse bem, não obrigando-a a se casar contra a vontade, nem metendo-a longe da família. No que dizia respeito a si mesmo, Tiago repeliria as declarações de amor da moça com toda a educação e faria o possível para não incitar tais sentimentos desde o inicio.**

**Por sorte a srta. Lílian não dificultaria a tarefa. Se tivesse sentido qualquer tipo de atração pela jovem, Tiago enfrentaria sério problemas para não seduzi-la. Nunca se apaixonara por nenhuma, mas as mulheres eram seu ponto fraco. Aquela jovem vem, entretanto, tinha o olhar de uma mulher determinada e não fazia exatamente o seu tipo. Podia-se dizer que era esbelta. E apesar da evidencia de curvas deliciosas por baixo do manto de ã, ela era bem magra. A não ser que os trajes da jovem possuíssem algum tipo de poder mágico que escondesse o sinal de abundancia de curvas que tanto o encantava no sexo oposto.**

**Não, a srta. Lílian era alta e magra. Uma mulher graciosa e saudável, capaz de desconcertar muito homens. Tiago, todavia não estava entre eles.**

**- Ela sairá logo do banco.**

**- Sim, dentro de alguns minutos – concordou Sirius – A srta. Evans costuma ser pontual.**

**Era verdade. Os dois a observavam havia alguns dias, apenas três, colhendo informações com aqueles dispostos a ganhar algumas moedas de ouro, porém tinham descoberto muitas coisas a respeito da vida dela. Entretanto , nada de muito excitante. Aos dezenove anos, quase tendo passado da idade de se casar, Lílian morava com os tios em um dos imponentes palácios construídos a beira da praia. Todas as manhãs, ela assistia a missa com os tio e tias, e todas as tarde ia ate o centro de Londres para cuidar dos inúmeros negócios da família Evans, sempre reservando um dia da semana, quinta-feira, para conversar com o banqueiro, o sr. Fairchild. Todas as noite LÍLIAN voltava para a residência da família, e os pesados portões se fechavam logo atrás, trancando todos até a manha seguinte.**

**Nesse período nenhum visitante, pretendente, vizinho ou conhecido entrara na propriedade. Em três dias , nada de interessante acontecera na vida dela. Na verdade, tudo era tão rotineiro que Tiago não conseguiu imaginar como uma mulher tão jovem ,mesmo tão seria quanto a srta.Evans , conseguia suportar um cotidiano tão monótono. Alem disso, não era nem um pouco sensato para uma jovem de tantas posses ter um fato de ninguém ainda ter um horário tão regular. Seria extremamente fácil seqüestrá-la. O fato de ninguém ainda ter tentado o surpreendia, pois certamente a família pagaria um bom resgate. E é claro, havia o irmão sir. Daman, para dissuadir a maioria dos criminosos de ousarem tal façanha. O pensamento trouxe um sorriso aos lábios deles.**

**- Chegou a hora – anunciou Tiago, olhando para o céu cada vez mais escuro.**

**Sirius assentiu e começou a desamarrar o manto que vestia.**

**- Vou ficar esperando na esquina, pronto para trocar de roupa com o cocheiro.**

**- E eu vou buscá-lo, junto com o criado – respondeu Tiago andando – Não bata com muita força dessa vez Sirius. Não quero nenhum dos dois machucados. Não tenha pressa. Tempo é o que não nos falta. Tudo dará certo. Confie em mim.**

**A risada baixa de Sirius cortou o ar cada vez mais frio, e ele seguiu seu amigo para fora da taverna.**

**- Rápido Ammy – apressou Lílian, insistentemente, saindo do edifício onde o sr. Fairchild mantinha seu banco. Um empregado segurou a porta aberta para as duas, fazendo uma mesura assim que ela passaram – Quero voltar para casa bem depressa.**

**Levantando as saias, ela correu pela rua até a carruagem, com Ammy logo atrás. Sua ansiedade era tanta que Lílian nem olhou para o criado que lhe abriu a porta. John, e baixou a cabeça.**

**Apesar da breve troca de olhares, Lílian soube que havia algo errado. Porem, já entrara na carruagem quando seu corpo respondeu a informação recebida por seu cérebro: John não era tão alto , nem tão musculoso.**

**- Ammy –chamou ela, virando-se para descer. Mas sua amiga foi empurrada para dentro da carruagem e caiu no assento. Desesperada, Ammy agarrou-se a Lílian, piorando ainda mais a situação.**

**Tudo tinha acontecido tão depressa que no momento em que Lílian se endireitou, ajudando Ammy a fazer o mesmo, já era tarde demais. O impostor que capturara John entrou com facilidade na carruagem e fechou a porta em seguida.**

**- O que...**

**O home sentado no assento em frente tirou um longo e brilhante punhal das dobras do manto de John, que usava sobre suas próprias roupas, e o apontou pás as duas jovens.**

**- Fique quieta senhorita – ordenou ele, com a voz calma porem desafiadora – Não tenha medo. Se você e sua amiga me cumprirem minhas ordens, nada lhes acontecerá. Agora, se começarem a me causar problemas, serei obrigado a tomar medidas mais drásticas. **

**Naquele instante Ammy emitiu um som esquisito e desmaiou no colo de Lílian.**

**- Nós não temos dinheiro – explicou ela, puxando Ammy para cima, evitando que a amiga caísse no chão da carruagem. – Eu não trouxe nada do banco.**

**O inimigo sorriu, de uma maneira tão encantadora que Lílian sentiu-se mais confusa ainda.**

**- Não quero o seu dinheiro srta. Lílian – respondeu ele. –Quero apenas que me obedeça ficando quieta. Dentro de poucos instantes alcançaremos os portões da cidade, então você poderá voltar a falar. Assim que estivermo fora de Londres eu lhe explicarei tudo.**

**- Nos portões da cidade, você já estará preso – disse Lílian por entre os dentes – O que você fez com John e Willem? Sei que não é Wilem que esta conduzindo a carruagem. Ele nunca...**

**O estranho levantou a mão.**

**- Os dois estão bem. Um golpe na cabeça foi tudo que eles sofreram. Já cuidei para que os dois sejam encontrados e levados de volta para Metolius. Não tema Por eles, mas sim por si mesma e por sua criada. A idéia de machuca mulheres não me agrada,porem saiba que farei , se necessário. Nós atravessaremos os portões da cidade, com ou sem a sua ajuda, embora eu sugira que coopere conosco. Preste muita atenção no que eu vou lhe falar srta. Lílian, pois é sério. Eu já matei muito homens na vida, e dois guardas londrinos não farão a menor diferença . Todavia, imagino que você prefira não testemunhar um derramamento de sangue – A lamina afiada do punhal reluziu – Agora fique quieta. Depois você poderá falar o quanto quiser. **


	4. Capitulo III

**Capitulo 3**

**Lily cruzou os braços e levantou os olhos, fitando seu seqüestrador sem piscar. Ele a olhava de volta com o mesmo sorriso encantador nos lábios, mostrando-se contente por ficar em silencio, desafiando-a a uma competição de forças.**

**Aquele homem era exatamente o tipo que ela mais desprezava.Bonito e ciente de seus encantos, julgava que um simples sorriso era capaz de seduzir uma mulher. Ainda mais uma mulher sem muitos atrativos, como era seu caso. Sim, ele era bonito. Admitiu Lílian, Talvez o homem mais bonito que já vira na vida. E com certeza o mais sedutor. Mas isso não importava. Se acreditava que ela cairia em suas garras, estava enganado. E como! Lílian aprendera a proteger seu coração havia bastante tempo. Jovens desprovidas de beleza aprendiam cedo. E depressa.**

**Os olhos deles eram de um castanho esverdeados , contrastando com os cabelos castanhos escuros quase pretos. O rosto aristocrático revelava um nariz aquilino e as maças altas. Os lábio... bem, Lily preferia não se prolongar naquele traço em especial. Era uma boca sensual, especialmente sorrindo daquele jeito. Um sorriso que devia ter assolado muitos corações no passado.**

**Que tolice a dele achar que ela seria tão ingênua quanto as outras a ponte de... Mas Lílian tinha de admitir que era desconcertante sr olhada daquele jeito. Nuca recebera um sorriso assim, não de um homem, muito menos de um homem tão bonito como aquele bandido.**

**Agora já estavam bem longe de Londres, pelo menos varias milhas. Ah, como quisera gritar por socorro nos portões da cidade! Entretanto, Ammy continuava desmaiada, completamente vulnerável, e o seqüestrador mostrara que não hesitaria em usar seu punhal, se preciso fosse. Portanto, achou melhor obedecer as ordens naquele momento. Depois encontraria uma maneira de se livrar dele.**

**Quando o bandido percebesse que ela não tinha dinheiro e que seus parentes não saberiam o que fazer para resgatá-la, pois tinham pouco conhecimento do mundo e nenhum acesso a fortuna da família, o sujeito certamente as soltaria. Não havia nada mais que pudesse querer, a não ser que fosse de Ammy. Lílian sabia que não era uma mulher atraente, apesar dos sorrisos sensuais que o homem lhe dirigia.**

**Sendo assim, resignada a obedecer ate que pudessem discutir , Lílian repetiu o que ele lhe instruíra a dizer para os guardas. Reconhecendo-a , os homens abriram os portões e eles passaram. Pouco depois, Ammy recobrou os sentidos, e Lílian passou a meia hora seguinte tentando tranqüilizar a amiga e fazer com que ela parasse de chorar. A pobre, atordoada e assustada, ficou sentada em silencio, com os dedos entrelaçados no colo, engolindo o choro e o pânico que a consumia.**

**Preparada para lidar com o seu raptor, Lílian cruzou os braços e esperou que ele se pronunciasse. Irritada com a insolência do homem que se manteve em silencio ela cedeu.**

**- Eu lhe garanto que você não recebera um único centavo com esse plano – começou lílian – Entretanto, terá muita sorte se sua única recompensa for escapar da punição do rei, que no mínimo, será p enforcamento. Porem, você só se livrara desse destino se parar com essa brincadeira agora, meu caro. Caso contrario, terá o que mercê. Eu mesma vou cuidar para que isso aconteça.**

**O homem pareceu se divertir com as palavras de Lílian, pois continuou a olhá-la, apenas assentindo com a cabeça.**

**- Quanta bondade em se preocupar com o meu bem-estar, senhorita- disse ele, algum tempo depois- , mas temo não poder acabar com essa... brincadeira, nem pela minha própria vida nem pela do meu companheiro. Eu já aceitei parte do pagamento pelo serviço e, desse modo não posso dar prioridade à minha honra, por menor que seja.**

**Lílian arregalou os olhos surpresa.**

**- Alguém lhe pagou para me seqüestrar ? Quem foi? E com que objetivo? Estou lhe dizendo que não haverá nenhum resgate, mesmo que você ameace me matar.**

**Diante dessas palavras, o raptor franziu as sobrancelhas.**

**- Sua família a tem em alta estima, senhorita. Tenho certeza de que eles pagariam muito bem para garantir sua volta ao lar, e principalmente mantê-la viva. Todavia, você não foi capturada com essa intenção, por um resgate. Eu fui contratado pelo seu amante, sir Thomas Riddle, para mantê-la a salvo em um local onde...**

**- Sim Tom! – Gritou Lílian, interrompendo-o.**

**- Ah, não! – exclamou Ammy.**

**O estranho olhou para as duas sem entender nada.**

**- Ele não é o seu amante?**

**Lílian, incrédula levou a mão a testa e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.**

**- Claro que não, seu tolo! – berrou ela, pouco depois – Ele é meu maior inimigo! O homem que quer arruinar e levar minha família a miséria!**

**Por fim, o sorriso sumiu do rosto do seqüestrador !**

**- Nesse caso, sinto muito, pois esta claro que ele ocultou suas verdadeiras intenções. Mas eu bem que desconfiei, pois ele me pareceu um sujeito covarde e inseguro. Mesmo assim, concordei em seqüestrá-la, e a manterei minha prisioneira até que ele venha buscá-la.**

**- Prisioneira? Ate que ele venha me buscar para quê? Quais foram as mentiras que sir Thomas lhe contou?**

**- Em primeiro lugar, ele me disse que é seu amante, mas que sua família se recusa a concordar com o casamento de vocês , pois não o consideram um pretendente adequado. Todavia, como esta prestes a enriquecer e a elevar seu titulo, ele acredita que, assim, seus parentes o aceitarão. Por outro lado, sir Tom teme que vocêseja obrigada a casar-se com outro homem antes que ele atinja seus objetivos, e é ai que eu entro. Ele me contratou para mantê-la escondida na fortaleza de York, longe da sua família até que, no auge de sua glória possa voltar para pedi-la em casamento.**

**Em um gesto cheio de charme, Tiago passou as mãos nos cabelos.**

**- Eu já disse que achei essa historia absurda – admitiu ele, sem a menos vergonha -, porem tenho meus próprios motivos para ter aceitado a tarefa. E é por essas razões que pretendo ir ate o fim.**

**- Você deve ter sido muito bem pago – falou Lílian, com desgosto – Na realidade, sir Tom tem inúmeros motivos para me querer fora de seu caminho. Ele decerto imaginou que você descobriria a verdade assim que deitasse os olhos em mim.**

**Para seu próprio mérito, o bandido não riu, o que Lílian esperava que acontecesse. Ele continuou a fitá-la com toda a calma, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação.**

**- Se esse realmente foi o pensamento de Sir Tom, ele não faz idéia de como se enganou. Compreendo que você esta insinuando, senhorita, e isso apenas prova, mas uma vez, que você sabe pouco sobre a verdade.**

**- Eu sei perfeitamente que nenhum homem diria que é meu amante as não se que fosse por brincadeira - respondeu Lílian, nervosa por estarem discutindo sobre beleza – Muitos, entretanto, talvez o dissessem por dinheiro, e imagino que seja esse o caso. Portanto, peço que discutamos o assunto agora. Com clareza e sem rodeios. Sir tom lhe pagou muito bem, mas eu posso pagar mais. Quanto você quer para nos soltar e parar com essa tolice? Eu juro, em nome da minha honra, que lhe entregarei o dinheiro e o deixarei partir em paz. Não comentarei o assunto com ninguém, e cuidarei para que John e Willem também se mantenham calados. Mande parar a carruagem para acertarmos os termos do acordo.**

**- Sinto muito Srta. Lílian, por ser tão descortês – disse ele – Saiba que nenhuma quantia em ouro me faria desistir dessa tarefa. Alem do acordo com sir Tom, tenho meus próprios motivos para seqüestrá-la e mate-a presa. Talvez devamos recomeçar. Permita que me apresente. Meu nome é Tiago James Potter, e é um prazer conhecê-las, srta. Lílian e Srta. Ammy. – Ele inclinou-se para frente pe fez uma mesura com a cabeça.**

**Lílian desejou saber como reagir em um momento tão vulnerável, mas tudo que fez foi elevar a mão em um sinal da fúria que a cometia.**

**- Não me interessa saber quem você é! Como posso fazer você compreender? Sir Tom não virá me buscar! Ele jamais virá me buscar, pois quer me ver longe de seu caminho . De preferência morta.**

**A expressão de Tiago tornou-se séria.**

**- Então para que ele me contratou? Pelo menos para forçá-la a um casamento indesejado. Mesmo que você na sejam amantes, você acha provável que sir Tom queira sua fortuna?**

**- Não é ouro que ele quer – explicou Lílian - , e sim um tesouro que pertence há gerações aos Evans. Ele pretende encontrar esse tesouro, que saiu de nosso poder, antes de mim.**

**- Ah... – murmurou o seqüestrador, compreendendo. – A Pedra da Graça. É esse o tesouro?**

**A surpresa em saber que ele conhecia o segredo de sua família a deixou momentaneamente muda.**

**- Ele sabe, milady! – Sussurrou Ammy, assustada. – Ele é cúmplice de sir Tom!**

**- Não, não sou- defendeu-se imediatamente Tiago, voltando a atenção para a criada – Os motivos que levaram sir Tom a querer a captura de sua senhora não significam nada para mim, embora eu deva admitir que eles me deram a oportunidade par agir. Eu sei sobre a Pedra da Graça porque ele me advertiu que a srta. Lílian resistiria em ser capturada por estar em busca desse suposto tesouro. – Ele olhou para a jovem – Pelo menos sobre esse assunto sir Tom não mentiu.**

**- Não é bem a verdade, porem o suficiente – respondeu ela, perdendo um pouco de sua costumeira vivacidade. A cada frase proferida, eles se afastavam mais e mais de Londres. A carruagem seguia depressa, e o céu escurecia com nuvens carregadas. Seus tios e tias começariam a se preocupar se não voltasse logo para casa. Ou talvez não, concluiu Lílian, pois eles pareciam saber que a sobrinha não retornaria tão cedo a Metolius. A lembrança de sua partida a fez emitir um gemido. Por que não a avisavam quando coisas desse tipo iam acontecer? Por que tudo sempre tinha que ser um mistério?**

**- Por favor – implorou ela-, escute e compreenda o que eu tenho a lhe dizer. A EDRA DA Graça é um antigo anel, que passou por varias gerações da minha família. Desde a época dos romanos. É um objeto de grande valor para os Evans, apenas sentimental. Entretanto, algumas pessoas acreditam que o anel possui poderes místicos, o que não passe de uma grande tolice. E sir Tom esta entre elas. O anel foi roubado de nossa residência em Londres, Metolius, enquanto estávamos passando uma temporada na propriedade da família em Gales. O homem que o roubem e... bem, isso não interessa. O que importa é que sei quem foi, e eu pretendia sair atrás desse ladrão no inicio do próximo mês. Sir Tom conhecia os meus planos e decidiu me impedir. **

**- Ele quer encontrar Caswallan antes de você, não é? – perguntou Tiago.**

**Mais uma vez, Lílian ficou espantada.**

**- Sir Tom lhe contou sobre Caswallan? Esse homem é bem mais tolo do que eu imaginava! – exclamou ela, fixando os olhos no raptor – Você é cúmplice dele! Só pode ser, caso contrario não estaria insistindo em um assunto tão infrutífero. **

**- O único acorde que fiz com sir Tom foi para seqüestrá-la, senhorita. Nada mais. Não tenho o menor interesse na Pedra da Graça, se é que ela existe ou tem poderes Mágicos.**

**- Claro que não tem poderes mágicos. Trata-se apenas de um velho anel sem nenhum valor. Só que nçao permitirei que Sir Tom se apodere de um tesoure que pertence a minha família. Ele acredita ser um feiticeiro dotado de grande habilidades, e acha que a Pedra da Graça o tornará ainda mais poderoso.**

**Com essa palavras, Tiago finalmente riu, inclinado a cabeça para trás e mostrando dentes branco e perfeitos. Naquele momento , Lílian notou, para piorar seu agastamento, que ele era um home extremamente bonito, com traços fortes e marcantes, ainda mais quando sorria.**

**- Sir Tom? Feiticeiro? Você só pode estar brincando – disse Tiago, sem conseguir conter a risada – Desculpe mas é demais para mim. Ele me parece mais um rato bem vestido do que um homem dotado de poderes mágicos.**

**- Não me importa o que pareça – interveio Lílian - , mas sim que ele conseguiu me impedir de chegar ate Caswallan. Peste atenção , sir Tom não pode ter a Pedra da Graça nas mãos. Se isso acontecer, minha família jamais terá a chance de recuperá-la. Você precisa parar com essa bobagem agora mesmo e nos deixar ir embora!**

**Tiago respirou fundo e parou de rir.**

**- Não posso.**

**- Por que? Agora que você já sabe que sir Tom não irá me buscar, não há razão para seguir adiante com esse plano! E eu já disse que lhe pago bem mais! Imagino que você já tenha percebido que não receberá mais nada dele. Na realidade, é provável que sejamos surpreendidos por bandidos bem mais perigosos do que você em algum momento dessa viagem. E eles não hesitarão em nos matar.**

**Incrédulo, Tiago Potter não desgrudou os olhos de Lílian.**

**- Como assim? Sir Tom não tem nenhum motivo para matá-la, mesmo que tudo que você me contou seria verdade. Alem do que, ele não tem perfil de um assassino. **

**- é ai que você se engana. Sir Tom sabe que não vou parar de acusá-lo de traidor, e isso já é o suficiente para ele querer a minha morte. E mataria outras pessoas que interferissem em seu cminho, incluindo você.**

**A julgar pela expressão no rosto de Tiago Potter, ele não tinha acreditado em uma única palavra do que ela dissera.**

**- Sir Tom teria grande dificuldades em tentar me matar, e você também, enquanto estiver sob os meus cuidados. Não sou um cavalheiro da realeza, mas já enfrentei alguns em batalhas e saí vencedor. Não tenho medo de homem nenhum, muito menos de tipos como sir Tom. **

**Apesar de desejar que não fosse assim, Lílian teve de admitir que o homem sentado a sua frente seria perfeitamente capaz e acabar com um abado de hábeis lutadores sozinho. Tiago era musculoso e se movimentava com extrema graça e desenvoltura, o que poderia lhe colocar em vantagem diante de outro homens.**

**- Talvez não tenha medo de sir Tom – disse ela – mas seria grande tolice não considerar que entre meus parente já alguns que o enfrentariam sem medo. Meu irmão em primeiro lugar, sir Daman Evans . Duvido que você nunca tenha escutado falar dele, ou de suas habilidades. Em caso negativo, gostaria de lhe informar que Daman pe um exímio cavalheiro do reino, capaz de impor justiça a homens de sua laia.**

**O sorriso chamoso voltou aos lábios carnudos de Tiago Potter.**

**- Eu sei muito bem quem é o seu irmão srta. Lílian.**

**- Então também deve saber que ele e seus homens virão atrás de mim no instante em que souber o que você fez. Daman encontrará essa fortaleza e o castigará sem piedade, obrigando-o a implorar por sua salvação.**

**Mais uma vez Tiago soltou uma sonora risada.**

**- Você fala de amor e honra, senhorita, mas certamente não lhe soam tão tolas quanto para mim. Na realidade, espero que sir Daman siga nosso rastro e nos encontre. E logo. Será um prazer enfrentá-lo cara a cara.**

**Lílian entreabriu os lábios, cada vez mis pasma.**

**- Você não pode estar falando a serio – murmurou ela – Meu irmão lhe matará quando o encontrar. Não é brincadeira.**

**- Ele pode tentar. E saiba que não vai conseguir. É bem capaz que eu o mate ante.**

**Lílian balançou a cabeça.**

**- Então essa historia toda não tem nada a ver com sir Tom, como você afirmou. É por causa de Daman que esta agindo assim. Mas por que? Você tem algum ripo de rivalidade com meu irmão? Não, não pode ser. Daman não tem inimigos, a não ser aqueles que também são inimigos da família como sir Tom e Caswallan. E já que não é cúmplice deles, por que quer atrair a ira de Daman?**

**- Meus motivos são particulares senhorita, e continuarão sendo. Agora pelo menos você compreendeu que eu não a deixarei partir, portanto é melhor aceitar e resignar-se. Meu amigo Sirius, que esta conduzindo a carruagem, e eu não lhe causaremos nenhum mal, e nem a srta. Ammy. Pretendo mantê-la cativa até que seu irmão ou sir Tom ou ambos venham buscá-la. Até lá, peço-lhe que não me cause qualquer tipo de problemas.Tenha em mente que não conseguirá escapar e que permaneceremos algumas semanas debaixo do mesmo teto. Sendo assim, sugiro que tente ficar o mais a vontade possível.**

**- Senhor – começou Lílian, exaspera – Você não pode estar achando que minha amiga e eu ficaremos a vontade na condição de prisioneira. Sua sugestão é um verdadeiro absurdo, um disparate!**

**Tiago a olhou fixamente com seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados , tão cheios de sensualidade que toda a pele de Lílian se arrepiou.**

**- Mesmo a situação mais desagradável do mundo pode tornar-se divertida e prazerosa, srta. Lílian- falou ele, com a voz baixa e sedutora – Eu já passei varias vezes por experiências do tipo. Na verdade é um jogo muito interessante.**

**O sentido daquelas palavras foi óbvio , provocando um rubor imediato na jovem. Se não tivesse absoluta certeza de que não passava de uma provocação, Lílian teria se derretido toda. Por Deus! Alem de bandido, aquele homem era um hábil sedutor. O temor não era por sim, mas sim pela amiga. Ammy era jovem e bonita, com os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que tanto encantavam o sexo oposto. Seria um alvo perfeito para Tiago Potter, apesar de ele ter olhado apenas duas vezes na direção da moça. Teria de tomar o máximo cuidado para que nada acontecesse com Ammy, a quem considerava como uma irmã.**

**A amiga, por sua vez, parecia nem ter prestado atenção no seqüestrador , o que deixou Lílian bastante aliviada. A ultima coisa que precisava era que Ammy se apaixonasse por aquele homem. E sem duvida era o que acontecia com a maioria das mulheres que o conheciam. **

**- Ah meu Deus... – murmurou Ammy, cabisbaixa – O que será do mestre Albus, do mestre Culain e de suas tias? O que lhes acontecerá se você não voltar para Metolius? Não há mais ninguém para cuidar deles.**

**Lílian pensava o mesmo, agora que estava bem claro que não conseguiriam fazer o raptor mudar de idéia**

**- Sim, o que será dos meus parentes idosos? Eles não estão acostumados a ficar sozinhos, sem alguém que cuide deles..**

**- Mas você não pretendia deixá-los quando partisse em busca da pedra da graça? – perguntou Tiago.**

**- De forma alguma. Eu já havia combinado com minha prima Helen para ficar com eles na minha ausência. Todavia, ela só deverá chegar dentro de três semanas, no mínimo. Agora eles ficarão sozinhos, sem saber o que fazer.**

**- Hummm...**

**Tiago colocou um longo e belo dedo no queixo e ficou em silencio por um momento, analisando a questão. Lílian surpreendeu-se por ele estar considerando seu problema.**

**- Se eu conseguir encontrar uma maneira de você mandar uma carta para sua prima pedindo-lhe para ir antes para Metolius, você promete que não revelará quem a capturou e para onde estamos indo? – disse ele por fim**

**- Não – respondeu Lílian imediatamente antes de pudesse pensar. – Não vou fazer nenhum tipo de promessa.**

**- Como não? – gritou Ammy – Você precisa fazer isso para que nada aconteça a seus tios. Infelizmente, não há outra saída.**

**Lílian sabia, mas sentia-se uma grande tola.**

**- Esta bem – concordou ela, apertando a mão que Ammy colocara sobre a sua – Eu prometo, apesar de duvidar que você consiga encontrar uma forma de mandar essa carta.**

**- Eu tenho muito amigos senhorita – disse ele, com um sorriso sedutor. – Você logo descobrira. Não tenho dificuldades em conseguir o que quero.**

**- E eles são tão fieis a ponto de se rebaixarem e ajudá-lo em um crime atroz como esse? **

**- Sim. A maioria é como eu.**

**- Muito bem- respondeu Lílian.**

**Irritada, ela cruzou os braços e olhou para fora. Estava escuro e caía uma chuva fina, que respingava ligeiramente no interior da carruagem. S e piorasse, seriam forçados a fechar as cortinas, e ficariam cerrados na escuridão. Era um pensamento infeliz, mas não havia como impedi-lo. Nada daquilo podia ser evitado, infelizmente. Tudo que tinha a fazer era aceitar seu destino e rezar para que a pedra branca em seu bolso não começar a brilha. Lílian não queria dar explicações ao perverso seqüestrador. Ele já sabia demais sobre sua vida.**

**N/A: ufff... acabei o capitulo 3... Nossa sinto muito á aqueles que não gostam de capítulos grande.. mas eu me empolgo muito e vou escrevendo sem parar... vocês não sabem como eu to adorando escrever essa fanfic... Nossa... mesmo cansando... e nossa.. eu to atualizando muito rápido... heuehuehue... queria agradecer novamente a Stela e a Aly Moon que foram as primeiras a comentar... e queria agradecer também a Bruninha... e dizer a ela que eu li a fanfic dela e achei muito legal tambem... bem o capitulo veo o quanto antes.. hueehuehu .. talvez hoje a noite ou amanha.. :p bjoks e comentem...**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo 4**

**Tiago sabia que não deveria ter usado de artimanhas com sua prisioneira, ainda mais depois de ter jurado que não a seduziria. Na verdade, agira por hábito, o que era uma desculpa plausível. Não precisava ter conversado co ela em tom de flerte, e faria o possível para que o incidente não se repetisse.**

**Mas a srta. Lílian só dificultava.**

**O rosto dela, agora que o observava mais de perto, era bastante angular. Talvez não tão quadrado quanto parecera a principio , mas possuía os mesmo ângulos intrigantes e linhas delicadas de um diamante perfeitamente lapidado. Tiago não conseguira arar de olhá-la . Era como se estivesse magnetizado. As emoções que misturavam nos olhos esverdeados e inteligentes. E que emoções! Raiva, frustração, irritação... Até mesmo desprezo, sentimento como qual ele não costumava se deparar.**

**Sim, a srta. Lílian era uma jovem que valia a pena ser observada. Bem mais interessante em expresso, no modo de agir e na conversa do que a maioria da mulheres que Tiago conhecera. Era uma pena que a amiga, Ammy, tivesse beleza tão comum, caso contrario ele teria se interessado pela jovem. Mas ela se assemelhava demais ás inúmeras loiras de olhos azuis com as quais flertara durante os últimos anos. Nenhuma apresentava nada de especial.**

**Já com a srta. Lílian era diferente. Mesmo agora que ela olhava para fora, a preocupação estampada em cada traço de sua expressão, a parca iluminação brincava com os ângulos de seu rosto, trazendo vida a sombras efêmeras e fazendo com que seus olhos parecessem quase negros. Os lábios generosos, delicados, estavam pressionados em uma linha contraída , e algumas mechas dos cabelos ruivos se soltavam das tranças que lhe prendiam os cabelos, roçando ligeiramente contra suas faces.**

**- Não falta muito para que paremos – disse ele, desejando te algo mais a dizer. A chuva caía cm suavidade, tornaria a viagem daquela noite bem mais desagradável do que Tiago imaginara. Por um lado positivo , a água apagaria os rastros que deixavam para trás.**

**- ótimo- respondeu ela, sem dirigir-lhe o olhar – Parece-me que logo teremos de abaixar as cortinas. E a parada nos dará a oportunidade de fazê-lo.**

**- é verdade – concordou ele – Acho uma boa idéia, pois não me agradaria nada devolver uma carruagem tão elegante arruinada.**

**Tiago passo o dedo pelo veludo vermelho que cobria os assentos. Era uma bela carruagem , confortável para passeios na cidade, porem não para longas distancias. Não havia vidro nas janelas, mas as pesadas cortinas enceradas manteriam os ocupantes secos em uma tempestade.**

**- Devolver a carruagem? – perguntou Lílian, fitando-o da maneira singular que fizera durante a ultima hora, indicando que o achava insano – O que esta querendo dizer?**

**Enquanto Lílian falava, Sirius desviou a carruagem para a margem da estrada, aproximando-se de algumas arvores. Inclinando-se na janela, Tiago assobiou para cumprimentar um homem que apareceu trazendo dois cavalos de um esconderijo.**

**Mesmo antes de Sirius para, Tiago abriu a porta e saltou para fora, olhando primeiro para cima, certificando-se de que seu amigo estava bem.**

**- Ninguém nos seguiu- disse Sirius, amarrando as rédeas em um tronco – Tivemos companhia, mas é normal quando se segue por uma estrada principal.**

**Ele desceu de seu assento e parou do lado de Tiago.**

**- é melhor corrermos se quisermos chegar logo a Bostwick.**

**- Sim, e sem sermos encontrados – concordou Tiago. Um trovão no céu escuro, e no momento seguinte a chuva se intensificou. Ainda não era um dilúvio, mas logo seria – Vamos depressa – disse ele estendendo a mão.**

**Lílian o olhou sem acreditar no que estava prestes a acontecer.**

**- Você não pode estar insinuando que continuaremos a viagem a cavalo debaixo dessa chuva!**

**- Exatamente – responde ele, impaciente – Venha, por favor. Temos de continua ate estarmos seguros, Coloque seu capuz e desça . Vocês duas.**

**- Minha capa não tem capuz! – gritou ela, furiosa – Nós não pretendíamos viajar para longe!**

**- Então você terá de ser corajosa nessa chuva. Por sorte alguém as aconselhou a usar capas pesadas.**

**Atrás dele, Sirius e Pedro selavam os animais para a cavalgada.**

**- Dê o dinheiro a Pedro e deixe-o partir – ordenou ele dirigindo-se a Sirius antes de se virar para Lílian – Desça da carruagem, senhorita, caso contrario terei de ser mais drástico.**

**Cumprindo a promessa, Tiago inclinou-se para pegar o braço da jovem, que o empurrou com violência antes que ele pudesse tocá-la. **

**- Não ouse tocar em mim e nem na minha amiga –esbravejou ela, em um tom tão autoritário que Tiago não se atreveu a dar uma contra-ordem – Jamais!**

**Segurando a saia, ela virou-se para Ammy, a quem se dirigiu no mesmo tom.**

**- Vamos, Ammy. Pelo visto não temos outra alternativa a não se descer nessa chuva torrencial. O Maximo que pode acontecer é pegarmos uma gripe e morrer.**

**Lílian desceu a carruagem com elegância, sozinha, ignorando a mão de Tiago. Ele não percebeu que a olhava intensamente ate que sentiu a pequena e delicada mão de Ammy sobre seu antebraço. Voltando a si , ele ajudou-a a descer.**

**Demorou apenas alguns instantes para que os homens baixassem as cortinas da carruagem, depois Tiago explicou o plano a Pedro. Ele deveria deixar a carruagem à beira da estrada perto de Londres, para que fosse encontrada por alguém. Os dois criados, John e Willem, de certo já haviam sido encontrados e voltado a Metolius. Portanto a familia Evans já devia ter avisado o delegado de Londres. Um grupo de busca poderia esta no encalço deles, mas o seqüestrador acreditava que conseguiria despistá-los e chegar a Bostwick , onde estariam seguros e a salvo.**

**- Há apenas dois cavalos – observo a srta. Lílian, ao som dos trovões cada vez mais fortes. Ela fechou a capa, porem como não tinha capuz, seus cabelos já estavam ensopados grudados no rosto. A criada estava em condições um pouco melhores , pois Sirius tirara sua capa para protegê-la. Tiago teria feito o mesmo por Lilian, apesar de saber que ela recusaria**

**- Sim, só dois – concordou ele , segurando-a com força pelo ombro, impedindo-a de se soltar – Você cavalgará comigo. Venha.**

**Lílian não protestou, sabendo que de nada adiantaria, e se deixou guiar ate o grande garanhão que os observava.**

**- é um animal muito bonito para um bandido –declarou ela, colocando a mão na sela para se apoiar e montar sem qualquer ajuda.**

**- Pode ser, mas ele é meu – respondeu Tiago, que, sem hesitar, colocou-a em cima do animal- Chama-se Nimrod. Foi meu pai que escolheu nome- Momentos depois, o raptor estava atrás de Lílian . Por sorte ela não tentou escapar, sabendo que de nada adiantaria.**

**- Isso significa que seu pai o reconhece como filho? – perguntou ela, em um tom que demonstrava mais desdém do que curiosidade. O "James" no sobrenome de Tiago indicava que era filho ilegítimo ou que descendia de um, declarando o fato com todas as letras. Pelo menos era o que ele achava, mas as circunstancias de seu nascimento sempre fora o seu ponto fraco. E Lílian acertara em cheio.**

**- Eu sou muito bem reconhecido – informou ele, tenso aguardando Ammy e Sirius montarem o outro cavalo. –Por toda a minha família. As vezes isso pode ser mais um fardo do que uma benção .**

**Lílian soltou uma alegre risada.**

**- É verdade.**

**Tiago envolveu-a firmemente cm um braço e segurou as rédeas com a outra mão. Ele estão seguiram viagem, afastando-se da estradas e adentrando na floresta. A água pingava das folhas, inundando-os e o vento começava a soprar cada vez mais frio.**

**- Aonde estamos indo? – perguntou Lílian, mantendo-se tão rígida quando uma estatua sob o braço de Tiago.**

**Apesar da pesada capa e das roupas que vestia, ela era bastante feminina, quente e perfumada. Ele segurou-a com mais força e sentiu-a respirar fundo.**

**- Para um lugar a milhas daqui.**

**Um galo baixo e molhado acertou o rosto de Lílian, que o empurrou para o lado demonstrando sua irritação.**

**- Não há nenhuma estrada decente por onde possamos cavalgar? É realmente necessário seguirmos por um caminho tão afastado da civilização?**

**O tom de voz de Lílian trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Tiago. Ele se lembrou de um dos muito sermões que costumava levar da mãe nos últimos anos.**

**- Estamos indo para um lugar quente e seco, e é o que mais me preocupa no momento. Não, não vamos pegar estrada por um bom tempo. A chuva cobrirá nosso rastro, mas prefiro não me arriscar. **

**Mais um galho os atingiu, e outro trovão ecoou no céu. A chuva aumentou ainda mais e o final da tarde parecia noite. A situação não era nem um pouco agradável, e Tiago sentiu uma ponta de culpa por estar fazendo duas inocentes passarem por tudo aquilo. Quando a srta. Lílian afastou as mechas de cabelo que grudavam em seu rosto, a culpa aumentou ainda mais.**

**- É a taverna de um amigo meu, Bostwick – explicou ele, sem saber o por que dera a explicação – Não é um ambiente dos mais refinados, porem é seco e aquecido. Se tivermos sorte, você e sua criada, poderão ficar em um quarto e descansar por algumas horas, embora eu admita...**

**- O que? – interrompeu ela, virando-se na mesma hora.**

**- Bem , é que Bostwick é uma taverna bastante animada e não é o lugar mais apropriado para se descansar. Vamos torcer que hoje seja diferente.**

**- Ah, meu Deus – murmurou ela, esfregando os olhos – Não pode ficar pior do que esta. Não pode.**

**Mas ficou. Muito pior. Lílian estava parada no meio da espelunca para a qual Tiago as tinha levado, não acreditando no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Era uma casa grosseira, suja, mal-construída, eu dava a impressão de que desabaria a qualquer momento. O ambiente, uma mistura de fumaça, odores desagradáveis e pessoas bêbadas , não lhes dava espaço para se movimentar, quanto mais para se acomodar em uma mesa.**

**Lílian, nunca vira nada parecido em toda a vida. Em um dos cantos, um homem e uma mulher, demonstravam um grau de intimidade que a igreja permitia apenas a marido e mulher legalmente casados. O fato de o casal não se incomodar deixou bem claro que o tipo de freqüentadores daquela taverna estavam acostumados a cenas daquele tipo. Na verdade, a repentina chegada de Tiago e Sirius chamou a atenção de todos.**

**Todos começaram a gritar e a levantar suas canecas para brindar, batendo umas contras outras. Eles ignoraram Lílian e Ammy, empurrando-as para o lado afim de abraçá-los.**

**O cheiro e suor, misturado ao álcool , quase fez com que Lílian desmaiasse. Ela olhou para Ammy, que apertava sua mão com força, e viu a palidez da amiga. Então puxou-a para perto, no intuito de protegê-la daqueles bandidos.**

**No meio da gritaria, a voz de Tiago James Potter se destacava, retribuindo cada cumprimento como se aquelas criaturas imundas fossem seus melhoress amigos, todos. As mulheres, em especial, eram mais atiradas, com seus vestidos decotados e surrados, cabelos e maquiagem carregada. Lílian sabia que eram prostitutas, e nem foi preciso olhar para saber que o seqüestrador estava adorando as demonstrações de carinho.**

**- Olhem só – disse uma voz vigorosa, fazendo com que toda a construção tremesse – Finalmente meus amigos chegaram! Saiam da frente ! Saiam!**

**- Que deus nos ajuda – murmurou Ammy, com a voz tremula – é um gigante.**

**- Calma, minha querida. Não é um gigante. – respondeu Lílian, sabendo que não falava a verdade. O home era um gigante. Um negro enorme, com braços tão musculosos a ponto de abraçar uma árvore e parti-la em pequenos pedaços.**

**- Bostwick – chamou Tiago, desvencilhando-se de todos para abraçar o gigante – Há quanto tempo! Como é bom revê-lo meu amigo!**

**- Sim, e você seu patife! – Bostwick bateu com tanta força nas costas de Tiago que ele quase se curvou. Depois foi a vez de Sirius – E aqui estão as adoráveis prisioneiras.**

**- E agora? – choramingou Ammy, cada vez mais desesperada.**

**- Acalme-se – tranqüilizou Lílian, fitando o gigante nos olhos – Eu lhe juro que esse homem não encostará um só dedo em você – Era verdade, apesar de também estar morrendo de medo do gigante. Ele se aproximava das duas de braços abertos, como se pretendesse levantá-las ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Vá com calma, Bostwick – interveio Tiago colocando-se na frente delas Essas são as prisioneiras, e espero que você tenha lhes preparado um quarto adequado, Elas são de uma voa família e , como ficou claro, não estão acostumadas a pessoas tão rúdes. Se você as cumprimentar de perto, elas podem desmaiar ao sentir seus cheiro – Ele riu da sua brincadeira, e todos fizeram o mesmo, incluindo o próprio Bostwick.**

**- Você tem razão Tiago, Imaginem só o bem que essas duas nos proporcionariam, desmaiadas. **

**Foi uma brincadeira ate amavel, a julgar pelo estado das duas , penou Lílian. Estavam molhadas da cabeça aos pés depôs de quase três horas de cavalgada sob a pesada chuva. Estavam fracas , famintas e com rio. E tão atraentes quando dois cachorros molhados.**

**- Elas me parecem bastante cansadas – comentou Bostwick estudando-as – É uma pena que sejam de boa família. Elas lhe causaram muito problemas durante a viagem.**

**- Não tenho a menos duvida- concordou Tiago, suspirando.**

**- Mas não há nada que se possa fazer , não é meu amigo? Todos nós precisamos aceitar qualquer fortuna que caia em nossas mãos. – comentou Bostwick.**

**A multidão riu da observação , divertindo-se mais do que normal devido as inúmeras canecas de cervejas consumidas. Duas das mulheres mias atraentes da taverna tinham agarrado a Tiago James Potter uma da cad lado, observou Lílian e outra estava abraçada a Sirius. Nenhum dos dois se mostrava incomodado com o Fato. Alias pareciam estar gostando.**

**- Vamos para perto da lareira, assim elas se aquecem e nós podemos vê-las melhor – sugeriu Bostwick- A aparência delas melhorara depois de se aquecerem um pouco e se alimentarem.**

**As duas foram empurradas para perto da grande lareira.**

**- Calma meus amigos – disse Bostwick – Elas não estão acostumadas a ser tratadas com grosseria. Margie, deixe Tiago em paz e vá buscar um pouco de cerveja para elas.**

**Apesar das palavras de Bostwick , Lílian sentiu um forte puxão na pequena bolsa de couro de Albus lhe dera, que agora estava presa em seu cinturão. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se virou e acertou um tapa no rosto do homem que se atrevera a tocá-la. O sujeito cambaleou para trás, com a mão na faze vermelha, e arregalou os olhos, chocado com o que acabara de acontecer. Então, furioso, ele avançou na direção dela . No mesmo instante, Tiago colocou-se entre ambos.**

**- Acalme-se Hiram, e não me cause problemas – ordenou ele em tom de advertência, a medida que a gritaria na taverna começava a diminuir – Essas mulheres não carregam ouro, nem nada de valo. Todos você, prestem muita atenção – Tiago levantou a voz e olhou a sua volta- Elas estão sob os meus cuidados e nada pode lhes acontecer. Se eu escutar alguma coisa, a menor das reclamações, eu juro que o culpado terá de se entender comigo.**

**De repente ele se virou e apontou para outro homem.**

**- Coll, venha aqui. Imediatamente!**

**O homem obedeceu, enfiando a mão no bolso da túnica que vestia. Quando Tiago estendeu a mão ele lhe entregou o que roubara: a pequena pedra branca brilhante.**

**Ao vê-la Lílian levou a mão ao bolso, sentindo um grande alivio ao verificar que sua valiosa peça de xadrez continuava intacta.**

**- É uma pedra – disse o homem- nada mais.**

**- Uma pedra! – gritou Bostwick, rindo – é verdade, Tiago, meu amigo. Elas não podem ter nada de valor se carregam uma pedra no bolso. Uma pedra! – Ele caiu na risada, e a multidão voltou a se divertir.**

**Tiago virou-se para Lílian e colocou o objeto em sua mão tremula . Por sorte, a pedra não começara a brilhar e ela a enfiou rapidamente no bolso. O que teria acontecido se alguém tivesse visto a pedra brilhando, ou a antiga peça de xadrez, em especial a Tiago James Potter, o que significavam e por que pareciam mágicas?**

**Lílian olhou para cima ao sentir a mão quente de Tiago em sua bochecha. Ele a fitava com seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados, revelando uma ponta de preocupação.**

**- Você esta tremendo – declarou –Não há o que temer. Ninguém lhes fará mal.**

**- A não ser você – disse ela, arrependendo-se na mesma hora. Ele era um bandido e inimigo, mas era a única proteção das duas naquele antro – Estamos com frio e fracas – admitiu Lílian, dessa vez com mais calma – o fogo solta mais fumaça do que aquece e essas pessoas... Esses seus amigos...**

**- Sim? – Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

**- Não há um lugar onde Ammy e eu possamos ter um pouco de sossego? – perguntou ela, vendo que Bostwick se aproximava para escutar a conversa. – Você comentou que talvez pudéssemos ter um quarto... Não podemos ir para lá, Ammy e eu? – Lílian imploraria, se preciso fosse.**

**- Sugiro que se aqueçam na lareira para que suas roupas sequem. E que comam alguma coisa.**

**- Seria melhor se pudéssemos nos deitar, e se tivéssemos algumas mantas para nos cobrir. Não podemos comer no quarto? Por favor – pediu Lílian, procurando compreensão no rosto dele – Eu lhe imploro. Você não pode achar que estamos confortáveis aqui.**

**Ele olhou para os companheiro, incapaz de compreender tal sentimento. Então ocorreu a Lílian que ele e se amigo, Sirius Black, não viam a hora de começar a beber, comer e se divertir com aquelas pessoas.**

**- Não precisa vir conosco- disse ela, tocando-lhe o braço. Tiago olhou para os dedos longos – Ammy e eu ficaremos bem sozinhas. Você e Sirius podem se divertir tranqüilamente com seus amigos. **

**Por um longo instante, Tiago ficou olhando para a mão em seu braço.**

**- Não sei se posso confiar em você srta. Lílian – disse ele, momentos depois – Aposto como tentará escapar enquanto Sirius e eu relaxamos. Entretanto, saiba que seria uma grande tolice, por vocês não sabem onde estamos e as condições das estradas são péssimas, como você mesma notou.**

**Ele estava certo, é claro. Lílian planejava escapar assim que tivesse uma chance, mas jamais o fará no meio da noite e embaixo da forte tempestade.**

**- Se eu jurar que não tentarei escapar durante a noite, você permite que nós nos retiremos? **

**- Você faria tal juramento? – perguntou Tiago, considerando o assunto.**

**- Claro. Agora mesmo.**

**- O que ouve? – perguntou Sirius, aparecendo de repente . O jovem segurava uma caneca de cerveja e ofereceu-a a Ammy, que recusou.**

**- Nada – respondeu Tiago, sustentando o olhar de Lílian- Vá dizer a Bostwick que nossas prisioneiras querem se recolher e que as levaremos para um quarto se ele nos mostrar qual é.**

**Lílian suspirou aliviada.**

**- Muito obrigada, Potter.**

**- Não me agradeça antes de ver o quarto srta. Lílian – advertiu Tiago – Se eu conheço Bostwick, ele preparou o pequeno quarto usado pelas prostitutas. Talvez vocês prefiram ficar perto da lareira.**

**- Não pode ser pior do que isso- disse ela, envergonhando-se por já ter dito aquelas palavras.**

**- Reze para que não seja – falou Tiago , segurando-lhe o cotovelo – Vamos ver o que as espera.**

**N/A: Nossa genti.. me desculpa pela demora... é que eu ando muito ocupada ultimamente... heuheue to no ano das festas dos 15... e de muuuuuito estudo... Bem.. muito obrigada pelos comentários... Estou muito feliz e continuem a comentar... Bjoks... acho que o capitulo 5 fik pronto amanha... **

**Respostas dos coments:**

**Mah Clarinha **: que bom que amastes a fanfics... eu estou adorando escreve-la... eu vou fazer de tudo para não demorar a atualiza.. bjoss

**Miri: Pois é... eu leio muitos desses romances de banca... e minha fanfic eu me inspirei entre 3 livros de banca... onde eu criei uma historia... Nossa. Eu sou muito viciada em historias de romances... eu acho muito fofo! Bem... mas mesmo assim espero que esteja a gostar da fanfic... bjokss...**

**Lina Khane Athos****: Bem... no caderno a fanfic ta terminada... mas no pc... eu tento bater uma fanfic por dia.. mas como eu ando tendo muita coisa... não consigo passar tudo pro pc.. daí no final da tarde eu passo e atualizo a fanfic logo em seguida... Eu estou adorando escrever essa fanfic... muitas coisas tipo dos cenarios etc... eu tirei de alguns livros de romances.. e fiz uma mistura... e nossa... tem muita coisa pela frente ainda... heuheue... Não se preocupe.. vou tentar atualizar uma vez por dia. Ou uma vez a cada dois dias... mas não passa disso... bjinhusss.**

**Virgin Potter****: e eu amo comentários grandes... vc esta a descrever direitinho o que esta a acontecer na fanfic... Que bom que ama capítulos longos.. eu adoro-s escrever... a fanfic tem em torno de 20 capitulos mais ou menos... e uma continuação? Estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma... muitas idéias já rolam na minhacabeça... heuheue.. a atualização da fanfic.. vai ser logo log... talvez no domingo.. bjuxsss**


	6. Capitulo V

**Capitulo 5**

**O quarto era bem melhor do que Tiago esperava. Jamais poderia imaginar que Bostwick tivesse um aposento tão limpo e bem-cuidado em sua taverna, e tão escondido. Ficava do outro lado do salão principal, e quase não se conseguia escutar a gritaria.**

**Era um dormitório pequeno, porem limpo e preparado para a chegada de duas mulheres, com duas camas, duas cadeiras, uma mesa e três velas, que Bostwick acendeu depressa. A lareira, que ficava do lado da janela, brilhava, afastando o frio da noite.**

**- Esse fogo não as aquecerá tanto quando o fogo da taverna – disse Bostwick, observando as duas tremendo-, mas há algumas mantas na cama. Você podem tirar a roupa e se aquecerem como quiserem.**

**Ammy arregalou os olhos.**

**- Coloque as roupas perto da lareira que elas estarão um pouco mais secas ao amanhecer. Entretanto, seria mais interessante se você o fizessem na taverna.**

**Tiago olhou para Lílian a fim de testemunhar a reação da jovem diante daquele comentário, e não se desapontou com o que viu.**

**O rosto dela, pálido de cansaço, frio e fome, se iluminou com duas manchas vermelhas.**

**- Nos preferiríamos nos jogar no fogo a entregar nossas roupas a vilões tão vergonhosos, ainda mais neste estabelecimento horroroso. – disse ela, com o tom de voz digno de uma rainha – No caso, o seu estabelecimento, sr. Bostwick, não nos agrada nem um pouco.**

**As ultimas três palavras foram tão frisadas que não restou nenhuma duvida sobre a desaprovação de LÍLIAN.**

**- Alem disso , sr. Bostwick, nossas roupas estariam defumadas pela manha, o que nos impediria de usá-las. Não tenho a menor duvida, entretanto, de você e seu povo não se importam com o odor. – disse ela finalizando a frase com um olhar de desdém. **

**Tiago teve de segurar o riso ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto de seu amigo. Por Dês, que língua afiada! O pobre Bostwick decerto jamais escutara algo parecido.**

**- Pelo amor de deus, Tiago – murmurou ele, olhando espantado para Lílian , como se ela realmente fosse uma rainha – você trouxe verdadeiras damas para minha humilde taverna. Nos nunca tivemos hospedes tão ilustres – Bostwick esfregou o queixo, pensativo – Então milady você terá de se contentar em usar roupas milhadas pela manha se esse é o seu desejo.**

**- é sim – respondeu LÍLIAN, com indiferença.**

**Bostwick ficou ainda mais impressionado. Ele se afastou e fez uma mesura.**

**- Eua as deixarei em paz, milady. Pedirei a uma das garotas para lhes trazer comida e bebida. Eu garanto que lhes será servido o melhor que temos aqui – Agora Bostwick parecia querer ganhar a aprovação de Lílian – E nenhum dos homens, a não ser Tiago e Sirius, entrarão neste quarto sem permissão. Não admitirei que ninguém moleste damas tão finas na minha taverna. Pode descansar sossegada milady.**

**Tendo dito essas palavras, Bostwick fez mais uma mesura e se retirou, batendo na parede antes de encontrar a porta.**

**- Olhe como você assustou o pobre Bostwick srta. Lílian – brincou Tiago – que vergonha!**

**- Por favor, saia Potter – pediu ela , ignorando a brincadeira – E leve seu amigo junto. Nos estamos cansada, e vocês querem a companhia de seus amigos. E das amigas...**

**Tiago assentiu, sabendo que era a verdade. As duas estavam exaustas.**

**- Vocês estarão a salvo, como Bostwick prometeu. Não permitirei que nenhum homem entre neste quarto, a não ser nós. Você e a srta. Ammy podem descansar sossegadas.**

**- Não haverá necessidade de vocês entrarem – disse ela, soltando Ammy, que sentou-se na cama.**

**Sirius desamarrou sua capa e ofereceu-a a jovem, que tremia sem parar. Ammy, recusou claramente não querendo aceitar a ajuda de um dos seqüestradores.**

**- Eu já lhe prometi que não tentaremos escapar durante a noite.**

**Tiago colocou as mãos no encosto de uma das cadeiras a fim de determinar a resistência das mesmas.**

**- Nos também precisamos dormir – disse ele- você não nos negaria conforto dessas camas, que foram preparadas para nós.**

**Com habilidade Tiago levantou ligeiramente o olhar no momento em que proferiu a ultima palavra, tornando sua expressão perfeita. Durante muito anos, ele tinha praticado os melhores métodos de derrete o coração de uma mulher. A srta. Lílian poderia provar ser uma de seus presas mais difíceis, porem não resistiria aquele olhar sensual. Tiago usou seu melhor tom de voz. Uma mistura de inocência e malicia, que conquistara a maioria dos corações femininos na Inglaterra e na França. Mesmo sua mãe uma mulher bem-nascida e elegante como sua prisioneira, não conseguia resistir.**

**Entretanto, a srta. Lílian Evans resistiu.**

**Para consternação de Tiago James Potter, ela franziu o nariz como se estivesse diante do ser mais desprezível da face da terra, ignorando-o completamente.**

**- Não vejo motivo para você não ficar na taverna com os seus amigos, seja divertindo-se , seja dormindo. Aposto como daqui a algumas horas eles se acalmarão. E duvido que as mulheres permitam que você as deixe tão cedo, ainda mais para dormir. Você e seu amigo estão muito ocupados esta noite para voltarem a um quarto humilde como este, Tiago James Potter. Saiba que aqui você não fará nada alem de dormir.**

**Pela primeira vez depois de muito anos, Tiago experimentou uma sensação de irritação na presença de uma mulher. Era algo alem de raiva ou derrota. Ele sentiu-se.. Feio. Sem atrativos. Desprezado. Tais emoções não lhe eram desconhecidas. Longe disso. Desde o dia de seu nascimento, Tiago soube como não fora desejado, o único bastardo em uma família de filhos legalmente reconhecidos, apenas de todo o amor que seus pais demonstravam. Mesmo seu sobrenome era diferente do dos irmãos: James Potter e não apenas Potter. Estava alem de suas forças mudar ou controlar aquela situação.**

**Por outro lado, com as mulheres... Se nunca conseguira controlar nada em sua vida, Tiago pelo menos conseguia controlas as mulheres.**

**Menos Aquela.**

**- Você tem uma língua bem afiada srta. Lílian – disse ele antes de se dar conta, tão irritado que nem sabia direito que falava - , e a usa demais. Não é de se espantar que ainda seja solteira. E não tenho a menor sombra de duvida que continuará assim por muito tempo.**

**Foram as palavras mais cruéis que ele poderia ter dito a uma mulher. Mais dolorosas do que qualquer golpe de adaga. Tiago se arrependeu de sua grosseria no mesmo instante.**

**Ele olhou para a srta. Lílian que tinha os olhos arregalados e a face pálida. Sirius, ajudando a srta. Ammy, virou-se para Tiago, incrédulo.**

**- Milórde! – exclamou o amigo, incapaz de se conter, revelando todo o seu espanto. Sirius era um órfão que fora educado pelos mais cruéis bandidos e assassinos que existiam na terra, portanto não tinha sentimentos a não ser no raros momentos em que Tiago exagerava.**

**Como ele acabara de fazer, atacando uma mulher vulnerável. E não importava que a jovem fosse briguenta e adorasse discutir.**

**- Perdão – desculpou-se Tiago, incapaz de encará-la – Eu não deveria ter sido tão ... – Ele blasfemou, sabendo que não havia como se desculpar por seu péssimo comportamento. – Boa noite – foi tudo que Tiago disse antes de se retirar.**

**Sirius saiu correndo atrás, e segurou seu mestre e amigo pelo braço antes que ele alcançasse a escada que os levaria de volta á taverna.**

**- Pelo amor de Deus! O que foi aquilo? – ordenou ele.**

**- Nada! – resmungou Tiago soltando-se – Ela me irritou . Você escutou muito bem a nossa conversa.**

**- Eu escutei o que você disse.**

**- Então. Ela me irritou.**

**- As mulheres não costumam irritá-lo – comentou Sirius – Nunca. Você não se incomoda com o que elas dizem, a não ser quando se trará de sua mãe ou irmãs. Entretanto, um dia na companhia da srta. Lílian Evans alterou completamente seu comportamento. Não estou gostando nada disso. Nem um pouco.**

**Tiago passou as mão pelos cabelos, exasperado.**

**- Nem eu. Não estou acostumada a lidar com mulheres perspicazes. –admitiu ele – Vamos descer. Quero uma bebida.**

**- Eu preciso de uma – falou Sirius seguindo-o.**

**No quarto, Ammy olhava para sua amiga com os olhos arregalados.**

**- Ele não sabe o que diz – comentou ela- Pelo visto, Tiago James Potter esta acostumado a ter as mulheres a seus pés.**

**- Também acho – respondeu Lílian , engolindo a dor que as palavras haviam lhe causado. Mas era tolice se magoar. Ela sabia que não possuía nenhum atrativo. E também não se importava com o que Tiago James Potter pensava a seu respeito. Ele era um bandido, mau-caráter e canalha. Nenhuma pessoa de calor se preocuparia com as palavras ou pensamentos de um homem como aquele.**

**Os tremores de Ammy trouxeram de volta a realidade, e ela começou a tirar sua capa ensopada.**

**- Tire sua roupa. Depressa. – ordenou ela – A porta não tem chave, mas eu ficarei de guarda até que você tenha se enrolado na anta- com um movimento rápido Lílian jogou a capa em cima da cadeira e encostou-se contra a pesada porta do quarto.**

**Ammy levantou-se e começou a desamarrar sua capa, que colocou em cima da outra cadeira.**

**- Essa pequena lareira jamais secará nossas roupas ate o amanhecer – disse ela abrindo os botões de seu vestido com os dedos gelados – O sr. Bostwick tem razão. Ah meu Deus, eu não consigo tirar o vestido. Esta muito molhado e pesado.**

**- Venha ate aqui para que eu a ajude – instruiu Lílian – Precisamos ser rápidas, antes que nos tragam a comida e bebida que prometeram. Juro que não conseguirei comer enquanto não estivemos secas e um pouco aquecidas – Ela auxiliou a amiga a abaixar as mangas compridas do vestido liberando-lhes os braços.**

**- Que frio! – reclamou Ammy, arrepiada – Com vamos conseguir nos aquecer?**

**Lílian apontou para uma das camas.**

**- Tire suas roupas intimas, depressa, e enrole-se em uma das mantas. Vou secar suas roupas primeiro, e quando você estiver vestida de novo, será a minha vez.**

**- Mas como nos aqueceremos Milady? – perguntou Ammy, despindo-se o mais rápido possível e envolvendo-se com a manta.**

**- Espero que isso funcione- murmurou Lílian, desamarrando a pequena bolsa de couro presa em sua cintura – Eu vi meu tio usando este pó em uma situação parecida, embora admita que gostaria ter prestado mais atenção. Não sei ao certo quanto usar , nem se adiantará, mas precisamos tentar. Estenda suas roupas aqui no chão. Depressa Ammy!**

**- Acho que só uma pitada – falou ela, momentos depois, enfiando a mão na bolsa para pegar uma pequena quantidade de grãos brilhantes.**

**Inspirando devagar, ela abriu a palma da mão sobre as roupas a sua frente e soprou com calma. Os grânulos fora caindo, brilhantes, como se estivessem vivos. Lílian sabia que se tratava apenas de ilusão. Logo uma fumaça púrpura se formou e se espalhou pelo quarto.**

**- Esta seco!**

**Ammy abaixou-se no mesmo instante para confirmar.**

**- é mesmo! – exclamou ela, verificando suas roupas intimas e sapatos – Esta tudo seco! Funcionou! Que deus e seu tio sejam louvados! Eu sempre soube que a magia dele era poderosa, mas é bem mais do que eu imaginava.**

**- Não é magia Ammy – falou Lílian – é alquimia, uma combinação benéfica de alguns elementos da natureza. Não há nenhum tipo de mágica. **

**- É o que a senhora diz, milady – respondeu Ammy, levantando-se com suas roupas - , mas é a única a pensar assim.**

**Lílian não se incomodou em discutir. Estava com muito frio e molhada para se preocupar naquele momento sobre a opinião do mundo a respeito de magia.**

**- Eu nem acredito – murmurou ela, aliviada dez minutos depois, terminando de abotoar seu vestido – Juro que nunca mais brigarei com Tio Albus por passar tanto tempo em sua sala de trabalho.**

**Uma batida na porta anunciou a chagada da comida que o sr. Bostwick prometera. Era simples, porem quente e vem preparada. Lílian teve a impressão de que jamais comera algo tão saboroso m toda a vida. Havia pão quente com semente de erva-doce, uma sopa rala de legumes, fatias de queijo forte e, o mais surpreendente em uma taverna tão tosca quanto aquela, deliciosos bolinhos de amêndoas. O vinho que acompanhava a comida estava um pouco acido, mas a jovem também lhes trouxera cerveja. E embora não estivessem acostumadas a beber, Lílian e Ammy secaram suas canecas.**

**Pouco depois, as duas decidiram se deitar, contentes e aconchegadas. Lílian se esqueceu completamente da pedra brilhante e da peça de xadrez em sua capa, agora seca, pendurada na cadeira. Ela pegou no sono assim que se deitou e nem se mexeu quando Tiago, entrou mo quarto, minutos depois da meia-noite.**

**- Santo Deus! – murmurou ele- Acho que bebi demais.**

**Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, mas não adiantou nada. Quando reabriu os olhos, a capa continuava a brilhar com menor intensidade.**

**- Mas o que significa isso? – Tiago foi até a capa e tocou-a com cuidado- Esta seca! Como pode ser? É impossível!**

**Olhando depressa para a cama onde Lílian dormia, Tiago pegou a capa e enfiou a mão nos bolsos. Não demorou muito para encontrar alguns objetos, afinal de contas era um excelente ladrão.**

**- Minha nossa! -Sussurrou Tiago, olhando para sua mão.A pequena pedra que Coll roubara de Lílian , aquela pequena e insignificante pedra, brilhava mais do que a lua. E brilhava tanto que todo o quarto estava iluminado. Entretanto, a pedra estava tão fria quanto ante, reluzindo sem emanar calor.**

**Feitiçaria.**

**Só podia ser feitiçaria.**

**Sir Tom comentara que os rumores sobre a família Evans eram falsos, e Lílian dissera o mesmo, mas com certeza aquilo era magia. Com cuidado, ele encostou a peça de xadrez ao lado da pedra, imaginando qual seria o poder daquele objeto. Talvez a rainha falasse, ou fizesse profecias. A simples idéia o arrepiou todo.**

**- Ladrão!**

**De repente a pedra e a peça de xadrez não estavam mais em sua mão. Tiago sentiu um golpe no ombro e se virou para deparar-se com a srta. Lílian . O golpe doeu mais nela, o que a enfureceu ainda mais.**

**- Como você se atreve a mexer nas minhas coisas? – berrou ela, alto o suficiente para que toda a taverna escutasse, mesmo com a barulheira.**

**Tiago levou o dedo aos lábios.**

**- Fale baixo para não acordar sua amiga.**

**- Eu não me importo se ela acordar! – exclamou Lílian segurando a pedra e a rainha contra seu peito. – O que quer com as minhas coisas? Você me deu sua palavra de honra, jurou que estaríamos a salvo neste quarto, que não havia o que temer.**

**- E é verdade 0 respondeu Tiago, irritado por ter sua honra questionada. Era um bandido, mas mantinha seus juramentos como qualquer cavalheiro da realeza o faria – Eu não roubei nada, e só vim ate aqui para ver se vocês estavam bem e confortáveis – Ele chegou mais perto encontrando o olhar furiosa de Lílian - E quando abri a porta, deparei-me com sua capa brilhando, por causa da pedra que lhe tinha sido roubada. Pensando bem, agora compreendo o motivo do seu nervosismo naquele momento, Não era fraqueza que fazia sua mão tremer quando eu lhe devolvi a pedra, mas o pavor de ter um objeto tão precioso roubado.**

**- Não, foi a alegria de recebê-lo de volta. – Ela abriu a palma da mão estendendo-a – Você queria que alguém encontrasse isto? Uma pedra brilhante? Queria?**

**Não, não queria, admitiu Tiago em silêncio , porém em sua família não havia feiticeiros.**

**- é algum tipo de mágica- disse ele – Não há como negar.**

**- Nego. E com veemência . Essa pedra brilha apenas por possuir os elementos certos. Não é diferente do carvão que brilha com o fogo, ou de diamante, que reflete luz colorida.**

**Tiago balançou a cabeça.**

**- Não é só isso – disse ele, esfregando um pedaço de tecido da capa de Lílian entre os dedos – Suas roupas estão secas. Sua capa esta seca . E não faz em duas horas que você estava ensopada. – Tiago tocou-lhe os cabelos – Seus cabelos ainda estão molhados. Eu ainda estou molhado, apesar de ter ficado na frente da lareira. E aposto com as roupas da srta. Ammy também estão secas. Se não se trata de magia, srta. Lílian, então peço que me explique o que é.**

**A face expressiva de Lílian, iluminada pela pedra brilhosa, encheu-se de desdém que o deixara nervoso horas atrás.**

**- Eu sou sua prisioneira, Tiago James Potter. A não se que você ameace me bater, não pretendo lhe dar nenhum tipo de explicação.**

**Ela se abaixou, pegou a capa no chão, e enfiou imediatamente a pedra brilhante e a rainha de volta em um dos bolsos. A iluminação no quarto diminui, e a capa voltou a reluzir.**

**Lílian levou-a consigo para a cama e não disse mais nenhuma palavra a Tiago.**

**Ele ficou parado dentro do quarto por mais alguns instantes, escutando o barulho da taverna, os gritos e risada. A srta. Lílian estava de costas , com o rosto virado para a parede, mas o brilho da pedra iluminava-lhe as feições.**

**Tiago suspirou, sabendo que enfrentaria grandes dificuldades nos meses seguintes. Lembrou-se da brincadeira de Sirius, que dissera que a srta. Lílian se apaixonaria no momento em que o visse, e ele concordara. Como tinham se enganado... E agora tinham uma preocupação a mais com aquelas duas prisioneira. Uma pedra que brilhava e a misteriosa rainha de xadrez, alem de magia.**

**Ele não esperava por isso, o que o deixou confuso. Estava preparado para enfrentar a ira do irmão da srta. Lílian, mas como poderia se defender de feitiçaria?**

**N/A : como prometido eis o quinto capitulo... huehuee... essa capitulo foi mais para explicar a magia... e explicar como o Tiago viu a magia da família da Lílian... bem o próximo capitulo em segunda ou terça, mas eu sempre posto de noitezinha , o próximo capitulo é o que eu mais gosto.. um dos.. heuehueu é muito engraçado... Bem.. hm... Uma autora de fanfic espera comentários heuheuheue... bjoksss.**

**Respostas de coments:**

**Mah Clarinha****: Viu? O quarto que a Lily e a Ammy não era tão nojento como o resto da taverna... ... Bem... Sobre a Ammy e o Sirius? Ainda é segredo... mas logo logo vc vai descobrir... To pensando seriamente em colokr o Lupin.. mas ele não terá uma papel tãããão grande assim na fanfic...heuehue bjoks e continue a ler e a comentar..**

**Flavinha Greeneye****: Aiii.. obrigada pelos elogios... eu escrevo bem na fanfic pq eu reviso ela mais de 3 vezes...mas nos comentário eu costumo a colokr mesmo o modo como escrevo na Internet... eu to 1º do ensino médio tb... tive a minha festa de 15 o dia 9 de abril desse ano... mas meu niver mesmo foi dia 27/03 ... e sobre os romances de banca... bem... eu já li tantas que nossa... Posso te dizer o site das autoras dessas revistas de banca : **** lá tem as coleções dos livros: Sabrina, ou clássicos históricos... vc pode ver lá os prólogos e ver qual te interessa... daí vai na banca... heuheueuheu.. que bom que esta a gostar da minha fanfic.. e eu ADORO comentários quilométricos... heuheuhu bjokssss**

**Le Evans : Bom... nessa capitulo deu para ver que nem a Lily e talvez nem o Tiago trataram um ao outro cordialmente.. mas o próximo capitulo vai ser mais engraçado... acho que vai gostar... e bom.. a criatividade? Vem de várias fanfics L/T que eu já li... e dos vários livros de romances que eu já li tb... Que bom.. saber que estas amando a minha fanfic.. bjos..**

**OBS: Pelas dificuldades que tive em postar este capitulo... deu a loca na minha conta no fanfiction.. eutanum eu tive que refazer a fanfic.. porem ficou ainda a edição errada anterior... nossa... Desculpem-me por tudo... Bjoks nessa**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo 6**

**- Shh! – Lílian levou um dedo aos lábios de Ammy. –Precisamos ser o mais discretas possível. Você pegou toda as suas coisas?**

**A amiga assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para a janela.**

**Lílian balançou a cabeça enquanto amarrava sua capa.**

**- Não precisamos no dar esse trabalho. Eles estão dormindo pesadamente na taverna. E nenhum daqueles homens é sensível o suficiente para nos escutar passando, se formos discretas. Agora vamos. Não tenha medo – disse ela, tocando o ombro de Ammy para tranqüilizá-la . – O pior que pode nos acontecer é sermos pegas, e o melhor é conseguir escapar. – Lílian se endireitou e respirou fundo, levando a mão no bolso para verificar se a pedra brilhante e a peça de xadrez continuavam ali. O saquinho de pó de tio Albus estava bem preso a seu cinturão. Determinada, ela seguiu até a porta do quarto.**

**- Só espero que encontremos os cavalos depressa. Senão, teremos de voltar andando para Londres.**

**Com cautela, Lílian abriu a porta, alegrando-se por as dobradiças não rangerem. Enfiando a cabeça para fora, ela olhou em todas as direções antes de sair e indicar para que Ammy a seguisse. Três passos as conduziram até o topo da pequena escadaria que levava ao cant mais afastado da taverna. E escada ficava escondida atrás de uma surrada tapeçaria, e foi ai que ela parou de novo, afastando-a para **

**espiar o salão.**

**Lílian surpreendeu-se com o que encontrou, mas continuou em silêncio diante da cena repulsiva. Uma grande festa acontecera durante a noite e o inicio da manhã, e todas aqueles que tinham participado agora pagavam o preço. Corpos estavam espalhados pelo grande salão, deitados nas mesas, cadeiras e até no chão. Vários homens dormiam de boca aberta, roncando alto, mas ninguém se mexia. Alguns estavam nus ou seminus, homens e mulheres, e nem o frio da manhã os despertava. Havia canecas por todas as partes, e o cheiro de bebida, fumaça e suor era suficiente para qualquer pessoa desacostumada aquilo desmaia. Ela respirou fundo para afastar a náusea e desejou estar fora da taverna respirando o ar fresco, puro.**

**Esquivando-se do medo que ameaçava fazê-la voltar para o quarto, Lílian atravessou a tapeçaria e olhou a taverna a sua volta, em busca de algum sinal de movimento. Tudo em silêncio. Então deu mais alguns passos sempre seguida pela amiga.**

**- Onde esta Tiago James Potter? – sussurrou Ammy.**

**- Não o estou vendo – respondeu Lílian, procurando-o. Tiago James Potter era um homem muito marcante para não ser notado, mesmo entre todos aqueles corpos caídos. Nem ele nem seu amigo Sirius Black estavam na taverna, ou mesmo Bostwick, cujo tamanho o tornava inconfundível.**

**- Talvez ele tenha partido sem nós – sugeriu Ammy.**

**- De jeito nenhum. Devem estar enfiados em algum quarto com prostitutas. Vamos logo.**

**Elas seguiram em silencio, passando em meio aos corpos espalhados por todos os lados, cuidando para não pisar em alguma mão ou pé. De vez em quando alguém resmungava e se virava de repente, assustando-as, mas ninguém acordava, permitindo-lhes continuar com a fuga.**

**Quando alcançaram a porta da taverna, Lílian parou.**

**- Não pode ser –murmurou ela, tocando o trinco aberto. – Duvido que eles tenham ficado tão bêbados a ponto de esquecer a porta destrancada –Ela se virou e olhou para o salão desordenado. – Tiago deve estar acordado, escondido em algum lugar esperando para nos pegar no flagrante. Não acredito que deixaria a porta aberta se já não estivesse lá fora, nos aguardando. É uma armadilha, pode ter certeza!**

**- Mas milady – sussurrou Ammy – talvez a porta tenha ficado destrancada porque todos na taverna estavam bêbados demais para se preocupar em trancá-la. Por que ladrões pensariam em trancar uma porta? Por medo de serem roubados? Duvido.**

**- E por que não ? – Lílian colocou a mão na tranca – Bem, se James Potter estiver nos esperando lá fora, não vamos deixá-lo irritado. O mínimo que temos a fazer é lhes dizer Bom-dia.**

**Ela abriu a porta e saiu, esperando deparar com Tiago James Potter e Sirius Black esperando-as com sorrisos nos rostos.**

**Mas não havia ninguém a vista. Em nenhum lugar.**

**O pátio da taverna estava vazio, e as duas foram recebidas apenas pelo vento frio e pelo sol que começava a nascer. As arvores ainda estavam molhadas da chuva do dia anterior, mas o dia prometia ser claro e ensolarado. **

**Lílian respirou fundo o ar puro e fresco, contente por não estar mais dentro da taverna. Ammy fechou a porta com cuidado, deixando os homens embriagados e o mau cheiro para trás.**

**- Quem sabe não é a nossa chance – murmurou Lílian, pegando a mão de Ammy e puxando-a para o que imaginou ser a estrebaria. – Por favor meu Deus, permita que seja verdade. Permita que consigamos escapar desses bandidos.**

**Foi tudo tão simples que Lílian não acreditava que estavam quase conseguindo. Os dois cavalos, em meio ao s outros animais do abrigos, foram selados rapidamente. A égua de Sirius deixou bem claro o seu desconforto Poe estar sendo tocada por um estranho, porém o garanhão preto, Nimrod, manteve-se em silencio ; O cavalo era tão bonito como seu dono, mas tão grande que ela teve de subir em um banquinho para conseguir passar as rédeas por cima das orelhas dele.**

**Para montá-los, entretanto, a dificuldade foi maior, principalmente por a égua de Sirius não aceitar Ammy como amazona. Depois de algum tempo, as duas conseguiram sair da estrebaria. Então começaram os problemas de Lílian.**

**- Vamos lá! – disse ela, esporeando os flancos de Nimrod. O cavalo nem se mexeu. Lílian puxou as rédeas para o lado, a fim de guiá-lo até o pátio, mas ele se recusou a obedecer. Com muita calma, acompanhada pela égua de Sirius, Nimrod começou a seguir para a lateral da taverna, exatamente para o lugar onde seu mestre Tiago James Potter, se encontrava.**

**Entretido em uma agradável conversa debaixo da janela do quarto onde as duas tinham dormindo, Tiago e Sirius arregalaram os olhos ao ver seus cavalos , comandados pelas prisioneiras.**

**Tiago gritou, surpreso, e Sirius correu em direção a égua. Lílian, sem pensar duas vezes jogou-se da sela , caindo graciosamente na lama. Nimrod, por sua vez continuou a andar até seu mestre.**

**O grande animal era como uma parede entra Lílian e o seqüestrador. Tudo que ela enxergava eram as penas de Tiago. Quando aquelas pernas começaram a vir em sua direção, ela afastou o choque momentâneo que a mantivera imóvel e se levantou. Então puxou a saia para cima e saiu correndo o mais depressa que conseguiu.**

**Tiago James Potter gritou de novo, correndo atrás dela, enquanto Sirius tentava pegas as rédeas de sua égua descontente.**

**Mesmo correndo, Lílian sabia que era tolice. Teria muita sorte se conseguisse alcançar o portão do pátio antes que Tiago a pegasse, mas o som das pesadas votas se aproximando fizeram-na correr ainda mais. As saias pesavam cada vez mais em suas mãos , e o ar frio da manha queimava-lhe a garganta cada vez que ela inspirava.**

**- Senhorita! – chamou ele, logo atrás. Lílian sentiu a mão em seu ombro.**

**- Não! – Ela parou na mesma hora, mas Tiago não conseguiu controlar o peso de seu corpo e os dois caíram no chão enlameado.**

**Lílian quase foi esmagada pelo peso do corpo dele.**

**- Saia! Saia de cima de mim – gritou ela, debatendo-se.**

**No instante em que sentiu-se aliviada, Lílian virou-se depressa e o empurrou para lama ao lado.**

**- Brutamontes! – ralhou ela, empurrando-p novamente quanto Tiago tentou sentar-se. Jogando-se em cima dele. Lílian o impediu de se levantar. –Maldito!**

**- Como você conseguiu sair da taverna? – perguntou ele furioso.**

**- Pela porta da frente! – gritou ela.**

**- Pela... – Tiago segurou-a pelos ombros, puxando-a para perto ate que estivessem se olhando nos olhos. – Impossível!**

**- Não foi impossível! Eu só me arrependo de ter ido a estrebaria atrás daqueles malditos cavalos! Deveríamos ter fugido correndo! A esta hora já estaríamos bem longe daqui! – Lílian soltou-se das mãos de Tiago e sentou-se na lama.**

**Tiago ficou deitado, olhando-a e balançando a cabeça.**

**- Você saiu pela porta da frente ... e eu tinha certeza absoluta de que tentaria escapar pela janela. Que tipo de mulher é você , saindo pela porta da frente como se pudesse não ser pega?**

**Lílian tentou, em vão, tirar a lama de sua mão, depois o olhou com desdém.**

**- Uma mulher esperta o suficiente para saber que seria pega se tentasse escapar por um lugar tão obvio quanto a janela. Eu não sou tão tola assim.**

**- Nem eu –respondeu ele, nervoso – E me enganei, achando que você tentaria escapar pela janela, mas sabia que tentaria de alguma maneira, apesar do juramente que fez.**

**- Eu jurei que não tentaria escapar durante a noite 0 respondeu ela – O dia já amanheceu.**

**- Eu entendi perfeitamente o que você quis dizer quando fez a promessa. Mas eu passei as ultimas três horas parado nesse frio, esperando que você escapasse pela janela.**

**Ao contemplar aquela cena patética , Lílian não conseguiu conterá risada. Um homem daquele tamanho deitado na lama, enfurecido por ter sido passado para trás por uma mulher, era quase ridículo.**

**- Não ria srta. Lílian – advertiu ele, apontando-lhe o indicador – Eu não serei motivo de zombaria depois de quase ter congelado por sua causa. E Sirius também.**

**Era impossível. Lílian começou a rir, pensando nos dois parados debaixo da janela por tanto tempo, esperando e planejando de antemão como seria capturar as duas prisioneiras quando elas tentassem escapar por aquele mesma janela. E as duas tinham saído pela porta da frente. Era muita tolice. Se conseguir se conter, ela caiu na risada.**

**- Não vejo graça – disse Tiago – Você não tem sentimentos. Eu a tratei tão bem e é assim que você me paga?**

**Lílian quase não tinha fôlego para respirar de tanto que ria.**

**- Pela janela! –disse ela, entre risadas. – Você ficou parado embaixo da janela! Esperando nós! – Lílian ria tanto que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.**

**- Você é cruel – ralhou Tiago – Cruel e sem coração.**

**Lílian riu ainda mais. Sirius e Ammy se aproximaram dos dois, e as perguntas murmuradas fora motivo de mais risada. E então quando ela começava a se acalmar foi a vez de Tiago. A principio um riso calmo e contido, mas depois vieram as gargalhadas. E assim ficaram os dois, incontroláveis.**

**- Meu Deus! – exclamou Ammy – Eles enlouqueceram.**

**Ao escutar essas palavras, Lílian teve um novo acesso e achou que jamais conseguiria parar.**

**Algum tempo mais tarde os dois se acalmaram, deitados na lama suspirando. Lílian sentiu-se fraca e quando foi se levantar notou que estava sentada de maneira nada elegante.**

**Horrorizada, ela descobriu estar sentada sobre a parte mais intima do corpo de Tiago James Potter, e saiu de cima dele o mais depressa possível, como se estivesse sentada em brasas. O s dois pararam de rir e se entreolharam pó rum longo instante... e recomeçaram a rir.**

**Com a ajuda de Ammy e Sirius, ela se levantou.**

**- Precisamos de um banho – comentou Tiago, olhando para seu estado lastimável.**

**- É verdade – concordou Lílian.**

**Eles caíram na risada outra vez, mas logo foram interrompidos por Ammy, que impaciente puxou Lílian pelo braço. Sirius fez o mesmo com seu amigo.**

**- Vamos voltar para taverna antes que o estrago seja maior – falou Sirius – Olhe o que elas fizeram. Toda taverna acordou.**

**Era verdade. Lílian e Tiago avistaram os ocupantes da taverna todos do lado de fora, que os olhavam espantados. Bostwick, o que mais se destacava, tinha os olhos arregalados.**

**- Bostwick! –gritou Sirius, conduzindo seu amigo para dentro. – Precisamos de dois banhos! Urgente!**

**- Mas eu não tenho nada preparado!**

**- Não me interessa! Acorde alguns homens e mande-os buscar água. Esses dois cão tomar banho frio, mas vão tomar banho. – Ele empurrou Tiago para a cadeira mais próxima, então o encarou com irritação – Qualquer um que o visse nesse estado acharia que você esta bêbado . Agora terá de viajar molhado, bem mais molhado do que já estava.**

**- Não, eu vou viajar bem seco – respondeu Tiago James Potter, com um belo sorriso.**

**Sirius balançou a cabeça.**

**- Você esta imundo. Suas roupas precisam ser lavadas. Todas. E suas botas também.**

**- Pode lavar tudo – disse ele, começando a tirar os sapatos. – Elas estarão secas antes de partirmos. A srta. Lílian cuidará de tudo não é?**

**Ele olhou para a jovem que entendeu perfeitamente o recado. Lílian sabia não ter outra escolha a não ser usar o pó de seu tio se não quisesse ter sua "magia" revelada. Não que o culpasse por isso. Ela mesma também não queria vestir roupas molhadas o dia todo.**

**E apesar de não dever nada para aquele seqüestrador. Lílian lhe faria esse favor pela diversão que ele lhe proporcionara ao esperá-la debaixo da janela.**

**- Sim, Tiago James Potter – disse Lílian, já saboreando o banho que tomaria – Eu cuidarei para que suas roupas fiquem bem secas.**

**N/A : Pois é... esse capitulo ficou bem pequeno... mas ele foi mais para dar um toque de diversão na historia... heuehuehue... Nossa... eu fiquei muito triste... tive que excluir a fanfic e refaze-la... ou seja.. perdi todos os maravilhosos comentários... é... tenho que aprender a mecher melhor no fanfiction... huehuuehuhue... vamos la povinhoo... uma autora dedicada... quer Reviwes... heuehuehue Bjoks**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Mah Clarinha****: Sabe... eu adoro muito os foras que o Tiago leva... tadinho... heuhue... que bom quem gostastes do capitulo anterior... e bem... vou tentar ser o mais pontual possível com os capítulos... amanha eu já posto outro.. e quem sabe na quinta ou na sexta posto dois direto heuehehuehue Bjoks e não esquece das Reviews...**

**Lilian Kyoyama**** : achastes mesmo a fanfic original? Que bom... estou muito feliz... Pois é... estou fazendo essa fanfic como a Lily e o Tiago em uma outra vida... eu pelo menos acho... muito divertido os diferentes tipos de historias que eles podem estar... E sobre o Daman... digamos que ele é apenas difícil de compreender... Hueheuheue... atualizei rápido... apesar das minhas difíceis discuções com o pc... ehuehehue.. bjoks e naum esquece das reviews..**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo 7**

**- é uma mágica maravilhosa! **

**Tiago passou a mão pela manda de sua túnica, encantado por estar completamente seca. Lílian não quisera fazer máfia, mas levara a as roupas lavadas para o quarto que dividira com Ammy e voltara alguns minutos mais tarde com as mesmas roupas secas. Todos na taverna ficaram pasmos, e um pouco assustados, o que fez com que ele compreendesse o motivo de a jovem ter negado seus poderes e querer mantê-los em segredo.**

**- Não se trata de mágica – explicou ela algum tempo depois, mexendo-se na sela a frente de Tiago – Mágica não existe. Não é uma pratica considerada correta especialmente perante a igreja. E não acredita em mim, pergunte ao arcebispo. Todos os acusados de praticas esses atos malignos foram queimados vivos ou enforcados.**

**- Não há nada de maligno na mágica que você pratica – respondeu Tiago – A capacidade de secar roupas molhadas, e a pedra brilhante... Duvido que alguém considere essas praticas como malignas.**

**- Você não faz idéia do que poderia se dito a respeito dessas praticas, ou de mim e da minha família. Você não sabe o que é viver com pessoas esquisitas, ou fazer com que os outros compreendam que essas mesmas pessoas, meus parentes, não fazem mal a ninguém.**

**- Entendo. Foi por isso que a srta. Ammy falou daquele jeito quando se referiu a sua prima Helen? Ela é uma bruxa de verdade?**

**Lílian virou a cabeça, olhando-o com dedem.**

**- Claro que ela não é uma bruxa! Pelo amor de Deus, eu imaginei que você tivesse entendido o assunto! Não é possível que realmente acredite em tais criaturas!**

**- Você com certeza acredita – respondeu ele, com a mesma rapidez – é você que tem tantos parentes estranhos, e não eu. Alem disso, você possui poderes sobrenaturais, pois secou a minha roupa. Todo mundo sabe que roupas demoram para secar. Eu também vi a pedra brilhante com meus próprios olhos. O que aquela pequena coisa faz?**

**- A rainha – disse Lilia entre dentes cerrados – trata-se apenas de uma peça de um antigo jogo de xadrez, nada mais. Ela não faz nada.**

**Tiago não acreditou nem um pouco.**

**- Ela deve ter algum tipo de poder, caso contrario você não a teria escondido com tanto cuidado junto com a pedra da luz. Posso estar enganado, mas a noite passada, quando a vi junto da pedra brilhante, seus olhos pareciam brilhar.**

**Embora Lílian, estivesse se esforçando para não se apoiar muito em Tiago James Potter na sela, ele sentiu o corpo dela se retesar depois daquelas palavras, o que o levou a acreditar que acertara em cheio. A peça de xadrez também era mágica, porem não adiantaria insisti no assunto. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Era evidente que ela queria nega o que estava tão claro, mas Tiago sabia que as mulheres tornavam-se mais difíceis quando pressionadas. E seno um homem versado no sexo oposto, ele decidiu deixar a questão de lado, mudando para um tema mais amenos.**

**- Esta claro que você não quer falar da peça – comentou Tiago ajeitando a mão que a segurava na cintura – Então conte-me sobre sua família. Conte-me sobre sua prima Helen, que não é bruxa, apesar de a srta. Ammy achar o contrário.**

**Fora um momento interessante na taverna quando Lílian sentou-se para escrever a carta para sua prima, Ammy resmungou que gostaria que um parente mais confiável recebesse a missiva. Não havia mais ninguém presente, alem de Tiago e Sirius, mas a jovem não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo.**

**- Quieta Ammy! – ordenou ela, com a pena imóvel na mão. – Não diga mais nada!**

**- Eu não tenho nada contra a srta Helen –respondeu a amiga , desobedecendo-lhe – E fico muito contente por ela poder ir para Londres cuidar de seus tios e tias, porem todos acham que sua prima pe uma bruxa. Não gosto nem pensar o que acontece quando Helen se junta ao mestre Albus.**

**- Uma bruxa ! – a exclamação escapou dos lábios de Sirius e Tiago deu-lhe uma cotovelada para que ficasse em silêncio . **

**- Sim, sim – explicou Tiago, em uma tentativa de acalmar os ânimos – A srta. Helen é da família Evans, e como é de se esperar, possui alguns poderes mágicos. É claro que tais habilidades não foram corretamente compreendidas, e acabaram difamando-a como bruxa. Não pode ser outra coisa.**

**Lílian tinha baixado a pena e o olhava com tanta gratidão que, por um instante, Tiago ficou perplexo. Como acontecera uma vez, na taverna, quando ela sorrira pela primeira vez, depois rira com tanta alegria. O sorriso intrigante lhe transformara as feições, deixando-a linda. E ele se encantara como agora.**

**- Foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu – disse ela – Você entendeu muito bem o assunto, Tiago,. Tudo não passou de um grande mal-entendido que acabou por difamar a minha prima Helen.**

**O fato de ele não ter acreditado em nenhuma de suas palavras não fazia amenos diferença. Lílian tinha acreditado, e era o que importava, pois ela sorria. E os sorrisos daquela jovem eram tão raros quanto ouro.**

**- Você disse antes que compreendia como minha prima foi acusada de ser bruxa – comentou Lílian naquele momento cruzando os braços.**

**- E compreendo – respondeu Tiago, pensando na feminilidade daquele peito que ficara pressionado contra o seu de manha , quando os dois caíram na lama. Fora um instante de desejo intenso, e a simples lembrança suscitava todas as reações sentidas – Entretanto, eu gostaria de saber por que ela passou a ser chamada de bruxa e também o motivo de suas família ter a reputação de praticar feitiçaria. Se é que você quer conversar sobre o assunto.**

**Lílian ficou quieta por um longo momento, porem foi relaxando aos poucos ate descruzar os braços. Tiago achou ate que ela se soltou um pouco mais apoiando-se contra seu corpo.**

**- Minha prima Helen é bem mais inteligente e espirituosa do que os homens consideram aceitável para uma mulher. E também é muito bonita –Essa ultimas palavras foram ditas com tanto anseio que Tiago chegou a sentir pena da jovem. Era evidente que Lílian não se considerava uma mulher atraente.**

**- Helen é filha de um primo de meu pai, e nasceu em uma pequena aldeia próxima a fronteira da escócia. Foi uma grã falta de sorte, pois, se tivesse nascido em Gales, como a maioria dos Evans, ela jamais teria sido chamada de bruxa Lílian olhou para trás – Os gauleses soa mais sensíveis com as pessoas diferente. Certamente eles não tentariam queimar uma jovens só por ela gostar de passear a noite e sem companhia.**

**Tiago arregalou os olhos.**

**- Eles tentaram queimar sua prima?**

**- Sim. E só porque ela gosta de sair sozinha a noite. Na verdade, eu não acho tão difícil assim de entender, apesar de não ter coragem de fazer o mesmo. Entretanto, Helen prefere a noite ao dia. É o jeito dela. Ela sempre foi assim, desde criança. As vezes, os pais acordavam no meio da noite e a encontravam passeando pelo jardim.**

**- E esse jeito de ser pode causar sérios problemas a sua prima. Principalmente se ela é tão bonita quanto você diz. Muito homens não hesitariam em se aproveitar de uma mulher assim, anda mais se a encontrarem perambulando pelas ruas a noite sozinha.**

**- Nenhum homem se atreveria a encostar um dedo em Helen –disse Lílian , voltando a olhar para frente – Na realidade, acho que nenhum homem conseguiria.**

**- Como assim?**

**Lílian suspirou.**

**- Não há explicação lógica. É simplesmente o jeito de muitos dos meus familiares. Não há nenhum tipo de mágica, mas alguns deles conseguem escapar do perigo.**

**- E mesmo assim sua prima quase foi morta.**

**- Sim. Helen foi pega durante o dia, e seus pais estavam em uma das propriedades da família. Ela e os criados não conseguiram se defender dos sujeitos que vieram buscá-la. A pobre tinha apenas treze anos na época.**

**- Ah, meu Deus – disse Tiago, imaginando a terrível experiência para uma menina – E como conseguiu escapar com vida?**

**Lílian hesitou antes de responder.**

**- Ela... Helen desapareceu. Quero dizer, ela escapou.**

**- Escapou?**

**- Sim – reafirmou Lílian, em um fio de voz – Eles esperaram até o fim do dia para executá-la. Quando preparavam o fogo, o sol começou a se pôr, e eles só conseguiram acendê-lo ao cair da noite. Foi quando Helen conseguiu escapar. E ninguém a achou.**

**Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Tiago.**

**- Entendo. Ela não devia estar bem presa – comentou ele.**

**- é verdade – concordou Lílian**

**- Imagino que a fuga tenha sido bastante fácil – continuou Tiago – Na verdade, uma tarefa bem simples. E você disse que o resto da família é como ela?**

**- Você não acredita em mim! –acusou Lílian, irritada – Acha que Helen fez algum tipo de mágica para escapar?**

**- Creio que tenha sido muita sorte uma garota que gosta de passear sozinha a noite ter conseguido escapar de um morte tão cruel. – Tiago estava sendo sincero.**

**Lílian endireitou-se e cruzou outra vez os braços.**

**- Você acredita que Helen é uma bruxa, como Ammy. Duvido ate que você tenha enviado a carta que eu lhe escrevi. Aliás, duvido que você cumpra o que fala ou promete.**

**- Claro que a carta chegará ás mãos de sua prima – disse ele, rindo, tentando soltar-lhes os braços – Se é impossível acreditar que eu seja um homem de honra, pelo menos confie em Bostwick. Ele ficou perplexo ao vê-la escrevendo a carta, pois nunca tinha visto uma mulher escrever mais do que seu próprio nome,portanto, cuidara da missiva como se fosse uma jóia . Ora Lílian, não fique brava – sussurrou Tiago, com um certo humor na voz – Conte-me sobre seus tios e tias, depois sobre a peça de xadrez.**

**- Não há muito o que contar sobre a minha família – disse ela – é uma família como outra qualquer, porem são pessoas muito sabias e conhecedoras de antigos costumes.**

**- Antigos costumes?**

**- Os costumes do povo que vivida em Fales muito tempo atrás, de quem os Evans descendem. Meu tios conhecem muito bem os elementos da terra e da água, e minhas tias são versadas na arte da cura e medicina natural. Há explicações coerentes para tudo que eles fazem, mas poucos compreendem. A pedra da luz é a prova do que eu digo. Você acha que é mágica como todo mundo, só porque não conhece nada sobre os elementos que a fazem brilhar. Elementos da terra Tiago James Potter, criados por Deus, que não tem nenhum tipo de relação com qualquer tipo de magia.**

**- Você esta cansada lutar contra esse tipo de mal-entendidos. – Não era uma pergunta.**

**- Sim. E muito. Eu me lembro de fazer isso desde criança, mas principalmente depois da morte de meu pai.**

**- Ele era irmão de seus tios e tias?**

**- Não, era meio-irmão, mas bem mais jovem. Meu pai era filho da segunda esposa de meu avô. De todos os filhos do meu avô, ele foi o único que se casou. E foi muito bom, porque senão Daman e eu não teríamos nascido e não haveria ninguém para cuidar dos meus tios.**

**- E você o faz muito bem – murmurou Tiago, puxando-a mais para perto. Lílian não mostrou nenhuma resistência. – O que aconteceu com seus pais?**

**- Minha mãe morreu de parto, quando eu tinha oito anos, e a criança também morreu Meu pai faleceu quatro anos mais tarde, acometido por uma gripe que nem minhas tias conseguiram curar. Foi uma época muito triste para a minha família.**

**Tiago tentava evitar conversas tão intimas e assuntos tão dolorosos com as mulheres que conhecia. Não se sentia a vontade e , pior, sentia-se péssimo por não poder fazer nada para ajudá-las. Na verdade não costumava ter esse tipo de aspiração, porem com a srta. Lílian era diferente. A vontade de confortá-la era incontrolável, apesar de não saber como, muito menos de uma maneira que a agradasse.**

**- Eu imagino – murmurou ele – Foi quando você começou a cuidar dos seus tios e tias.**

**- Sim. E Daman não podia me ajudar, pois estava sendo criado em Gales. Mas não pense que eles foram um fardo para mim, pois não é verdade. São apenas os rumores e os absurdos que as pessoas imaginam a respeito deles que tornam a tarefa difícil. Eu jamais admitirei que alguém os capture e faça-os passar pelos mesmos apuros que minha prima passou.**

**- Seu irmão, sir Daman... Ele pensa da mesma maneira? Acha que não se trata de feitiçaria e que sua família deve ser preservada dos rumores que a envolvem?**

**- Claro que eles precisam se poupados – falou ela- Daman sabe muito bem disso, como qualquer homem são. Em relação a feitiçaria... – Lílian abaixou a cabeça – Eu gostaria que ele não acreditasse nessa tolice. Foi o que lhe arruinou a vida.**

**- Quer dizer que ele tem fé ? –perguntou Tiago incrédulo. –Não é o Daman Evans que eu conheço.**

**Lílian virou-se imediatamente para trás, mas os olhares de ambos não se encontravam.**

**- Como você conhece mo meu irmão? E por que deseja provocar a ira dele? Deve haver algum tipo de inimizade entre vocês dois, mas eu não me lembro de o ter ouvido mencionar o seu nome.**

**- Não, ele não o faria – disse Tiago sem esconder o desdém –Não seria nobre para um cavaleiro da realeza mencionar um ladrão bastardo. Por que ele o faria?**

**- Por você nutrir um certo ódio por ele? – sugeriu ela, com tanta franqueza que Tiago até se espantou. Lílian Evans podia ter relaxado um pouco , a ponto de falar abertamente sobre a família, mas era uma mulher muito inteligente e esperta para se calar em um momento como aquele.**

**- Talvez isso se deva ao fato de ele ter me insultado de certa maneira, e mesmo uma pessoa mais simples não admitiria o ocorrido.**

**- Mas planejar vingança e unir-se a um homem como Sir Thomas é agir sem cuidado. Na verdade, foi uma atitude de extrema imprudência . **

**- Seria imprudente permitir que uma chance como essa escapasse – discordou ele – Quem poderá me dizer quando teria oportunidade de atrair sir Daman para a minha rede? Nada melhor do que ter a irmã desse homem como prisioneira. Ele virá atrás de você . **

**- E daí? Daman o matará, embora você se mostre tão contente com esse possível encontro. Meu irmão esta entre os mais habilidosos lutadores da Inglaterra. Ninguém nunca o venceu em uma luta de espadas.**

**Tiago sabia perfeitamente, porem não se aflingiu com o comentário.**

**- Eu não sou um cavaleiro, muito menos uma criança indefesa. Minhas habilidades com a espada são dignas de um exímio lutador, e como seu irmão, nunca perdi uma batalha.**

**- Daman o vencerá –prometeu Lílian –Você morrerá se chegar a enfrentá-lo. Entretanto, se esse é seu desejo, não farei nada para incentivá-lo a muda de idéia. Estou bem mais preocupada com o pacto que você fez com Sir Thomas Riddle . Lutar com Daman é uma coisa... mas como pôde se envolver com um homem que o esta usando para atingir seus objetivos?**

**- Eu também o estou usando para atingir os meus. Por esse ponto de vista, nossos pecados são iguais.**

**- Mas ele é um homem sem caráter – insistiu Lílian – Você não o conhece tão bem quanto eu. Preste atenção, sir Thomas não hesitará em matá-lo para chegar onde que. Eu juro que raspo a minha cabeça se não enfrentarmos algum tipo de perigo quando chegarmos a York. Tenho certeza de que ele está nos armando uma cilada.**

**Tiago riu alto.**

**- Seria uma pena, senhorita. Seus cabelos são lindos, e eu não gostaria de vê-los no chão.**

**Mesmo sentado atrás de Lílian, Tiago viu as faces dela enrubescerem de alegria, o que o deixou bastante contente.**

**- Ora, que asneira – disse ela, tentando mostrar-se inflexível.**

**- é verdade – disse Tiago, pegando uma mecha dos cabelos entre seus dedos. Depois do banho, ela os deixara soltos para secarem ao vento, A brisa agradável do dia ajudara, e agora os gloriosos fios ruivos estavam quase secos e tão macios quanto seda pura.**

**- Acho que nunca vi um cabelo tão bonito, em nenhuma das minhas viagens. Sei de muitas mulheres que venderiam a própria lama para ter um cabelo como o seu – Ele soltou-lhe os cabelos e voltou a se concentrar em guiar Nimrod. –Você o herdou de seu pai?**

**- Da minha mãe – respondeu Lílian –Ela era do norte, bem diferente do resto da minha família. Daman tem o cabelo preto como o do nosso pai.**

**- Que bom, pois seria um grande desperdício um homem ser abençoado com uma cabeleira dessas. Do norte, você disse. Da Escócia Sua mãe era escocesa? **

**- Sim**

**- Ah –disse Tiago –Agora entendo.**

**- O que você entende?**

**- Muitas coisas. Conte-me sobre a peça de xadrez. Ela me parece uma pequena escultura Boadicea. Trata-se de uma réplica da antiga rainha?**

**Antes de começar a responde, Lílian ficou calada por um longo instante, então começou a falar.**

**A tarde estava agradável e quente, bem diferente do frio e umidade do dia anterior. Tiago guiava Nimrod, mantendo um passo confortável e constante. Eles cavalgavam por estradas alternativas bem longe das principais, passando por bosques de carvalhos e campos cheios de lama. Com o tempo , Lílian começou a bocejar. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, ela relaxou o corpo, recostando-se no de Tiago.**

**Algum tempo depois, quando ele parou e fazer perguntas, percebendo o cansaço da jovem, Lílian adormeceu com o rosto contra o peito de Tiago. E só foi acordar duas horas depois, quando pararam no local onde passariam aquela noite.**

**N/A... essa capitulo eu achei muito parado sabe... foi mais para explicar a historia da família da Lily e os costumes...e bem... espero que estejam gostando da fanfic do mesmos modo que eu estou gostando de escreve-la... heuheuheue bjoks... o próximo capitulo vem amanha... **

**Sou uma autora lok por Reviews... e se você esta a gostar da fanfic... entaum comente...**

**Resposta das Reviews**

**Lisa Black**** : tb tenho paixão pelo cachorro do Sirius... mas tb tenho paixão pelo Tiago... ehueuehue... como a lily é sortuda... Bem... eu não poss te dizer se o Sirius vai gostar da Ammy... pq se não.. vai estragar a graça... huehuehue... mas digamos que estas a ir pelo caminho certo ... Sabes... eu realmente pensei... em fazer ele ir dormir com a Lily naquela hora... mas daí. Ia ser um romance muito rápido e na cara... então.. o ROMANCE... eu prefiro deixar indo aos poucos... heuehue minha mente tb é maluca... heuehuehue brigada pela review.. amei.. bjoks e continue a ler a fanfic.**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo 8**

**Lílian não imaginava que fosse possível, mas Tiago James Potter conseguira encontrar uma hospedaria pior do que a taverna de Bostwick.**

**Na realidade, duvidava que a construção para a qual olhava pudesse ser chamada de hospedaria. Parecia mais um galpão abandonado, um abrigo de animais. Não havia porta de entrada, apenas uma grande abertura, e a escuridão no interior era tanta que não se podia precisar o que havia lá dentro.**

**O lugar era tão sinistro e com aparência de abandonado que não parecia ser possível alguém morar ali, pelo menos não uma pessoa normal. Mais parecia um esconderijo de bandidos e ,a julgar por Tiago e Sirius, não era de se duvidar.**

**- Veja se consegue encontrar Lucius, Sirius – pediu Tiago, desmontando de seu cavalo –Ele e seus homens devem estar escondidos em algum lugar, caso contrário já teriam aparecido.**

**Sirius estava no chão, ajudando Ammy a descer.**

**- Prefiro enfiar a mão em um ninho de cobras, mas vou obedecer-lhe, Tiago.**

**Lílian notou que Sirius tirou o punhal da cintura ates de se aproximar da entrada do galpão.**

**Ao sentir mãos quentes em sua cintura, ela olhou para baixo e encontrou Tiago pronto a ajudá-la a descer de Nimrod. O belo rosto apresentava linhas de cansaço, e os olhos azuis indicavam preocupação.**

**- Não temos alternativa – disse ele, esperando que Lílian apoiasse as mãos em seu ombro - , mas saiba que eu realmente gostaria que houvesse.**

**- Na floresta? – sugeriu ela, já no chão –Ammy e eu não nos incomodamos. Acho que é até melhor. E mais seguro, pelo que pude perceber.**

**Tiago balançou a cabeça.**

**- O chão esta muito úmido por causa da chuva de ontem. Eu esperava estar mais longe antes do anoitecer, e não tardará a escurecer. Alem disso, sua criada quase não consegue manter os olhos abertos . Eu lhe peço desculpas, senhorita – Ele sacou a espada da bainha, que estava pendurada na sela de Nimrod – Acho que nossos anfitriões vieram nos receber.**

**Ele brandiu a pesada arma com graça, levantando-a no exato momento em que vários homens empunhando adagas apareceram detrás das arvores . Eram cinco deles, observou Lílian, bem morenos e rude. O líder era mais alto do que os outros, com longos cabelos louros e olhos de um cinza-azulado, muito bonito e interessante, apesar de suas roupas estarem mais do que surrada. Ele sorria para Tiago, e ergueu a mão para indicar a espada apontada em sua direção.**

**- É assim que cumprimenta os velhos amigos, Pontas? – perguntou ele com calma, como se também não estivesse apontando uma arma tão perigosa para seu companheiro.**

**Lílian atreveu-se a olhar para o rosto de seu seqüestrador. Estava implacável, como se fosse de pedra. Nos últimos dias, testemunhara varia expressões de Tiago James Potter, mas aquela em especial causou-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo. Ele podia ser um bandido arrogante, mas não era mentiroso. Dissera ser um exímio lutador, e , vendo-o, poderoso e imponente, pronto para atacar se necessário, ela teve certeza.**

**- é assim que cumprimento inimigo, Lucius –respondeu Tiago –Entre meus amigos há uma serie de ladrões e mentirosos, mas nenhum assassino.**

**Lucius sorriu com sarcasmo, mostrando os dentes brancos que contrastavam com a pele clara.**

**- Pena que você seja tão exigente, Pontas. É uma característica estranha para um bastardo, mas você sempre foi assim. Sirius Black teria ficado comigo se fosse diferente. Imagino que tenha trazido o traidor. – Os olhos claros se moveram para Lílian que chegou mais perto de Tiago – E mais alguém – Lucius deu um passo para frente, mas a espada de Tiago em seu pescoço o impediu de se aproximar.**

**- Essa mulher e sua criada estão sob os meus cuidados. Toque nelas e você será um homem morto, Lucius. O mesmo vale para os seus homens.**

**Devagar, o louro se afastou, sem tirar os olhos brilhantes de Lílian.**

**- E você fala de assassinos com tanto desdém . Ela é sua prostituta? Não é tão bonita quanto a ultima, mas o corpo é perfeito. – Lucius a olhou como se a fosse devorar inteira, se tivesse a chance. Lílian começou a tremer –Temos bastante ouro, se quiser levar um pouco –acrescentou ele – Faz mais de um mês que não aparece nenhuma mulher para dormir aqui. Nós pagaremos bem pelas habilidades dela.**

**- Não – respondeu Tiago nervoso – Queremos apenas um abrigo para noite. Nada mais. E não pense que irá me convencer.**

**- Está bem – concordou Lucius – alem de amparo, eu lhe darei ouro. Deixe-nos ficar com a mulher por uma hora, e você pode pedir o que quiser. Nós não a prejudicaremos. Um de cada vez, não é? –Ele olhou para seus homens que assentiram murmurando.**

**Lílian descobriu aterrorizada, que agora todas a olhavam. Ela foi para trás de Tiago e colocou a mão na cintura dele, escondendo-se atrás do corpo forte.**

**- Ela não é prostituta – declarou o seqüestrador, calmo – e falei a serio. Se você encostar um só dedos nessa mulher, considere-se um homem morto.**

**- Então nos dê a outra – Ele apontou para Ammy, parada ao lado da égua de Sirius, pálida de tanto medo – Ela será perfeita para nos satisfazer.**

**- Lucius !**

**O grito veio de um de seus homens que , de repente, encontrou a adaga de Sirus Black, em seu pescoço. O jovem apareceu atrás dele sem ser notado, o que Lílian atribui a experiência em lidar com homens daquele tipo.**

**- É um prazer encontrá-lo Malfoy – disse Sirius pressionando mais a lâmina contra o pescoço do bandido – Você continua feio como sempre. Da ultima vez que nos encontramos, quebrei seu nariz. O que será dessa vez?**

**- Chame seu cachorrinho de estimação, Pontas –falou Lucius – Não faremos nada contra as mulheres.**

**- Quero sua palavra de honra – insistiu Tiago – É tudo que você possui de valor. E também quero escutar o juramento de seus homens. Não confio muito neles, mas você Dara a palavra final. Caso contrario, sua fama de traidor se espalhará e você será banido ate pelo por dos bandidos.**

**- Ele é o pior deles – resmungou Sirius, apertando ainda mais sua adaga.**

**- Lucius!**

**- Esta bem! – concordou ele, baixando a espada ao perceber que Tiago não sossegaria enquanto não escutasse um juramento – Você terá a minha palavra de honra, e também a de meus homens. Falem alto! – ordenou ele e , obedecendo, todos concordaram.**

**Malfoy foi solto e empurrado para o chão, e Sirius caminhou para o lado de Ammy, que se deixou abraçar em busca de conforto.**

**Aos poucos Tiago, foi baixando sua espada e relaxando.**

**- Passaremos a noite aqui e partiremos logo ao amanhecer – disse ele – Não nos cause problemas, que você também os não terá . Se as mulheres não estivessem cansada da viagem, pode ter certeza que Sirius e eu jamais teríamos parado aqui.**

**- Mas vieram –comentou Lucius –e agora serão nossos convidados de honra. Todos vocês – Ele olhou para Sirius – Até mesmo o traidor.**

**- Você tem comida? – perguntou Tiago**

**- Comida e bebida – respondeu Lucius – Acabamos de voltar da caça. Trouxemos apenas coelhos, mas há suficiente pata todos.**

**- Vocês serão bem pagos.**

**- Discutiremos esse assunto amanha cedo – falou ele, indicando para que entrassem na casa – Venham se aquecer um pouco. O fogo apagou mas logo estará queimando outra vez. E o vinho já esta na mesa.**

**Ele foi na frente, e seus homens o seguiram.**

**- Como você pode confiar nele? Esse sujeito nos matará enquanto dormimos! – disse Lílian, puxando Tiago pelo braço.**

**Ele sorriu, cansado.**

**- Não se preocupe srta. Lílian. Eu ficarei acordado para protegê-la. Não há o que temer.**

**- Você esta tão cansado quanto Ammy e Sirius. Eu ficarei acordada de guarda.**

**Tiago pareceu chocado, depois deu uma sonora risada.**

**- Lílian, por favor, não é hora para brincadeiras.**

**- Estou falando serio! – insistiu ela – Dormi bastante durante a viagem, e não há nada mais justo do que eu ficar acordada, atenta a qualquer movimento em falso de... de Lucius – terminou Lílian, sem saber como se referir ao homem.**

**- Não é Lucius que eu temo – Tiago embainhou a espada. – Existe uma certa honra entre bandidos , por mais difícil que seja de acredita. Se ele não cumprir com sua palavra e nos atacar, todos nossos conhecidos o desprezarão. E uma atitude dessa é tão ruim quanto a morte entre pessoas da minha laia. Não, eu não me preocupo com Lucius, ou com um de seus homens. O meu medo é que você ou a srta. Ammy tentem escapar.**

**- Você acha que seríamos tolas a ponto de fugir agora? Não temos nenhum tipo de proteção, muito menos como voltar a Londres. E o pior é que nem imagino onde estamos, muito menos como encontrar uma estrada decente para fugir. Não fantasie demais.**

**Segurando as rédeas de Nimrod. Tiago o levou até o pequeno estábulo.**

**- Não posso correr o risco de perder vocês – falou ele, olhando para seu amigo abraçado a Ammy – Leve-a para dentro Sirius. Encontre o canto mais limpo da casa e procure deixá-la confortável. Eu tomo conta de Meretriz.**

**- Meretriz? – repetiu Lílian, vendo Ammy desaparecer com Sirius – É esse o nome da égua dele?**

**Tiago achou graça do espanto da jovem.**

**- Sim. Você não lhe Dara o mesmo nome, vendo como ela se comporta? Qualquer pessoa que monte nela, conseguira fugir para bem longe.**

**- Tiago James Potter! Eu lhe dou a minha palavra de honra. Ammy e eu não tentaremos escapar durante a noite. Não digo que o mesmo não acontecera quando estivermos mais seguras. Eu seria mentirosa se lhe dissesse o contrario. Entretanto, não faremos nada enquanto não chegar a hora –Ela olhou para a pobre moradia. O sol começava a desaparecer deixando-a ainda mais sinistra –Nós dois sabemos que nada acontecera esta noite. Tenho medo ate de dormir neste lugar, imagine só anda sozinha pelas redondezas. E se a minha palavra não é o suficiente eu lhe pelo que fique com isto.**

**Depois de certificar-se de que não havia ninguém olhando, Lílian enfiou a mão no bolso de seu manto e tirou a peça de xadrez.**

**- Tome – murmurou ela, colocando a rainha a palma da mão de Tiago – Eu lhe disse que meu tio me confiou essa peça que tanto estima para tentar recuperar a Pedra da Graça. Você sabe que não partirei sem ela.**

**Tiago ficou olhando para a pequena figura entalhada.**

**- Lílian , não é necessário – disse ele balançando a cabeça.**

**- é sim, pois minha palavra não é suficiente – Não lhe agradava nem um pouco entregar a peça a outra pessoa, mas mesmo assim Lílian fechou a mão dele ao redor da rainha – Amanha cedo você me devolve. Eu lhe confiarei meu mais precioso bem para ter a sua confiança.**

**- Eu aceito a sua palavra Lílian. Pegue-a de volta.**

**- Não – ela sentiu-se tola e , como conseqüência suas faces enrubesceram. Se Tiago lhe devolvesse a rainha, ela cairia em prantos, e não saberia explicar o porquê – Só ao amanhecer, quando partirmos deste lugar.**

**Convencido , ele apertou a peça na mão e levou-a até o peito.**

**- Eu lhe juro que a manterei a salvo.**

**Sem coragem de encará-lo, Lilia ficou olhando para baixo.**

**- Então ficarei de guarda?**

**- Sim, você ficará de guarda – consentiu ele – E se Lucius ou qualquer um de seus homens se atreverem a olhar para você , acorde-me na mesma hora. Prometa-me.**

**- Eu lhe dou a minha palavra – Por fim, Lílian levantou o rosto e deparou-se com um olhar perturbado – Você não confia em mim?**

**- Confiou sim, Lílian –respondeu ele, enfiando a peça de xadrez em seu bolso - , mas Lucius e seus homens são muito espertos. Eles prometeram que nos deixariam em paz, só que passarão a noite tentando cumprir a promessa e ainda assim fazer alguma travessura. Temo que você não saiba o que pediu quando se ofereceu para ficar de vigília. Porem será como deseja. Assunto encerrado.**

**A comida que Lucius e seu homens providenciaram foi simples, porem serviu para matar a fome de todos. Tiago e Sirius cortaram dois coelhos assados que receberam, dando as melhores partes para Ammy e Lilia. Apesar de o vinho estar amargo e velho, eles o beberam para matar a sede e aquecer o estomago.**

**A decrépita moradia tinha duas pares, uma sala principal com uma lareira no centro, e uma área que era separa por uma pesada cortina de veludo, certamente roubada de alguma vitima rica. Lucius ofereceu-lhes essa área menor, e Tiago aceitou-a de bom grado.**

**O pequeno quarto era bastante escuro, uma vez que a cortina praticamente impedia a entrada de qualquer Iluminação, bem como do calor, mas era um pouco mais limpo do que o resto da casa. Com as capas estendidas eles improvisaram camas para dormir. Ammy e Sirius adormeceram assim que fecharam os olhos, mas Tiago, apesar da evidente exaustão, sentou-se ao lado de Lílian.**

**- Tem certeza que quer faze isso? – perguntou ele – Pretendo lhe fazer companhia durante a vigília.**

**Lílian at teria aceitado a oferta se ele não parecesse tão cansado. Tiago tinha o rosto pálido e os olhos vermelhos. Se não se deitasse era bem capaz que dormisse sentado mesmo antes de perceber.**

**- Não, você precisa descansar para que possamos partir ao amanhecer. Na verdade, estou pensando em mim, pois não vejo a hora de estar longe daqui.**

**- Sinto-me honrado – disse ele, rindo - , por você preferir a minha companhia á de Lucius. Não é bem um elogio, mas aceitarei mesmo assim. Olhe a pedra esta brilhando – Tiago tocou-lhe a capa, que emanava uma luz suave, iluminado-lhes os rosto – Posso vê-la?**

**- Se eu tirar do bolso, Lucius e seus homens poderão ficar curiosos com a claridade.**

**- Talvez, porem é melhor que tenhamos um pouco de luz. Lucius nos deu privacidade com a esperança de que dormíssemos, oferecendo-lhe possibilidade de agir.**

**- Mas e se ele entrar...**

**- Ele não entrará – garantiu Tiago – Se vir o brilho atrás da cortina, Lucius certamente ficará curioso. Entretanto, ele jamais demonstrará essa curiosidade diante de seus homens. E então posso ver a pedra?**

**Lílian hesitou, desejando que a pedra parasse de brilhar.**

**- é um grande inconveniente – disse ela – como gostaria que meus tios não tivessem me confiado essa pedra!**

**Naquele momento a pedra parou de brilhar, deixando-os novamente na escuridão.**

**Oh! – exclamou ela, sentindo a mão de Tiago procurando a pedra em sua capa.**

**- Que vergonha senhorita. Você magoou os sentimentos da pobre pedra – brincou ele, movimentando suas mãos hábeis até encontrar o bolso da capa de Lílian, Os rostos deles estavam tão próximos que ela sentia a respiração quente contra seu rosto, Tão perto que ela soube dizer quando os lábios de Tiago se curvaram em um sorriso ao encontrar o que procurava.**

**Lílian soltou a respiração que estivera prendendo sem perceber, e se espantou ao observar que seu coração batia mais depressa do que o normal.**

**- Ela não acenderá – disse Lílian com a voz ligeiramente trêmula – Essa pedra é cheia de truques e só as minhas tias conhecem o comportamento desses objetos.**

**Tiago ignorou e começou a murmurar com a pedra, como se ela pudesse compreender suas palavras.**

**- Vamos la, pequena criatura. Minha linda pequena criatura.**

**- Não se trata de uma criatura – falou Lílian – é uma pedra irracional.**

**- Não preste atenção no que ela esta dizendo, meu amor. Vamos lá. Mostre-nos sua linda luz.**

**Ao abrir a boca para repetir o que acabara de dizer Lílian engoliu as palavras. A pedra estava brilhando! Não era uma luz forte, mas tímida ainda fraca.**

**A mão de Tiago se iluminou primeiro, a palma onde a pedra se encontrava, os longos dedos. Os lábios dele se mexiam com delicadeza, sussurrando palavras dóceis para o objetos, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.**

**- Sim minha linda. Minha linda criatura. Isso mesmo. É assim que eu gosto. Mostre-nos como você emana sua esplendorosa luz. Agora um pouco mais. Sim um pouco mais forte.**

**Em resposta a pedra brilhou com maior intensidade, aos poucos, como Tiago tinha pedido, iluminando-lhe o rosto e depois o resto, até que toda área encerrada pela cortina estivesse clara.**

**- Assim esta ótimo, minha pequena criatura. Não brilhe mais, pois não queremos se descobertos. Você é uma pedra muito bonita e inteligente. Aposto como não se importará em nos manter a salvo durante a noite, apesar do que a sua dona diz, não é?**

**A luz da pedra diminuiu um pouco, respondendo a pergunta de Tiago.**

**- Muito bem! – exclamou Lílian, sentindo-se insultada ate se emvrar de que era apenas uma pedra.**

**- Não ligue minha querida. Ela não sabe o que esta falando – disse ele fingindo acalmar a pedra.**

**- Para com isso Tiago James Potter ! – ordenou Lílian –É apenas uma pedra.**

**A claridade diminuiu um pouco mais.**

**- Lílian por favor, fique quieta e deixe-me cuidar desse assunto.**

**Ofendida, ela cruzou os braços e sentou-se para observar Tiago seduzir a pequena pedra até seu brilho voltar a reluzir.**

**- Pronto – Ele olhou satisfeito para Lílian – Ela só queria um pouco de carinho e atenção. Todas as criaturas precisam disso.**

**- Já que você insiste em dizer que essa pedra é uma criatura, não tenho a menor duvida de que se trata de uma mulher.**

**Tiago não riu, e com cuidado , colocou a pedra no meio do pequeno aposento. Ela brilhava como uma vela suave, fornecendo luz suficiente para que os dois enxergassem um ao outro.**

**- O problema Lilian Evans, é que a magia rodeia, mas você insiste em não acreditar – afirmou Tiago, sorrindo.**

**- Não é mágica – respondeu ela, apontando para a pedra.**

**Tiago não se perturbou, continuando a olhar e tratar o objeto como se fosse humano.**

**- Eu já lhe expliquei como a pedra produz luz. É uma combinação de elementos naturais, da terra...**

**Tiago balançou a cabeça para os lados e deu uma risadinha.**

**- Porque você insiste em dar uma explicação pratica para tudo? É impossível. A idéia de magia a incomoda tanto? É de se espantar que seus parentes não tenham conseguido convencê-la depois de todos esses anos. Você vai me mostrar esse pó espetacular que seu tio lhe deu ou não?**

**- Não –respondeu ela – Você esta muito cansado. Quem sabe amanha cedo. O pó só serve para apagar o fogo e dissipar uma nuvem de fumaça de um ambiente fechado. E não é mágica.**

**- Como quiser, senhorita. Então depois você me explica como funciona direito, por favor.**

**Os dois se distraíram como Sirius, que dormindo pesadamente, virou-se de lado e colocou o braço em volta de Ammy. A amiga suspirou de leve mas não acordou.**

**- Vou conversar com ele logo ao amanhecer – disse Tiago, antes que Lílian pudesse falar qualquer coisa – Não se preocupe com o assunto. Sirius se apaixona com a mesma facilidade que a chuva caiu do céu. Você nunca conhecerá um homem mais romântico. Seu coração se despedaça cada quinze dias.**

**- Você me surpreende, Tiago James Pottes- disse Lílian com honestidade. – Ele não me parece uma pessoa sujeita a esse tipo de emoções. Ainda mais depois de o ter visto interagindo com Lucius e seus homens. Imagino que Sirius tenha vivido algum tempo com eles.**

**Tiago endireitou as costas, virando o rosto de um lado para o outro e mexendo os ombros, na tentativa de aliviar os músculos doloridos. Seu cansaço tornava-se mais evidente a cada momento que passava.**

**- Sirius nasceu e foi criado em Londres e passou a maior parte nas ruas e becos da cidade. Nunca conheceu a mãe ou o pai. Quando o conheci ele tinha 16 anos . Fiquei surpreso ao saber que um garoto conseguira sobreviver por tanto tempo em circunstancias tão precárias, mas depois descobri que isso só aconteceu porque ele era muito esperto e espirituoso para morrer, e também por ter sido adotado por um bando de ladrões.**

**- Lucius e seus homens?**

**- Lucius estava entre eles, mas era apenas um aprendia. Não o homem que manteve Sirius vivo chamava-se Trigere. Japhet Trigere. Deus que me perdoe, mas se tratava de um bandido desalmado. Mil vezes pior do que Lucius. Entretanto, ele logo percebeu o valor de Sirius e lhe ensinou tudo que sabia, tratando-o como um verdadeiro filho. Escolheu até um nome francês, como Trigere, para batizá-lo.**

**Tiago sorriu , depois de uma gostosa risada.**

**- E desde então, Sirius se acha o verdadeiro francês, e conhecedor de todos os assuntos gauleses, apesar de ser tão inglês quanto você e eu. Foi a sorte que nos colocou frente a frente, no dia em que ele tentou roubar a minha carteira. S eu não fosse tão esperto, Sirius bem que teria conseguido. – Os olhos de Tiago se encheram de lágrimas diante da lembrança – Meus pais sempre se desesperaram com meus talentos peculiares, mas eles me foram bastante úteis durante os anos. Em outras circunstancias, eu poderia nem ter ficado com Sirius.**

**- Como assim?**

**- O único motivo de Sirius ter largado sua família de ladrões para ficar comigo foi por ter me reconhecido como um bandido superior. E naquela época, eu esvaziava várias carteiras para manter a minha barriga cheira e minha... para ser mais delicado, minha cama aquecida.**

**- Estou surpresa com o fato de você precisar pagar por isso – comentou Lílian sem pensar duas vezes. Imediatamente se rosto enrubesceu – Desculpe pela minha grosseria. Não tenho nada a ver com esse assunto.**

**Tiago riu, mas seus cansaço era tanto que Lílian sentiu pena.**

**- Não se preocupe, senhorita. Embora eu tenha conhecimento dos meus dotes, já estou me aproximando dos 22 anos – Ele respirou fundo – Não vou negar que sempre fui abençoado com as mulheres, porem as mulheres cuja companhia eu busquei precisavam de dinheiro, como qualquer pessoa, e por isso pagava. Todavia, trata-se de um assunto inadequado para uma dama como você. Não se preocupe com a sua amiga. Amanha cedo vou conversar com Sirius. Não é nossa intenção agir como sedutores enquanto as mantemos cativas.**

**Lílian franziu a testa e desviou o olhar, imaginando que um homem como aquele jamais a seduziria, nem mesmo que tivesse sido pago por sir Thomas para agir assim.**

**- Claro, poderíamos tentar seduzi-las – disse Tiago o que a fez voltar imediatamente para seu seqüestrados – Seduzi-la, quero dizer. Não tenha a menor duvida. E você estaria muito desamparada para resistir.**

**Surpresa, Lílian arregalou os olhos. Não sabia o que pensar a respeito daquelas palavras. Será que Tiago James Potter estava se divertindo com sua falta de atrativos? Um homem tão bonito, que poderia ter todas as mulheres que desejasse com apenas um olhar, em hipótese alguma perderia seu tempo com alguém como ela.**

**O silencio de Lílian pareceu exasperá-lo. Ele ergue a mão e apontou para o aposento imundo atrás da cortina.**

**- Lucius e seus homens queriam me pagar em ouro para possuí-la por apenas uma noite. Você e não sua criada.**

**- Eles tem medo de machucá-la – sussurrou ela.**

**- E você acha que esses homens se preocupam com o bem-estar de uma mulher? Eles são assassinos, Lílian. Respeitam apenas aqueles que são mais hábeis e mais rápido com uma arma.Não, Lucius queria você. Você tem pouca experiência sobre o assunto, estando acostumada com homens tão fracos quanto sir.Tom. Era desejo que havia nos olhos de Lucius, Desejo minha cara. Por você . **

**Lílian piscou para afastar as lagrimas que surgiram de repente em seus olhos. Por que Tiago James Potter se tornara tão cruel de uma hora para outra?**

**- Entendo o que você esta querendo dizer – murmurou ela, com a voz tremula- Um homem, ou melhor um assassino, que deve estar há semana sem a companhia de uma mulher pode se interessar por alguém como eu.**

**Tiago deitou a cabeça para trás e ficou olhando o teto, como se estivesse pedindo paciência . **

**- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer – explicou ele, algum tempo depois, encontrando os olhos de Lílian – Se eu não estivesse tão cansado e se não tivesse prometido que a deixaria em paz, eu lhe mostraria o que estou querendo dizer senhorita, para que não restasse nenhum tipo de duvida. Tome – disse Tiago , desembainhando sua espada e colocando-a entre ambos –Espero que não precise usá-la, todavia é mais garantido deixá-la aqui. E me acorde imediatamente se alguém se atrever atravessar a cortina.**

**Calada Lílian assentiu e observou Tiago murmurar algumas palavras antes de se deitar. Ele fechou os olhos, mas continuou resmungando algo sobre mulheres e tolices. Momentos depois, Tiago ficou em silencio e logo adormeceu.**

**Se seus cansaço não fosse tão grande, Tiago disse a si mesmo algum tempo depois, ele teria acordado no instante em que escutara Lílian falando seu nome. Certamente quando ela começara a sacudi-lo. E definitivamente quando sentira o cheiro de fumaça.**

**Por fim, Tiago despertou e deparou-se com Lílian quase em cima dele, empunhando a espada contra Roald, que não se mostrava nada calmo.**

**- Tiago! – gritou ela furiosa, brandindo a espada para frente e para trás – Sirius!**

**De algum lugar atrás de si, Tiago escutou a resposta de Sirius, seguida por um grito histérico de Ammy. Ele ficou imóvel onde estava, observando estupefato, Lílian lutar contra Roald com a bravura de uma amazona. Se preciso fosse, ela decerto mataria o homem. Não havia sinal de lagrimas no rosto anguloso, muito menos de medo, apenas determinação.**

**As mãos de Sirius puxaram Tiago pelo pescoço, despertando-o do torpor.**

**- O que houve meu amigo? Acho que você esta ficando velho, surdo e cego! – berrou ele sacudindo-o – Levante-se!**

**A letargia que o mantinha enfeitiçado desapareceu na mesma hora, e Tiago se levantou. O lugar estava todo enfumaçado, e ele logo compreendeu o que aconteceu. Lucius prometera não tocá-los. Fisicamente. Entretanto, encher a casa de fumaça e confusão e tentar roubá-los não fazia parte do combinado. E se não saíssem de lá o mais depressa possível, todos corriam o risco de morrer sufocados. Lílian já tossia e respirava com dificuldade, o que atrapalhava seus movimentos com a espada.**

**- Deixe-me lidar com esse safado! – resmungo Tiago tomando a espada da mão de Lílian e encostando-a no pescoço de Raold – Lílian! Fique perto de Sirius e ele... Lílian?**

**Tiago tentou enxergá-la em meio a fumaça e a viu passar pela cortina em direção a sala.**

**- Lílian! Não faça isso!**

**Tarde demais. Tiago escutou-a tossir e saiu correndo empurrando Roal para o lado.**

**Tentando enxergar em meio a fumaça cada vez mais densa, ele ouviu um grito feminino a sua esquerda**

**- Lucius, deixe-a em paz! Eu lhe juro que acabarei com a sua vida se você ousar encostar um só dedo nessa mulher.**

**Uma explosão clara de luzes brilhantes inundou o ambiente, produzindo faíscas púrpuras. Momentos depois, a fumaça sumiu. Simplesmente desapareceu. Não foi levada pelo vento nem saiu pelas janelas. Desapareceu. As faíscas caíram no chão, reluzindo como centenas de estrelas brancas e púrpuras antes de se apagarem ao mesmo tempo. A parca claridade foi suficiente para que Tiago visse Lucius e seus homens ao lado de Lílian, com as adagas em mãos e os rostos cheios de pânico. A jovem olhava para Tiago, segurando a pequena bolsa de couro com a mão esquerda e com a direita estendida. Quase toda a cor sumira do rosto dela.**

**- U-uma bruxa! – gaguejou Lucius- Você colocou uma bruxa dentro da minha casa!**

**- Ela não é uma bruxa – disse Tiago, sabendo que ninguém acreditaria. Lílian parecia uma verdadeira feiticeira , toda imponente com a mão direita elevada, os cabelos avermelhados soltos, caindo-lhes nas costas. Alem disso, a fumaça desaparecera como em um passe de mágica. E a despeito do que ela lhe contara sobre os tios, Tiago ainda não se convencera da inexistência de magia naquela família.**

**- Deixem –nos em paz! – implorou Lucius, encostando-se na parede com seus companheiros – Saiam daqui! Tiago, eu lhe imploro que parta. Pegue sua bruxa e siga seu caminho!**

**As cortinas se abriram e Sirius e Ammy caminharam para a sala, levando a pedra brilhante consigo. Ele colocou-a sobre a palma de sua mão iluminado todo o ambiente.**

**- Era só o que me faltava – resmungou Lucius, fazendo o sinal da cruz – Isso é coisa do demônio.**

**- Sim –disse Tiago, perdendo a paciência – E esta é a minha espada, adiada e pronta para atacar quem for preciso – Ele se aproximou de Lucius e segurou a arma contra a garganta do inimigo – Diga-me Lucius por que eu não devo mandar sua alma cigana para o inferno por você não ter cumprido com sua palavra?**

**- Eu não faltei com minha palavra! Nós não lhe fizemos nenhum mal!**

**- Ah, não? Você quase nos matou com sua fumaça e mandou Roald roubar nossos pertences!**

**- Mas não encostamos um dedos em vocês- argumentou Lucius, unindo as mãos – Tiago, eu lhe peço que pegue a bruxa e saia daqui, ou saímos nós. Eu lhe juro que não apareceremos mais até amanha cedo, quando vocês estiverem bem longe.**

**- O que o leva a crer que eu seria tolo a ponto de acreditar duas vezes na sua palavra? Não Lucius, tenho uma idéia bem melhor, e você me obedecerá, caso não queira que essa mulher se revele. Ela ainda não mostrou nem a metade dos poderes que possui, mas tenha certeza de que eu a autorizarei a proferir as mais horrendas maldições se você nos causar mais problemas. Sirius – chamou ele, sem tirar os olhos do inimigo que começara tremer – encontre uma corda. Eu lhe juro que termos uma noite decente de descanso.**

**Meia hora depois eles se deitaram de novo, dessa vez ao redor do fogo.**

**Tiago conseguira convencer Lilia a se deitar, mas ela se recusava a fechar os olhos.**

**- Você acha que eles não conseguirão se soltar? Lucius é tão esperto...**

**Tiago bocejou e se espreguiçou.**

**- Se eu os tivesse amarrado, essa possibilidade existiria. Entretanto, foi Sirius que os prendeu. Ele não se soltarão até que nós os soltemos. Se é que vamos fazê-lo.**

**Do outro lado, onde dormia, Sirius resmungou algo e se virou.**

**- Eles pensam que eu sou uma bruxa – disse Lílian -Não falei que era assim?**

**- Pense que foi algo positivo, pelo menos essa noite.**

**Enfiando a mão no bolso, Tiago pegou a peça de xadrez e estendeu-a para Lílian. Ela inclinou-se para pegá-la, mas não entendeu nada.**

**- Você descansará melhor se a rainha estiver em seu poder. –falou ele bocejando outra vez – tente dormir, Lílian. Amanha teremos um longo dia pela frente.**

**Ela ficou em silencio e imóvel . Tiago também , prestando atenção nos movimentos da mesma. Um longo tempo se passou antes que Lílian se deitasse e conseguisse adormecer. Só então ele pode descansar sossegado.**

**N/A: Nooooossa... eu nunca pensei que pudesse fazer um capitulo tão grande como esse.. eu adorei escreve-lo.. heuehuehu sabe como é. Me empolguei um pouco alem da minha cota... heueue... mas o que me deixa realment eninfeliz.. é quen naum estou recebendo nenhuma Reviwes... será que ninguém lê minha fanfic.. ou não esta gostando... humpft... pelo pelos eu estou adorando escreve-la... please gente.. necessito de reviews bjoks**

**_ATENÇÃO: Estou meio que promovendo um pequeno concurso para colokr DUAS personagens na minha fanfic... bem.. digamos que podemos no ponto de vista da LIly.. classificar as duas como BEM e MAL... caso alguém queira participar.. escreva nas Reviews seu nome completo e sua aparência, vc escreve BEM ou MAL... daí eu vou sortear duas pessoas... para serem personagens da minha fanfic... então participe... digamos... q pode participar até Domingo... BJOKSSSS._**

**Resposta da Review:**

**Nanda Rosadas: Bem.. ueehuheu que bom que esta gostando da fanfic obrigada pela Review... bem.. sobre o poder da Lily... é algo que irá se desvendar ao longo da historia, se eu dizer agora... perde a graça da fanfic... e o Remo eu to pensando em colok-lo.. viu? bjoks**


	10. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo 9**

**Quando chegaram a York, alguns dias depois, Lílian já perdera toda a paciência com seus seqüestradores . Tiago se recusava a escuta-la. Sirius a ignorava da mesma maneira. E Ammy também não ajudava. A amiga desistira de tentar convencer os dois homens de que era melhor se esquecerem daquela missão. Em vez disso, preferia ficar seguindo Sirius de um lado para outro.**

**Lílian notara a atração de Sirius por Ammy, e cada vez ficava mais claro que esse sentimento era recíproco. Ela tentara conversar duas vezes com a amiga, aconselhando-a a não se deixar envolver com um homem daqueles, e a jovem lhe garantira, suspirando, que tomaria o máximo de cuidado. No instante seguinte, entretanto, lá estava ela contando os feitos de Sirius Black, falando de sua gentileza, atenção, consideração e beleza, entre outras características. O fato de tratar-se de um bandido , parecia não ter a menor importância.**

**Essa era a maior preocupação de Lílian no momento. Depois de tantos dias de viagem, estava suja, com os cabelos secos e embaraçados, a roupa e os sapatos cheios de lama. Além do cheiro de suor de cavalo, que impregnara em seu corpo. Alem disso, a fome atormentava, e todos os músculos de eu corpo doíam em conseqüência da cavalgada ininterrupta. Seu único consolo era que todos se encontravam nas mesmas condições deploráveis.**

**E agora tinham chega a fortaleza de sir Tom em York. A construção era exatamente como Lílian imaginara: um lugar abandonado, quase em ruínas, no qual nenhum ser humano se atreveria a morar. Os animais ficariam muito bem alojados na torre redonda, apesar do buraco na parte da frente e das paredes prestes a cair.**

**- Eu não lhe disse que seria assim? Sir Thomas nunca o enviou ate aqui para me manter em cativa com Ammy. – Sentada a frente de Tiago em Nimrod, Lílian observava as árvores que os rodeavam. – Os homens dele devem estar escondidos nos observando, esperando que nos aproximemos para nos atacar.**

**Tiago suspirou cansado.**

**- E eu já lhe repeti inúmeras vezes que isso é impossível. Por que sir Tom quereria você ou um de nós morto? Se ele a quer fora do caminho seria melhor que nos mantivesse vivos, principalmente você. Sua família com certeza já esta a sua procura, e se por acaso você fosse encontrada morta, todas as suspeitas recairiam sobre esse home. Só um grande tolo não perceberia os problemas que causaria em sua vida com essa atitude. **

**- Sim Thomas é um grande tolo – disse Lílian**

**- Mas não insano, espero eu – Tiago olhou para Sirius aguardando aprovação – E então?**

**- Esta tudo bem – respondeu ele - A fortaleza não esta ocupada. Vamos entrar sem problemas.**

**- Ótimo. E apesar dos buracos nas paredes, poderemos acender um belo fogo para nos aquecer. E fazer um bom jantar – comentou ele, apertando o braço que envolvia a cintura de Lílian – Deve haver vários coelhos nessas terras, e também temos pão fresco que compramos hoje cedo.**

**- E uma garrafa de vinho –acrescentou Sirius, batendo na sacola pendurado na sela de seu cavalo. – Com sorte, encontraremos alguns galhos macios para fazer nossas camas, pelo menos esta noite. Amanha um de nós pode ir até a cidade comprar mantimentos.**

**- é uma armadilha – insistiu Lílian –Vocês se recusam a acreditar em mim, mas estou falando a verdade.**

**Ignorando-a , Tiago instigou Nimrod a prosseguir descendo a montanha em cujo topo estavam parado, seguindo em direção ao vale onde se localizava a fortaleza em ruínas.**

**- Sir Tom nos deu dinheiro suficiente para vivermos com conforto – falou ele, ávido por abraçar o descanso e comodidade que via pela frente – Teremos queijo fresco e cerveja, e mantas extras para todos. Aveia para os cavalos. Só Deus sabe como eles merecem esse consolo depois de viajar tantos quilômetros entre...**

**De repente, uma flecha passou ao lado da orelha de Tiago atirada de um lugar bem próximo, logo atrás deles. Lílian sentiu a penas roçar em seu rosto. Ela arregalou os olhos em pânico e Tiago esporeou seu cavalo.**

**- Corra! – gritou ele.**

**Os dois animais desceram correndo, lado a lado, em direção a fortaleza, enquanto mais setas eram lançadas.**

**- Eu não lhe disse? – gritou Lílian, segurando-se na sela e em Tiago.**

**- Sim, pode ficar se gabando –falou ele, inclinado-se para a frente a fim de protege-la de mais uma flechada. Com movimentos ágeis, Tiago guiou seu cavalo até a fortaleza – mas espere até estar a salvo.**

**A construção era exatamente o que parecia de longe, um espaço desabitado e abandonado com escadarias que levavam ao andar superior.**

**Os dois homens pararam seus cavalos de repente, pulando depressa para o chão. Em seguida, ajudaram Lílian e Ammy a desmontar. Tiago empurrou-as na direção das escadas e logo desembainhou sua espada. Do lado de fora, os sons dos cavalos se aproximando aumentava, o ataque tornando-se cada vez mais iminente.**

**- Subam! – gritou ele – Fiquem lá em cima e não se atrevam a descer!**

**Ele se virou para enfrentar o primeiro invasor com um golpe letal. O homem que nunca soube o que o acertou, caiu do cavalo com um corte profundo no peito, que sangrava profusamente.**

**Lílian encostou-se à parede ao ver inúmeros cavaleiros entrando, prontos para atacar Tiago e Sirius. Nimrod e Meretriz, relinchando nervosamente, fugiram para um dos cantos da fortaleza e quase pisaram em Ammy, que estava encolhida no chão desde a entrada do primeiro invasor, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos. Lílian correu para socorrer a amiga, empurrando os animais cm toda a força que possuía e ajudando-a a se levantar.**

**- Fique ali no canto com os cavalos – ordenou ela, empurrando-a para junto dos animais.**

**Tiago gritou o nome dela, e Lílian se virou, deparando-se com um cavaleiro pronto para ataca-la, empunhando ferozmente a espada. Sem saber o que fazer, ela ficou paralisada pelo medo, incapaz de se mexer ou gritar, seus olhos refletindo o brilho prateado da lâmina que a ameaçava. Então ela sentiu o peso de um corpo, o de Sirius, e caiu no chão. O cavalo passou ao lado deles, quase pisoteando-lhe a cabeça. O momento passou e ele rolou para o lado e se levantou depressa, pronto para enfrentar o inimigo que voltava.**

**Sirius brandiu a espada com eximia habilidade e seu rosto estampava a fúria de um lutador demoníaco. Quase como que chamando a morte, ele postou-se a frente do cavalo que corria em sua direção, mas no momento em que o animal estava a meio metro de distancia, ele pulo para o lado com estrema leveza. Em seguida, ergue sua espada e acertou o pescoço do cavalo, que relinchou e caiu, esmagando o cavaleiro que o montava.**

**Lílian se afastou, testemunhando, horrorizada, Sirius atacar o sujeito e corta-lhe a garganta com um golpe certeiro. Ela continuou imóvel, sentindo uma forte náusea, enquanto sua visão começava a ficar turva e um desagradável suor frio indicava que estava prestes a desmaiar, até que Sirius pegou-a pelo braço e empurrou-a para a parede.**

**- Saia daqui! Depressa!**

**Lílian seguiu para o canto onde Ammy estava, protegida pelos dois cavalos, mas os gritos furiosos que escutou a fizeram virar-se.**

**Havia pelo menos quatro homens avançando na direção deles, e apesar de Tiago e Sirius lutarem com extrema habilidade e rapidez, era evidente que os dois seriam dominados. Sirius acabara de lhe salvar a vida, arriscando a sua própria. Poderia simplesmente ficar parada, observando os seqüestradores morrerem sem tentar ajuda-los?**

**Mas o que fazer?**

**Ela olhou a sua volta a procura de algum tipo de arma e respirou fundo quando seu olhar deparou-se com uma pilha de madeira queimada, onde alguém um dia tentara acender uma fogueira. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lílian correu ate a pilha pegou o pedaço mais pesado que conseguiu carregar e entrou na briga.**

**Espadas, adagas e punhais vieram em sua direção, junto com cavalos poderosos, assustadores e nervosos. De algum lugar próximo ela escutou a voz irritada de Tiago gritando seu nome, mas não deu a menor atenção. Levantando a tora, Lílian abaixou-a com toda a sua força , como Sirius fizera. Os relinchos do animal a afligiram, e logo ele caiu de joelhos, jogando o cavaleiro longe.**

**Tiago apareceu segundos depois com a espada erguida. Lílian repetiu o movimento, acertando mais um dos pobres cavalos.**

**Os minutos seguintes pareceram durar uma eternidade, repletos de confusão e medo, ate que os dois atacantes sobreviventes viraram seus cavalos e fugiram para não acabar como seus companheiros.**

**Um momento se passou. Tiago , Sirius e Lílian ficaram se olhando com as armas abaixadas, ofegantes. Cavalos assustados se agitavam nervosamente e pelo menos quatro corpos jaziam ensangüentados no chão. Pressionada contra a parede, Ammy segurava as rédeas de Nimrod e Meretriz, com os olhos arregalados.**

**Tiago correu até a entrada da fortaleza para olhar os dois cavaleiros que fugiam.**

**- Eles se foram – disse ele com a voz rouca em virtude de tanto esforço – Mas podem ter certeza de que voltarão, se não atrás de nós, atrás dos companheiros – Ele observou os corpos caídos no chão, sem vida. – Vamos tira-los daqui. Lílian , cuide de Ammy até que Sirius e eu acalmamos os cavalos. – Ele passou o braço pela testa suada. – Não tente ajudar. Eles estão ensandecidos.**

**Lílian concordou em silencio e deixou o pedaço de madeira no chão. Então seguiu para o lado de Ammy, que chorava e tremia incontrolavelmente. Ela abraçou a amiga, confortando-a com ternura.**

**Ammy e Lílian eram amigas desde pequenas, desde a morte dos pais de Ammy, os tios de Lílian se propuseram a cuidar da mesma, desde então, elas são praticamente como irmãs.**

**Tiago e Sirius conseguiram levar os animais para o estábulo abandonado. Depois arrastaram os corpos para fora, um a um, colocando-os lado a lado na frente da fortaleza.**

**- Lílian – chamou ele algum tempo depois – Saia, por favor. E traga a srta. Ammy junto.**

**Estendo a mão assim que a viu, ele auxiliou-as a passar para fora. Lílian se surpreendeu ao ver o sol brilhando, pois parecia que mais de meia hora se passara. Sentia-se grata pela vida, por sentir o calor do sol, por ver o verde das arvores . Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.**

**- Sente-se aqui – falou Tiago , guiando-as para um canto onde parte da parede despencara durante a briga – Sirius e eu precisamos cuida de Nimrod e Meretriz, depois limparemos o sangue do chão. Fiquem aqui. Não se preocupem, pois eles não voltarão tão cedo. Se o fizerem, será durante a noite.**

**As duas se sentaram, contentes por a situação ter se normalizado pelo menos por hora. Lílian dobrou os joelhos e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, cuidando para não cair no choro como sua amiga. Sentiu a mão forte de Tiago em seu ombro por alguns instantes, um toque caloroso e reconfortante que durou apenas um momento.**

**Eles sumiram dentro da fortaleza, aparecendo de tempos em tempos a procura de objetos necessários, ramos de árvore para tentar limpar o sangue, se é que era possível, capim para alimentar os cavalos e uma capa de um dos mortos para cobrir os corpos.**

**Aos poucos, tudo foi se acalmando, bem devagar, ate que Lílian sentiu suas forças voltando.**

**Tiago desapareceu atrás da fortaleza, voltando alguns minutos depois. Primeiro chamou Sirius, depois aproximou-se de Lílian e Ammy com um sorriso no rosto.**

**- Encontrei um poço da fortaleza. A água esta velha, mas limpa o suficiente para que nos limpemos um pouco e para os animais beberem. Venham se refrescar.**

**- Não é melhor dar água para os cavalos primeiro? Eles precisam mais do que nós – disse Lílian levantando-se.**

**- Acho que vai gostar de limpar suas roupas – contrapôs Tiago com ternura na voz.**

**Desde que a luta terminara, foi a primeira vez que Lílian olhou para si mesma, notando que sua saia estava rasgada e suja de sangue.**

**- Ah, meu Deus – murmurou ela, incapaz de afastar o terror da voz. Lílian começou a tremer, lembrando-se de tudo que acontecera e de sua participação na morte de quatro homens. –Ah, meu Deus, o que eu fiz?**

**Tiago colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela.**

**- Quando a vi pela primeira vez Lílian – começou Tiago – não imaginei que você pudesse ser irmã de Daman Evans, pois vocês dois não se parecem. Mas agora o parentesco esta claro. Você é a mulher mais corajosa que já conheci em toda a minha vida, Lílian Evans, e se seu irmão estivesse aqui teria ficado muito orgulhoso com o seu comportamento. Não há motivos para se envergonhar por ter nos ajudado, e eu não permitirei que isso aconteça. Não queira ignorar seu mérito.**

**- Concordo com ele, Lily – disse Ammy se levantando e aproximando-se – Se não fosse por você, Tiago e Sirius certamente teriam sido dominados por aqueles homens e nossas vidas não teriam sido poupadas. Todos estaríamos mortos.**

**Lílian ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dos seqüestrador. Havia neles uma determinação contra a qual não conseguiria lutar.**

**- Muito bem – disse ela com a voz fraca, evidenciando seu cansaço – Eu não me sentirei culpado como que aconteceu com esses homens, mas quero sabe se machuquei algum dos cavalos.**

**Os olhos de Tiago se arregalaram um pouco, revelando surpresa. Então ele abriu um belo sorriso e balançou a cabeça.**

**- Não Lílian, não se preocupe – Ele soltou uma gostosa risada. – Nenhum deles está ferido.**

**- Tem certeza? Eu os acertei com tanta força que devo ter ferido algum.**

**Ainda rindo, Tiago inclinou-se e envolveu-a em um breve porem caloroso abraço.**

**- Se quiser eu lhe mostro os cavalo quando os levarmos até o poço, mas antes eu lhe juro, Lílian, que nada aconteceu aos animais. Antes, porem, venha se limpar e se refrescar um pouco. Ainda temos muito a fazer antes do cair da noite.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A : Noooossa... eu to feliz.. recebi Reviews ... Bem... mas o que eu quero falar é algo sério.. euehuehu... Essa final de semana eu vou viajar... ou melhor vou acampar... vou sair amanha as 7:30 da manha e volto de tardezinha no domingo... então eu só poderei atualizar a fanfic no domingo... e bem... se eu não me engano. Acho que no domingo já vou incluir uma das novas personagens... que vai ter muita sorte... pois vai estar casada com o REMUS... ai ai ai... Bem... o concurso ainda vale até domingo como eu disse.. então não deixem de participar... Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo de hoje.. eu gostei... bjokssss e mais Reviewssss**

**_ATENÇÃO: Estou meio que promovendo um pequeno concurso para colokr DUAS personagens na minha fanfic... bem.. digamos que podemos no ponto de vista da LIly.. classificar as duas como BEM e MAL... caso alguém queira participar.. escreva nas Reviews seu ((_nome complet_o _e sua aparência_)), vc escreve BEM ou MAL... daí eu vou sortear duas pessoas... para serem personagens da minha fanfic... então participe... digamos... q pode participar até Domingo... BJOKSSSS._**

**Respostas da Reviews:**

**Wicked-Aleena****: ficastes hipnotizada pela fanfic? Que ótimo... hueheue... olha.. eu vou tentar sempre atualizar a fanfic o mais rápido possível... e estou muito feliz que adicionastes a fanfic nas suas historias favoritas... BJOKSSSS**

**Mary Padfoot: Estou muito feliz que abristes uma exceção com a minha fanfic e deixastes uma Review... sabe... eu tb so meio tímida então compreendo o lado em postar um Review... mas sabe como é... autores de fanfic amam receber Review.. e eu não sou uma exceção muito obrigada pela Review... e vê se continua a ler a fanfic viu? Bjoks**

**Ang: Sabe... eu tb tenho paixões por capítulos grandes... esse fico meio curtinho.. mas fazer o que... e sabe... eu acho que a historia tem que ter sempre um ponto engraçado... um de suspense e um de romance... eu não consigo deixar meus capítulos sem algo de engraçado... mesmo que q graça seja pouca, ou nem seja tão engraçado.. mas ta ali.. heuheue... e sobre eu postar rápido é o seguinte... sabe quando tu ta de noite pronta para durmir.. daí te abaixa o santo escritor... tu pega um caderno e começa a escrever? Foi assim... eu to com a fanfic quase pronta.. escrito no caderno... mas eu tenho que passar tudo para o pc... e bem... eu tento escrever no pc o mais rápido possível... ... e sobre o concurso... os capítulos que aparecem as duas personagens.. eu já tenho pronto... agora... eu só to esperando pessoas que queiram participar e ser personagem da minha fanfic... Bem... a unik coisa que eu preciso de você... é Seu NOME COMPLETO caso vc seja a sorteada... bjoks e continue a comentar...**

**Flavinha Greeneye****: Realmente... essa sua idéia sobre a Lily e o Tiago.. dela se perde é muito boa, quem sabe futuramente... eu naum pene em algo assim para colokr na fanfic... Que bom que esta adorando a fanfic... e Bem.. pro meu mini-concurso... vc já esta inscrita...agora sobre o nome.. pode ser o que vc preferir... bjoks e contiua a ler a fanfic...**

**Carol Sayuri Evans****: Sabes.. agora eu estou realmente muito animada... e acaba cm essa priguiça menina.. hehehe... bem.. mas se ai for como aqui.. e tiver aquele friozinho que da vontade de fikr em baixo dos cobertores... eu te entendo... E nossa... to muito feliz mesmo em saber que vc acompanha a minha fanfic desde o começo... Não se preocupe... eu vou continuar com a minha fanfic.. e quando ela acabar.. talvez eu faça uma continuação... quem sabe... tudo depende da minha imaginação.. heuheuheue bjoks...**

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon****: Sabes... é difícil se imagina na situação da Lily... passar dia e dias ao lado de um homem lindo e charmoso como o Tiago.. e não se render... eu já teria caído aos encantos.. heuehue.. mas ela é forte... e não se rende fácil.. mas já é possível ver que ambos estão mudando um com o outro... Tiago nota que seus encantos não funcionam com a Lily e pensa em parar.. porém ele não sabem... que, Mesmo não tentando encantar ele encanta.. e Lily.. como tem uma forte muralha... pensa que ninguém pode atravessá-la.. porem Tiago.. esta começando a colokr suas bombas e tropas para invadir a muralha na Lily heuehuehuehue Nossa... que historia.. Adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas.. mas nem tanto heuehehu... que bom que gostou da fanfic.. bjoks e continue a lê-la e comentar.. **


	11. Capitulo X

**Capitulo 10**

**Os dois homens levaram os cavalos para beber água pouco antes de o sol se pôr. Eles passaram mais de meia hora discutindo se deveriam permitir ou não que Lílian e Ammy seguissem viagem em dois dos animas, mas acabaram decidindo que o cuidado extra e mais duas bocas para alimentar só lhes traria mais problemas. Alem disso, Ammy não gostava de cavalgar, e Lílian admitiu que, embora soubesse montar, não era tão experiente quanto seu irmão.**

**Tiago sentiu um grande alivio, apesar de não ter expressado seus pensamento em voz alta. Em seguida, eles se preocuparam em preparar a fortaleza para a chegada da noite e os perigos poderiam surgir , e só então Tiago teve tempo par a pensar em tudo que acontecera e no que significava.**

**Lílian estivera certa em todos os aspectos, e ele fora cego e teimoso por se recusar a enxergar a realidade que estava diante de seus olhos. Pior ainda, não se permitira acreditar, pois, se tivesse acreditado, seus planos de vingança contra Daman Evans não seriam mais os mesmos, e seu orgulho não aceitaria, em hipótese alguma, tal comportamento. Ele era o culpado por estarem passando por tudo aquilo, quase causando a morte de todos.**

**E a jovem prisioneira, que estivera sob seu poder até então, fora a responsável pelo equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal. Ammy tinha razão. Se Lílian não tivesse ajudado a derrubar os animais, Tiago sabia que ele e Sirius não teriam conseguido vencer sozinhos.**

**Agora, entretanto, tudo mudara. Tiago não sabia ao certo como, porem a certeza estava ali, deixando-o infeliz e desconfortável. A verdade era que não queria que as coisas mudassem entre Lílian e ele. Não a queria em outro cavalo. Queria mantê-la sob controle , por perto. Bem perto. No dia anterior chegara a pensa na hipótese de Daman Evans não encontra-los, o que os manteria juntos por mais tempo.**

**E já tomara uma decisão bastante importante: não entregaria Lílian Evans aos cuidados de sir Tom. Tiago a libertaria, é claro, em algum momento futuro. Todavia, ainda não tinha uma data específica em mente.**

**E agora esses pensamento havia desaparecidos. Tudo mudara.**

**Eles tiraram as sela, deram água e comida para os cavalos, deixando-os soltos para caminhar um pouco pelos arredores. Nimrod e Meretriz ficaram dentro da fortaleza, ao lado de seus donos, observando os outros animais saírem. Sirius, com a ajuda de Ammy, ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a abrir as sacolas que estavam presas as selas, em busca de algo que lhes pudesse ser útil nos dias seguintes. **

**Lílian ficou ao lado de Tiago, observando os cavalos se afastarem.**

**- Será que os homens voltarão para busca-los? – perguntou ela**

**- Podem ate tentar, pois são animas de grande valos, mas será um pouco difícil sem as sela e rédeas. Esta claro que não tinham preparo nenhum para a batalha. Nimrod sim. Ele odeia o cheiro de sangue, como todos os cavalos, mas não tem medo da morte.**

**Lílian não disse nada apenas olhava. Depois de alguns instantes os cavalos começaram a desaparece no meio do mato.**

**- Eles deverão passar a noite por ali, se nenhum perigo aparecer – murmurou Tiago.**

**- Ou aqueles homens podem voltar – comentou ela, passando as mãos nos braços para se aquecer.**

**Apesar de a fortaleza estar parcialmente me ruínas, o andar de cima estava em mais conservado , oferecendo-lhes um pouco mais de proteção. Os cavalos permaneceram no térreo, e no andar superior eles ficaram uma fogueira e camas com galhos e capim. Dois ficariam de vigília no telhado, enquanto os outros dormissem. Com as defesas preparadas para o ataque, Tiago acreditava que teria, uma noite sossegada , a salvo. Com apenas uma entrada na fortaleza, ele e Sirius poderiam render quaisquer invasores , porem era pouco provável que tentassem uma nova investida.**

**Seu maior medo era pelos cavalos, que não podiam ser levados para cima, mas era um risco que teriam de correr. Dificilmente Nimrod e Meretriz seriam roubados, afinal não era uma tarefa simples. Ammy e Lílian tinham tentado e falhado. Um era muito bem treinado para dar atenção a estranhos e o outro, muito malvado.**

**Pouco antes de o sol se por, os quatro estavam reunido ao redor da lareira exaustos e famintos, comendo e bebendo o pouco que lhes restava. Na verdade, a refeição não era das piores.Pão, queijo, algumas frutas e um pouco de vinho. Depois de terminar de comer, todos estavam bem mais animados.**

**- Lílian e eu faremos a primeira vigília – disse Tiago levantando-se e vestindo a capa – Tentem dormir. Nós os acordaremos por volta da meia-noite.**

**Lílian segurava a gola da capa contra o pescoço, tentando proteger-se da brisa fria que soprava. No céu, as estrelas e a lua brilhavam com intensidade, perdendo-se de vez em quando atrás das nuvens escuras que se movimentavam no céu.**

**- Choverá de manhã – comentou Tiago, encostado a parede olhando para Lílian, segurando a peça de xadrez na mão – O que ela faz além de os olhos brilharem?**

**- Eles dão a impressão de brilhar – explicou ela suspirando – Trata-se de um tipo de truque.**

**- Mas não é mágica. É um pouco estranho, pois a cor muda. De vez em quando os olhos da rainha ficam dourado, outras verdes. E agora quase ficaram azuis. São bonitos como os olhos de uma mulher de verdade.**

**Lílian nunca vira os olhos da peça ficarem azuis, e a curiosidade fez com que ela se aproximasse para examinar melhor. Parou ao lado de Tiago , que segurava a rainha como se fosse um ser vivo.**

**- Já percebi o que aconteceu – disse ela, rindo – Você a seduziu, como fez com a pedra.**

**Ele tirou a pedra do bolso da túnica com um movimento rápido e cuidadoso, segurando-a na palma de sua mão estendida ao lado da rainha de xadrez. A pequenina pedra acendeu no mesmo instante, emitindo uma luz suave.**

**- Parece que ela gosta bastante e mim – brincou Tiago, trazendo o objeto para perto do rosto afim de observa-lo melhor. – Minha doce criatura... Você brilha tanto para mim, não é pequenina?**

**O brilho da pedra aumentou, como se as faces de uma mulher estivessem enrubescendo.**

**- Eu jamais testemunhei uma demonstração tão pecaminosa de vaidade em toda a minha vida – disse Lílian com dedem – Não sei como permiti que você me convencesse a deixa-lo cuidar da pedra. É vergonhosa a maneira como você a trata.**

**- E agora ela brilha só para mim, não é, querida?**

**- Por que você a trata como se fosse uma mulher?**

**- Claro que é uma mulher – afirmou ele – Você duvida do meu conhecimento sobre esse assunto?**

**- Não, de forma alguma – Lílian suspirou – Não tenho a menor duvida sobre sua experiência com o sexo oposto. Nenhum homem na face da terra pode dizer que seduziu uma pedra. E agora uma peça de xadrez.**

**Tiago ergueu um pouco a rainha, virando-a de um lado para o outro.**

**- Não, eu não a conquistei com tanta facilidade. O coração dela já tem dono. Talvez o seu tio.**

**- Você só pode estar louco – disse Lílian – Sim, ela é muito querida por meu tio Culain, mas não é nada alem de um pedaço de madeira. Não há uma vida para se amar.**

**- Ah – murmurou Tiago, virando a peça para que ela pudesse vê-la – Agora os olhos da rainha estão cinzentos. Cinza- escuro. Não prateados. Você a ofendeu.**

**Lílian pegou a peça de xadrez e guardou-a no bolso.**

**- Então vamos deixa-la em paz para que ela possa arquitetar sua vingança. Meu tio só podia estar louco quando a confiou a mim**

**- A Pedra da Graça deve realmente ser muito importante para sua família, para seu tio ter lhe dado a rainha.**

**- Sim, é. Nem sei como lhe explicar. Agora a peça de xadrez... Não consigo imaginar meu tio sem ela.**

**- Então precisamos prega-la de volta de Caswallan assim que conseguirmos a Pedra da Graça.**

**Lílian ficou boquiaberta.**

**- Pega-la de volta? – repetiu ela – De Caswallan?**

**- Sim, pois eu não gostaria de ver seu tio sem a rainha de xadrez. E acredito que ela so ficará contente quando voltar para o lado dele.**

**Não era possível que Tiago estivesse lhe dizendo o que ela estava entendendo.**

**- Você decidiu me levar até Gales para encontrar Caswallan? – Lílian colocou a mão no braço dele , quase temendo acreditar na verdade – Eu lhe pago a quantia que você quiser. Bem mais do que sir. Tom lhe ofereceu e...**

**- Lily – interrompeu ele, segurando-lhe a mão – Eu não quero nenhum dinheiro, e não toque mais nesse assunto a não ser que queira me irritar. Você salvou a minha vida e a de Sirius também.**

**- Nessa caso, estamos quites. Você salvou a minha vida e a de Ammy. E devo muito a Sirius, pois ele se colocou na frente do que seria a minha morte.**

**- Se não fosse por mim e Sirius, nenhum de nós estaria neste lugar arriscando nossas vidas. –Tiago olhou para baixo, onde suas mãos se encostavam. – Não, Lily, eu errei ao prende-la a pedido de sim Tom , e errei ainda mais ao usa-a para satisfazer meu desejo de enfrentar seu irmão. Voe não me deve nada. Sou eu que lhe devo.**

**- Esta abrindo mão de lutar com Daman?**

**Tiago levantou os olhos, oferecendo-lhe o sorriso ao qual ela já estava se acostumando.**

**- Não. E mesmo que estivesse, agora já seria tarde demais. Seu irmão viria atrás de mim de qualquer maneira, mesmo que fossemos para Londres neste instante. Não há como evitar o que acontecerá entre mim e Daman.**

**Irritada, Lílian puxou a mão.**

**- Suas palavras não fazem o menor sentido. Não seria melhor se você ficasse em paz com meu irmão? Eu não quero vê você morto pelas mãos de Daman. Seria o inicio de uma grande inimizade entre nossas famílias, e eu não quero que isso aconteça.**

**Tiago riu.**

**- Minha família de certo sentiria a minha falta, mas é bem pouco provável que comecem uma guerra por minha cau.**

**- Como pode ter tanta certeza? –desafiou Lílian – Esta claro que, de certa forma, você foi reconhecido pelos seus pais. Foi você mesmo quem me disse.**

**- Sim, eu tenho muita sorte por ter sido reconhecido por ambos os lados da minha família, mas nada mudará as circunstâncias do meu nascimento. Nem o amor nem laços sanguíneos podem apagar esse pecado e por mais que meus familiares me amem, eles jamais permitiriam que seu sobrenome fosse alvo de tamanha humilhação. E eu nuca consentiria com tal atitude. Isto se, eu estiver vivo para faze-lo. É bem capaz que o seu irmão me despache para outro mundo apesar das minhas tentativas de impedi-lo –Tiago falou as palavras em tom de brincadeira mas Lílian não conseguiu achar graça.**

**- Duvido que sua família o deserdasse pelas circunstancias do seu nascimento. Muitos dos que nasceram sem tantas posses tornaram-se poderosos e ricos. Olho só para o falecido rei Henrique e seus irmãos, entre eles o duque de Exeter.**

**- Mas o pai deles, John de Gaunt , casou-se com a amantes e exigiu que todos seus filhos bastardos fossem reconhecidos tanto pela igreja quanto pela coroa. Isso jamais acontecerá comigo. Minha mãe é uma mulher nobre, descendente de uma família numerosa e muito importante, casada comum grande lorde e , a não ser por seu único pecado cometido em um momento de embriaguez, o meu pai, Lorde Potter, é extremamente devotado a esposa aos filhos legítimos.**

**Lílian notou que Tiago se esforçava para manter o sorriso nos lábios.**

**- Dentre todas essas pessoas bem-nascidas e confiantes – murmurou ele, baixando os olhos – eu sou o único deslize.**

**Tiago deu de ombros, como se não se importasse , entretanto o gesto não apagou a dor que Lílian viu em seus olhos e escutou em sua voz.**

**- São pessoas boas. Eu fui amado e bem tratado, e não tenho nenhum motivo para me queixar. Duvido que qualquer outra criança nascida nas mesmas condições tenha tido tanta sorte. Fui criado com os filhos legítimos do primeiro casamento de minha mãe e também com aqueles que ela deu mais tarde ao meu padrasto. Quando fiquei mais velho, fui morar com meu pai, que me criou junto com seus outros filhos. Eu tive bem mais do que merecia, e retribui levando uma vida desregrada e infrutífera - Tiago respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Lílian – Tenho motivos de sobra para ser considerado a ovelha negra na minha família. Eles me salvaram de varias situações desastrosas no passado. Não espero que o faça outra vez.**

**Antes de se dar conta de seus movimentos, Lílian tocou-lhe o rosto.**

**- Eu os obrigaria a ajuda-lo – disse, envergonhando-se em seguida da declaração. Ela afastou a mão, porem Tiago segurou-a.**

**- é mesmo Lily?**

**- Sim – respondeu ela, soltando-se e virando-se para esconder o rubor que lhe cobria a face. O que ele pensaria escutando-a falar assim? Lílian já sabia. Tiago James Potter decerto acharia que ela se apaixonara como acontecia com todas as outras mulheres.**

**Nervosa, ela deu alguns passos, rente a parede. Para seu alivio , ele não a seguiu. Houve um silencio tenso por alguns instantes. E quando Tiago falou, foi como se estivesse responde as perguntas que a assombravam.**

**- Minha mãe casou-se pela primeira vez aos treze anos de idade. Ela fora prometida a essa homem desde o momento de seu nascimento, portanto, não podia opinar a respeito. Tratava-se de um lorde importante, bem mais velho do que ela, mas era uma pessoa extremamente boa e generosa. Pelo menos foi o que minha mãe sempre me contou. Ele adotou várias crianças, e ente elas estavam meu padrasto e o primo dele.. que é o meu pai.**

**A perturbação de Lílian desapareceu no mesmo instante. Com os olhos arregalados ela virou-se para Tiago , que estava encostado a parede alguns passos a frente. Ele tinha os braços cruzado diante do peito musculoso, protegendo-se da brisa fria da noite que fazia a capa esvoaçar. O sorriso sumiu do rosto formoso, tornando-lhe a expressão sombria.**

**- Eles são primos – murmurou Lílian, sem esconder a surpresa – Como isso é possível?**

**- Não é comum que parentes sejam criado junto em casas que não sejam as suas – admitiu Tiago –Os dois agiam mais como amigos do que como parente. Minha mãe era mais nova do que eles, e muito bonita. Ela e meu pai eram amigos, mas me padrasto se apaixonou perdidamente por ela. Vários anos se passaram. Minha mãe cumpriu seu dever dando trás filhos ao marido, meu irmão mais velho e duas irmãs, também mais velhas do que eu. Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Meu pai e meu padrasto terminaram o treinamento e foram embora. Meu pai voltou para casa e casou-se com a moça que lhe fora prometida desde a infância, mas meu padrasto recusou-se a casar com a mulher escolhida pela família, alegando que não poderia entregar sua afeição a outra mulher que não fosse a esposa de eu pai de criação. Ele assumiu a administração da propriedade do pai, que um dia seria sua, e então, alguns anos mais tarde, ingressou no exercito e foi para a França servir o rei. Meu pai, que teve três filhos, foi logo depois com seu próprio exercito.**

**- E sua mãe? – perguntou Lílian, apertando a capa contra o peito para se proteger do vento frio.**

**- Ela passou os seis aos seguintes a partida do meu padrasto cuidado do marido que ficou doente, bem como da propriedade e dos filhos. Minha mãe tinha acabado de completar vinte e quatro anos quando ele morreu, deixando-a uma viúva muita rica e bonita. Os pretendentes não tardaram a aparecer, implorando para se casar com ela. E ameaçando também.**

**- Ameaçando? – repetiu Lílian, imaginando todas as implicações possíveis da palavra. Ouvira falar de mulheres forçadas a se casa com homens poderosos e ricos o suficiente para comprar a aprovação do rei a respeito do assunto. Ela arrepiou-se diante da idéia de tudo que a mãe de Tiago deveria ter passada na mão daqueles homens gananciosos.**

**- Sim, e embora minha mãe fosse uma mulher de muita fibra, ela sentiu necessidade de apoio. Tentou entrar em contrato com meu padrasto, mas descobriu que ele estava na França, então mandou uma carta para meu pai, pedindo-lhe que fosse ajuda-la. Meu pai tinha retornado da França um ano antes por ter se acidentado na batalha. Depois de curado, voltou a administrar sua propriedade, e engravidou mais uma vez sua esposa. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, a criança nasceu e morreu, no mesmo dia em que o marido de minha mãe faleceu.Meu pai abalado com a morte da única filha e de seu pai de criação, estava emocionalmente abalado quando viajou para atender o pedido de minha mãe. Ele jamais poderia ter lhe negado ajuda naquele momento, mesmo se quisesse, pois ela era esposa de seu pai de criação, portanto devia-lhe muito por tantos anos de treinamento.**

**Lílian imaginava perfeitamente o que tinha acontecido. Uma mulher e um homem tristes com a perda de uma pessoa querida... buscando conforto onde não o teriam feito em outras circunstancias .**

**Tiago fez uma pausa e desviou os olhos dos rosto de Lílian, fitando o horizonte.**

**- Minha mãe e meu pai eram grandes amigos, mas foi um grande erro terem se encontrado em um momento daqueles. Ela estava muito abalada com todo o corrido e ficou extremamente agradecida quando meu pai despachou todos os pretendentes indesejados. E ele, com saudade da esposa e lamentando a perda da filha, passava as noites bebendo para afogar as mágoas. Em uma dessas noites , eles se entregaram um ao outro em busca de conforto. Na manha seguinte, os dois não sabiam o que fazer para se livrar do remorso que sentiam. Na verdade, acho que eles nunca mais teriam se encontrado se minha mãe não tivesse engravidado. Como era de se esperar meu pai partiu o mais depressa possível, e só mais tarde, através de uma carta enviada por minha mãe, ele descobriu o terrível fato de minha existência . **

**- Não fale assim! – exclamou Lílian, incapaz de conter as lagrimas que lhe inundaram os olhos – Não foi terrível! Não admitirei que você, nem qualquer outra pessoa fale assim! **

**- Mas é a realidade , minha cara Lílian – disse ele, ainda sem lhe dirigir o olhar – A dura realidade. Imagine a situação constrangedora de minha mãe por ter cometido um adultério tão grave. Na verdade, ela poderia ter mentido e dito que eu era filho de seu falecido marido, porém todos duvidariam que um homem doente fosse capaz de conceber um filho naquelas condições.**

**- Seu pai mostrou muita honra ao reconhece-lo como filho –afirmou ela – Foi uma atitude bastante arriscada, que poderia lhe traze conseqüências indesejáveis.**

**Tiago suspirou e assentiu.**

**- Sim, é verdade, ainda mais pela devoção que a esposa lhe dedicava. Eles foram e ainda são um casal completamente apaixonado. A sorte é que minha madrasta sempre foi uma mulher muito compreensiva. –Por fim Tiago olhou Lílian, lançando-lhe um sorriso tímido – Eu sou rodeado pela bondade e pela compreensão da minha família. Houve momentos em que eu quase enlouqueci. **

**Lílian sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Ela também se sentia uma estranha entre seus parentes, porem todos lhe demonstravam muito amor e carinho para que ela fizesse qualquer tipo de queixa.**

**- E o que seu pai fez quando recebeu a carta de sua mãe?**

**- Na verdade, ele não pode fazer muito por ela. Meu padrasto soube da morte de seu pai de criação e voltou depressa para Inglaterra, na esperança de conseguir casar-se com minha mãe.**

**- E ele se aborreceu quando a encontrou grávida?**

**Tiago deu uma sonora risada.**

**- Não, mas estava pronto para matar o próprio primo, meu pai. Quanto a minha mãe, não. Ele a amava demais para ficar bravo. Ele a pediu em casamento e disse que me daria seu sobrenome e me trataria como um verdadeiro filho. Só que minha mãe é uma mulher extremamente orgulhosa e teimosa. Como você, creio eu.**

**- Como assim? –perguntou ela, franzindo a testa.**

**- Ela não entregaria facilmente seu coração a qualquer homem, como você . Você entregaria Lilian?**

**- Não, acho que não – respondeu ela, apesar de não ter certeza absoluta. A grande verdade era que seu coração já não lhe pertencia mais. Já o entregara àquele homem. Sem pensar duas vezes. Sem tentar controlar seus sentimentos. **

**Tiago deixou os braços pender para os lados.**

**- Minha mãe não amava meu padrasto da mesma maneira que ele a amava, e não foi nada fácil convence-la a se casar apenas por minha causa. Como uma mulher de extrema coragem, ela estava disposta a enfrentar a ira da igreja e da coroa, certa de que meu pai não a deixaria sozinha em um momento como aquele. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele lhe garantiu que me reconheceria como filho e que me daria seu sobrenome. Mesmo assim, minha mãe poderia passar por grande vergonha, e até ser punida, por ter concebido um filho bastardo tão pouco tempo após a morte do marido. A sorte foi que meu padrasto conseguiu persuadi-la a se casar com ele, o que lê garantiu proteção.**

**- E ela chegou a se apaixonar?**

**- Graças a deus – respondeu Tiago, enfático – Ela nunca tinha amado antes, amado de verdade, apesar de ter um carinho muito grande pelo primeiro marido. E quando se apaixonou... foi algo avassalador. Entretanto, esse amor não aconteceu logo. Eu devia ter uns cinco anos quando notei a mudança. Posso dizer que os esforços e paciência do meu padrasto não foram em vão. É um dádiva conquista o amor de uma mulher como minha mãe. Ou como você.**

**Lílian enrubesceu novamente, mas a escuridão da noite escondeu sua perturbação. Tiago também tinha o olhar distante perdido no horizonte.**

**- Eu não sou tão perfeita quanto sua mãe deve ser – disse com a voz tremula.**

**- Bem mais do que você imagina – falou Tiago, olhando-a. – E a prova disso é que eu nunca contei essa historia para ninguém. Nem mesmo para Sirius.**

**Afastando-se da parede, Tiago caminhou na direção dela com passos lento, determinado. Lílian tentou se mover, mas sentiu as pedras contra suas costas. Ele parou na frente dela, sem toca-la, porem tão perto que o calor do corpo másculo a contagiou.**

**- Tudo mudou entre nós Lily- murmurou Tiago – Você não é mais minha prisioneira.**

**Devagar, ele ergueu a mão, acariciando-lhe o rosto frio com seus dedos quentes, um toque tão delicado e suave que Lílian suspirou de prazer. Nunca fora tocada pó rum homem antes, não assim. Seu coração palpitava aceleradamente a medida que as caricias de Tiago continuavam.**

**- Eu prometi que não faria isso... que não me permitiria ter sentimentos por você... Todavia, pela primeira vez na vida, não sei como me controlar.**

**Lílian engoliu em seco, esticando o braço para segurar a mão que estavas prestes a tocar-lhe os cabelos.**

**- Por favor, não – implorou ela, envergonhada por sua fraqueza – Faz alguns dias que você não tem companhia de uma mulher, por isso alguém tão sem graça como eu lhe arai. Por favor Tiago... Não me torne o alvo de suas brincadeiras. Sei perfeitamente que não sou o tipo de mulher que o atrai. E jamais poderia ser – A voz de Lílian tremia e ela sabia que estava a ponto de chorar. Tomada pela humilhação fechou os olhos.**

**- é isso que você pensa de mim? – perguntou ele, interrompendo os carinhos no mesmo instante – Que eu teria coragem de usa-la para satisfazer meus desejos?**

**Tiago afastou-se e voltou para perto da parede, apoiando as mãos nas pedras frias.**

**- Sim, só pode ser isso. E por que seria diferente? Afinal de contar , eu a capturei e a tornei minha prisioneira. Todas a minhas atitudes servem para demonstrar o tipo de homem e que eu sou. E até a pior delas seria verdadeira. Por Deus – Ele se endireitou, passando as mãos nos cabeços desgrenhados. Então virou-se para Lílian outra vez – Agora você, Lílian... como pode se desprezar dessa maneira? Você é uma mulher mais que desejável. **

**- Claro que sou –zombou ela, com um riso choros. Lílian abriu as mãos ao lado do corpo – Olhe bem para mim. Olhe como sou atraente e feminina. Não faltam pretendentes para pedir minha mãe em casamento – Ela cerrou os dentes e fechou os punhos, levando-os ao estomago. Em seguida sentiu as mãos de Tiago envolvendo-lhe os ombros, puxando-a para perto de seu corpo quente e forte.**

**- Ah Lílian – murmurou Tiago, aninhando-a em seus braços – Se eu tivesse coragem... eu lhe provaria a veracidade das minhas palavras.**

**De repente, ele levantou a cabeça e seus braços penderam.**

**- Eles chegaram.**

**Lílian fungou e enxugou os olhos, virando-se para onde Tiago apontava, próximo ao celeiro.**

**- Você esta vendo?**

**- Onde? – perguntou ela, aproximando-se. – Sim, Ah... estou vendo.**

**Os dois homens que se salvaram tinham voltado para buscar os corpos dos companheiro mortos, como Tiago previra. Tinham apenas dois cavalo, e colocavam dois corpos em cada uma das selas. Minutos depois, eles desapareceram de volta na floresta.**

**Lílian soltou a respiração e tentou acalmar os nervos.**

**- Será que eles voltarão depois de enterrarem os amigos?**

**- Acho pouco provável. Somo quatro contra dois, e eles já sofreram bastante em um dia. Depois de enterrar os corpos, eles seguirão por estradas mais calmas. E evitarão encontrar sim Tom como se ele fosse um leproso.**

**Lílian o encarou com preocupação.**

**- Se não receber noticias de seus homens dizendo que estamos mortos, sir Tom poderá mandar mais alguém atrás de nós. Ele fará de tudo para evitar que eu recupere a Pedra da Graça.**

**- Então ele terá de se esforçar muito, pois você a terá de volta, e logo. Mas não tenha medo de sir Thomas. Eu cuidarei dele – jurou Tiago – Por ora, vamos nos concentrar em seguir até Gales, em busca de Cawallan. Partiremos quando o dia amanhecer.**

**- Ah, Tiago, estou tão contente...**

**- Ainda é cedo para comemorar. Teremos um longo dia de viagem, depois outro mais. Amanhã a noite, porem teremos cama quente, comida gostosa e um teto decente sobre nossas cabeças.**

**- Aonde iremos? – perguntou Lílian, sem poder acreditar naquelas palavras. Nenhuma das tavernas nas quais tinham se hospedado se aproximava daquele luxo.**

**- Vou leva-la para casa de uma das minhas irmãs, que fica a um dia de cavalgada daqui. Não é caminho para Gales, mas perto o suficiente para que possamos fazer o desvio Você e Ammy se alegrarão com a companhia e conforto a que estão acostumadas, mesmo que por pouco tempo.**

**- Mas o que sua irmã achará de nos receber assim, tão de repente?**

**- O de sempre eu diria. Que o irmão é um andarilho que não se dá ao luxo de avisar sua chagada – Tiago riu ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto de Lílian – Não tenha medo senhorita.Nathália ficará mais do que contente com a nossa visita. E vocês se entenderão muito bem. Na realidade, antes de nossa estada em Hammergate terminar, você ficara surpresa ao imaginar que ela e eu tenhamos algum tipo de parentesco.**

**N/A: Gentiiii.. desculpa fikr sem atualização sábado.. mas eu tava acampando e fazendo RAPPEL... é muito divertido... eu to feliz por causa do numero de reviews... a proxima atualização vem segunda ou terça.. bjoks e coments**

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon****: Bem.. eu gosto de atualizar rápido.. tipo.. eu atualizo logo em seguida que eu passo a minha fanfic do caderno pru pc... .. a respeito do anel.. SIM o Tiago vai ajuda-la a recupera-lo... e bem.. vou fazer o possível para colok vc na fanfic... BJOKSSS  
**

**  
**

**Ang: Uma dica : Sua teoria pode estar errada ... .. Quando vc ler o capitulo sobre a irmã do Tiago.. vai entender... Bjosss**

**Nanda Rosadas: Nossa... assim vc me deixa extremamente tímida... heuehue... eu adoro atualizar minha fanfic e receber Reviews... mas para ser autora que pediu aos deuses... eu nossa... me senti lisonjeada... Bjokss**

**Lele: Nossa... que bom que esta gostando da fanfic... e o Tiago? É UM DEUS... heuehuehue assim como o Sirius... pelo menos na minha cabeça...Bjoksss**

**Thaa: Huehuehue.. que bom que esta gostandu da fanfic... Nossa.. se vc soubesse quantas fanfic boas.. e quantas fanfics ruins eu já li.. ai sim se surpreenderia... heuehue bjossss**

**Lilian Kyoyama****: Amei, amei, amei, amei sua Review... sabe pq? Pq AMO reviews grandes... e não me importo nenhum pouco de lê-las... heuehueueuehue... Sobre a Lily.. vc vai entender fturamente pq ela não quer acreditar na magia... ehuehue bjosss**


	12. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo 11**

**- Acho que estou no paraíso – murmurou Lílian, feliz da vida, deliciando-se com a água quente perfumada. – Ou pelo menos bem perto do que se pode chegar.**

**- é verdade – concordou lady Nathália, a senhora de Hammersgate, testando um balde de água limpa antes de assentir para a criada indicando que a temperatura estava boa. – Quando meu marido e eu nos casamos – continuou ela, reclinando-se na confortável poltrona aveludada - , esse foi o primeiro mimo que lhe pedi. Uma sala de banho para mim e para as outras mulheres do castelo. A principio, ele achou a idéia um pouco absurda, mas depois acabou cedendo. Agora acho que ele ate tem um pouco de ciúmes só de imaginar o quanto aproveitamos dessa maravilhosa privacidade.Aceita mais uma taça de vinho Lílian? E você Ammy?**

**- Sim por favor – respondeu Ammy, observando uma das criadas encher de novo a taça de cristal apoiada em cima da pequena mesa ao lado da banheira de madeira. A deliciosa bebida cintilava com sua cor majestosa, iluminada pela luz da lareira e das inúmeras velas que enfeitavam o luxuoso aposento.**

**Lílian nunca vira algo tão suntuoso quanto aquela sala de banho de Lady Nathália. Ficava no segundo andar da torre oeste do castelo de Hammersgate, onde várias janelas altar permitiam a entrada do sol do final do dia, inundando o ambiente com calor e luz. Em um dos cantos, rodeado de baldes de madeira, havia uma bomba especial que fornecia água como e um passe de mágica de um poço escondido abaixo. As grandes lareiras tinham sido especialmente construídas para esquentar os caldeirões de água e mantê-los aquecidos.**

**A sala de banho era toda decorada em veludo vermelho e dourado, com cortinas de seda em cada uma das imponentes janelas de vidro. E acarpetada com tapete italianos, a não ser nos lugares onde ficavam as quatro banheiras de madeira. Também havia varias poltronas confortáveis, como a que lady Nathália ocupava, enfileiradas próximo as lareiras, perfeitas para pequenas reuniões para relaxar e agradáveis conversas. Em outro canto do aposento um closet com algumas túnicas de banho e biombos de madeira entalhada para proporcionar privacidade a quem se trocava.**

**Espalhados pela sala ficavam vários armários, mas Lílian só sabia o que havia dentro de dois deles. Um continha a seleção articular de vinhos de lady Nathália, junto com elegantes copos de cristal. O outro abrigava loções, óleos e sabões perfumados.**

**Quando as levou para a sala de banho , a primeira coisa que lady Nathália fez foi perguntar-lhes quais aromas as agradavam mais. Lílian escolher uma mistura de Lírios e Ammy optou por um óleo de lilás. Agora as duas fragrâncias se misturavam no ambiente, criando uma atmosfera mais agradável e relaxante. **

**Rodeada por um conforto que jamais esperava ter outra vez, Lílian suspirou e recostou a cabeça na toalha que fora colocada sob seus cabelos recém-lavados. Estava tão confortável e feliz que poderia ter ficado naquela posição para sempre.**

**Eles tinham sido muito bem recebidas em Hammersgate, tanto por lady Nathália quanto por seu marido, o Lorde Remus Lupin, e também por todas as crianças que cumprimentaram o tio com saudosos abraços. Os mais novos pularam com igual entusiasmo em cima de Sirius, que não se importou em se tratado como um brinquedo humano.**

**Lílian e Ammy, mesmo imundas e com roupas rasgadas, foram acolhidas pelo senhor e senhora do castelo com grande alegria. Ate a explicação direta de Tiago, dizendo como e por que trouxera aquelas duas estranhas para a casa da irmã sem prévio aviso, foi aceita sem a menos surpresa. Estava claro que lady Nathália, principalmente, conhecia bem o irmão mais novo e seu amigo, sabendo como os dois gostavam de se meter em encrencas. Quando escutou a confissão sobre o seqüestro, ela franziu as sobrancelhas para Tiago e pegou a mão de Lílian, garantindo-lhe que as duas estariam a salvo enquanto fossem hóspedes daquele castelo. Lupin, por sua vez, foi mais severo, pedindo que o cunhado e Sirius o acompanhassem até o escritório para discutirem o assunto mais detalhadamente. Relutantes, os dois o seguiram.**

**Lílian e Ammy ficaram sob os cuidados de lady Nathália, que, compreendendo o constrangimento das duas mulheres por estarem naquelas condições, levou-as logo para a sala de banho proporcionando-lhes momentos de conforto.**

**- Imagino que você deva passar bastante tempo aqui – comentou Lílian, contente – Eu passaria, se tivesse uma sala de banho como essa.**

**- Peça ao mestre Albus para construir uma para você em Metolius – sugeriu Ammy, pouco antes de uma criada jogar um balde de água para enxaguar-lhes os cabelos.**

**- é uma boa idéia – concordou Lílian, bebericando mais um gole de seu vinho. – Você esta sendo adorável conosco lady Nathália. Nem sei como lhe agradecer.**

**- é verdade, milady – disse Ammy, enxugando os olhos – Tudo que eu mais queria era um banho.**

**Lady Nathália sorriu.**

**- é um grande prazer tê-las como hóspedes . Na verdade, sou eu quem deve agradecer pois vocês trouxeram meu irmão a Hammersgate pela primeira vez depois de muitos anos – Ela suspirou. – Tiago não tem o costume de visitar a nossa família. Mesmo minha mãe fica meses e meses sem ter uma única noticia. O fato de você o ter trazido até aqui é um presente sem tamanho , lady Lílian, e eu lhe sou muito grata.**

**- Mas não fui eu quem o trouxe – respondeu ela – Tiago determinou que passássemos por aqui.**

**Lady Nathália colocou o copo de lado com um gesto elegante. Era uma mulher jovem e muito bonita e, como Tiago mesmo lhe dissera, não se parecia muito com ele.**

**- Eu conheço bem meu irmão . Embora goste muito de mim, ele não teria passado em Hammersgate se pudesse evitar. Tiago está se sentindo culpado por as ter capturado e as trouxe ate aqui para tentar minimizar um pouco esse sentimento. Em outra situação, ele não teria parado. Tiago nunca se sentiu confortável dentro destas paredes confinantes.**

**Lílian observou a bela sala de banho. Era apenas uma pequena amostra de todo o castelo, um lar aconchegante e acolhedor. Ela imaginou o que seria o grande banquete que a anfitriã tinha mandado preparas ás pressas em honra dos convidados repentinos, em especial o irmão.**

**- Mas este castelo não é nenhum pouco confinante. É um lugar maravilhoso.**

**- Você é muito amável, querida – respondeu lady Nathália sorrindo – Só que Tiago sempre foi assim. Quando ele era criança minha mãe tinha grande dificuldade para mantê-lo em casa. E o mesmo aconteceu quando ele foi morar com o pai, o lorde Potter. Costumava desaparecer durante semanas, e não tinha o menor medo das reprimendas do pai. Ele não gosta de sentir-se preso. E parece que não pensa nas conseqüências que suas atitudes podem causar.**

**Lílian lembrou-se de como Tiago desejava encontra-se com seu irmão, da misteriosa inimizade que ele nutria por Daman.**

**- Imagino que seja verdade- disse Lílian, em um fio de voz.**

**- Eu só gostaria de tentar encontra uma maneira para livra-lo da punição que ele sofrerá quando você for devolvida para sua família - A tristeza de lady Nathália era evidente – Entretanto, ele está acostumado a pagar por seus pecados levando-a até Gales. Na realidade, eu ficaria muito decepcionada se Tiago não fizesse de tudo para tentar ajuda-la, mas gostaria que em primeiro lugar, ele não tivesse sido tolo a ponto de captura-la.**

**- Eu também – concordou Lílian, com sinceridade.**

**- Espero que você tenha sucesso nessa missão. O anel que você procura deve ser muito importante para sua família. Ou de grande valor.**

**Lílian notou a curiosidade na voz de lady Nathália, e não podia culpa-la por estar imaginando quis motivos levariam uma pessoa a arriscar a vida por um simples anel, a não se é claro que fosse um anel muito especial. Tiago ao dar explicações para irmã e o marido, não mencionara nada a respeito de magia, o que a alegrava bastante. Detestaria se lady Nathália escutasse qualquer tipo de bobagem, e pior, acreditasse ser verdade.**

**- Não é que seja um anel valioso- começou ela , cautelosa- mas a Pedra da Graça pertence há anos a minha família. É um bem muito estimado por todos nós, em especial por meu tios, que já tem certa idade. E eu farei de tudo para que o anel retorne aos Evans enquanto eles ainda estiverem vivos. É por eles que estou tentando recuperá-lo.**

**O olhar de Lady Nathália revelava simpatia.**

**- Claro. Eu entendo como deve ser difícil ter um objeto tão precioso roubado. Agora vamos, a água deve estar ficando fria. Não quero que vocês se resfriem. As criadas vão ajuda-la a se enxugar e a se vestir. Eu as esperarei aqui perto da lareira. Conversaremos mais quando vocês estiverem aquecidas e confortáveis.**

**Quinze minutos mais tarde. Lílian sentou-se na frente da anfitriã em uma aconchegante poltrona, com os cabelos soltos. Nathália lhe emprestara roupas íntimas e por cima ela vestira uma túnica de algodão. Logo que se vestiu, Ammy pediu licença para se retirar e se deitar antes do jantar, pois o cansaço a consumia. Lady Nathália concordou de imediato, dizendo-lhe que poderia descansar o quanto quisesse e que não precisava se preocupar com horários. Acompanhada por uma criada, ela saiu da sala de banho, deixando as duas sozinhas.**

**Os pés descalços de Lílian estavam apoiados em uma almofada de veludo e seu copo de vinho acabara de se completado. Uma das criadas trouxera uma andeja cheia de iguarias da cozinha : amêndoas condimentadas, biscoitos doces, quadrados de queijo amarelo e figos caramelados . Uma agradável sensação de bem –estar a envolvia. As duas se deliciaram com a leve refeição, comentando sobre a leveza dos doces e a delicadeza do sabor do queijo.**

**- Você tem sorte de contar com uma cozinheira tão habilidosa – comentou Lílian admirada – Eu tive uma certa dificuldade em encontra uma boa cozinheira para a minha casa. Em Londres há muitos residências, porem poucos criados capacitados.**

**- Sim, temos muita sorte com essa cozinheira, mas acho que devemos agradecer a Tiago e a Sirius por essa comida maravilhosa. A presença deles tende a animar todos no castelo. – Nathália bebeu um gole de vinho e olhou para Lílian – principalmente as mulheres.**

**Lílian sentiu as faces arderem.**

**- Posso imaginar.**

**- Sempre tenho esse tipo de problemas quando Tiago aparece – disse ela 0 As vissitas dele me trazem grande alegria, é claro, mas todas as minhas criadas ficam meio abobalhadas. As vezes, a beleza e o charme do meu irmão podem ser uma verdadeira maldição. Não sei como ele agüenta .**

**- Pelo visto ele não sofre com esse verdadeiro encanto que exerce sobre as mulheres – Lílian disse, sem olhara para lady Nathália – Acredito que Tiago gosta da atenção que recebe do sexo oposto.**

**- Nem sempre é assim – discordou Nathália – Nem sempre - repetiu ela, colocando o copo de lado – Ele sempre buscou a aprovação de todos, principalmente o tipo de aprovação que jamais poderá ter.**

**- Você esta se referindo ao fato de ele ser filho... ilegítimo ?**

**Nathália assentiu em silencio . **

**- Tiago é muito amado por todas as pessoas que o conhecem, e sempre foi o filho favorito dos pais, e sem duvida é o irmão predileto de todos seus irmãos , mas creio que isso não seja o suficiente. Eu entendo os sentimentos dele, e me lembro como enfrentou dificuldades quando criança sempre sendo deixado de para trás.**

**Lady Nathália respirou fundo para afastar as lágrimas que lhe inundaram os olhos.**

**- Uma vez, quando Tiago tinha apenas dez anos de idade, nós fomos até a corte para ser formalmente apresentados ao rei. Um de cada vez, todo as davam um passo a frente e tinham seu nome proferido como toda a pompa. Menos Tiago. Ele ficou parado, olhando todos os irmãos inclinarem perante o rei. Minha mãe e meu padrasto tentaram lhe explicar o problema, mas ele ficou inconsolável. O pai nunca o levara a corte, pos não podai envergonhar ainda mais sua esposa em público. Além disso, já tinha feito bastante por Tiago, reconhecendo-o como filho e criando-o. Apesar de compreender, não foi o suficiente para meu irmão. Nem quando ele era criança, nem agora. E temo que jamais será.**

**- Tiago preza muito a família – disse Lílian, comovida com as palavras de lady Nathália. – Uma vez nós estávamos conversando a respeito e ele me contou que é uma mancha negra em meio a tantas almas nobres – Ela balançou a cabeça. – É uma pena ele sentir-se tão rejeitado. Seu irmão é um dos homens mais nobres que já conheci na vida. Há uma grande bondade em seu coração.**

**- Você acha mesmo Lílian?**

**Como baixara os olhos, ela não notou o súbito interesse na expressão da outra mulher.**

**- Sem a menor dúvida –respondeu Lílian de imediato. – Devo admitir, entretanto que não foi assim desde o inicio. Como eu não poderia ficar furiosa por ter sido capturada a força? Depois eu só pensava em encontra uma maneira de fugir dele.**

**- é mesmo? – perguntou Nathália, cada vez mais curiosa. – Eu nunca soube de uma mulher que quisesse fugir de Tiago.**

**Lílian riu.**

**- Eu não apenas queria, como tentei. E foi um grande desastre. – Ela contou o breve incidente para lady Nathália, e as duas se divertiram com a história.**

**- E depois você desistiu de fugir?**

**- Não – respondeu ela, envergonhada. Todavia, não queria mentir para a irmã de Tiago – é claro que o fato de ter sido raptado e afastada de minha família não me deixou nem um pouco contente, mas eu sempre soube que estaria a salvo ao lado dele. Apesar de insistir no contrário, seu irmão é um homem honrado. Na verdade acho que ele quer que todos o vejam como um bandido. Um fora-da-lei. E embora eu mal o conheça, sei que Tiago é um homem tão honrado quanto qualquer cavaleiro da coroa. Um pouco imprudente, mas...**

**Mais uma vez, Lílian baixou os olhos e fez uma pequena pausa.**

**- Tiago e Sirius, salvaram a minha vida e a de Ammy mais de uma vez. A primeira de um bando de ladrões e a segunda foi ontem, como ele lhe contou, dos homens que sir Thomas enviou para nos matar – Ela fixou os olhos no rosto de lady Nathália – Eu duvido que um homem sem honra agisse de tal maneira. Ele no tratou muito bem...apesar de todas as circunstancias. **

**- E as trouxe até a minha casa – murmurou Nathália, com um olhar estranho – Sim, Lílian, eu acho que você entende bem o meu irmão. Talvez até melhor do que eu.**

**- Não é bem assim, milady – respondeu ela, enrubescendo. –Faz apenas alguns dias que conheci Tiago James Potter.**

**- E creio que foi o bastante – respondeu Nathália – é verdade, acho que foi mais do que o suficiente. Agora vamos. Minhas criadas a ajudarão a se vestir, depois desceremos para nos juntar aos homens. Esta chegando a hora do jantar e quero verificar se tudo esta sob controle na cozinha. Se a terei como hóspede aqui em Hammersgate por apenas uma noite, pois sei que Tiago não concordará em ficar mais confortável possível. Eu trouxe um vestido para você usar enquanto o seu está sendo lavado e arrumado, e gostaria que me honrasse usando algumas de minhas jóias.**

**- Ah Lady Nathália, eu não posso... – protestou Lílian.**

**- Eu faço questão, minha querida. E Tiago também. A julgar pela sua expressão, estou vendo que não concorda comigo, mas dentro em breve você verá com seus próprios olhos que estou falando a verdade.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A : Nossa... desculpa genti.. mas só pude atualizar hoje... e o capitulo fico pequeno.. MUITO pequeno... mas prometo que os próximos serão grande... bem.. estou muito feliz com as reviews.. mas naum deixem de continuar a deixar seus comentário sobre a fanfic... huehuhu bjoks...**

**OBS: A PRIMEIRA VENCEDORA DO MEU MINI CONCURSO FOI A NATHÁLIA CHUVA FERNANDES... QUE FICOU COMO A PERSONAGEM DE LADY... ESPOSA DO LORDE LUPIN... OU SEJA.. NO PONTO DE VISTA DA LILY.. ELA É UMA PERSONAGEM DO BEM..L. AGORA.. A DO MAL.. EU NÃO SEI QUANDO VAI SER.. MA SPOR ENQUANTO PODEM IR PARTICIPANDO.. BJOKSSS**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Lele: Que bom! Você esta comentando em cada capitulo meu da fanfic! Estou muito feliz mesmo qe estaja a gostar da história.. pq eu tento o maximo ser mais criativa possível.. BJOSSS**

**Lilian Kyoyama****: Menina... você não tem noção de como eu fiquei feliz ao abrir os comentários e ver essa sua REVIEW gigante... nossa eu amei de verdade... Sabe... eu também me empolgo muito a escrever... tipo.. em alguns capitulo eu não paro de escrever mas em outros daí fik curtinho... ... Bom.. pq ela não quer acreditar em magia? É... pode-se dizer que alguma coisa a traumatizou ... e sobre a declaração do Tiago.. é muito linda... eu fico pensando sériamente... o que eu faria se um garoto fizesse essa declaração para mim... o que vc faria? Eu realmente não saberia... ... Sabe.. eu tenho uma lista de fanfics que eu costumo ler.. e eu vejo que .. ultimamente.. elas não estão sendo atualizadas... e sabe.. ta certo que eu ando ocupada com a minha fanfic.. mas eu adoro ler mais fanfics... e muito mais... mas.. ultimamente... naum aparece nenhum capitulo novo... ... Huahuahuhau...não sou superdotada... apenas tenho uma imaginação grande.. e não só eu.. minhas irmãs tb tem.. acho que puxamos isso da minha mãe... .. Olha.. essi capitulo fico curto.. achu que vai dar direitinhu com o intervalo da sua escola vistes? Não é a única empolgada aqui.. olha o tamanho dessa minha resposta.. ehuehuehueuh bjoks guria...**

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon****: Bom.. Nathália? Tem escrito mais ou menos nesse capítulo como ela é... ... acha mesmo que esta cada vez melhor? Heuheue valeu... hm... digamos que... sir Daman encontrará eles... e sobre passar do caderno pro pc... hm... eu escrevo de noite com ajuda de livros... depois passo pro pc... vou fazer o possível para que os próximos capítulos saem o mias rápido possível.. bjosss**

**Claudia: Wow... Nossa... fiquei pasma com o tamanho do comentário... mas nossa... AMEI! ... to muito feliz em saber que acompanha a fanfic desde o primeiro capitulo e que estas a gostar... Bem.. vou fazer o possível para coloca-la na fanfic.. mas não garanto nada... e bem... antes de começar a AMAR T/L eu amava D/G heuheuhue, bem , ainda amo... mas amo mais T/L heuehueu bjokssss**

**Thaa: Huehuehe eu também acho que a lily esta certa... heuheuheu o Tiago tem que aprender que ela é única... que bom que esta gostando.. continue a acompanhar a fanfic... bjokssss**

**Gaby: Pois é... eu também adoro ler os livros de romance... e nossa... nessa historia... eu vou fazer mais do que algumas modificações.. e talvez eu faça uma continuação... eu estava lok que fizessem uma continuação para a historia... mas nunk fizeram... então eu mesma vou fazer ... que bom que esta gostando... heuheueu bjoks e continue a acompanhar a fanfic...**


	13. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo 12**

**Tiago sabia que não devia estar ali, parado na varanda do dormitório em que Lílian fora instalada, escondido na escuridão, observando-a através das cortinas de seda. Ela estava sentada diante de um espelho, penteando lentamente os cabelos longos e sedosos. Duas criadas a tinham ajudado a tira o vestido verde-escuro que sua irmã lhe emprestara para usar durante o jantar, bem como o delicado colar de esmeraldas e as perolas que usara nos cabelos, enfeitando-lhe as tranças. Podia-se dizer que era uma perfeita rainha.**

**Durante todo o jantar, ele não conseguira desviar os olhos de Lílian. Alem disso, praticamente não tocara na comida, nem prestara atenção no que diziam a sua volta. Ficara apenas olhando para o rosto fascinante da jovem, encantado com a delicadeza dos traços e a maciez da pele. Ah, como queria deslizar os dedos por aquele rosto, pelas curvas delicadas das orelhas... pressionar as mãos sobre o pescoço adorável, depois descer para os ombros... gestos lentos, movimentos comedidos com a intenção de provocar-lhe arrepios. E então continuar o sensual percurso, até que ela sentisse o mesmo desejo que o consumia naquele momento. **

**O vento frio soprou as cortinas para dentro, abrindo-as de tal forma que ele pode enxerga-la melhor por um instante. Com a escova nas mãos, Lílian observava sua imagem no espelho. As criadas a tinham deixado sozinha usando uma camisola de algodão e um penhoar de seda azul-marinho.**

**Tiago respirou fundo e sentiu a chuva aproximando. Sim, seria uma forte tormenta, como a que se formava dentro de seu peito. Ele nunca sentira algo parecido por uma mulher. Era uma sensação completamente desconhecida, estranha e até chocante.**

**Como algo assim podia acontece a um homem com tanta experiência com o sexo oposto? Jamais de importava com alguém, a não ser com seus familiares e Sirius. Era verdade que nutria grande afeição pela maioria das mulheres com as quais se relacionara, mesmo com aquelas que na chegara a dividir a cama, porem nunca conhecera o amor.**

**Até encontrar Lílian.**

**Vários amigo tinham lhe contado inúmeras historias sobre o terrível e doloroso sentimento, mas Tiago acreditava que o amor não chegaria ate seu coração... Ah, como fora tolo! E ingênuo.**

**Sim, havia maneiras de se libertar daquele tormento que passara a lhe assombrar os dias. Podia deixar Lílian e Ammy sob os cuidados de sua irmã e fugir com Sirius para algum lugar bem escondido e distante onde jamais seria encontrado. Nathália faria com que as duas jovens voltassem a salvo ao seio da família Evans. Desse modo, entretanto Lílian não chegaria tão depressa a Gales, mas Daman a levaria assim que possível.**

**Sim, era melhor que escapasse agora para evitar o transtorno que seria no momento em que fossem obrigados a se separar. Tiago não era presunçoso a ponto de acreditar que pudesse existir algo de permanente entre os dois, pois era impossível. Lílian jamais se uniria a um homem nascido ilegítimo. O desejo podia até existir, e ele já o notara nos olhos de Lílian, mas ela era uma mulher sensata demais para permitir que seus sentimento superassem o que era correto.**

**Esse era um comportamento muito diferente do das outras mulher que tinham passado por sua vida. E era o que o encantara. A confiança, a força e inteligência, e talvez ate sua inatingibilidade. E dentro em breve chegaria o momento, depois de Gales e de Caswallan, depois que Daman e ele se encontrassem e lutassem, em que ambos se separariam para sempre.**

**Tiago podia poupar-se dessa dor e tristeza se a deixasse agora... porém descobriu que era algo que não estava a seu alcance. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele não conseguia fugir. Porque o amor, como descobrira tarde demais, era um sentimento muito poderoso, mais forte do que a razão, e a idéia de afastar-se da mulher amada, mesmo que por um instante, estava fora de cogitação. Simplesmente não havia como. Ele fora capturado. Capturado por seu próprio desejo e também pelo de Lílian, por ela o desejava, e muito, apesar de ainda não ter se dado conta.**

**Encantado, ele a observou colocar a escova na penteadeira e afastar os cabelos dos ombros. Depois Lílian apoiou os cotovelos e colocou o rosto entre as mãos , virando0o de um lado para o outro para ver como estava. Tiago conhecia o suficiente sobre mulheres para saber o que se passava pela cabeça daquela jovem, o que ela desejava ver refletido no espelho.**

**Ele nunca fora muito bom em dar, apenas em receber, especialmente quando se tratava de algo vindo das mãos de uma mulher . Contudo, agora chegara a sua vez de dar um presente, um presente para Lílian. E o faria de livre e espontânea vontade, sem prende-la a ele, se possível fosse. Tiago lhe devia tal atitude.**

**Antes de partir e deixa-la para sempre, ela garantiria a Lílian que ela era uma mulher muito atraente, pelo menos aos olhos de um homem. Não era bem um presente, pois uma jovem com tantas virtudes não se importaria com o elogio de um homem como Tiago James Potter, mas ele o faria mesmo assim.**

**Uma rajada de vento repentina e violenta levantou as cortinas, apagando várias das velas que iluminavam o quarto. Lílian virou-se para as portas abertas da varanda, sem avistar Tiago, que se escondia nas sombras, e levantou-se do banco. Assim que ela se aproximou para fechar as portas, ele tirou a pedra brilhante do bolso e estendeu a palma da mão. No mesmo instante a luz começou a brilhar revelando-o.**

**A surpresa cruzou-lhe as feições por um momento, então Lílian deu um passo para trás e apertou o roupão com as mãos o intuito de esconder a semi-nudez.**

**- Tiago – murmurou ela, olhando-o como se estivesse diante de um fantasma. – O que você faz aqui? Como chegou até aqui? – Lílian arregalou os olhos, aflita. – Há quanto tempo você esta nessa varanda?**

**- Faz apenas alguns minutos que cheguei –mentiu ele. Estava ali havia mais de uma hora, observando-a ser despida pelas criadas e depois colocar o roupão que usava agora. – Eu vim pela varanda do meu quarto que fica bem abaixo desta. Não foi difícil. Quer sair um pouco? – Tiago estendeu a mão incitando-a a aceitar o convite. – O vento esta frio. Choverá dentro de pouco tempo.**

**Lílian deu mais um passo para trás, continuando a apertar o tecido do roupão.**

**- Está frio. Quero fechar as portas. Por que você veio até aqui?**

**- Não, não esta tão frio assim – discordou ele, ainda com a mão estendida – A brisa é bastante agradável. Pense em como será gostoso deitar-se em sua cama quentinha com lençóis perfumados depois de o vento ter resfriado sua pele.**

**- Eu não quero que o vento resfrie a minha pele. Não estou com calor, Tiago.**

**- Então eu a manterei aquecida. Venha.**

**Lílian hesitou, olhando-o com desconfiança, porém lodo começou a dar alguns passos para frente, até alcança-lo. Tiago tomou-lhe uma das mãos, depois de guardar a pedra brilhante no bolso, e puxou-a para perto. Ela não resistiu ao abraço, mas também não se moveu.**

**- Não é melhor assim? – perguntou ele, aninhando-a em seus braços – O vento sopra a nossa volta, porem estamos confortáveis e quente. Você se lembra da viagem a York, das noites em que dormíamos no chão frio, e eu mantinha meus braços ao redor do seu corpo para aquece-la.**

**- Você esta querendo dizer para que eu não tentasse fugir. Eu teria preferido dormir abraçada na Ammy, mas você não permitiria.**

**- é verdade, em parte – admitiu ele, pressionando-lhe a cintura com mais intensidade a fim de mantê-la mais perto.- Nós aquecíamos um ao outro. Era uma situação parecida com esta, não acha?**

**- Por que você esta aqui? – repetiu ela, levantando um pouco o rosto a fim de enxerga-lo.**

**Tiago baixou os olhos e tocou-lhe levemente as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos, afastando-lhes os fios de cabelo, que o vento lhe jogara no rosto.**

**- Eu vim ver você –respondeu ele.**

**- Para conversar comigo? – perguntou Lílian, confusa – Sobre Gales?**

**- Não exatamente. Mas se é isso que você quer...**

**- Então qual é o motivo de sua... visita? Achei que...**

**- Que... – incentivou Tiago, afagando os cabelos avermelhados, deliciando-se com as mechas que lhe acariciavam a pele. – Que eu iria em busca da companhia de outra mulher? Talvez uma das criadas?  
**

**Mesmo na escuridão, ele notou o rubor na faze de Lílian e soube que acertara em cheio. E o pior era que não podia culpa-la por pensar assim. Se ela não estivesse ali, e se não fosse o motivo de tamanho encantamento, Tiago certamente estaria nos braços de outra mulher. As criadas de Nathália sempre encontravam uma maneira de demonstrar seus sentimentos, deixando seu interesse bem claro, todas as vezes que aparecia em Hammersgate. Ele poderia passar a noite com qualquer uma que escolhesse.**

**Entretanto, naquele momento, entregar-se aos braços de outra mulher de nada adiantaria, apesar de toda a necessidade que o atormentava. Apenas uma mulher seria capaz de atenuar aquele desejo. Tiago sabia o suficiente sobre prazeres físicos para perceber que o que estava sentindo naquele momento era bem diferente de qualquer sentimento que já experimentara antes.**

**- Não, nenhuma delas me interessa- disse ele, encantado com a beleza dos olhos de Lílian, lindo como uma verdadeira esmeralda – Eu já lhe disse que a situação mudou entre nós mudou, agora que você não é mais minha prisioneira.**

**Percebendo o rumo que aquela conversa poderia tomar, ela enrijeceu nos braços de Tiago e tentou desvencilhar-se do abraços.**

**- Vá embora – implorou ela – Não quero fazer parte de suas brincadeiras.**

**Tiago a impediu de se afastar, segurando-a com mais força.**

**- Foi por esse motivo que vim até aqui, Lílian,. Pare de tentar me afastar e escute o que tenho a lhe dizer, pois não pretendo ir embora enquanto não lhe falar tudo.**

**Alguns momentos depois Lílian se acalmou e baixou a cabeça, como se não pudesse suportar ouvia o discurso dele.**

**- Eu poderia ter quase todas as mulheres desse castelo na minha cama - começou Tiago, falando baixinho bem perto do ouvido dela. – E você sabe que é verdade. Entretanto, e vim ate aqui. E não pense que foi a intenção de desonra-la. Eu quero apenas lhe provar que prefiro a sua companhia a de qualquer outra jovem. Também sei perfeitamente que não poderei saciar minha necessidade com você . – Ele sorriu – E olhe que não costumo ficar muito tempo longe dos carinhos de uma mulher.**

**- Então vá procurar uma companhia – respondeu ela, rabugenta. – Você não precisa provar absolutamente nada para mim.**

**- Não? –murmurou ele, fechando os olhos quando uma forte rajada de vento soprou. Tiago adorou a sensação do frio, aproveitando para envolver Lílian ainda mais em seus braços, protegendo-a. Precisaria de muito empenho para convence-la de sua sinceridade.**

**- Vamos entrar. Senti um pingo, e creio que a tempestade não tardará a chegar. Ficaremos mais confortáveis dentro do quarto.**

**- Tiago... – sussurrou ela, com a voz tremula – Por favor, vá embora. Estou com medo.**

**- Eu sei Lily – Tiago beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha – Eu sei. Entretanto, se eu sair daqui agora, você ficara deitada em sua cama, acordada e imaginando coisas terríveis. Não tenha medo de mim, Lily. Eu jamais farei qualquer coisa que possa prejudicá-la ou desonrá-la. Só quer o seu bem. E dar-lhe prazer.**

**Todo o corpo de Lílian tremia quando ele a conduziu para dentro do quarto e fechou as pesadas portas de madeira, distanciando-os do vento cortante. As cortinas, que ate então esvoaçavam com violência , se acalmaram na mesma hora, bem como as chamas do fogo, que eram a única fone de luz do aposento. Todas velas tinham se apagado com a intensidade do vento.**

**Lílian se abraçou a medida que Tiago foi se aproximando, os passos lentos e comedidos. Ele desamarrou a capa e tirou-a deixando cair no chão. Em seguida, começou a abrir a túnica.**

**- Tiago! – exclamou ela, em pânico, ao vê-lo despir-se revelando o peito e os braços musculosos e perfeitos. Quase não conseguia continuar a olha-lo, lutando entre fascínio com a beleza das formas do corpo dele e o medo de vê-lo tão exposto. Lílian baixou os olhos para o chão e arregalou-os ao ver que Tiago não usava sapatos. Como conseguira escalar as paredes do castelo descalço?**

**Ele continuou a caminhar na direção dela, e Lílian continuou a andar para trás.**

**- O que você tanto teme, Lily? -murmurou ele, com a voz suave como uma brisa quente. – Esta com medo de mim ou de si mesma? Ou quem sabe apenas descobrindo a verdade de tudo que eu falei?**

**O que temia, pensou Lílian. A dor. E a humilhação. Ou que seus sentimentos por ele viessem a tona e se tornassem motivo de chacota. Tiago era tão bonito, tão perfeito! E ela, por sua vez...**

**Minutos atrás olhava seu reflexo no espelho e a realidade que vira a magoara. Não era uma mulher bonita com traços perfeitos e harmoniosos. Mas por que Tiago a olhara com tanta intensidade durante o jantar? Será que... Não, era a sua imaginação que estava lhe pregando peças. Os homens não costumavam sentir-se atraídos por ela, muito menos um homem como Tiago James Potter. E o espelho era honesto o suficiente para não lhe permitir pensar o contrário. **

**Mas... ele estava ali, e com os olhos cheios de desejo. E Lílian o amava e o desejava com todas as suas forças.**

**Do que estava com medo?**

**Ah, como conhecia pouco sobre a natureza masculina... Qual seria a sensação de ser acariciada e beijada por um homem, tornar-se um único ser com alguém? Lílian sempre soubera que jamais teria chance de responder a essas perguntas, de saciar sua curiosidade, nem mesmo levando sua riqueza em consideração.**

**Tiago, todavia, apesar de não amá-la, parecia deseja-la. Se o expulsasse dali agora, correria o risco de perder sua única oportunidade de estar com um homem. D estar com Tiago. Não lhe importava perder a virgindade, pois sabia eu nunca seria abençoada por um casamento. Ganharia, porém, algo maravilhoso. Uma lembrança eterna. Recordações daquele homem encantador que a acompanhariam até o fm da vida. E então, o que tanto temer?**

**Lílian ficou imóvel. Tiago parou na frente dela, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Então levantou uma braço e afagou-lhe o rosto, provando-lhe arrepios.**

**- Não precisa tremer Lílian. Não há nenhum motivo para tanto receio. Você realmente acredita que eu possa lhe fazer algum mal?**

**- Não – respondeu ela, em um fio de voz – mas... é que... eu não conheço nada. Eu não sei de nada.**

**- E eu sei tudo – disse Tiago, acariciando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. – Só gostaria de ser como você agora, mas isso não será possível. – Ele levou a outra mão a nuca de Lílian – Você já foi beijada?**

**- Não- respondeu ela, experimentando um misto de terror e antecipação.**

**- Pode ser uma atitude egoísta , mas devo admitir que fico muito contente em saber que sou o primeiro.**

**Aos poucos, Tiago foi se aproximando do rosto dela, quase tocando-lhes os lábios. Lílian fechou os olhos e apenas esperou que suas bocas se encontrassem. Entretanto, ele continuou a provocação por mais alguns instantes, murmurando palavras doces, até que ela não suportou mais e diminuiu o espaço entre eles.**

**Pelo visto, era o que Tiago esperava. O beijo, de inicio suave, foi se aprofundando aos poucos, acompanhando o compasso do desejo crescente que os acometia.**

**Lílian envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços, entrelaçando os cabelos entre seus dedos, sentindo a textura da pele suave contra sua.**

**- Eu adoro sentir suas caricias – murmurou Tiago.**

**Aos poucos, Lílian foi se soltando, copiando os movimentos dele, percebendo que alem de agrada-lo, seu próprio prazer também aumentava. Entregou-se completamente as caricias daquele homem hábil e experiente, deixando-se levar por aquele sonho.**

**Nunca imagina que pudesse existir uma sensação tão maravilhosa. Seu roupão escorregara para o chão , e os dedos de Tiago tocavam os pontos mais sensíveis de sua pele, provocando-lhe sensações totalmente desconhecidas. Jamais concebera que as pessoas pudessem se beijar daquela maneira... Decerto era algo totalmente pecaminoso. Ah, mas era tão bom...**

**- Vamos... vamos nos deitar – convidou ele, com a voz trêmula de desejo – Quero lhe dar prazer, Lily. E não precisa ter medo, pois juro que sua virgindade permanecerá intocada. Você é capaz de confiar em mim?**

**Incapaz de proferir um som, Lílian respondeu com um gesto da cabeça. Tiago inclinou-se e pegou-a no colo, levando-a ate a imponente cama que ficava no meio do quarto. Apesar da lareira acesa, o ar ao redor deles estava frio, penetrando pelas frestas das portas fechadas da varanda. Os trovões ecoavam a distancia, e o cheiro de chuva era forte.**

**Lílian sentiu a maciez dos lençóis contra sua pele quando Tiago a deitou na cama. Um momento depois ele também se deitou.**

**Ela sentiu a força daquele belo corpo contra o seu quando Tiago recomeçou a beija-la, tocando-lhe o rosto, o pescoço, até alcançar os botões de sua camisa de baixo. Ele foi abrindo um por um com cuidado, presenteando-a com sensações desconhecidas e cada vez mais prazerosas. Cada nervo do corpo dela se deliciava com aquele novo prazer. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser nas revelações que cada toque dos lábios e das mãos de Tiago lhe proporcionavam.**

**- Linda – murmurou ele, olhando-a sob a parca iluminação do aposento. – Você é tãp linda, Lílian!**

**Deslizando o corpo para baixo, ele tomou-lhe um dos mamilos na boca, sugando-o com gentileza. Lílian quase explodiu de tanto prazer.**

**- Ah... – gemeu ela, engolindo em seco , deixando-se levar por inteiro, sem pensar nas possíveis conseqüências daquela intimidade.**

**Mais tarde, Lílian se espantaria com a facilidade com a qual se entregara aquele homem, quase um desconhecido. Ele poderia ter feito tudo, inclusive lhe tirado a virgindade, o que sem duvida, também lhe traria prazer. Mas Tiago não o fez. Tocou-a apenas com as mãos, com seus dedos experientes, acariciando-lhe a parte mais intima do corpo ate que ela atingisse o êxtase.**

**Depois Lílian se aninhou nos braços dele, tremendo e respirando com dificuldade, esperando conseguir voltar ao normal e raciocinar direito. Entretanto, o membro dele continuava ereto, rígido. O que faria para satisfaze-lo, pensou ela aflita.**

**Com cautela, ela roçou os dedos na masculinidade de Tiago. A resposta foi um gemido, um gemido quase de dor.**

**- Por favor Lílian, não faça isso – pediu ele, segurando-lhe o pulso.**

**- Eu não posso lhe dar prazer como você e deu?**

**Tiago beijou-lhe a ponto dos dedos.**

**- Sim, minha Lily, mas eu tenho motivos de sobra para que isso não aconteça. Bem, pelo menos até o amanhecer.**

**- Como assim?**

**- Eu lhe disse que não vim aqui com essa intenção. Na noite de hoje, o prazer era só para você, e não para mim. Gostaria que este momento ficasse marcado para sempre na sua memória.**

**Lílian fitou com espanto, imaginando o esforço que lhe custara sucumbir o próprio prazer. Não, não podia deixa-lo sofrer tanto. A expressão de Tiago revelava toda sua tensão.**

**- Não – insistiu ele quando Lílian tentou sentar-se na cama. – Não tente discutir esse assunto comigo. Não quero nem conversar a respeito. Deixe-me apenas abraça-la enquanto você dorme. Quando o dia amanhecer, prometo que deixarei você fazer o que quiser para me satisfazer: Na verdade, será um prazer ensinar-lhe o que quer que você queira saber.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Mais um capitulo que chega ao fim... e ai.. gostaram do romance desse capitulo? Bem.. eu to muito feliz pelas vária Reviews... ... bjokssss**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Lele: Espero que tenha gostado dessa capitulo.. tem o romance que você queria .. que bom que alguém concorda comigo.. que o Tiago é um deus.. ai ai.. é.. Nathália é uma mulher muito simpática e boa.. que quer o melhor para o irmão... e sabe... a lily é o melhor... heuehuehu bjoks..**

**Thata Radcliffe: Serio que gostou da fanfic? Que ótimo.. é bom saber que cada vez mais,fãs de fanfics como eu, lêem fanfics e opinem... heuheu... adorei o comentário.. vo fazer o possível para que a atualização chegue rápido.. Bjosss**

**Xianya: Olha.. posso te garantir que o Sirius e a Ammy.. terão cenas engraçadas... e cenas que aprece mais romance... e bem.. sobre a lily e o tiago.. realmente eu também acho fofo como aos pouco eles vão se aproximando! Bjinhusss**

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon****: Sabe... eu adorei a personagem Nathália.. como vc mesmo disse.. ela é muito perspicaz... e ela já notou coisas alem do que os dois (tiago e lily) perceberam.. espero que tenha gostado dessa capitulo tanto quanto eu...  
Bom.. não foi de propósito a parte do jantar... pq... eu realmente não queria colokr a parte do jantar... apenas alguns comentário.. fazendo os dois se lembrarem... acho que fik mais fofo... a lily.. bem.. a da minha imaginação fikra linda... e os próximos capítulos? O mais rápido que puder... Bjoksss**

**Lilian Kyoyama: Oiii... nossa... amei a review... vc não imagina quanto... não sabe como estou feliz em saber.. que no lugar de passar o intervalo com seus amigos.. vc lê minha fanfic! ... hauhuau obrigada por me descrever como escritora dos sonhos! é mesmo.. Tiago é muito fofo.. nessa capitulo ele ta mais fofo ainda.. heuehue... Olha... minha momy e minhas manas são bem criativas... mas .. na minha opinião.. todos tem criatividades.. mas em visões diferentes... huheuheu.. ao se preocupe com a demora das atualizações.. vou tentar sempre atualizar o mais rápido possível... vc vai fazer vestibula? Para que? .. e sabe.. a Nathália... desconfio de muita coisa... ela é uma garota perspicaz... .. Pois... é... não fiz o Lupin falar mutio.. mas quem sabe.. eu faça algo mais nos capítulos futuros? Pois... é.. a personagem má.. é pelo ponto de vista da lily.. quando o bicinho verde do ciúmes a morde... ela aparece mais para frente.. nos capítulos futuros... as fics que eu leio? Bem.. tem um monte.. vc naum tem noção de quantas... eu tenho salva no favoritos do computador auqi de casa... tem mais de 20 se quiser eu te dou os nomes... por enquanto.. eu so leio a de T/L mas antigamente eu lia Draco e Gina.. acho o casal muito fofo.. naum sei pq.. ehuehuehue... Nossa... eu AMO FISICA heuehuehu MATEMATICA e QUIMICA... o resto eu odeio euehuehue.. bjoksss**

**Le Evans: Não precisa ficar preocupada.. não vou deixá-la de mão.. vou sempre atualizar a fanfic quando possível! Eu escrevo imaginando as cenas... e nossa... vc já imaginou como queria estar no lugar de sua própria personagem? HUhauhauahu Bjosss**

**BzalunGa****: realmente... o Sirius não é fácil de se apaixonar.. mas digamos que o cupido acertou uma flecha em seu coração... ou ele é tão galinha que fingi estar apaixonado.. heuehueueue bjoks**

**Luci Potter: Concordo plenamente com vc a respeito do "fio da meada" por isso que não deixo de atualizar minha fanfic frequentemente... heuheue... bjokss**

**Lucka****: Pode deixar.. se eu for fazer uma continuação.. eu te aviso... espero que a continuação fique tão boa quanto essa fanfic! Bjoks**

**Thaa : Já.. mas eu adoro ouvir! Ou melhor ler! Heuehue.. sabe.. a curiosidade... é o que da gostinho na vida... e na historia .. naum se preocupe.. sua personagem.. já esta concorrendo.. ehueheu bjosss**


	14. Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo 13**

**Os dias que se seguiram foram os mais felizes da vida de Tiago, o que era um grande feito pois já tivera muitos bons momentos no decorrer de sua existência. Pelo menos bem mais do que a maioria dos homens poderia pensar em imaginar.**

**Entretanto, o fato de estar com Lílian lhe transmitia uma segurança que nunca sentira antes. Tiago tinha aprendido a conviver com as condições de seu nascimento, algo que no passado o incomodara bem mais, e com o fato de que nada mudaria os acontecimentos, porem nunca imaginara que amar uma pessoa, e melhor, ter esse amor retribuído , pudesse preencher aquele vazio em seu ser.**

**Seus relacionamentos com as mulheres sempre terminavam com a mesma rapidez que começavam, mas não dessa vez. A viagem para Gales parecia não ter fim, e Sirius piorava a cada instante, apesar da alegria de sua situação com Ammy. Tanto ele quanto Lílian sabiam que os dois haviam se deitado juntos em Hammersgate , mas não ousaram fazer nenhum tipo de comentário. Claro, não haveria nenhum empecilho para uma união entre lês, afinal Ammy não era de família nobre, e Sirius guardara dinheiro suficiente durante seus anos de andanças na companhia de Tiago para aproveitar o resto de sua vida como um rico lorde. Alem disso, Ammy também não tinha família para se opor a um casamento, enquanto a família de Lílian ... Mas Tiago procurava não pensar no assunto, nem na certeza de que Daman Evans estaca cada vez mais próximo de alcança-los.**

**Tiago conhecia aquela região de Gales, pois ele e Sirius tinham o hábito de ir para lá uma vez por ano. Que irônica do destino as terras da família de Lílian serem tão perto de um dos bordéis favorito de Tiago, mas o mais estranho era pensar que algum dias os dois poderiam ter estado tão próximos um do outro. Talvez até já tivessem se cruzado durante uma das viagens de Lílian com a família para Cardigan.**

**Assim que atravessaram a fronteira de Gales, Lílian relaxou, como se tivesse chegado em seu verdadeiro lar. Foi quando Tiago se deu conta de como ela honrava sua herança gaulesa, não apenas a língua e os costumes, mas a plena crença em tudo que se relacionava a Gales. O resto da Inglaterra poderia não existir, ou mesmo o mundo inteiro. Aquele era o único lugar com o qual ela se importava, o lugar onde ficava em paz.**

**Tiago não a tinha escutado falar em seu idioma nativo ate chegarem nas montanhas de Berwyn, onde passaram a noite. Lílian ficou mais de uma hora conversando com os aldeões, perguntando-lhes sobre Caswallan, sir Thomas e a Pedra da Graça. Ele ficou atrás, apenas observando, admirando. O rosto dela se tornara extremamente expressivo, bem como suas maneiras, e todos perceberam que se tratava de uma nativa, de uma pessoa nobre, apesar de suas condições de viagem e de suas roupas.**

**Tiago, conforme combinado antes, seria apresentado como o marido, enquanto Sirius e Ammy já faziam as vezes de um verdadeiro casal. Ele cumpriu bem seu papel de lorde inglês , uma vez que os aldeões o olhavam com desdém , e para Lílian com pena e compreensão. Não era comum as damas da sociedade gaulesa se casarem com lordes ingleses, ainda mais quando se tratava de uma jovem com classe e fortuna.**

**Ela terminou a conversa satisfeita por esta com a razão sobre o paradeiro de Caswallan, porem desapontada por não ter descoberto nada sobre sir Thomas. Ninguém soubera lhe dar nenhuma informação sobre o inglês .**

**- é claro que ele esta em Gales – disse ela, naquela noite enquanto comiam um delicioso cozido de alho-poro – Ele não teria retardado sua busca de Caswallan uma vez que você concordou em tirar a nós duas de Londres.**

**- Pode ser que sim – respondeu Tiago, afastando o prato. – Para saber se eu manteria a palavra depois de ter recebido o dinheiro.**

**- Mesmo assim, ele teria partido imediatamente para Londres. Sir Thomas deve estar aqui há algumas semana, mas como ninguém ouviu nada a respeito dele? É o tipo de pessoa que causa má impressão.**

**- Se sir Thomas ficou no sul de Gales, como você acredita, então não podem ter ouvido nada a respeito dele por aqui. Ainda mais em um lugar tão pequeno c, onde as noticias distantes demoram a chegar. Com Caswallan é diferente, pois, alem de ele ser um feiticeiro gaulês , esta com a Pedra da Graça faz alguns meses. As noticias sobre ele se espalham com mais rapidez do que sobre um inglês desconhecido.**

**- Eu concordo. Talvez ao nos aproximarmos de Aberteifi seja diferente. Não conseguirei ficar tranqüila enquanto não souber onde ele está. Você o considera um homem fraco e tolo, mas sir Thomas é extremamente dissimulado, e você mesmo sabe que matar não é um problema para ele.**

**- Devo admitir que, nesse aspecto, ele me surpreendeu. Entretanto , acho que qualquer dissimulação foi encoberta pelo desespero. Ele agiu sem cuidado no que diz respeito a nós, e provavelmente fará o mesmo ao tentar roubar a pedra da graça de Caswallan. Ele cairá em sua própria armadilha. Depois – prometeu Tiago, afagando-lhe o rosto no intuito de afastar as linhas de preocupação – prometo que lidarei com sir Thomas Riddle.**

**Naquela mesma noite, na cabana que os aldeões lhe deram para dormir, Lílian ficou caminhando de um lado para o outro, aflita, murmurando sem parar palavras em gaulês . Tiago ficou tão excitado que não conseguiu se conter e tomou-a nos braços. Havia algo de mágico em escutar o idioma, que ela chamava de cymraeg , que o enlouquecia. Lílian pareceu perceber, e começou a seduzi-lo não apenas com toques, mas também com palavras. Desde então, todas as noites eram assim, e Tiago a despeito de sua vasta experiência, não conhecia algo melhor.**

**Para uma mulher que ainda era virgem, Lílian tinha grande habilidade na arte de sedução. Desde a manhã quando tinham acordado em Hammersgate, ela vinha se mostrando uma ardente aprendiz, e Tiago um dedicado tutor. Todavia, Lílian o surpreendera com seu desejo de aprender, querendo saber todo de uma vez, todos os segredos e habilidades que ele passara anos aperfeiçoando, desde os seus 15 anos de idade.**

**Era um milagre ela se manter pura para o casamento. Nos anos que estavam por vir, Tiago olharia para trás e se maravilharia com o fato de ter conseguido se controlar para não possuí-la. Deus era testemunha de que Lílian não ajudava em nada. Ela insistia em dizer que jamais se casaria, e fez de tudo para fazer com que Tiago perdesse todo o bom senso e a possuísse. A tentação era grande, mas ele se ateve a determinação de não arruinar a reputação de uma mulher tão especial como aquela. Talvez fosse a lembrança da vergonha e desgraça de Elizabeth que lhe dava força de vontade. Não suportava pensar em deixa-la sofrendo apenas por um momento de paixão. Não, seria cauteloso com Lílian. A companhia dela era suficiente.**

**Cardigan estava entre uma das mais antigas cidades gaulesas, bem como uma das mais prósperas. Seu movimentado porto trazia imponência e inúmeros estrangeiros para o local, alem de riqueza para os ingleses, que dominava, todas aquelas terras.Nenhum homem, mulher ou criança gaulesa podia morar nas redondezas, contou Lílian , enquanto seguiam pela estrada principal, uma punição remanescente devido a rebelião de Owain Glyndwer. A voz dela deixava transparecer toda a raiva que sentia em relação ao tratamento injusto dado pelos ingleses aos gaulese... até Tiago relembra-la de que a família dela possuía muitas terras na Inglaterra, não apenas em Gales, e Metolius, em Londres, era uma das maiores preciosidades.**

**Lílian, acomodada a frente dele em Nimrod, endireitou-se.**

**- Não há alternativa para nós a não ser viver em Londres durante grande parte do ano, pois os negócios da família exigem. Mas Gales é nosso lar, nosso verdadeiro lar. É aqui que sempre estará o coração dos Evans.**

**- Qual a distancia de Cardigan até suas terras? Você disse que a propriedade ficava e Dyfed?**

**- Sim, perto de Presili. Chama-se Glain Terran, a jóia na pedra. Nós passaremos por lá quando estivermos seguindo para as colinas.**

**Tiago não perguntou se ela pretendia parar no caminho, seria muito perigoso fazê-lo. Entretanto, precisava saber onde poderia deixa-la a salvo quando encontrasse Caswallan. Pretendia ir atrás de sir Thomas sozinho, e também acertaria as contas com Daman em particular, se conseguisse. Seria perfeito se pudesse deixa-la em Glain Tarran.**

**- Você precisa me mostrar quando passarmos por lá. O castelo é muito antigo?**

**- Sim muito – respondeu ela, suspirando – mas não lhe garanto que você conseguirá- vê-lo. Glain Tarran nem sempre é visível para todas as pessoas.**

**- Não é visível? -repetiu Tiago, sem ter certeza de que queria escutar a resposta.**

**- Não é muito fácil de explicar. Normalmente, o castelo pode ser visto de longe, mas algumas vezes... é mais difícil encontra-lo. Digamos que o tempo é estranho em algumas partes. A neblina vai e vem sem avisar.**

**- Neblina que esconde todo o castelo?**

**- Sim.**

**- Talvez por isso Glain Tarran seja tão antigo – sugeriu ele – É muito conveniente tornar-se invisível de vez em quando não? Ainda mais durante a guerra.**

**- Não existe nenhum tipo de magia por trás – explicou Lílian, com calma – Simplesmente acontece.**

**- Não, claro que não há magia – concordou Tiago, divertindo-se com a irritação que notou na voz dela. Era sempre assim quando Lílian percebia que ele não acreditava nas explicações que ela dava sobre os mistérios relacionados a sua família. Ela insistia em não acreditar no óbvio, que a magia era real. Tiago gostaria de encontrar uma forma de convencê-la, porem não sabia se teria êxito. Se a própria família não conseguiu , como um estranho faria? - Tenho certeza de que toda a propriedade desaparece, como você diz, em virtude dos tempo. Você já percebeu que sempre esta ventando perto das colinas em Presili? A neblina deve ter problemas em esconder os castelos.**

**Lílian empurrou o cotovelo para trás, acertando-o com força. Tiago caiu na risada e puxou-a para beija-la.**

**- Eu vou fazer com que você acredite em mágica – sussurrou ele.**

**- Nunca!**

**O bom humor de Lílian durou ate eles chegarem ao destino final. Tiago escolheu o que considerava o melhor lugar para esconde-los de sir Thomas e de Daman Evans, mas ela pareceu não se da mesma opinião.**

**- Não, de jeito nenhum – esbravejou Lílian , olhando-o com desconfiança – Aqui não.**

**- Sim –respondeu ele, descendo de Nimrod – Não existe lugar melhor –Tiago estendeu os braços para ajuda-la a desmontar – Este é o único lugar em que estaremos a salvo. Em Londres, ele conseguiu ficar apenas quinze minutos no Black Raven. Mas seria uma ótima idéia vê-lo rodeado pelas meninas de Kristyn.**

**- Eu não vou colocar meus pés ai dentro – jurou ela, apontando para o bordel, bastante conhecido naquela parte de Galesa – Eu me recuso terminantemente. Você nos levou para os piores lugares enquanto nos manteve prisioneira, porem não dormirei em um bordel.**

**Antecipando a recusa de Lílian , Tiago começou a desamarrar a bagagem do cavalo ignorando-a.**

**- Não há outro lugar melhor – insistiu ele – E ao é tão ruim quanto você imagina. Eu passei várias noites aqui, portanto , conheço bem o bordel. É limpo e seco, as camas são confortáveis.**

**- Eu imagino que você já deve ter estado em todas – disse Lílian colocando as mãos nas cintura.**

**Tiago sorriu diante do ciúmes da ruivinha e abraçou-a, puxando-a para perto.**

**- Não nego a verdade do que você esta dizendo, porem juro que, desta vez, ficarei em uma única cama com uma única mulher – Ele beijou-a impedindo-a de se desvencilhar.**

**- Tiago!**

**- E quem sabe você não ensina algumas coisinhas para as meninas de Kristyn – brincou ele.**

**- Você é terrível, Tiago James Potter. Não vou entrar nesse bordel com você.**

**- É o que veremos, srta. Lílian.**

**De alguma maneira Tiago convenceu-a a entrar no bordel. Lílian não sabia explicar ao certo como cedera, a não ser talvez, pelo fato de estarem no meio da rua, debaixo do sol do meio-dia, beijando-se como se não houvessem ninguém em volta. Como não queria ser confundida com uma das garotas de vida fácil, ela achou melhor sair dali.**

**Assim que eles entraram, o bordel entrou em polvorosa. Mulheres semi-nuas soltando gritinhos histéricos e risadas escandalosas correram na direção de Tiago e Sirius. Ammy e Lílian foram empurradas para o lado, ignoradas, enquanto os dois homens eram beijados e acariciados. E nenhum dos dois parecia pretender coloca um ponto final naquele comportamento obsceno. Na verdade pareciam estar gostando bastante da atenção.**

**- Tiago, estou tão contente por... Sirius, não posso esperar até... Faz tanto tempo que você não aparecem por aqui. Por que...**

**- Silêncio!**

**Não havia como ignorar aquela voz feminina tão imponente. Todo o salão ficou no mais profundo silencio, e todos se viraram para a mulher parada no meio da escada. Era um mulher de incrível beleza, um pouco mais velha dos que as jovens histéricas que gritavam ao redor de Tiago e Sirius. Seu cabelos longos e cacheados caiam-lhe nas costas como um manto dourado, e seus lábios carnudos ostentavam um batom vermelho. Vestia apenas uma camisola vermelha, transparente, como se tivesse acabado de sair da cama naquele momento. Seus olhos esverdeados, estudaram a cena a sua frente, parando por fim em Tiago. Lílian arregalou os olhos diante de tamanho desejo. A mulher parecia pronta para pular nos braços dele, sem se importar com a platéia.**

**Com o coração disparado, Lílian olhou para Tiago. Ele também a olhava, porém com carinho e amizade de quem não via um antigo conhecido há muito tempo.**

**Mesmo assim ela sentiu-se confusa. Era evidente que os dois um dia tenham ido amantes. Ou melhor, pelo visto Tiago fora amante de praticamente todas as mulheres daquele lugar. Ele era assim e sempre seria, apesar de tudo que acontecera entre ambos.**

**Percebendo a preocupação de Lílian, ele se virou e lançou-lhe um sorriso tranqüilizador e começou a se desvencilhar das mulheres que o agarravam. Quando conseguiu se livrar de todas, a da escada estava parada a sua frente.**

**- Tiago, meu amor – murmurou ela, afagando-lhe o rosto com seus longos dedos – Que surpresa maravilhosa! Eu estava imaginando que você e Sirius logo viriam. É sempre nessa época do ano, não? – Ela chegou mais perto, pressionando o corpo contra o dele – Teremos de lha dar as boas-vindas esta noite. Antes, porém quero você só para mim. Vamos subir um pouco para você relaxar.**

**- Hum, Kristyn... – disse ele, pegando-lhe a mão – Desta vez eu vim por outro motivo... Lílian !**

**Lílian puxou Ammy pelo braço e correu em direção a porta aberta. A amiga seguiu-a sem resistência, incrédula com tudo que vira até aquele momento. Ela passara por momentos bastantes difíceis nos últimos dias, e Lílian se culpava por não a ter protegido mais.**

**- Vamos até o mestre Tremayne – disse ela – Será um choque ele nos ver nesta situação, mas não há alternativa. Sendo o banqueiro da família Evans há mais de quarenta anos, duvido que nos negará ajuda. Isso mesmo – Lílian seguia pela rua sem saber ao certo onde ia . – Não sei como não pensei nisso antes. E assim nos livraremos desses bandidos.**

**Ammy respondeu com um soluço.**

**- Lílian!**

**Tiago estava logo atrás.**

**- Ammy!**

**Ao escutar a voz suplicante de Sirius, Ammy diminuiu os passos.**

**- Não escute esse monstro! Você viu quantas mulheres os rodeavam.**

**- Por deu! Você é a mulher mais teimosa que já conheci! – exclamou Tiago, quase as alcançando. – Lílian, pare!**

**- Você vai voltar para lá comigo, querendo ou não – disse Tiago, segurando-a pelo braço.**

**Ela soltou-se e virou-se para ele , furiosa.**

**- Não vou, não! Você realmente acredita que vou ficar assistindo a você e a srta. Kristyn se esfregando um no outro?**

**Pela primeira vez desde que haviam se conhecido, as faces de Tiago enrubesceram, como se estivesse envergonhado.**

**- Não se atreva a tocar em mim! – gritou Ammy, acertando um tapa no rosto de Sirius – Depois de tudo que você me falou... depois de tudo que fizemos.. especialmente noite passada! – Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e desabou em lágrimas.**

**- Ammy, por favor escute-me. Tudo o que eu disse é sério.**

**Ela o empurrou , e chorava cada vez mais.**

**Uma multidão começou a se formar ao redor deles.**

**- Sir Thomas não precisará perguntar por nós – resmungou Tiago irritado. – Toda Gales falará a nosso respeito.**

**Sabendo que não teria outra saída ele pegou-a no colo e voltou para o bordel.**

**- Tiago James Potter!**

**- Fique quieta, mulher! – ordenou ele, aplicando-lhe um tapa no traseiro – Essas duas novas garotas de Kristyn ainda não aprenderam a se comportar – explicou Tiago, ignorando os gritos de Lílian – Imagem só, não gostaram dos aposentos. Venha, companheiro, vamos leva-las de volta para a casa de nossa amiga.**

**- Ammy, por favor não fique brava comigo – pediu Sirius, fazendo o mesmo que Tiago.**

**Ao entrar no bordel, Tiago seguiu para a escada ignorando as expressões de espanto.**

**- Aonde você esta indo? – perguntou Kristyn Walker.**

**Lílian ergueu a cabeça e viu-a parada com as mãos na cintura, os olhos cintilando. Atrás dela, Sirius entrava carregando Ammy, que continuava a chorar.**

**- Vou tomar seu quarto emprestado por alguns minutos- explicou ele. – Nós não atrapalharemos, eu prometo.**

**- Tiago!**

**- Eu peço desculpa , Kristyn – disse Tiago, continuando a subir – Daqui a pouco eu peço para lhe explicar tudo. Até então, peço-lhe a gentileza de nos deixar em paz.**

**Chegando ao quarto de Kristyn, ele colocou Lílian no chão e trancou a porta.**

**- Você pode gritar o quanto quiser comigo, mas antes escute o que tenho a lhe dizer.**

**Lílian respirou fundo, olhou para os lados... e de repente silenciou.**

**- Minha nossa! – exclamou ela, estarrecida com a visão diante de seus olhos. Nunca estivera nos aposentos de uma prostituta, portanto era uma grande revelação. As parede ostentavam tapeçarias com cenas picantes as quais nunca fora exposta. Homens e mulheres, nus, em todos os tipos de posições. Como alguém poderia ter criado tudo aquilo sem o menor pudor? E quem teria bordado tudo aquilo?**

**- O gosto de Kristyn é um tanto que inusitado – explicou Tiago.**

**- No mínimo – concordou ela, virando-se para apreciar todo o resto.**

**A cama ficava no centro do quarto e era enorme, com lençóis, colcha e almofadas vermelhas. Lílian imaginou Tiago ali, deitado nos braços de Kristyn, como fizera com ela nas noites passadas.**

**- Tudo que você esta pensando é verdade – começou ela – e pior ainda. Eu nunca disse que era um homem correto, Lílian, ou que não havia me deitado com outras mulheres.**

**- Com muitas outras!**

**- É verdade. E nem tenho como enumera-la. E também não posso fazer nada para apagar meu passado. Esta tudo ali, junto com meus outros pecados, crimes e desfiutas. E o pior é que eu me permiti amar você. E esse pecado, creio eu, não poderá ser perdoado, quer por você, que por deus. – ele caminhou lentamente e parou ao lado de Lílian – Mas não encontrei uma maneira de controlar meu sentimentos. Não há desculpa Lílian. Sei que sou o pior homem do mundo por não ter conseguido me controlar e por ter cedido aos meus desejos. Eu só agradeço por não ter tirado sua virgindade. Só Deus sabe como as minhas palavras são verdadeiras. – Tiago tocou-lhe o braço. Sem saber qual seria a reação dela – Eu te amo – sussurrou ele – Não tenho mais o que fazer alem de lhe pedir desculpas. Lílian... será que algum dia você voltará a falar comigo?**

**- Você me desrespeitou na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, fazendo com que acreditassem que Ammy e eu somos prostitutas. Deste bordel.**

**- E o que mais eu poderia fazer? – perguntou ele, quase em desespero – Preferia que eu tivesse proferido seu nome em bom tom, tratando-a como uma verdadeira dama? Sir Thomas está a sua procura e não pode nem desconfiar que você passou por aqui.**

**- E se alguém tiver me reconhecido? –perguntou ela escondendo o rosto entre as mãos – Minha família é muito conhecida em Aberteifi.**

**- Não Lílian, eu duvido que alguém a tenha reconhecido. Não nesse estado, como vestido sujo, os cabelos despenteados. Só espero que ninguém tenha reparado na cor, senão sir Thomas saberá que você esta em Cardigan. Mas não precisa ter medo, mesmo que ele descubra a verdade. Como já lhe disse uma vez, eu farei de tudo para mantê-la a salvo.**

**Ela assentiu e ficou os olhos na tapeçaria a sua frente. Não conseguia imaginar como um homem e uma mulher podiam ficar naquela posição. As costas dela extremamente curvadas para trás e as pernas dele... Não era possível! Lílian virou a cabeça para tentar entender melhor a cena.**

**- Lílian, imagine o que seu irmão pensará quando souber que você fica olhando para essas imagens. E eu mesmo contarei para ele!**

**Lílian ignorou e foi até a penteadeira, encantada com a caixa de madeira cravejada de pedras preciosas.**

**- Não faz diferença. Ele não terá piedade conosco quando descobrir o que aconteceu entre nós.**

**- Daman não precisa saber a verdade. Se você quiser eu prometo que não abrirei minha boca.**

**- É isso que você quer? – perguntou ela passando o dedo na tampa da caixa. – Fingir que não aconteceu nada, que não nos deitamos juntos?**

**- Ora Lílian, você sabe que eu farei qualquer coisa para protege-la. É você quem decide.**

**Ela ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, buscando coragem para falar.**

**- É tudo muito difícil para mim, você não imagina quanto. Você é um homem muito bonito, e eu nunca fui bonita. Nem quando criança. E eu nunca me senti tão feia quanto agora, diante de tantas mulheres bonitas... e nuas.**

**- Semi-nuas – corrigiu Tiago, sem humor na voz.**

**- Você tem razão. Semi-nuas.**

**Ele ficou parado, olhando-a por alguns instantes, depois caminhou ate a janela, resmungando. Abriu a cortina vermelha e observou a rua, calado. Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois se atreveu a falar, e Lílian continuou passado o dedo na caixa, sentindo um nó no estomago. Agora era a hora de Tiago lhe dizer a verdade, apesar das declarações de amor que lhe fizera momentos atrás. Ele lhe diria que era feia e que não queria nada de mais serio com uma mulher petulante e infantil. Nenhum homem preferiria uma mulher feia com tantas beldades se atirando em seus braços. Como era tola! Passaria o resto de seus dias se remoendo por ter estragado tudo de mais lindo que acontecera em sua vida.**

**- Eu sei o que é sentir-se feio – disse Tiago de repente, forçando as palavras a saírem de sua boca. Lílian ficou surpresa com a emoção na voz dele e virou-se. Ele estava de costas, cabisbaixo, olhando para fora – Eu me senti feio durante grande parte da minha vida, comparado ao resto da minha família. Se eu fiz você sentir-se assim, então...**

**Lílian continuou calada, dando-lhe tempo para continuar.**

**- Não sei nem como lhe dizer o quanto a acho bonita, mais do que qualquer outra mulher. Peço que Deus tenha piedade de mim, pois o amor é como uma maldição do inferno! Eu preferiria terminar meus dias sem conhecer o sentimento, mas não era para ser. Nunca declarei meu amor a mulher nenhuma, e entendo o fato de você sentir-se feia diante dessa confissão.**

**- Você não pode estar falando sério! Você não pode me amar! Eu não sou digna do seu amor!**

**- E nem eu do seu – respondeu Tiago, virando-se –Lilian, não sei o que fazer para que você acredite nas minhas palavras. Eu queria que você se sentisse especial, que percebesse como é importante e bonita para mim, mas acho que foi tudo em vão. Eu te amo! – gritou ele, irritado – Você nunca me disse o mesmo, apesar de eu ainda ter a esperança de escutar as palavras saindo de seus lábios. Os que mais posso dizer, ou fazer para convence-la de que meu amor é verdadeiro? Se pudesse, eu me casaria com você sem pensar duas vezes, mas nem me atrevo a ter esse tipo de pensamento. Sei que nunca teremos nada serio, e que você me rejeitaria. Por mais bonito que eu seja – terminou Tiago, com a voz cheia de amargura.**

**- Você se casaria comigo? – repetiu ela incrédula.**

**- Sim, e com muita alegria. Mas não faz diferença, pos não sou um bom partido, nem para você, nem para qualquer mulher.**

**Lílian deu um passo na direção dele.**

**- Claro que é – murmurou ela – Não conheço uma mulher que não daria a vida para ser sua esposa.**

**- Ora Lílian, por mais bonito e simpático que eu seja, não há como mudar ou apagar meu passado. Eu não pertenço a uma família nobre. Sou filho bastardo de um grande lorde. Você afirma que eu não posso amá-la mas é o contrário. Você esta muito acima de mim, em vários aspectos. Eu nem tenho esperança em alcançá-la.**

**Ela tocou-lhe o braço.**

**- Achei que você já soubesse que eu te amo. Imagino que todas as mulheres sintam o mesmo só de olhar para você . E por que comigo seria diferente? Eu te amei quase desde o primeiro instante.**

**- Não é amor. É desejo, afinal de contas eu a iniciei na arte do prazer. Você se esquecerá de tudo no momento em que nos separarmos. É esse tipo de amor que eu conheci com as outras mulheres. E não quero o mesmo com você.**

**- Ah, Tiago – sussurrou Lílian, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os braços e apoiando a cabeça nas costas musculosas – Nós somos um casal desencontrado. Você não consegue me convencer do seu amor e eu não consigo convence-lo do meu. E eu te amo tanto que nem sei como expressar meus sentimentos em palavras. Sim, seu rosto e corpo são lindos, bem como suas maneiras, mas para mim, nada disso importa. Nem as condições de seu nascimento, nem a sua posição social. Para mim seria uma grande honra me casar com você . Eu agradeceria a Deus todos os dias por ter me concedido tal felicidade.**

**Tiago apertou as mãos em sua cintura com tanta força que quase as machucou.**

**- É mesmo, Lílian?**

**- Juro que é a mais pura verdade. Se não fosse por que eu teria tanto ciúmes da srta. Kristyn e das outras mulheres? E de todas as outras mulheres que já se deitaram em seus braços?**

**De repente Tiago se virou e segurou-a pelos ombros fitando-a com intensidade.**

**- Eu gostei de quase todas as mulheres com as quais estive, porem jamais amei alguma como amo você . Você acredita em mim, Lílian? Apesar de tudo que sabe a meu respeito, de todos os meus pecados? Acredita?**

**- E você também acredita que te amo? Apesar de todos os meus erros?**

**- Sim – respondeu ele, abrindo um belo sorriso – Eu me atrevo a acreditar em você.**

**- Então eu também acredito.**

**-Quero que você compreenda que não haverá nada de mais sério. Temos pouco tempos juntos. Quando Daman chegar...**

**Lilian tocou-lhe os lábios impedindo-o de continuar falando.**

**- Eu entendo, mas não quero que pense nisso agora. Nenhum de nos sabe o que o futuro nos reserva.**

**- Lílian...**

**Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o com ternura.**

**- Eu te amo e você me ama. Se milagres como esse acontecem, então tudo pode acontecer.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A Nossa... eu amo demais essa capitulo.. acho ele perfeito... tudo de bom... Estou muito feliz..pq estou com mais de 50 comentários.. eu nunk esperei que recebesse tanto. Muito feliz mesmo Nossa... essa capitulo eu amei escrever.. é muito bom... e romântico... vou tentar.. sempre atualizar o mais rápido possível.. bjossss**

**Anne Black: Eu tb amo muuito ler T/L eu acho perfeito... o modo como as pessoas imaginam o passado do casal.. é tudo tão perfeito e mágico heuehue.. heuehu obrigada pelos elogios.. agradeço muito.. bjoks..**

**Thata Radcliffe: Obrigada... eu gosto de responder aos comentários.. acho que.. se os leitores... se prestam a deixar Reviews os escritores tem que agradecer de alguma forma... ehuehuehue bjoks**

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon****: Sinto deixa-lo desapontando... fazendo com que eles não fikssem mais dias em Hammersgate... mas pelo menos... acho que esse capitulo compensou... heuheue ... bjoks**

**Thaa: Bom.. naum sei.. mas se você se arrepiou no capitulo passado. Nesse deve ter se arrepiado tb.. eu acho... heuehue... Agradeço por deixar Reviews na minha fanfic.. as adoro muito viu? Bjoks**

**Lele: Nossa.. se eu encontrasse um desses... eu não sei o que faria... sabe.. achar alguém com um sentimento tão puro como o de tiago é qusse impossível... e nossa.. eu me sentiria a pessoa mais fleiz nu mundo! Bjoksss**

**Xianya: Pois é.. acho muito fofo quando os dois ficam juntos... pois .. é um casal realmente apaixonado... bjoks**

**BzalunGa: Pode deixar.. naum digo que o Sirius é galinha entaum... mas realmente o tiago é tudo de bom... ehuehue bjoks**

**Luci Potter: Pois é.. o Tiago é muito fofo... e eu vou fazer o possível para que o Lupin apareça mais.. bjoksss**

**July:** Ahhhh que bom que lê minha fanfic desde o inicio.. estou muito feliz que a acompanha... heuehuehue .. Bjoks

**Silverghost**** : Nossa.. estou muito feliz que , tenha conseguido um tempo para deixar um review na minha fanfic.. obrigada... Nossa... eu também sou muito fã de T/L... acho que as melhores fanfics são desses dois ... Huuhauhua... aqui não foi preciso pq estava frio ... vou sempre que possível atualizar o mais rápido... De repente o Peter apareça novamente... pois... Peter.. é Pedro... e ele apareceu em um dos capitulo.. por pouco tempo.. ele estava a guardar os cavalos de Tiago e Sirius quando os mesmo raptaram Ammy e Lyly... naum deixa de continuar a ler e a deixar Reviews... bjokssss**

**Lilian Kyoyama: Eu amo demais a suas reviews... é mesmo.. o Tiago a ama.. e nesse capitulo foi visto mais o amor... sabe... eu quero um amor desses para mim.. é muito lindu... Que bom que esta achando minha fanfic perfeita.. quando ela acabar... eu irei fazer uma continuação eu creio... pois falta em torno d 7 capitulo para acabar a fanfic  é.. eu sei.. tb fico triste... bem mas continuando, q massa que gosta de administrar .. se não der certo em Natal... não desista.. e vá em busca de outros lugares para trabalhar do jeito que gostas... Eu moro em Porto Alegre/RS... eu tenho 15 anos... 1º ano do Ensino Médio... Pois é Nathália é capaz de ver coisas que ninguém consegue.. ela é especial... Vejo que .. nessa capitulo.. vc conheceu a personagem má..heuehuheu exatamente como vc dedeuziu ou esperava não? Pois é.. eu tb queria ser seqüestrada por ele... heuheueueu te passo sim.. o nome das fic que leio no fanfiction.. nunca vou me enjoar de vc viu? Bjokss**

Fanfics que leio no fanfiction:

**- Para Lílian Evans: 2291796**

**- Casualidades do destino: 2264235**

**- A intervenção de Vênus : 2137716**

**- A donzela e o Cavaleiro ( me inspiro para fazer essa fanfic) : 2199566**

**- A única feiticeira: 2226346**

**- Amores marotos : A filha de Avalon : 2235496**

**- Como os nossos pais ou quase: 2354359**

**- correndo atrás : 2269631**

**- Formando de 1977 : 2168063**

**Entre muitooooos outros... que se eu colokr aqui.. vai fikr giante.. heuehueue bjoksssssss**

**Lily Potter Black : Sério que quase chorou? Nossa... nem quero ver como vc vai reagir no ultimo capitulo.. opa.. falei demais... digo.. pode se ruma coisa ruim.. ou uma coisa boa que vai acontecer ainda naum sei... heuheuheu na verdade sei... nossa... vc entende mais a minha fanfic do que eu.. na verdade.. ou leitores entendem melhor do que os autores... heueueh bjokssss**


	15. Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo 14**

**Kristyn os acomodou em um quarto privado, embora antes tivesse expressado sua incredulidade por Lílian ser a companhia escolhida por Tiago. Ela não escondeu seu desdém quando os dois retornaram para o salão, principalmente pela jovem.**

**- Tiago meu amor – disse ela – Você não passa de um grande brincalhão, querendo que acreditemos em uma historia tão boba. Ainda bem que eu o conheço muito bem e sei que ela não é o tipo de mulher que você escolheria como sua, mesmo que somente por uma noite.**

**Tiago segurou a mão de Lílian e apertou-a com força, impedindo-a de responde ao desaforo. Para seu alivio, ela não parecia ter se abalado lhe entregara sua confiança. Nunca mulher alguma lhe dera presente como esse. O amor que sentia por ela era tão grande que sua única vontade aquele momento ela levanta-la e beija-la até tirar-lhe o fôlego.**

**Kristyn, notando a comunicação silenciosa entre o casal, aproximou-se, lançando um olhar nada amigável para Lílian.**

**- Posso ate entender uma atitude como essa vinda de Sirius Black – falou Kristyn , olhando para o canto onde ele abraçava a chorosa e pálida Ammy- , mas de você nunca. Vamos meu querido, pague essa mulher e deixe-a partir.. – Ela chegou ainda mais perto e passou um dedo sedutor no peito de Tiago. – Eu senti muito a sua falta, e não vou suportar esse tipo de joguinho. Não vamos perder tempo com tolices.**

**Tiago pegou-lhe a mão e colocou-a de lado com firmeza.**

**- Eu a conheço melhor do que você me conhece , Kristyn, e foi por isso que Lílian conseguiu conquistar meu coração e você não . Todavia, como somos amigos há muitos anos, eu ignorarei os insultos que fez a srta. Lílian , desde que não se repitam.**

**Kristyn deu um passo para trás e olhou para Tiago com uma expressão ameaçadora. Estava prestes a perder o controle e fazer um escândalo que toda a Cardigan escutaria. Sabendo bem como impedi-la, Tiago tirou um pequeno saco de feltro do bolso e estendeu-o para ela.**

**- É ouro – A palavra teve um efeito milagroso, e o humor de Kristyn se transformou de imediato.**

**- Você nunca teve mais do que algumas moedas para aquecer seu bolso Tiago James Potter.**

**Ele abriu o saco e deixou-a olhar para dentro.**

**- Nos lhe pagaremos muito bem se nos hospedar aqui por alguns dias e não comentar com ninguém sobre nossa presença. Eu tinha plena certeza de que, quando Sirius e eu trouxéssemos a srta. Lílian e sua amiga para cá, você e suas meninas nos receberiam muito bem.**

**O comportamento dela mudou na mesma hora, e Kristyn até esboçou um sorriso para Lílian.**

**- Claro Ti. Afinal de contas para que servem os amigos? Eu lhe darei os melhores aposentos, e mandarei uma das garotas buscar pão fresco e vinho. Fique quanto tempo quiser e saiba que ficará seguro em minha casa.**

**Meia hora deporá, Tiago e Lílian estavam em um quarto bem menor que o de Kristyn, mas com a mesma decoração extravagante. Tiago conhecia o aposento como todos os outros daquele bordel, e ficou contente com o fato de que ficariam juntos durante o tempo que demorasse para encontrar Caswallan. Ou pelo menos ate que Daman os descobrisse , o que ele torcia para não acontecer. Mesmo que tivessem apenas alguns dias juntos, valia a pena correr o risco.**

**Estavam sentados juntos em um dos tanques de banho de Kristyn, a maioria dos quais ela fizera para acomodar duas pessoas, alguns até três . Tiago pediu que colocassem um em seu quarto e enchessem com toda a água quente que houvesse disponível. Por sorte, os clientes do bordel gostavam muito das banheiras então ela mantinha sempre um caldeirão de água no fogo.**

**Um lavou o corpo do outro em um ritual silencioso, tocando e sentindo cada parte, como se quisessem se conhecer por inteiro. Depois Lílian aninhou-se no peito de Tiago, relaxada.**

**- Sinto muito pelas palavras de Kristyn. Ela esta acostumada a ter tudo do seu jeito e se não for assim , faz o possível e o impossível para conseguir. – disse ele**

**- Não precisa se desculpar – murmurou Lílian, sonolenta, movimentando-se para ficar mais confortável. Tiago descansou as mãos na pele sedosa no abdome de Lílian – Ela não o conhece como acreditava que conhecia. Você é um homem de muita honra para mentir sobre um assunto sério como o amor.**

**Tiago beijou-lhe a testa imaginando se algum dia sentira tamanha alegria.**

**- Você me conhece bem melhor, mesmo depois de apenas alguns dias. Esperei a minha vida toda par encontrar uma mulher como você . E já estava começando a acreditar que ela não existia. **

**- E não existe – Lílian riu, divertindo-se com a situação. – Duvido que seja possível compreender um homem como você , Tiago James Potter, mas eu te amo assim mesmo.**

**Tiago acariciou-lhe os seios, o estomago , o ventre em um ato de carinho , e não para excita-la. Lílian estava fraca demais para fazer amor novamente. Todavia, ele não se cansava de tocar aquele corpo delicioso, e a água espumante tornava a sensação ainda mais agradável.**

**Esperaria um pouco mais para amá-la. Um bom jantar, o conforto e o calor da grande cama que estava no centro do quarto , e uma manha cheia de prazeres.**

**- Amanha cedo começaremos a procurar por Caswallan – disse Tiago.**

**- Está bem.**

**- Estou falando a serio Lily . Por mim, você ficaria semana e semana aqui neste confortável quarto , mas temo que seu irmão nos encontre se demorarmos demais. E pretendo mantê-la a salvo das garras de Daman. Amanha partiremos para as montanhas, onde você acha que Caswallan está.**

**- Não, amanhã não – discordou ela bocejando – Amanha vamos para Pentre Ifan, nas colinas Presili. Será um dia inteiro de viagem de ida e volta, porém teremos certeza de onde Caswallan esta quando retornarmos.**

**- Quer dizer que vamos para o cemitério sagrado?**

**- Tenho de ir sozinha até as colinas quando chegarmos lá – explicou ela – Caso contrario não saberei.**

**O sorriso sumiu dos lábios de Tiago na mesma hora.**

**- De jeito nenhum! Você não irá a lugar nenhum sozinha. Nem que seja daqui até a esquina. Como poderei saber onde sir Thomas está, ou se colocou homens a nossa espreita, como fez antes? O que quer que você tenha de descobrir nas colinas Presili, será na minha companhia.**

**Devagar, Lílian levantou-se da água e olhou para ele.**

**- Eu preciso estar sozinha para que a resposta venha até mim.**

**- Mais uma das mágicas de sua família?**

**- Não há mágica – disse ela, firme – É que... algumas coisas podem ser sentidas em locais sagrados, não apenas em Presili mas em qualquer outro lugar... se a pessoa souber escutar.**

**- E você possui esse dom de escuta?**

**- Suponho que sim. Quando criança sempre que minha família ia aos lugares sagrados em Gales, eu escutava coisas que as outras pessoas não escutavam. Acredito que se trata de um truque do vento, mas meus parentes, alguns deles, achavam que eram os espíritos falando comigo. – Ela ficou vermelha – É tudo bobagem, mas vou até lá para ver o que acontece. Imagino que Caswallan esteja por perto e , alem disso, há outras descobertas a ser feitas.**

**Tiago sorriu, passando o dedo molhando no rosto dela.**

**- Você sabe mais do que supõe sobre mágica. Só gostaria de saber por que tamanha determinação em não acreditar.**

**- Porque Magia – começou Lílian, olhando-o nos olhos – e ter uma família que a segue me separa do resto do mundo. Meu irmão e eu. Você deve saber bem o que é isso.**

**- Sim, eu sei o que é ser excluído – concordou Tiago, beijando-lhe os lábios entreabertos. –Todavia o dom da magia não se compara a um nascimento ilegítimo. E para ser sincero não imagino algo que possa fazer sir Thomas Riddle sentir-se rejeitado. Ele é bem quisto pela coroa, pela igreja e pelos semelhantes. Mas vamos deixar esse assunto de lado. A água esta esfriando – Pegando-lhe a mão, Tiago saiu da banheira – Vamos ficar na cama até nos aquecermos e depois que você dormir um pouco voltaremos a falar de Caswallan e dessa viagem ás colinas Presili . Falando a sério, não posso permitir que você vá sozinha.**

**- Eu não escutarei nada se houver outra pessoa comigo – teimou Lílian.**

**- Fique tranqüila , eu encontrarei uma maneira de seduzir os espíritos. Será que algum dele é mulher? – perguntou ele deitando-a na cama.**

**Pentre Ifan, o antigo cemitério sagrado celta nas colinas Presili, era um lugar sombrio, porem Lílian nunca sentira medo. Quando criança adorava o período em que a família dedicava a visitar os locais santos de Gales, e aquele era seu favorito. Sentia-se familiarizada e a vontade, como se estivesse em uma parte de sua casa. E fora ali, naquele mesmo ligar que escutara as vozes ela primeira vez. Principio não compreendera as palavras, todavia as escutara. Ao contar o ocorrido aos tios e tias, eles se mostraram bastante contentes, bem como seu pai, mas sua mãe e Daman não. A mãe a proibira de comentar o assunto com qualquer pessoa, e o irmão insistira que se tratava do vento constante da região e da imaginação. Nada alem disso.**

**Lílian tinha seis anos de idade na épica e acreditava em magia. Fora a partir desse incidente que começara a ter receio, ate questionar se era real ou se seu pai e seus tios fingiam que era. A única certeza que tinha, a julgar pelo comportamento da mãe e do irmão era que a magia, real ou não, era algo perigoso;.**

**Tendo isso em mente, Lílian aprendera bem depressa que não podia comentar sobre as vozes que costumava a ouvir nos lugares sagrados, ou das palavras que compreendia cada vez com mais clareza. O problema era que normalmente previam o futuro , algo difícil de ignorar. Por exemplo que sua mãe ficaria grávida, mas não que morreria no parto. Ou que seu pai lhe seria tirado, embora ela não tivesse compreendido que seria para sempre. E fora em Pentre Ifan, meses atrás, com a neve sob seus pés, que descobrira que a Pedra da Graça fora roubada de sua família. Por Cswallan.**

**Pela primeira vez ela quebrara o silencio imposto e contara aos tios e tias o que escutara. Sentira um grande alivio, apesar de toda a consternação que lhes causara. Todos acreditaram sem questionar, como acontecera quando Lílian era criança.**

**E lá estava ela mais uma vez, sob a brisa fria da tarde, sentindo o cheiro do mar. Acima, as nuvens corriam pelo céu escurecendo a medida que a chuva de verão se aproximava.**

**O cemitério já não era mais o mesmo, pois a terra fora levada para longe pelo vento, deixando nada alem das grandes pedras, como em Stonehenge. Os celtas as haviam colocado ali centenas de anos atrás, e anda continuavam intactas, revelando a mesma importância para a família Evans.**

**- Não é lindo? – murmurou ela, olhando para os lados deleitando-se com o vento frio em seu rosto.**

**- Sim – respondeu Tiago, acima a pedra onde estava sentado, segurando a rainha nas mãos – Muito lindo. E frio. Boadicea parece contente – acrescentou ele, olhando fixamente para a peça de xadrez. – Os olhos dela brilham como fogo, esta vendo?**

**Com passos lentos, Lílian se aproximou.**

**- É verdade. Você não imagina como é estranho vê-lo sentado ai, com essa peça nas mãos. Meu tio Culain costumava traze-la no bolso a Pentre Ifan, e sentava-se nesse mesmo lugar. Ele acreditava que era bom para as fadas. Sei que é tolice, mas lhe dava um imenso prazer.**

**- Fadas? Aqui? Achei que elas escolheriam um lugar um pouco mais acolhedor do que essas colinas frias.**

**- Claro, eu também, se é que elas existem. Dizem que aparecem em Pentre Ifan tarde da noite, embora eu nunca tenha visto.**

**- Duvido que você tenha estado aqui tarde da noite.**

**- Eu não , mas minha prima Helen costumava a vir quando ia visitar Glain Tarran. Todavia, nunca viu nenhuma fada. **

**Tiago levantou-se e balançou a cabeça.**

**- Quanto mais escuto sobre sua prima Helen, mais estranha a acho – Ele beijou-lhe a testa – Quer que eu a deixe sozinha por alguns instantes?**

**- Sim. Dez minutos apenas.**

**- Cinco. E nem um minutos a mais. E ficarei perto o suficiente para socorre-la, caso precise de mim.**

**Tiago se afastou, deixando-a sozinha. Ela ficou olhando até não enxergá-lo mais, com o coração cheio de amor e admiração por aquele homem tão especial. Suspirando Lílian apertou a capa contra o peito e olhou para o céu.**

**Não tinha a menos idéia de quanto tempo se passara quando escutou os gritos furiosos de Tiago. Momentos depois viu-o correndo.**

**- Pegue-o! Faça-o parar!**

**Lílian olhou ao redor e não viu nada.**

**- Pegue-o! Depressa! - Tiago apontou para a saia de Lílian – Ele esta bem ai! Maldito!**

**Assustada, ela arregalou os olhos, procurando por algo que justificasse todo aquele nervosismo.**

**- O que foi? Não estou vendo nada!**

**- Ele fugiu de novo! – gritou Tiago, correndo na direção dos arbustos – Ele pegou a rainha!**

**Mais uma vez Tiago desapareceu, deixando-a completamente confusa, imaginando se deveria continuar ali parada ou segui-lo. Conseguia ouvi-lo como se lutasse com alguém , o que a levou a crer que talvez tivesse enlouquecido.**

**- Seu monstrinho! Vou arrancar sua cabeça! Arghhhhhh!**

**- Tiago! – gritou ela correndo em direção as vozes.**

**Ammy e Sirius apareceram naquele instante trazendo Nimrod. Siriu s desceu de seu cavalo e desembainhou a espada.**

**- O que houve? Onde esta Tiago?**

**- Aqui – respondeu ele, saindo do meio dos arbustos apertando o dedo. –Aquela coisa me mordeu! Olhem só, está sangrando!**

**- Ah, meu Deus! – Lílian tirou u lenço do bolso e foi até Tiago – Permita-me fazer uma atadura . – Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver a pequena mordida – Como isso aconteceu?**

**- Foi aquele homem pequeno!**

**- Onde posso encontra-lo? – perguntou Sirius, pronto para ir em busca do sujeito. – Como ele é?**

**- Um elfo, usando uma capa vermelha – respondeu Tiago – Mas não adianta procura-lo. Ele já foi embora.**

**- Um elfo? – repetiu Sirius , fitando-o incrédulo.**

**- Sim . Pelo menos ele me devolveu a rainha. Foi ordem dela, caso contrário o elfo teria desaparecido levando-a consigo. Ai!**

**- Desculpe – murmurou Lílian, beijando o dedo ferido – Pronto. O sangramento parará dentro de alguns instantes. O que você disse para enfurece-lo tanto assim?**

**- Você acredita em mim? – perguntou Tiago – Era um elfo. Ou uma dessas fadas.**

**- Não sei mais no que acreditar , mas eu não teria coragem de falar sobre isso com qualquer pessoa sã. Em fim, conte-nos o que aconteceu.**

**- Eu não sei direito – respondeu Tiago, olhando para os três companheiros. – Eu estava encostado em uma árvores, olhando para a peça de xadrez e contando o tempo quando um homem pequeno usando uma capa vermelha apareceu do nada. Eu soube imediatamente que se tratava de um elfo ou de algum tipo de fada.**

**- Ora Tiago, não me venha com tolices. Era apenas um homem pequeno, um caçado ou um pastor.**

**- Não, não era. Ele fez uma mesura e se dirigiu a mim como "milorde". Eu lhe disse que não era lorde, então ele fez outra mesura e me chamou de Lorde Eneinoig**

**- Como? –exclamou Lílian ,atordoada – Lorde Eneinoig? Impossível.**

**- Eu lhe disse o mesmo, mas ele sorriu e arrancou a rainha d aminha mão saindo correndo. Eu atrás e quando tentei toma-la de volta o elfo me mordeu. Eu estava prestes a torce-lhe o pescoço, e foi quando a rainha falou**

**- Ela falou? Meu tio dizia que ela falava , mas eu nunca escutei.**

**- Na verdade não sei se foi a rainha, mas escutei a voz de uma mulher. O elfo olhava para a peça de xadrez como se a voz estivesse vindo dela. Ela lê disse para me obedecer e para me pedir desculpas. Ele obedeceu no ato, curvou-se diante de mim e pediu-me desculpas, depois entregou-me a peça. Então desapareceu.**

**- Ora Tiago! – ralhou Sirius.**

**- É serio ! E tem mais – continuou ele, virando-se para Lílian – Ela... a voz também me disse que...**

**- Fale...**

**- Caswallan esta em Frenni Fawn, perto de Cardigan, e sir Thomas está com ele. Eles uniram forças, Lílian. Se pretendemos recuperar a Pedra da Graça, teremos de tira-la dos dois.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: mil perdõessss... Naum é que eu me esqueci da fanfic.. é apenas que ultimamente eu andei meio sem tempo... desculpa pessoal.. mas eu prometo atualizar no mínimo uma vez por semana.. eu sinto muito... muito mesmo..por abaixar o ritmo.. mas eu to épocas de provas.. e tenhuq eu estudar se não minha mãe me tira o pc.. heuehue e fik pior... heuehue bjoks e continuem a comentar**

**Resposta das Reviews**

**Mah Clarinha****: Que bom que esta gostando da fanfic.. desculpa pó ter demorado muito a atualizar viu? Prometo que atualizo mais rápido.. bjoksss**

**July: Que bom que esta amando a fanfic heueu... bem sobre autora maravilhosa.. bem.. isso será discutido no final da fanfic hehehe.. muita coisa será revelada.. ... te mando sim pro e-mail.. mas vai demora rum pouqinhu ok? Desculp a a demora bjoks**

**Lele: Falta em torno de 6 capitulos.. mas eu quero fazer uma continuação e be,... daí vai demrar um pouquinho ... heuehu... bem eu naum gosto da Kristyn é o tipo de mulher que acha que tudo vem fácil e do melhor ehuehueue.. bjoksss**

**Xianya: AMO demais crises de ciúmes heuheue... muit hilário.. heuehue.. que bom que gosta da fanfic... .. bjoks**

**Lilian Kyoyama: Eu tinha lido seu comentário quando fora posto.. mas .. eu tinha esquecido dele.. entaum para responder li duas vezes mais ehuehe.. bem vamos responde rpor partes : Amei muito muito muito muito muito muito muito esse comentário.. amei muito muito muito e muitos muitos mais que gostastes do capitulo huahau eu tb queria os marotos para mim... se eles forem que nem eu imagino.. esses dias eu paseava pela internt e encontrei uma foto muito tri... parecia realmetne a lily e o tigo.. pq essas duas pessoa stavam de costas, e a ruiva estava discutindo com o de costas ou sej ao tiago.. é muito igual.. ate imagieni s enaum faria parte do filme mas creio que naum.. mas alily da foto é taum lindinha... Se quiser eu mando a foto para teu e-mail Vou fazer o possível para fazer todas essa continuações hueheuheue hueheu... eu to no ensino médio sim.. mas .. bem.. no final vai saber pq EU nuam sou a deusa... acho muito bala pessoas insanas.. heuehueu.. vc tem msn? Eu simplesmente A-M-O as suas reviews ... amei sua review... demais.. vc é uma pessoa sensacional.. heuehu bjossss**

**Mylla Evans**** Suas fanfics naum saum insignificantes.. eu as adoro... acho elas perfeita demais... Sua fanfic me isnpira a fazer fanfi de Tiago e Lílian o casal que eu amo demais... ehuehu bjossss **


	16. Capitulo XV

**N/A: Oiiiiiii**

**Er..**

**Depois de muito tempo.. volto a postar **

**Bem o que dizer da longa demora? Hm.. estudos, agora que chegou o final do ano tudo se acalma.**

**Quando comecei a "escrever" Essa fic, esqueci de colocar no inicio, que essa fic é uma "cópia" do livro : A NOIVA PRISIONEIRA de Susan Spencer (revista de banca -).**

**São no total 20 capitulos, e após terminar, pretendo continuar a fic **

**Desculpa ae a todos**

**Capítulo 15**

**Sirius preferia usar a força bruta. Tiago, o bom senso. Ammy preferia não ter nada a ver com o assunto, embora tivesse se disposto a fazer tudo que sua amiga lhe pedisse. Lílian se recusava a ser dominada. Tinha de enfrentar Caswallan sozinha e usar a rainha para tentar recuperar a pedra da graça.**

**Tiago Discordava de tal atitude, mas Lílian era extremamente teimosa.**

**- Você não entende que preciso conversar a sós com ele? – teimou ela, durante o jantar no bordel de Kristyn – Como poderei barganhar se você ou sir Thomas estiverem presentes? Não, de jeito nenhum. Vou falar sozinha com Caswallan, e você cuidará para que Sir Thomas ou qualquer outra pessoa não nos interrompa.**

**- Mas eu jurei que não deixaria Caswallan ter Boadicea – disse Tiago – Seu tio a quer de volta.**

**- Essa já é outro assunto. E deixarei que você e Sirius resolvam. Com suas habilidades, vocês não terão dificuldades para recuperá-la, se for o caso. A presença de Sir Thomas não me preocupa mais. Não consigo acreditar que persuadiu Caswallan a juntar-se a ele para terem a Pedra da Graça, mas lhe foi dito assim.**

**- As vozes não lhe disseram nada? – perguntou ele, enchendo outra vez o copo de vinho.**

**- Não. E não é a primeira vez que elas me abandonam, porém é a primeira que o fazem em prol de outra pessoa que nem mesmo é da família. É muito estranhou – comentou Lílian observando-o com atenção. – Há alguém da sua família que possui poderes mágicos ou que pelo menos tenha conhecimento sobre magia?**

**- Não. Todos são tão práticos e sensatos quanto você, minha querida. Meus parentes são conquistadores da terra, e não amigos dela.**

**Lílian ficou insatisfeita com a resposta e recostou-se na cadeira, suspirando.**

**- Deve haver um motivo para você ter escutado as vozes, e não eu.**

**- Espero que não esteja com ciúmes, meu amor – brincou Tiago, esperando que não fosse esse o caso. Não queria vê-la triste de jeito nenhum – Acredito que tenha ocorrido um engano pelo fato de eu estar segurando a rainha. Não vejo outro motivo.**

**Pensativa, Lílian passou o dedo na borda do copo, olhando para Tiago.**

**- Pode haver outro motivo sim, mas não quero conversar a respeito agora. Em vez disso, vamos fazer nossos planos para amanha cedo, quando enfrentaremos nossos inimigos e recuperaremos o que pertence a minha família.**

**- Suponho que Caswallan não esteja sozinho e que seus seguidores farão de tudo para proteger a vida de seu mestre.**

**- Não tenho medo. O nome de meu Tio Albus é bastante conhecido ente aqueles que seguem os antigos costumes, e minha família é mais conhecida ainda. Duvido que eles nos prejudicassem em nome de Caswallan, apesar do que ele conseguiu com o anel. Há mais mistério do que magia por trás dele.**

**- Caswallan não é um renomado feiticeiro?**

**- Se é que um homem pode ser chamado assim, Caswallan é um feiticeiro, mas ninguém pode fazer com que um simples anel tenha poderes se não tiver inclinação para as artes. Qualquer mágica que tenha sido feita nos últimos tempos com a Pedra da Graça é apenas ilusão de ótica, e não algum tipo de poder do anel.**

**- Então ele é um simples mágico? – Perguntou Sirius colocando seu copo de vinho na mesa. – Se for assim, não temos o que temer. Você cuida de Sir Thomas e a srta. Lílian se entende com Caswallan. Ammy e eu tomaremos conta do resto.**

**O acampamento de Caswallan deixou Thiago cheio de desconfiança sobre sua promessa de permitir que Lílian encontrasse o homem e falasse com ele a sós. Não que houvesse muitos seguidores porem os poucos que o idolatravam eram bastantes estranhos. Vestiam-se de branco e não falavam quase nada. Todavia, quando os dois se aproximaram das tendas e cabanas todos se reuniram à volta dela.**

**Quando Lílian colocou os pés no chão, virou-se para o grupo sem esconder sua urgência.**

**- Onde ele está?**

**Nenhum deles abriu a boca, mas todos se viraram e apontaram para a maior tenda do grupo, que parecia uma capela de madeira desabitada ou abandonada. Frenni Fawr era um lugar frio onde ventava bastante, e os vilarejos próximos, pequenos. Só pessoas bem fortes conseguiam viver naquelas colinas.**

**- E sir Thomas?**

**As mãos mudaram de direção, onde fora montada uma cabana muito elegante, cuja seda branca que a protegia voava com o vento. Sim, é claro que sir Thomas escolheria um abrigo como aquele, apesar de toda a falta de praticidade. Combinava bem com o seu estilo de vida. – Vou falar com Caswallan – informou Lílian aos espectadores, falando devagar e em inglês, para o alívio de Tiago – E sozinha. Sou Lílian Evans, sobrinha de Albus Evans. A pedra da graça pertence a minha família e , embora esteja sob os cuidados de Caswallan há alguns meses, vim buscar o anel para levá-lo de volta ao local ao qual pertence.**

**Lílian não comentou nada sobre o fato de Caswallan ter roubado o anel, uma decisão sabia, considerando que aquelas pessoas tinham o suposto feiticeiro em alta estima.**

**- Este homem é Tiago James Potter, um grande lutador que foi reconhecido por aqueles que habitam Pentre Ifan – Depois dessas palavras, um suave murmúrio começou, obrigando-a a erguer a voz – Eles o enviaram para me proteger e me ajudar neste assunto. Entretanto, ele tem um ressentimento com Sir Thomas Riddle. É apenas um ressentimento, sobr4 o qual os dois conversarão em breve. Não tentem impedi-lo, nem a mim, a não ser que queiram irritar aqueles nos enviaram. Só assim poderemos garantir que nada acontecerá com vocês. Combinado?**

**O murmúrio aumentou, alguns concordando, outros não. Tiago compreendia como era difícil para os devotos de Caswallan abandoná-lo, mesmo que pela Pedra da Graça, ainda mais por ordem de uma mulher.**

**Lílian também entendia a dificuldade, e por isso decidiu provar sua importância.**

**- Você precisam de um sinal?**

**- Sim – responderam várias vozes – Um sinal.**

**- Está bem – Ela caminhou ate uma das pequenas fogueiras espalhadas pelo acampamento, protegidas do vento por pedras empilhadas.**

**Tiago foi atrás, seguido pela pequena multidão.**

**- O que pretende fazer? – sussurrou ele.**

**- Realizar magia.**

**Lílian enfiou a mão no bolso, fazendo-o adivinhar seu plano.**

**-Eles não perceberam que é apenas um pó?**

**- Eles verão o que quiserem ver. Se não funcionar, precisaremos de outra tática. Imagino que Caswallan já tenha lhes mostrado muitos de seus poderes.**

**Ela parou diante da fogueira e levantou as mãos e o rosto para o céu.**

**- Espírito da terra, provem que tudo que eu disse diante destas pessoas, seus serventes, é a mais pura verdade. Enviem-nos um sinal para justificar que nos mandaram ate aqui para recuperar a Pedra da Graça e levá-la de vota ao lugar ao qual pertence.**

**Em seguida Lílian baixou as mãos rapidamente, soltando o pó. Foi um gesto muito bem realizado, penso Tiago, observando-a com atenção. Se não soubesse da existência do pó , jamais teria percebido que ela o jogara no fogo.**

**Como de costume, o pó apagou as chamas, causando uma grande fumaceira, vem como faíscas que se espalharam pelo ar. Depois de um tempo, tudo desapareceu.**

**Então quando todos a olhavam com ar de espanto e admiração, Lílian satisfeita com seu feito, notou que algo que não tinha nada a ver cm o pó acontecera.**

**Um brilho bem diferente do produzido pelo pó mágico se formara junto as brasas. Era branco, brilhante, como milhares de pequenas estrelas, porem redondo e frio como uma bola de cristal cigana. O objeto levantou-se das cinzas, cintilando com tanta intensidade que todos tiveram de proteger os olhos ou virar de lado.**

**A multidão se afastou, e Tiago abraçou Lílian, puxando-a para trás. Estupefatos, eles ficaram observando o que ocorria.**

**A bola ergueu-se um pouco mais, como uma lua cheia, e continuou subindo na direção do céu. Lentamente, ela começou a rodopiar. Cada vez mais depressa, a bola girava, tão reluzente que parecia ser feita de fogo.**

**De repente, ela explodiu em inúmeras partículas, caindo como estrelas em miniatura na terra. As pessoas gritaram e saíram correndo, temendo que as faíscas fossem quentes, mas Tiago e Lílian não se moveram encantados com o brilho daquelas micro-partículas. Eram geladas ao toque e provocavam uma sensação de formigamento quando caiam sobre a pele. Junto com elas tinham um delicioso perfume floral. Tiago esticou o braço no intuito de tentar pegar algumas, porem elas desapareciam assim que encostavam em algum lugar, como brilhantes flocos de neve. Nunca vira algo parecido.**

**- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, à medida que os outros foram voltando para perto, esticando os braços para tentar pegar as estrelas – O que é isso?**

**- Nosso sinal – murmurou Lílian , maravilhada – Não podemos ficar nem mais um segundo aqui, por Caswallan e Sir Thomas logo ouvirão sobre o ocorrido. Venha – Ela o puxou e os dois se afastaram da multidão estupefata – Eles não nos impedirão agora. Olhe como estão maravilhados.**

**- É verdade.**

**- Vamos depressa. Você cuida de Sir Thomas e eu de Caswallan. Se Sirius e Ammy fizerem seus papéis, estaremos de volta a casa de Kristyn antes do anoitecer.**

**A decrépita capela estava às escuras quando Lílian entrou. As velas, cujas chamas sopravam com o vento que entrava pela porta aberta, facilitavam a visão.**

**Caswallan estava lá, vestindo uma túnica branca, sentado em uma cadeira ridícula que imitava um trono. Era um homem alto e magro, idoso como seu tio Albus, com uma longa barba branca.**

**Ele se levantou assim que Lílian entrou na capela, apoiando-se em um comprido pedaço de madeira. A Pedra da Graça brilhava no dedo magro da mão direita. A medida que se aproximava de Caswallan, ela pode enxergar o temor nos olhos azuis.**

**- Eu sabia que você viria – disse ele, com a voz tremula – Alguém da sua família, embora eu tenha torcido para que não fosse Albus.**

**- Ele não sabia onde encontrá-lo – respondeu Lílian, falando em gaulês – Eu sabia.**

**- Você veio buscar o anel ,mas não o terá. Ele não poder ser tirado a força da mãos de quem o usa, apenas por quem o usa.**

**Lílian parou bem na frente do homem, sustentando seu olhar.**

**- Você jamais deveria ter roubado esse anel, Caswallan. Não foi somente uma atitude errada, pois sabe tanto quanto eu o que diz a leda da Pedra da Graça. Só o herdeiro legítimo pode exigir seus poderes.**

**- Esta enganada minha filha. O anel em si não possui poderes e, alem disso, não preciso dele, pois sou um mágico habilidoso, como seu tio. Entretanto preciso do anel para reunir as pessoas a minha volta. Sem o anel, todos irão embora.**

**- E por que você quer mantê-los aqui? Não é um poderoso exército, mas sim um bando de pessoas que seguem os antigos costumes. Você não tem nada aqui, a não ser seu orgulho tolo. É muito divertido.**

**- Essa pode ser sua opinião, porém não será sempre assim. Com o tempo, a noticia de que um verdadeiro sacerdote voltou a casa se espalhará por toa a Gales, então todos me seguirão.**

**- E qual é o seu objetivo? – perguntou ela – Imagina que um dia conseguirá reunir tanta gente para fazer outra rebelião? É Owain Glyndwr que você deseja ser? Gales já não viu vingança e sangue suficientes? Foi por isso que se uniu a Sir Thomas? Por ele ter o dinheiro que vocês precisam para se armarem e provocarem uma guerra?**

**- Não, não é isso – respondeu alto – Sir Thomas é meu discípulo. Ele quer aprender tudo que eu sei e continuar com os antigos costumes. E ao contrario da sua ameaçadora família, que tomou terras e riquezas por toda Inglaterra, ele é fiel apenas a Gales.**

**- É uma grande mentira – respondeu Lilia, com toda a calma – Conheço muito bem sir Thomas. Ele não é fiel a nenhum país e a nenhum homem, a não ser a si mesmo. Ele jurou conseguir a Pedra da Graça para seu próprio beneficio e é essa sua verdadeira intenção. Juro pelo nome da minha família. Pergunte-me o que quiser sobre esse homem que eu lhe responderei na hora. Depois, peço para que conversemos a respeito da Pedra da Graça. Eu trouxe algo que talvez você queira trocar pelo anel.**

**- O que é?**

**Lílian balançou a cabeça.**

**- Primeiro, quero saber se você acredita no que eu lhe disse sobre sir Thomas, pois quando eu sair daqui, quero ter a certeza de que você não terá mais nenhum tipo de contato com ele. Para sempre.**

**Caswallan ficou pensando e Lílian esperou, paciente, apesar de saber que tinha de ser rápida. Ainda assim, preferia não insistir, pois queria que ele se sentisse destemido na futura barganha.**

**Na tenda de Sir Thomas, a negociação era feita de maneira bem diferente.**

**Tiago o surpreendeu adentrando na imponente moradia com a espada em punho, gritando para seu inimigo aparecer. Sir Thomas, sentado a mesa e sendo tratado por dois de seus serventes, levantou-se tão depressa que virou a mesa, derrubando no chão tudo que estava em cima.**

**Ao avistar Tiago, que vinha em sua direção ser a menor intenção de parar, Sir Thomas saiu correndo, enquanto seus criados saíram, esbaforidos, desesperados para todos os lado. Cerca de dez soldados comiam e bebiam na tenda de seu senhor, mas foram pegos tão de surpresa que não tiveram tempo de pegar suas armas e impedir Tiago de agir. Dois deles tentaram se jogar em seu caminho, em vão. Ele sabia que tinha pouco tempo antes que eles se armassem, porem precisava distrair Sir Thomas pelo menos até que Lílian terminasse seu assunto com Caswallan.**

**- Trapaceiro! – berrou ele, fazendo Sir Thomas correr de um lado para outro. – Bandido! Mentiroso! Assassino!**

**- Peguem – no! – implorou Sir Thomas, dirigindo-se tanto a seus soldados quanto a seus criados – Matem-no! Depressa!**

**- O que? Você acha que esses sujeitos conseguirão me pegar? – Ele acertou um atrás do outro, derrubando três homens em questão de segundos – Eu prefiro ser comido vivo por um bando de porcos do que ser morto por esses idiotas. Agora venha receber o que lhe é de direito, Thomas Riddle. – Tiago avançou ate o covarde, pronto para desferir um golpe cm as espada. Atrás escutou os soldados restantes se preparando para atacar. Sabia que não conseguiria controlá-los por muito tempo e torceu para que Lílian terminasse depressa sua conversa com Caswallan.**

**Na escuridão da capela, Caswallan estava com os olhos arregalados, fitando a rainha de xadrez, que Lílian segurava na mão.**

**- Eu tinha escutado rumores sobre a existência da peça, mas nunca alimentei a esperança de que um dia a veria. Você esta mentindo garota. Jamais daria algo tão valioso em troca da Pedra da Graça. Esta rainha de xadrez, com centenas de anos de existência, possui poderes que nem imaginamos existir.**

**- Não, eu não a entregaria a você – admitiu ela – porem foi meu tio Culain que se separou do objeto que mais estima para ter de volta o que é de direito da minha família.**

**Caswallan chegou mais perto, estendendo a mão para a peça de xadrez. Seus olhos haviam se tornado sombrios, notou Lílian. Sentiu um calor na mão como se a rainha estivesse criando vida. Não poderia ser mais perfeito.**

**- Ela é tão linda... – murmurou Caswallan, abobalhado. – Se eu a possuísse meus poderes seriam infinitos.Ela me sussurraria todos os segredos e me guiaria pela vida. Nada me impediria de...**

**Lílian deu um passo para trás, afastando a peça da ganância daquele homem.**

**- Você também acha? Eu exigiria um juramento de que você nunca mais faria nenhum tipo de aliança com Sir Thomas Riddle e que me devolvesse a Pedra da Graça.**

**- Está bem – concordou ele, estendo a mão – Você tem a minha palavra. Vou mandar Sir Thomas Riddle embora o mais depressa possível. Dê-me a rainha. Deixe-me apenas segurá-la por alguns instantes.**

**- O anel – lembrou Lílian – Tire-o antes do dedo, então eu lhe entregarei a peça de xadrez.**

**Logo que Caswallan lhe entregou o anel, ela o colocou no dedo sem pestanejar, temendo perdê-lo novamente.**

**- É linda – comentou ele, como se tivesse recebido o mais premio existente sobre a terra – Maravilhosa. Eu a sinto quente na minha mão. Quase como se fosse queimar meus dedos. Ela é sempre assim?**

**- Você não sabe? – Perguntou Lílian , fingindo-se inocente – Ela se aquece quando esta feliz, como deve estar agora por ter encontrado um verdadeiro crente. Entretanto , vocêdeve guardá-la em algum bolso até o momento em que quiser mostrá-la em algum bolso até o momento em que quiser mostrá-la a seus seguidores, quando está pronta para atender seus pedidos. Leve-a imediatamente a eles, pois estou levando a Pedra da Graça embora e seus seguidores precisam ter a confiança reafirmada.**

**- É verdade – Concordou Caswallan, satisfeito – Vou apresentar a rainha a eles agora, mas peço-lhe que fique a meu lado. Será muito importante saber que há um membro da família Evans aqui e você lhes deu um presente.**

**Lílian pressionou os lábios para não lhe dizer que sua família jamais presentearia um ladrão com algo tão precioso. Todavia, achou melhor atender ao pedido de Caswallan, principalmente depois de vê-lo colocar a rainha no bolso.**

**- Será um grande prazer.**

**Tiago esperou ate o momento certo para erguer sua espada e fazer uma abertura na seda atrás de si, no Instante em que dois dos homens de Sir Thomas tentaram encurralá-lo , ele escapou pela abertura, fazendo com que tropeçassem e caíssem. Depressa, aproveitando a confusão, ele rodeou a tenda, soltando todas as cordas que a prendiam. Os gritos assustados de deu inimigo trouxeram-lhe um sorriso aos lábios.**

**- Tolo – murmurou ele, olhando os homens se debatendo sobre a seda.**

**Lílian e Caswallan tinham acabado de sair da capela e, junto com a multidão que os seguida, observavam estupefatos o cós que se instalara ali.**

**- Eles enlouqueceram! – Gritou Tiago, tentando parecer o mais assustado que poderia. Então saiu correndo em direção à multidão – Eles querem nos pegar! Todos estão insanos! Segurem as crianças e corram! Depressa!**

**Sem conseguir conter o riso diante daquela cena tão bizarra, Lílian cobriu a boca com a mão. Sirius, por sua vez, fazia a sua parte em toda aquela encenação, beirando a perfeição, Vestido todo de branco em meio aos seguidores de Caswallan, ele ergueu os braços e começou a gritar:**

**- Eles estão armados! Vãos nos matar! Corram! Corram!**

**As pessoas começaram a sair correndo em todas as direções, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber ao certo onde ir. Como era fácil armar uma confusão, pensou Tiago.**

**- Acalmem-se! – pediu Caswallan, parado ao lado de Lílian no meio de todos, ela não se mexeu , apenas aguardava a chegada de Tiago que vinha em sua direção.**

**Ela pegou-lhe a mão e guiou-a até as arvores onde Ammy os esperava.**

**- Achei que você nunca mais voltaria – disse a amiga passando as rédeas do cavalo para Tiago – E quando toda aquela barulheira começou...**

**- Agora esta tudo bem, Ammy – garantiu Lílian – Olhe, eu consegui o anel de volta!**

**- Não acredito! Seus tios ficarão tão contentes! Nossa bom Deus seja louvado. Mas onde está Sirius? Por que não veio com vocês?**

**- Estou aqui , meu amor – respondeu uma voz do outro lado da clareira onde eles estavam parados.**

**Sirius apareceu com um belo sorriso no rosto, tirando as roupas brancas e jogando-as longe.**

**- Olhem o que vocês estavam esperando – disse ele tirando a rainha de xadrez do bolso e segurando-a na palma da mão – Ela estava quente como fogo quando eu a peguei, mas agora já esfriou.. Caswallan não desconfiou de nada. O velho foi carregado por seu povo que queria mantê-lo a salvo. Queria que vocês tivessem visto. Foi engraçado. Como uma menina histérica.**

**Todos riram, num misto de alegria e alivio.**

**- Sirius, nem sei como lhe agradecer – disse Lílian vendo-o passar a rainha para a mão de Tiago. Os olhos da peça estavam dourados, o que a deixou bastante contente – E meu tio Culain fará o mesmo quando souber que você recuperou o que lhe é mais precioso.**

**Sirius fez uma mesura.**

**- Estou contente por ter sido útil, milady. Se estiver pensando em me dar uma recompensa, não pensarei duas vezes em lhe pedir para escolher sozinho.**

**- Peça o que quiser.**

**Ele olhou para Ammy.**

**- Agora não temos tempo, mas, se conseguirmos, conversaremos a noite, quando estivermos a salvo na casa de Kristyn.**

**Lílian sabia muito bem o que ele tinha em mente e quando abriu aboca para dizer "Tudo menos isso", Tiago puxou-a pelo braço impedindo-a de se pronunciar.**

**- A srta. Lílian terá um enorme prazer em recebê-lo e ouvir o que tem a dizer, Sirius – disse ele- Por ora, vamos sair daqui antes que sir Thomas, estúpido como é, decida que precisa recuperar a pEdra da Graça ou a rainha de xadrez.**

**N/A: Lálálálá**

**Fim do capitulo 15 **

**Falta só mais 5 **

**Bem eu tenho é que agradecer a paciência de muita gente...**

**E pedir desculpas pela demora de.. hm.. mais de 1 ano lálálá**

**Hahahahahaha**

**Tentar postar domingo.. ou quem sabe na segunda **


	17. Capitulo XVI

**Capitulo 16**

**- Eles estão vindo nos pegar! – gritou Lílian, rindo, enquanto Thiago a perseguia em volta da cama – Corra!**

**- Claro... Ai! – Ele chutou o pé da cama e começou a pular para amenizar a dor. Lílian não conseguia conter as risadas.**

**- Não estou achando graça nenhuma.**

**- Foi engraçado – disse ela, deitada na cama, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos. – Se você tivesse se visto correndo como um lunático... Eu nunca vou me esquecer dessa cena. Foi muito engraçado!**

**- E eu também nunca me esquecerei do seu comportamento terrível. Rindo de mim como se tudo fosse uma piada. Eu tentei ser o mais convincente possível na minha tentativa de assustar a todos.**

**- Ah, você não imagina o quanto foi convincente, Thiago – garantiu ela, sorrindo – Eu estava tremendo de medo quando o escutei gritando para que saíssemos correndo. Posso lhe assegurar que nunca passei tanto medo em toda a minha vida – zombou Lílian.**

**Thiago puxou-a para debaixo de seu corpo.**

**- Você é a mulher mais cruel que já conheci – brincou ele, fazendo-lhe cócegas – Sm, cruel. Como ousa zombar de mim depois de tudo que passei para recuperar seu precioso anel e a rainha de xadrez?**

**- Paz! – pediu ela, tentando prender-lhe as mãos para esquivar-se das cócegas – Por favor, eu lhe imploro, para! Vamos fazer um acordo!**

**- Esta bem – disse Thiago, aproximando-se – Saiba, entretanto, que você magoou meus sentimentos rindo de mim dessa maneira, e eu exijo uma reparação.**

**- Será um prazer. Que tal uma massagem nas costas? É suficiente?**

**- Não.**

**- Deixe-me ver então... Quer que eu lhe compre uma capa nova, feita da mais fina lã e tingida de vermelho?**

**- De jeito nenhum, senhorita. Acho bom pensar em algo muito melhor.**

**- Melhor? – perguntou ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas – Devo amarrá-lo nesta por um dia e uma noite e fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para satisfazê-lo?**

**- Misericórdia! De capas a idéias depravadas! Sua mente é um espetáculo , Lily. Acho que ficarei com a ultima opção.**

**Ele inclinou-se para beijar-lhe os lábios, e logo a atmosfera de brincadeira se desvaneceu, cedendo espaço a atenção de um pelo outro. Thiago deslizou a mão pela fina camisola que ela usava, enquanto Lílian lhe acariciava o peito nu.**

**Apesar de todo o bom humor devido ao sucesso do plano, havia um certo desespero para o ato de amor, principalmente para Thiago. Assim que chegaram na casa de Kristy, ele a levara para o quarto que lhes fora reservado, possuído por uma incontrolável urgência de passar cada momento possível ao lado da mulher amada.**

**Aquela seria a ultima noite dos dois juntos, uma vez que a Pedra da Graça e a rainha de xadrez estavam a salvo. Não havia como fingir que teriam mais tempo sozinhos, por mais sedutora que fosse a idéia. Já fazia muito tempo que Lílian estava longe da família, e Daman certamente não tardaria a aparecer.**

**Thiago já tinha decidido o que fazer. Ao amanhecer, quer ela concordasse ou não, eles iriam para Glain Tarran e seguiriam caminhos diferentes. Para sempre.**

**Lílian já não vestia mais sua camisola, nem Thiago sua calça. Ele a tocava em todos os lugares possíveis , proporcionando-lhe prazer e deliciando-se com as caricias que recebia em troca.**

**- Quero que você me possua – sussurrou ela, puxando-lhe os cabelos enquanto sentia os beijos em seus seios – Por favor, Thiago...**

**- De jeito nenhum. Por tudo que é sagrado. Lílian, pare de me tentar desse jeito.**

**- Por favor – suplicou ela mais uma vez. – Só uma vez. Quero estar por inteiro com você, ser sua, senti-lo dentro de mim.**

**Com um gemido, Thiago se virou para silenciá-la com os lábios, beijando-a longa e intensamente.**

**- É tudo que eu mais quero – admitiu ele, com a voz áspera. – Mas eu não ousarei tirar sua virgindade. Eu te amo, Lílian – sussurrou, beijando-lhe a testa – Não me peça para arruiná-la dessa maneira. Eu jamais poderia me perdoar.**

**- Então você se casaria comigo e me aceitaria como esposa? – perguntou ela – Como eu o aceitaria como marido? Nesse caso, poderíamos estar junto sem qualquer tipo de preocupação.**

**Thiago procurou-lhe os olhos, tentando controlar os batimentos acelerados de seu coração. Não sabia se conseguiria falar sem revelar como aquelas palavras lhe eram dolorosas. Ele abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Então respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama, caminhando ate a pequenina janela do quarto. Apoiou as mãos no parapeito no intuito de tentar acalmar os nervos. Atas, escutou Lílian sentando-se na cama.**

**- Você não quer mais se casar comigo? – perguntou ela, com uma certa hesitação na voz.**

**- Eu já lhe disse que a farinha minha esposa se pudesse, porem é algo impossível. É um grande suplicio falar no assunto ainda mais sabendo que nos separaremos ao amanhecer e que nunca mais nos veremos.**

**- Eu ate concordava que era impossível – admitiu ela – Até ontem. Entretanto, agora vejo que não é. Nós podemos nos casar, se quisermos.**

**- Sua família jamais permitira que você se casasse com um homem como eu – Falou Thiago, balando a cabeça – Como pode começar a acreditar que um milagre como esse é capaz de acontecer?**

**- Não sei se você compreenderá, mas mesmo assim tentarei explicar. É que... o nome pelo qual o homenzinho o chamou em Pentre Ifan, lorde Eneinoig, muda tudo.**

**Thiago soltou uma sonora risada.**

**- Não muda nada, minha querida. Um pequeno estranho, travesso e com dentes afiados, pode me chamar do que quiser, porem nada mudara o que eu sou , o que eu tenho sido desde o dia em que nasci. Se acredita que seus tios e tas não se chocarão com a simples idéia de uma união como a nossa, imagine só como seu irmão receberia uma novidade dessas. Garanto que ele preferiria vê-la morta pelas próprias mãos a permitir que você se casasse com um homem como eu.**

**Lílian ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, cabisbaixa.**

**- Sabe Thiago, eu preferia ser desprezada por todo mundo, se é que isso aconteceria, do que viver o resto da minha vida como vivi ate hoje. E não acredito que você tenha muita escolha nesse assunto. Depois do que você foi chamado em Pentre Ifan, tenho plena convicção de que nosso destino é ficar junto. Apesar de tudo que possa tentar fazer para evitar.**

**Por fim, Thiago Virou-se encontrando Lílian sentada na cama, nua os cabelos longos da cor do pôr-do-sol caindo-lhe pelos ombros. Ela o fitava com olhos brilhantes, o que o fez descobrir que não havia o que fazer contra o desejo e o amor que lhe inundavam o peito.**

**- Eu... Eu tenho uma propriedade – disse ele, tentando fazer sua oferta de modo a não parecer ridículo – É pequena bem pequena. Ganhei do meu pai.**

**Lílian, em vez de parecer chocada como ele imaginara que aconteceria, mostrava-se encantada.**

**- Uma pequena propriedade? – repetiu ela, sorrindo – E onde fica?**

**- Em Derbyshire. Há uma criação de ovelhas. Já estive lá inúmeras vezes, porem não o suficiente para conhecer muito sobre o lugar. Meus criados cuidam da casa principal, das ovelhas e do gado. Ganhei do meu pai muitos anos atrás, quando completei dezoito anos. Chama-se Greenvale. Nunca dei atenção para a propriedade, deixando-a sempre nas mãos dos outros.**

**- Poder ser, mas já é um bom começo, meu lorde Eneinoig. Eu o ajudarei a colocar greenvale em ordem se desejar.**

**- Lily...**

**- Não será muito difícil. Você nunca mais fará nada sozinho. Eu ficarei do seu lado, Thiago. Quero dizer, se essa for a sua vontade.**

**O coração dele batia como um tambor. Não sentia tanta esperança desde criança, quando conhecera a tolice de tal emoção.**

**- Claro que é essa a minha vontade. É o que mais quero na vida.**

**- Perfeito. Então assim será.**

**- Lílian, você não esta raciocinando direto – disse ele dando um passo na direção da cama.**

**Lílian estendeu-lhe a mão.**

**- Estou. Pela primeira vez, estou.**

**As palavras dela faziam com que tudo soasse possível. Fácil demais.**

**- Você perderia tudo o que tem, alem de tornar-se uma excluída da sociedade, a esposa de um bastardo. Pior, esposa de um criminoso.**

**- A esposa de Thiago James Potter – respondeu ela – É o que eu seria. Bem mais do que sempre sonhei. Não tenho nem palavras para lhe dizer como eu ficaria orgulhosa por ser chamada de sua esposa.**

**- Lílian... – Thiago foi ate ela e ajoelhou-se no chão, segurando-lhe a mão estendia entra as suas – Você esta falando a serio??**

**- Sim, do fundo do meu coração.**

**Tiago não sabia se ria ou se chorava.**

**- Você se casaria comigo?? – perguntou ele, atônito – sabendo de tudo o que eu sempre fiz? As mulheres... todos os meus crimes... meus inúmeros pecados?**

**- Sim, Thiago. Eu me casaria com você porque te amo e porque preciso de você assim como você precisa de mim.**

**- E Deus sabe como – murmurou ele, puxando-a para seus braços em um apaixonado abraço. Fechou os olhos e pressionou o rosto contra o pescoço de Lílian, na maciez daqueles cabelos. – Espero conseguir ser um marido digno de uma mulher tão especial, tão encantadora. Se algum dia eu lhe causar tristeza por algum motivou, ou arrependimento...**

**- Não me arrependerei – disse Lílian, afagando-lhe os cabelos – Eu lhe prometo.**

**- Esta bem – respondeu ele, abrindo um belo sorriso- Combinado. Eu jamais me permiti tamanho atrevimento, Lílian, porem você me transformou em um homem corajoso, bem mais do que imaginava ser. Filhos bastardos costumam ser mais conhecidos por sua ousadia, mas não a mesma com que os homens honestos nascem. Você parece não se importar – Thiago a olhou , esperando uma resposta negativa – Importa-se?**

**- Claro que não meu querido. Você é Thiago James Potter, e se tivesse nascido rei ou mendigo, não faria a menor diferença para mim.**

**Ele beijou-lhe a testa.**

**- Quem disse que mágica não existe?? Existe sim e você a possui dentro da alma.**

**Lílian começou a deslizar as mãos pelos braços de Thiago, porem uma forte batida na porta fez com que ela se afastasse.**

**- Quem nos interromperia a esta hora?-perguntou ela**

**- Sirius – respondeu Thiago entregando-lhe a camisa – Imagino que tenha vindo pedir a mão de Ammy em casamento. Vista-se depressa antes que ele fique impaciente. Onde esta a minha calça? E o seu roupão?**

**Houve uma batida, dessa vez mais forte.**

**- Um momento Sirius! Ainda não terminamos de nos vestir para...**

**Ele levantou a cabeça, demorando demais para perceber quem estava à porta. Como um bandido tão hábil não reconhecera o perigo iminente? Será que o amor o cegara àquele ponto?**

**Momentos depois a porta veio abaixo e sir Daman Evans seguido por seus homens, entrou no quarto empunhando a espada.**

**Lílian, do outro lado, tentava fechar o roupão. Ao avistar o irmão, ela ficou imóvel e arregalou os olhos por encontrá-lo tão enfurecido.**

**- Daman! Como você...**

**Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes que a ira de Daman viesse a tona.**

**- Vagabunda! Prostituta! Vou matar vocês dois!**

**Em um piscar de olhos, Thiago colocou Lílian atrás de seu corpo, disposto a protegê-la com a própria vida, se preciso fosse. Estava sem armas, quase sem defesas, e sabia que sentiria a mesma raiva de Daman se encontrasse a irmã em circunstâncias semelhantes.**

**- Não é o que você está pensando, Evans – disse ele com voz firme, mesmo sabendo quão ridículas soavam suas palavras. Estava seminu diante daqueles homens, e não havia como tentar explicar que nada acontecera naquele quarto. Nem um idiota acreditaria – Pelo-lhe que nos escute antes de agira. Lílian é inocente!**

**- Ela é uma prostituta! – berrou Daman com a voz trêmula, como se estivesse prestes a chorar por encontrar a irmã naquele estado. Ele avançou para cima dos dois com toda sua fúria – E traidora. Deitou-se com um bastardo sem se preocupar com a reputação da família.**

**Thiago percebeu que Daman estava prestes a cometer um homicídio. Pulou para frente, agarrando a espada dele, tentando ganhar tempo para controlar a situação. Os dois lutaram furiosamente, de igual para igual.**

**- Parem! – suplicou, Lílian, começando a se desesperar- Daman não!**

**- Escute o que tenho a lhe dizer, Daman! – Pediu Thiago tentando se esquivar dos golpes dele – Por Elizabeth, Por Lílian escute.**

**Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Damam se afastasse no ato. Ele desviou o olhar da irmã e concentrou-se em Thiago.**

**- Por que está falando de Elizabeth agora? Como se atreve a tocar no nome dele em um momento desses?**

**- Seu tolo! – disse Thiago , com a voz cheia de amargura. – Se você me matar, é bem provável que também mate Elizabeth. Se você realmente se importasse com ela...**

**- Não se atreva a falar dela! – Com um golpe violento Daman jogou Thiago no chão.**

**Lílian gritou o nome de seu amado e correu ate ele, mas o irmão a impediu, acertando-lhe um forte tapa no rosto. Ela caiu na mesma hora, inconsciente, e os dois foram acudi-la.**

**- Deixa-a em pa! – Thiago segurou Daman pela gola da cota de malha, levantando-o.**

**Não mediu seus atos e, sem pensar nas conseqüências acertou-lhe um soco no maxilar. Sua única intenção era manter Lílian a salvo daquele irmão brutamontes.**

**- Lílian – chamou ele. A fazer que levara o golpe estava vermelha e começava a inchar – Ah meu Deus, Lily...**

**Thiago estendeu o braço para tocá-la, mas foi impedido por uma forte pancada.**

**- Não se atreva a tocar em minha irmã!**

**A ultima coisa que Thiago viu foi a espada na mão de Daman vindo na direção de sua cabeça.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Demorei mas ai ta mais um capitulo. Logo logo termina a fic X**

**aHUAuhauHAHuhauHAUua**

**Thaty: Também passou pela minha cabeça nom terminar a fic..**

**Ela é copia do livro A NOIVA PRISIONEIRA de Susan Spencer, com algumas diferenças ... e eu havia esquecido o livro na praia... consegui ele de novo no Natal .. heuhuehue.. thanks pela review**

**Bruna: Obrigada pela Review, eu, não havia me esquecido Del, eu estava sem o livro para continua-la, mas prometo nom deixar de atualizar \o.**


	18. Capitulo XVII

**Capitulo 17**

**-** Lilian, você não que nem falar comigo? Eu já lhe disse mais de mil vezes o quanto estou arrependido por ter lhe batido. Eu estava fora de mim, agi sem pensar, guiado pela fúria que me consumia. Você sabe que eu jamais teria agido assim se estivesse em meu estado normal. Nunca levantei a mão para você antes, nem quando éramos crianças. Por favor, apenas olhe para mim.

Lily manteve os olhos fixos no fogo que aquecia o principar quarto de Krystie. Ela despertara deitada na cama, e Daman estava a seu lado, desculpando-se sem parar pelo ocorrido. Thiago e Sirius haviam sido levados paraum vagão, e todos foram obrigados a sair, apesar de todos os protestos, deixando os dois irmãos sozinhos.

- Você permitirá que eu veja Thiago?

Daman segurou no encosto da cadeira, atrás da qual ficara parado durante a última hora, implorando-lhe para qu eo perdoasse.

- Não! De jeito nenhum. Ele a envergonhou e...

- _Você_ me envergonhou - interromepeu ela, falando em gaulês com o irmão. - Diante de todos os seus homens e da metade das mulheres desta casa. Diante do povo de Aberteifi. Você me acusou de algo que eu não fiz, e saiba que não foi por falta de vontade minha, mas sim por Thiago ter se recusado a me sujeitar a tamanha exposição. Eu continuo sendo uma mulher pura, Daman. Você insiste em me acusar de prostituta e mentirosa, mas está muito enganado a meu respeito.

- Conheço muito bem Thiago James Potter para acreditar que as coisas sejam assim, minha irmã - disse Daman, tentando ser gentil - Ele é famoso por suas conquistaas, e com você não seria diferente. Eu não o culpo, Lily. Sei que agi sem pensar mas agora percebo que você é muito inocente para ter enxergado o verdadeiro Thiago James Potter. E também muito... inexperiente com os homens.

- Daman, eu lhe juro pela minha alma que não estou mentindo! Ainda sou virgem. Chame um médico para me examinar e ele lhe dirá que estou dizendo a verdade.

- Eu jamai deveria ter permitido que você passasse por tudo isso - disse Daman, afrontado. - Ouça, minha querida. Eu a compreendo perfeitamente. Ele lhe contou doces mentiras, claro, deve até ter dito que a amava, e você nem sonhava que a declaração, ainda mais por nunca ter escutado algo parecido. Mesmo achando que você se casaria, não permitirei que o nome da nossa família caia na boca do povo. E se por algum triste infortúnio você estiver grávida, não havera nada a fazer a não ser escondê-la até criança nascer, depois encontrar algum lugar onde possa ser criada.

Lilian nunca ficara tão furiosa em toda sua vida. Nunca fora tão insultada por alguém, muito menos por um irmão. Ela o amava, mas no momento o renegaria por estar agindo com tamanha ignorância.

- Saia daqui - disse ela, entre dentes cerrados. - Deixe-me em paz!

- Lily - implorou ele - eu não posso. Não até você me desculpart por ter lhe batido. Ainda assim eu não me perdoarei. Eu poderia ter matado você com toda a fúria que sentia naquele momento.

Lilian cruzou os braços na frente do peito e não disse uma única palavra.

Daman ajoelhou-se ao lado da irmã, ficando na mesma altura que ela.

- Lily, eu lhe suplico que me perdoe. Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que jamais encostarei um sódedo em você, minha irmã.

- Não posso perdoar uma pessoa que não acredita em mim, Daman. Você nunca me desacatou assim antes. Se acredita que estou mentindo, faça o que achar melhor.Leve-me à igreja mais próxima. Pise nos degrus e me desonre por ser uma prostituta.

- Você acha que eu teria coragem de fazer algo tão cruel? Você é minha irmã, Lily, e eu a amo mais do que tudo. Será que é tão dificil entender o choque que foi para mim encontrá-la com Thiago James Potter em um lugar como esse? E você vem me dizer que nunca dividiu a cama com ele?

Ela descruzou os braços e o fitou nos olhos.

- Sim, eu dividi a cama com Thiago, e foi por livre e espontânea vontade. Mas nó não... Eu ainda sou virgem, Daman. E tenho certeza, caro irmão, que não preciso lhe explicar como isso aconteceu. Você, que já se deitou com inúmera mulheres, sabe muito bem o que pode acontecer em uma cama além do ato em si.

Daman enrubesceu e levantou-se, irritado.

- Aquele bastardo! Eu quebrarei seu pescoço por ter-lhe ensinado tais coisas!

- De jeito nenhum! Saiba que nós vamos nos casar, e ele será seu cunhado. Não seja hipócrita, Daman Evans, você agiu da mesma maneira e tem a coragem de se comportar como se pudesse descontar seus ressentimentos em outro homem.

- Claro, quando a minha irmã é arruinada! - gritou ele.

Lilian se levantou, encarando-o com toda a fúria que sentia.

- Sim, sua própria irmã, que se entregou a esse homem de livre e espontânea vontade!Eu amo Thiago James Potter e o escolhi como marido. E não me importa se vocêou a nossa família não aceitarem. - Ela se colocou bem à frente do irmão - Você pode me bater o quanto quiser - desafiou Lilian, oferecendo o rosto inchado. - Vá em frente! Tente ganar a minha submissão com a força bruta!

- Pare com isso! Você sabe que não vou lhe abter! Nunca mais! Mas não posso permitir que você continue com essa tolice. Thiago James Potter não a ama, Lilian. Ele a raptou e seduziu apenas para se vingar de mim.

- Não é assim. Sei que existe algum tipo de inimizade entre vocês, mas Thiago me raptou a mando de Sir Thomas Riddle que queria me ver bem longe enquanto procurava a Pedra da Graça. O desejo de atingí-lo vinha em segundo lugar.

- Não Lilian, não vinha. Thiago Potter não precisa do dinheiro de Sr Thomas. Ele é rico, tão rico quando um grande Lorde.

- Rico? - repetiu ela, arregalando os olhos.

- Sim. Thiago só aceita as tarefas que lhe agradam, pois não precisa do dinheiro. Seus anos de vida ilícita foram bem recompensados.

Lilian olhou para o irmão, tentando conter sua surpresa. Refletiu que fizesse sentindo ele ter enriquecido durante os anos, mas por que nunca lhe dissera nada?

- Não faz diferença - disse Lilian, mais para convencer a si mesma do que ao irmão - Se for verdade, ele se torna mais aceitável. Pelo menos você não vai achar que Thiago quer se casar comigo por causa do meu dinheiro. Pela beleza é que não pode ser...

- Você mudou, Lily. Está encantadora, cativante. Eu quase não a reconheci, minha irmã. Claro, deve ser mais uma safadeza daquele maldito! Mas agora que tudo acabou, sua vida voltará ao normal.

- Daman...

- Nada o tornará aceitável! Você não compreende, Lilian, que ele a raptou de propósito? Thiago James Potter sabia que eu viria atrás de você, dando-lhe a chance de me enfrentar.

- Ele admitiu que nutira essa esperança - contou Lilian - porém não me diss o motivo. O que você fez, Daman, para Thiago agira assim?

Daman sempre fora atrevido, desde garoto, mas agora, pela primeira vez, parecia envergonhado.

- Eu me apaixonei pela irmã dele.

- Como? - Lilian procurou a cadeira mais próxima e sentou-se. - Pela irmã de Thiago? Você?

- Nós nos conhecemos em um torneio, e eu me apaixonei no instante em que a vi. Não tenho palavras para descrever sua beleza e educaçãi. Ela se chama Elizabeth - disse ele, com reverência - Eu a amva, Lilian, aliás, eu a amo. Você nem imagina quanto. Estou vivendo um grande tormento durante todos esses meses que estamos separados.

- Não estou acreditando - murmurou Lilian, surpresa - Você nunca me contou nada, nenhuma palavra. Ah, Daman... Você a deixou por causa do sobrenome de nossa família, da magia.

- Sim - respondeu ele, cabisbaixo - Eu não poderia ter pedido a mão dela, nem de qualquer outra mulher, em casamento. A decisão já havia sido tomada há muito tempo. A loucura deve parar conosco, Lilian. Como presentear nossos filhos com a mesma maldição que nos atormentou todos os dias das nossas vidas? E como eu poderia explicar a Elizabeth? Ela teria me desprezado, ou ficaria com medo. Eu não suportaria ver aqueles olhos azuis cheios de medo. E assim eu... eu a deixei.

Daman respirou fundo, buscando forças para controlar a emoção.

- Foi melhor assim. Ela encontrará um homem digno para amar e se casar. Às vezes acho que vou enlouquecer de tanto que penso em Elizabeth, mas espero que ela tenha se esquecido de mim para poder encontrar outra pessoa.

- Você se divertiu com ela?

- Eu não a desonrei, se é isso que você quer saber. Eu a deixei pura para se casar com outro homem, pelo menos de corpo, se não de coração, pois ela disse que também me amava.

- E você acha tão impossivel que Thiago sinta o mesmo por mim?

- Acho - repsondeu Daman, sem pestanejar - Não se pode dizer que ele seja um homem de honra, mas sim um mentiroso e um bandido de grande reputação. E suas conquistas com as mulheres são incontáveis. Por que ele não se aproveitaria da irmã de um homem que deseja ver morto? Não existiria melhor maneira para se vingar, envergonhado-a perante toda a nossa familia, fazendo-a se apaixonar por ele.

- Não acredito que você seja tão obtuso, Daman. Eu não sou digna de ser amada? O que preciso fazer para você acreditar em mim? Thiago não ousaria mentir para mim.

- Lilian, eu acabei de lhe dizer que ele a raptou para se vingar de mim! - protestou Daman - As palavras de amor que ele lhe disse não passaram de mentiras, de doces tentativas para ganhar sua confiança.

- Pode até se que, no início, essa tenha sido sua intenção - admitiu Lilian - Todavia, a situação mudou. Ele me ama, Daman. E eu acredito em Thiago.

- Não pode ser! Ele passou a vida toda tecendo mentiras, não se importando com quem as escutava. Por que uma mulher como você acreditaria nele?

- Porque ninguem mais acredita - respondeu ela - Porque ele precisa de alguém, mesmo que seja uma única pessoa, que lhe dê credibilidade.

- Então você é uma grande tola. Fico muito triste em saber que chegou a esse ponto, minha irmã. Você sempre foi a pessoa mais sensata e digna de confiança entre nós. Agora entretanto, vejo que se esqueceu de todos os valores... inclusive de segurança de nossa família. Só falta me dizer que também começou a acreditar em magia, deixando-me sozinho para proteger nossos tios e tias.

- Acho que sim - murmurou ela - Quando estávamos em Pentre Ifan, um pequeno homem usando uma capa vermelha apareceu para Thiago e o chamou de Lorde Eneinoig, o prometido

Daman arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

- Lorde Eneinoig? Thiago James Potter? Não pode ser! Tudo isso não passa deuma lenda tola.

- Uma lenda que está há anos na nossa família - relembrou Lilian - E nós a escutamos durante toda a avira. Thiago James Potter, por sua vez, jamais poderia ter escutado algo a respeito. Pensei em todas as possibilidades, o que me levou a crer que só pode ser verdade. E se for, Thiago James Potter é digno de ser meu marido.

- Você ainda não entendeu, Lilian? - perguntou Daman, por entre os dentes cerrados - Você nunca mais verá esse homem! Não existem argumentos que me façam mudar de idéia. Eu o levarei, junto com seu cúmplice para Londres, onde serão presos por rapto e enforcados.

Lilian se aproximou do irmão, olhando-o bem nos olhos sem o menor temor.

- Não, isso não acontecerá. Assim que chagarmos em Londres, eu contarei tudo para o tio Alvus, que o impedirá de continuar com essa loucura. E se ele não o fizer, eu mesma vou até o rei implorar-lhe pela vida de Thiago e de Sirius. E não se esqueça, meu caro irmão, de que a chave de riqueza de nossa família está nas minhas mãos. Sou eu quem presenteio a igreja e a coroa com generosas contribuições todos os anos, e sei perfeitamente quais mãos aquecer com ouro para conseguir a liberdade desses dois homens. Seus esforços para vê-los mortos terão sido em vão.

- Ela enlouqueceu - murmurou Daman - Como não sei se você voltará a razão antes de chegarmos em Metolius, precisarei mantê-la a salvode sua prórpia loucura. Você não irá conosco para Londres, Lilian. De jeito nenhum. Eu não escutarei nenhum tipo de argumento, não até você recuperar o juízo. Você e Ammy ficarão em Gales, em Glain Tarran, ate que Thiago James Potter e seu criado estejam mortos. Meus humens as levarão até lá. Vocês ficarão presas, sob guarda, até que eu volte para buscá-las. Sinto muito, minha irmã, mas precisa ser assim. Se eu não a amasse tanto, meus cuidados não seriam tão excessivos. Você pode me odiar agora, mas me agradecerá um dia, quando se der conta do que eu a salvei.

Durante os dez minutos seguintes, Lilian teve um acesso de descontrole. Discutiu, chorou,jogou tudo o que podia em Daman, além de ameaçá-lo de todas as meniras possíveis. Ele não se abalou, na verdade ficou mais convencido de que a irmã enlouquecera por ter passado tantos dias na companhia de Thiago James Potter.

Por fim, Lilian se calou, cansada de tanto discutir. Seu rosto doía muito, e ela sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da lareira, afagando-o com cuidado.

- Pelo menos permita que eu lhe envie um bilhete - pediu ela, fechando os olhos - Um bilhete de despedida.

Daman ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

- Se isso a deixar mais tranquila, então escreva o bilhete que eu o entregarei a Potter. Está doendo muito, Lilian? Eu preferia ter cortado a minha mão ao invés de ter lhe batido.

Lilian gemeu e pressionou a mão contra a bochecha inchada.

- A dor é terrivel. Quase não consigo suportar. Gostaria que Ammy entregasse o bilhete, para que ela me dissesse como Thiago e Sirius estão.

- Não. Eu o levarei.

- Ai! - gritou ela, pressionando as mãos no rosto - Que dor insuportável! E saber que foi meu próprio irmão que me bateu dói ainda mais. Eu ficaria bem mais aliviada se soubesse que Ammy esteve com ele. Por favor, Daman. Significaria muito para mim.

Ele suspirou e se levantou. Lilian esperou em silêncio.

- Está bem. Mas eu lerei o bilhete, e Ammy não poderá ficar mais do que cinco minutos no vagão. Haverá guardas na porta o tempo todo.

- Está bem - disse ela, abrindo os olhos - Obrigada, Daman. Agora, por favor, veja se consegue um pedaço de papel e tinta nesse bordel pra que eupossa escrever o bilhete. Se puder mandar Ammy antes, eu lhe agradeço.

------

O bilhete continha apenas três palavras. _Vá com Deus!_

Não havia nem a assinatura de Lilian, apesar de Ammy lhe ter entragado o pape dizendo que era de sua senhora. Thiago imaginou que Daman não permitira que a irmã escrevesse muito mais. Na verdade, surpreendeu-se com aquela nota.

Thiago estava deitado de costas no chão do vagão, com pés e mãos amarrados. Sua unica esperança de liberdade era o pequeno pedaço de papel guardado no bolso de sua túnica. Seus dedos, que chegavam apenas ao início do bolso, sentiram o calor da pedra da luz. Estava quente e confortante, sendo algo familiar a lhe fazer companhia naquele momento tão desagradável.

No outro canto do pequeno ee escuro vagão em que estavam confinados, ele podia escutar fragmentos da conversa inflamada entre Sirius e Ammy. A jovem parecia tentar convencê-lo a escapar, mas ele não queria abandonar seu amigo. Entretanto, Thiago cuidaria para qeu Sirius fugisse antes que chegassem a Londres. Não seria mutio dificil, afinal os dois já haviam escapado de inúmeras prisões, e Daman não perderia tempo procurando Sirius.

- Você precisa vir comigo - murmurou Ammy, olhando para o guarda que os vigiava do lado de fora. - Precisamos da sua ajuda. E essa é a unica maneira de você salvar Thiago.

- Não posso deixá-lo sozinho, Ammy. Por favor, não me peça uma coisa dessas.

- Pode sim - disse Thiago, com a voz fraca e um sorriso maroto. Sua cabeça latejava de dr, devido ao golpe que levara de Daman. - Não tenha medo, Ammy. Sirius a encontrará nde você quiser.

- Quieto! - Sirius levou o dedo aos lábios - Ele está ouvindo! - disse o jovem, apontando para o guarda que realmente estava escutando a conversa.

- Já chega, senhorita! - ordenou ele - Está na hora de sair.

- Sirius! - implorou Ammy, segurando-lhe as mãos.

- Ammy, eu.. eu te amo, mas não posso...

- Fique quieto e beije-a - ordenou Thiago - Minha cabeça está doendo demais. Ele irá ao seu encontro Ammy. Diga isso a Lily.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado do amigo quando Ammy se foi, olhando-o com desaprovação.

- Não vou deixá-lo sozinho - declarou ele - Nem pense que vou fugir. Vamos sair disto juntos, como sempre.

- Você sabe que não será possível - Disse Thiago, sentindo-se tonto e fraco - Daman nos preseguiria até o fim do mundo, se preciso fosse, e o nome de Lilian, vem como o da familia Evans, ficaria manchado para sempre. E os rumores sobre o nosso paradeiro nunca a deixaria em paz. Não posso fazer isso com ela. Dejeito nenhum, ainda mais por ela sempre ter feito o máximo para proteger a família dos curiosos. Acabou, Sirius. Tivemos Bons momentos juntos, e fico muito grato pela sua companhia durante todos esses anos, porém chegou a hora de você continuar sozinho. E eu devo pagar por todos os pecados que cometi nessa vida.

- Diabos! - blasfemou Sirius, pegando a gola da túnica de Thiago e levantando-o - Eles o matarão se conseguirem levá-lo até Londres. Você não terá a menos chance de escapar de Newgate, e eles o enforcarão! Vamos fugir Juntos!

- Eu sei que coloquei nossas vidas em risco quando cedi ao desejo e demorei mais do que o necessário. Não foi por falta de aviso. Meu único consolo é que vocênão terá dificuldade em escapar. Quero que você continue vivo, Sirius, e seja muito feliz ao lado de Ammy. Quero que construam uma linda família cheia de filhos, e que vivam como rei e rainha em uma ble casa. E talvez de tempos em tempos, procurem saber como anda a minha Lilian. Em nome da nossa amizade, é tudo o que lhe peço.

- Não vou permitir que o meu amigo seja enforcado - falou Sirius, sacudindo-o.

Thiago suspirou e soltou-se.

- Se eu morrer, Lilian terá a chance de viver em paz. Haverá rumores de tempos em tempos, mas eles logo desaparecerão. Daman cuidará de tudo.

- Thiago, você não sabe o que está dizendo. - Sirius não acreditava no que ouvia - Você não seria doido a ponto de morrer por uma mulher, por mais fortes que fossem seus sentimentos. Eu o conheço há muito tempo para acreditar em uma insanidade dessas.

Thiago sorriu.

- O amor é uma força assustadora, meu amigo. Não se esqueça disso quando se casar com sua querida Ammy. - Thiago estendeu os braços algemados e tocou Sirius- Todo cuidado é pouco. Depois que escapar, concentre-se em manter Ammy e Lilian a salvo. Não ouse pensar em mim.

Sirius puxou o braço, resmungando.

- Se acha que vou abandoná-lo depois de todos esses anos, está muito enganado - disse ele, insultado, mas não magoado - Se sua vontade é essa, eu escapo, mas apenas para ajudar Ammy e Lily a salvá-lo. E por não suportar ficar na companhia de um fraco.

- Como quiser. Eu nunca consegui convencê-lo a fazer as minhas vontades. Você é um companheiro terrível, mas um graned amigo.

Sirius cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, fingindo não se importar.

- Vou lhe pedir mais uma coisa - disse Thiago - Daman contará a LIlian sobre Elizabeth, e ela achará que esse foi o motivo de eu a ter raptado, que eu menti... Diga-lhe, por favor que tudo que eu falei é a mais pura verdade, que eu a amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, e que nunca fui tão feliz como nos poucos momentos em que estivemosjuntos. E que será uma boa lembrança para levar para a prisão, sabendo que ela me acetaria como marido. Você me faz esse favor?

- Eu? Diga você mesmo, quando vocês se encontrarem em Londres, depois que o libertarmos. Aposto como ela prefere ouvir as palavras da sua boca, e não da minha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: \o/ Mais um capítulo, falta pouquinho para acabar agora X

Hm.. troquei de pc, então muita coisa não foi instalada aqui ainda, estou tentando fazer o possivel

**Lere:** Obrigada pelo comentário, agradeço pela proposta, mas como a Fic está no fim, não creio que seria necessário por agora, porém, eu pretendo continuá-la futuramente então quem sabe? beijosss

**Clarice:** rsrsrsrs, Tentando terminar a fic logo hehehehe... e quanto a não matar o Ti? X Bem, seguindo o livro não? O que terá mais para frente . Beijosss

**Lele:** Fazendo o possível para poder atualizar o mais rapido, porém o pc não andou cooperando ultimamente rsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada pelo comentário . Beijosssss


	19. Capitulo XVIII

**Capitulo 18**

- Levante-se!

A ponta de uma lança afiada despertou Thiago. Uma segunda espetadela fez com que ele se sentasse rapidamente, apesar de ter de lutar contra as correntes que o mantinham preso.

Ainda era noite, e a neblina cobria o céu. A cabeça de Thiago latejava de dor, e seu estômago roncava de fome. Fazia muito tempo que não comia. Desde a partida de Cardigan, nem ele nem Sirius tinham recebido alimento, apenas alguns goles de água. Seu corpo todo doía de ficar confinado em um lugar tão apertado , e as algemas em mãos haviam deixando os seus pulsos em carne viva. As correntes nos pés não machucavam tanto pois Daman lhe permitira calçar botas antes de aprisioná-lo.

- Depressa! – mais uma pontada – Saia!

Thiago despertou quando olhou para a pequena porta aberta, onde o homem estava parado. Sirius não estava em nenhum lugar. Será que conseguira escapar com a carroça em movimento? Sem ao menos se despedir? Isso não era o que o incomodava. Seu amigo já ficara furioso várias vezes, mas nunca tanto assim. E não tinha como culpá-lo. Havia muitos anos que viviam juntos, como se fossem dois irmão, e o fato de Thiago lhe ter ordenado que fugisse sozinho devia ter soado como um forma de abandono.

Ele se ajoelhou devagar, escorregando aos pouco pela manta que lhe fora oferecida como uma pequena medida de conforto, puxando as pesadas correntes consigo.

- Chegou a hora de os prisioneiros tomarem um pouco de ar? – perguntou ele, colocando os pés no chão – Creio que terá de me ajudar, caso contrário...

O soldado o arrancou pela pequena abertura com um violento puxão, deixando-o cair no chão.

- Obrigado pela gentileza – ironizou Thiago, levantando-se com dificuldade. Contudo, era melhor do que ser auxiliados pelos homens de Daman Evans. – Você foi muito amável.

Havia vários soldados ao seu redor, e um deles segurava Sirius, que lançou um sorriso impiedoso na direção do companheiro. Thiago o conhecia bem demais para saber o significado daquele olhar. A fuga ocorreria em breve. Em silêncio, desejou-lhe boa sorte, Sirius entendeu, agradecendo com um discreto movimento da cabeça.

- Ande – disse o soldado que o despertara – Sir Daman deseja lhe falar.

- Olhem só que grande coincidência! – respondeu Thiago, ao ser empurrado na direção de uma tenda. – Também quero falar com ele. Só espero que sirva uma taça de vinho ao seu convidado. Minha garganta está seca depois dessa viagem tão agradável e longa.

- Cale-se! – ordenou o homem- Sir Daman mandou que permanecesse em silêncio até chegarmos.

O quê? Será que Daman achava que ele tentaria convencer o soldado a soltá-lo? Não que não tivesse feito em outras ocasiões, porém sempre havia uma bela mulher presente que lhe permitia partir. Mulheres eram bem mais fáceis de se convencer do que soldados severos. E Daman era um dos soldados mais implacáveis de toda a Inglaterra, um título merecido, e servia a um cavaleiro da realeza que possuía as mesmas qualidades. Thiago tinha conhecimento do fato, mesmo quando flertara com a irmã desse mesmo homem. Lily... Ele não teria conseguido evitar o que acontecera entra ambos, mesmo que Daman fosso o todo-poderoso rei.

Havia uma tenda no acampamento, que ainda estava sendo presa ao chão.

Thiago escutou a voz de Daman e o murmúrio de outros homen.

- O prisioneira está aqui, milorde – anunciou o soldado.

O silêncio na tenda foi imediato, e Thiago sentiu uma grande vontade de rir.

A porta da tensa se abriu e três lutadores saíram, sem tirar os olhos de Thiago. Ele sorriu para cada um dos homens.

- Traga-o até aqui, Hubert – ordenou Daman Evans.

Daman estava sentado em uma cadeira, diante de uma mesa, analisando mapas e alguns documentos.Vestia sua cota de malha e luvas de esgrima, porém tirara o elmo. Thiago deparou-se com o rosto que ficara em sua memória durante tantos meses, desde que vira Elizabeth pela última vez. Encontrara-o apenas duas vezes, mas a expressão sombria e aristocrática daquele homem se mantivera gravada em sua mente. Era bonito, e por esse motivo não tinha como culpar a irmã.

Daman Evans tinha cabelos lisos e bem escuros, e os olhos esverdeados eram adornados por longos cílios, que lhe conferiam uma expressão pensativa. A não ser pelos olhos, Thiago não via nenhuma semelhança dele com a irmã.

- Solte e espere-o lá fora com as correntes. Prenda-o de novo antes que retorne à carroça.

Thiago endireitou-se e sentiu um grande alivio por poder estivar os músculos do corpo. Agradeceu ao soldado com um resmungo antes que ele saísse levando as correntes junto.

- Estarei aqui fora se precisar de mim,milorde, junto com os outros guardas. – Ele fez uma mesura e se retirou da tenda.

Daman riu e colocou a papelada de lado, levantando-se para encarar Thiago.

- Meus soldados temem pela minha vida por sua causa – comentou ele, divertindo-se com o cuidado de seus homens. – Acredito, todavia, que deveriam temer pela sua vida.

- É você que tem o poder – admitiu Thiago – Não tenho muitas opções de ação. Além do mais, decidi que não quero causar mais nenhum tipo de aborrecimento ou vergonha para Lily. Ela está bem? Aonde você a levou?

- Não direi uma só palavra sobre minha irmã. Saiba apenas que ela passa muito bem e que está longe de seu alcance. Você nunca mais a verá, eu a manterei fora de Londres até que você seja punido por seus atos.

O coração de Thiago disparou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas estava feliz por saber que Lílian não testemunharia seu enforcamento.

- Obrigado – disse ele – tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

- Fale.

- Minha família... Tanto a do meu pai quanto a da minha mãe... gostaria que eles não soubessem de meu destino até que tudo tenha sido feito. E não quero preocupá-los dessa maneira.

Daman mostrou-se surpreso.

- Imaginei que você gostaria que eles soubessem. Acredito que seus familiares possam salvá-lo, afinal seu pai e seu padrasto são bem mais poderosos do que eu.

- Pelo visto você não sabe nada a meu respeito. Eu jamais incluiria qualquer um dos dois na minha desonra. Trata-se de uma questão de dignidade.

- Mas você já não agiu assim no passado?

- Infelizmente, sim – admitiu Thiago – Porém não pretendo repetir o erro. E por um bom motivo. Minha irmã morreria de desgosto se soubesse que o homem a quem ela entregou seu amor foi o responsável pela morte de seu irmão. Na verdade, prefiro que ela não saiba que você participou disso tudo, se não for pedir demais.

A iluminação no interior da tenda não era das mais fortes, porém o rubor no rosto de Daman foi evidente.

- Sente-se – ordenou ele, apontando para uma das cadeiras. Então virou-se para o criado – Traga-nos vinho e comida, se é que temos algo.

Daman tirou as luvas, colocando-as com cuidado em cima da mesa. Em seguida sentou-se ao lado de Thiago e olhou-o com seriedade.

- Quero saber a verdade. Você raptou Lílian por causa do que aconteceu entre mim e Elizabeth?

- Sim. Não tenho como mentir. Eu queria chamar a sua atenção e me vingar por você a ter abandonado Elizabeth daquele jeito. Sempre soube que você era um homem honrado, mas depois do que aconteceu com minha irmã, vi que não era bem assim – Thiago não podia evitar a amargura em seu tom de voz, depois do ódio que nutrira por Daman Evans durante tanto tempo. – Queria que você soubesse como é ter uma pessoa querida em poder de outro homem, depois espancá-lo em uma batalha a dois.

Naquele momento, o criado entrou na tenda carregando uma bandeja.

- Não imaginei que pudesse ser pego em ação. Não sei se acreditará em mim, mas eu jurei que não seduziria sua irmã.

Daman levantou a mão para que ele se calasse enquanto o criado estivesse ali. Havia um prato com queijo e pedaços de pão, uma garrafa de vinho e dois copos.

- Saia – ordenou ele- e vocês dois também – Daman dirigiu-se aos homens que estavam atrás de sua cadeira.

Sem contestar, os três fizeram uma mesura e se retiraram.

- Coma. Estou tentando encontrar um motivo para não acabar com a sua vida. Eu sempre soube o tipo de homem que você é. Por que deveria acreditar que você não tinha a intenção de desonrar minha irmã, se foi justamente isso que aconteceu?

- Talvez você morra antes – disse Thiago, irritado. – Não admitirei que fale assim de uma mulher tão correta quanto Lílian. Ela não foi desonrada, e não permitirei que ninguém, nem mesmo você, a trate como tal.

- Já se esqueceu de como eu encontrei vocês dois, meu caro? Vai ter coragem de me dizer que não compartilharam a mesma cama?

- Você é muito idiota, Daman Evans! Sim, nós dormimos na mesma cama, e não negarei que tivemos momentos de prazer, mas Lílian ainda é virgem, como ela mesma deve ter lhe dito. Por que um homem de reputação tão sombria quanto a minha insistiria nesse assunto se não fosse verdade? Sabendo que bastaria a palavra de um médico para confirmar o fato? Pense bem, meu caro.

- Fique quieto por um instante e deixe-me pensar. Coma em paz, enquanto isso. Não sei se conseguiremos acampar outra vez antes de chegar a Londres, e você sairá o menor número de vezes possível da carroça.

Agradecido, Thiago bebeu um gole do vinho e pegou um pedaço de pão.

- Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com o meu cavalo, Nimrod.Queria lhe pedir a gentileza de devolvê-lo ao meu pai, o lorde Allen.

Daman colocou seu copo de volta na mesa e olhou para Thiago, evidentemente confuso.

- Sinto muito, porém não sei nada sobre seu cavalo. Lembro-me bem de Nimrod, é um grande garanhão preto, não é? Um belo animal.

- Sim, ganhei-o de presente do meu pai. Decerto deve estar com um de seus homens. É meu bem mais valioso, e não terá nenhum valor a quem pagá-lo.

- Vou mandar procurá-lo – prometeu Daman. – Imagino, todavia, que tenha ficado em Cardigan. Se Nimrod não estiver aqui, vou pedir para que um dos meus homens vá buscá-lo onde estiver. Concordo que ele deva ser devolvido a Lorde Allen. Não é conforto pela perda de um filho , mas acredito que seu pai não se surpreenderá nem um pouco com seu destino.

- Também acho que não.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, comendo e bebendo, te que Daman olhou para cima.

- Você não me deve nada... – Thiago teve a impressão de que Daman estava um pouco nervoso. – E sei que serei o responsável pela sua morte, mas gostaria de lhe pedir que me contasse um pouco sobre Elizabeth.

Thiago recostou-se na cadeira e o fitou por um longo momento.

- Você a amava? Pelo menos.. um pouco?

- Muito – respondeu ele, com sinceridade – Achei que fosse morrer quando a deixei, só que não havia escolha, não havia como... – Daman ficou em silêncio.

Em outra ocasião, Thiago não hesitaria em cuspir-lhe no rosto. Agora, entretanto, depois de ter descoberto como o amor podia ser doloroso, sentiu um pouco de pena de seu inimigo.

- Lílian me contou que o comportamento peculiar de sua família arruinou-lhe a vida. Foi por esse motivo que você deixou Elizabeth sem nenhuma explicação? Nunca prometeu se casar com ela?

- Sim, foi por isso. Só que fiz questão de deixar tudo bem claro. Ela chorou até não poder mais, porém não havia outra solução. Era a melhor saída, pois eu não poderia envergonhá-la daquela maneira.

Thiago respirou fundo, por entre os dentes cerrados.

- Mentiroso! Você me acusou de ter tirado a virgindade de sua irmã, mas eu jamais a deixaria como você deixou Elizabeth. Eu sei o quanto ela sofre quando você partiu, achei até que fosse morrer. Eu nunca faria isso com a mulher que amo. Você sabia que Elizabeth estava grávida? Ou partiu sem se importar em saber as conseqüências dos momentos de prazer?

Daman arregalou os olhos.

- Um bebê? – repetiu ele, em um fio de voz. – Não é possível. Eu lhe disse... Eu não teria coragem de desonrá-la. Eu Não a desonrei.

- Tenha piedade, Daman. Como consegue ser tão dissimulado? Você soa tão sincero que eu quase acredito em suas palavras. Eu estava ao lado de minha irmã quando ela contou a novidade a nossa família. Ela me disse que a criança era sua.

Daman se levantou, furioso.

- Não é possível! Eu nunca me deitei com Elizabeth! Nós apenas nos beijamos e trocamos algumas carícias. Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que... – ele parou de falar e levou a mão a cabeça. Então sentou-se devagar. – Ah, meu Deus! Aquela noite, quando nos despedimos... depois que ela foi embora, eu comecei a beber para aliviar a minha dor... então fui para a minha cama e sonhei com... na, não pode ser! – Ele olhou horrorizado para Thiago. – Ela deve ter voltado para o meu quarto. O que eu pesei ter sido um sonho foi realidade. Será que Elizabeth pensou que eu me lembraria? Ah, Meu Deus!

Daman se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Será que ela pensou que eu lhe tirei a inocência e depois a deixei sem nenhuma explicação? Eu parti antes que ela acordasse na manhã seguinte, achando melhor ela não me ver outra vez, Saiba, contudo, que eu jamais teria ido se tivesse me dado conta do que acontecera entre nós.

- Elizabeth acha que você a abandonou. Ela ficou doente de saber que você teve a coragem de deixá-la naquele estado.

- Eu jamais teria agido assim! – insistiu Daman. – Eu juro! Eu teria me casado com ela, apesar de todos os meus receios. Quer você acredite, quer não, sou um homem de muita honra. Você precisa acreditar no que estou lhe dizendo.

- Sim. Vou acreditar, pois é evidente que você amava Elizabeth. Antes de ter conhecido Líly, eu não acreditaria em você, mas agora o compreendo.Quem me preocupa é minha irmã. Ela sofreu demais por ter confundido a realidade com um sonho

- Eu sei, e é por isso que pretendo falar com ela o mais depressa possível. Elizabeth deve estar no final da gravidez, se é que o bebê ainda não nasceu. Precisamos nos casar com urgência. Onde ela está?

- Acredito que esteja com minha mãe e meu padrasto – respondeu Thiago – Lorde Randall o matará antes de perguntar o que você quer com ela. Saiba que ele o deixou em paz só porque Elizabeth lhe implorou, e por não querer que você soubesse que estava grávida. Se você for lá...

- Eu sei muito bem os riscos que corro. Entretanto, Elizabeth precisará de mim em um momento tão difícil. Pode deixar que eu me entendo com lorde Randall.

- Daman – disse Thiago, levantando-se – Preciso leh contar algo sobre a criança.

- Ainda não nasceu? – perguntou ele, preocupado – Por favor, diga-me que é mentira. Um filho ilegítimo? Não, não é possível. Não faz nove meses que nós nos separamos. – Daman se aproximou de Thiago – Ele nasceu antes do tempo? É um bebê doente? Ah, meu Deus, preciso correr e...

- Não – Thiago segurou o braço dele, impedindo-o de sair. – Elizabeth ficou muito doente quando você a abandonou. Foi um período difícil, principalmente nos três primeiros meses. Ela... Ela perdeu o bebê.

Toda a cor sumiu do rosto de Daman. Ele olhou para Thiago por um momento, então virou e cobriu o rosto com as mão.

Thiago imaginava como aquele momento devia estar sendo doloroso, pois lembrava-se perfeitamente do sofrimento de sua irmã. Não tina a menor dúvida de que Daman sentia a mesma dor inconsolável diante de tão triste notícia.

- Como fui tolo! Estou pagando por meus pecados. Deus me puniu com justiça. Gostaria apenas que Elizabeth e o bebê tivessem sido poupados.

- Você realmente foi um tolo, como eu. Jogou fora a chance de um verdadeiro amor por não ter fé em Elizabeth e em sua própria família. Saiba que eu quase fiz o mesmo com Lílian.

- Ela deve estar me odiando – murmurou Daman – Mesmo assim, terá de se casar comigo. Vou lhe implorar que... não, simplesmente vou informá-la de que vamos nos casar. Com o tempo, ela saberá me perdoar. E se Deus quiser, teremos muitos filhos juntos... – Ele se virou para Thiago – Não vou mais lutar por seu enforcamento, agora que vamos ser parentes. Mas vocêterá de ser julgado por todos os crimes que cometeu, e pode ser condenado à morte. Espero que compreenda.

- Entendo perfeitamente. Estou aliviado, todavia, em saber que você não atormentará Elizabeth com sua vingança. Deixe-a pensar que outro homem me capturou e me levou para Londres, será melhor.

- Obrigado. – disse Daman. – Estou começando a pensar que o julguei mal, Thiago James Potter. Gostaria, de verdade, que tudo pudesse ser diferente entre nós.

Thiago sorriu.

- Eu não mudaria de opinião tão depressa milorde. Não está escutando a comoção do lado de fora da tenda? Acredito que meu amigo tenha colocado seu plano de fuga em prática.

- O quê?

- Sim, e se eu não estiver enganado, um de seus homens deverá entrar aqui para lhe contar que Sirius Black sumiu e não foi encontrado em nenhum lugar.

Thiago sentou-se e pegou seu copo de vinho.

- Sirius é um homem difícil de se apanhar. Sugiro que avise seus homens para não perder tempo à procura dele, mas você pode agir como bem entender, claro.

- Ele não pode ter escapado! – declarou Daman, incrédulo. – Seria impossível, com todos os homens que o vigiavam.

- Você não conhece os talentos de Sirius. De uma forma ou de outra, ele encontraria uma maneira de escapar. – Thiago começou a encher o copo com movimento lentos – E tem mais, se o conheço bem, ele foi atrás de LÍLIAN e Ammy para ajudá-las a me libertar.

Daman caiu na risada.

- Que tolo! Minha irmã e sua amiga estão seguras em Glain Tarran, protegidas por alguns de meus melhores cavaleiros. Eles não conseguirão se encontrar.

Thiago tomou um gole de seu vinho, uma voz do lado de fora da tenda pediu licença para entrar, era Hubert, evidentemente nervoso.

- Milorde, sinto informar que as notícias não são nada agradáveis. O outro prisioneiro,desapareceu. Procuramos por todo o acampamento, mas não o encontramos em nenhum lugar.

Daman olhou para Thiago que sorriu.

- Como ele escapou?

- Não sei milorde. Ninguém sabe. Perguntamos para todos os homens que ficaram de guarda, e todos disseram o mesmo, que ele simplesmente desapareceu.

- Eu não lhe disse? – falou Thiago, orgulhoso – Ele é um bandido de renome, tido em grande estima por seus companheiros. É assim que surgem os melhores ladrões.

- Não preciso de seus comentários irônicos agora. Cale-se Potter!

- Milorde, temo lhe dizer que tenho notícias piores – murmurou Hubert.

- Não me da que Lílian e Ammy escaparam de Glain Tarran?

- S-sim, um cavaleiro acabou de chegar da propriedade e nos trouxe a notícia. Sinto muito, milorde.

- Como elas escaparam?

- Não faço a menor idéia, só se sabe que elas fugiram em um grande garanhão preto...

- Ah! Nimrod! – exclamou Thiago.

- E uma égua cinza.

- Meretriz – Thiago pegou um pedaço de pão – Fico contente em saber que os cavalos estão bem.

- Seus homens saíram à procura delas imediatamente, milorde, mas a neblina os impediu de prosseguir com a busca- contou Hubert – Muitos homens se perderam e não conseguiram encontrar Glain Tarran durante horas. Por isso demoraram em mandar alguém com a notícia.

Em silêncio, Daman cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo.

- Que problema não? – ironizou Thiago – Ir atrás de Lílian ou de Elizabeth? Não gostaria de estar no seu lugar.

- Como estará na prisão, que é o lugar mais adequado para alguém como você, não se preocupe com a decisão.

- Como quiser, porém eu tenho uma vaga idéia de onde você as encontrará.

Daman mandou Hubert embora.

- Não fará a menor diferença se você me contar. Seu destino é a prisão.

-Eu sei, é com Lílian que me preocupo. Não quero vê-la machucada.

Daman enrubesceu e blasfemou em voz alta, impressionando Thiago com seus xingamentos. Depois olhou para Thiago, fuzilando-o.

-Você ama Lílian?

- Sim.

- Pois saiba que nunca terá minha irmã.

- Não precisa me dizer Daman, você poderá se casar com minha irmã, pois possui nome e família para tanto. Eu não terei o mesmo privilégio, mas saiba que, se eu fosse um homem livre, passaria por cima de tudo e de todos para me casar com Lílian. Veja como é o destino.

- É mesmo. E minha irmã insiste em dizer que o ama e que o terá de qualquer jeito. Maldito!

- O amor parece não se importar com as leis e a igreja. Não se pode fazer nada contra.

- Diga-me onde poderei encontrar minha irmã, para que pelo menos eu possa cuidar de sua segurança – pediu Daman, um pouco mais calmo.

- Tente procurar em Hammersgate, a propriedade onde minha irmã, Lady Nathália, vive com a família.Aposto como as duas foram em busca da ajuda de minha mãe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: como a gente perde perdão por uma fica que não tem att faz mais de 10 meses?

X

Ahhhhhhhh não é por preguiça / sério mesmo, eu havia perdido o livro ... na verdade minha mãe havia guardado no escritório, e tem muuuuuuuuuito livro e foi difícil de achar. Então Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil perdões pelo atraso de 10 meses... .

Acho que não tenho nem mais cara X para responder as reviews, mas fica meu grandeeeeeeeeeee agradecimento para: **Thaty/Adeline/Mary M Evans/Lele/Minerva Meister/****Larya-e-Phallan**

Como já está no final da história pretendo não demorar.. serio mesmo P

Ainda mais que falta 1 semana para as aulas acabarem então eh rapidinho!!!

Quando acabá-la, pretendo fazer uma continuação!! Então aguarde!!!

Bjinhozzzzzzzzz


	20. Capitulo XIX

**Capitulo 19**

A prisão em Newgate não estava sendo uma experiência tão monstruosa como Thiago imaginara. Havia alguns conhecidos, e ele passou os dois primeiros dias sabendo como cada um estava, embora lhe fossem permitidas apenas algumas horas na área comum para os prisioneiros. O resto do tempo passava em uma pequena cela, pois era considerado muito perigoso para ficar junto com outros homens. Sendo assim, Thiago ficava praticamente o dia todo sentado ou andando de um lado para o outro no cubículo escuro, na companhia de seus pensamentos e arrependimentos.

Na verdade, não estava bem sozinho. Durante a primeira hora de confinamento, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e, para sua surpresa notou que a pedra brilhante tinha companhia. A rainha de xadrez, que não tinha estado em seu poder até então, encontrava-se em seu bolso.

- Como você apareceu aqui? – perguntou ele, olhando para a peça com a ajuda da pedra brilhante. A rainha respondeu com um brilho em seus olhos dourados. – Não foi uma atitude sábia, milady. Se os guardas descobrirem, bem como à pedra, eles a levarão, e não terei como salvá-la. Mas torçamos para que isso não aconteça, pois admito que estou bastante feliz por tê-la outra vez comigo.

Os olhos dela mudaram do dourado para o azul, e Thiago sorriu.

- Também precisamos torcer para que Daman volte o mais depressa possível para Londres, assim posso devolvê-la a ele e então ao mestre Culain. Você não vê a hora de estar com seu senhor, não?

O azul se intensificou, o que indicava estado de alegria, característica que Thiago percebera havia algum tempo.

- Sim, sei muito em como você se sente. Também sinto muito a falta da srta. Lílian.- Ele passou o dedo na cabeça da rainha. – Você acha que ela esta bem? E a salvo? Que besteira dela tentar vir ao meu socorro! Mas Líly é assim, uma mulher muito corajosa, porém tola.

Os olhos azuis voltaram para o dourado.

- Acha que estou sendo duro demais? – perguntou ele, estendendo as pernas no estrado sujo que lhe servia de cama. – Não foi a minha intenção , mas você deve admitir que Lílian e eu fomos tolos em acreditar que um dia pudéssemos ficar juntos. Mesmo assim foi um belo sonho, não? Se for o ultimo da minha vida, ficarem bastante contente.

Cansado, Thiago recostou a cabeça na parede, tentando encontrar uma posição um pouco mais confortável.Não se atrevia a deitar-se, temendo que os ratos e outros animais daquela prisão imunda passeassem sobre seu corpo durante a noite. Não que fosse conseguir descansar caso tentasse pegar no sono. O barulho da prisão era infernal. Homens, mulheres, crianças gritando, resmungando, chorando, apertados em celas fétidas e minúsculas. Guardas raspando seus bastões nas grades, trocando de turno ou bebendo pelas escadarias.

Alem disso, o pensamento de que seria executado não lhe saia da cabeça, por mais que tentasse esquecer o assunto.Havia poucas chances de sair dali, de ser resgatado por Lílian. A família dela com certeza estaria furiosa com o rapto e, portanto, pressionaria todas as autoridades possíveis para que pagasse com a vida por aquele crime.Sim, Thiago sabia que merecia a punição, principalmente por todos os delitos que cometera, mas não podia negar que temia o laço da forca ou o machado do carrasco. Ele torcia, porem, para que seu comportamento fosse mais digno no momento de sua morte, para não causar mais nenhum tipo de constrangimento para sua família, e também para Lily.

- Preciso me certificar de que você volte para as mãos do seu senhor antes de a minha hora chegar. – repetiu ele para a rainha, que parecia observá-lo com atenção através de seus olhos reluzentes. Ele não gostaria de saber que conseguiu recuperá-la de Caswalan apenas para perdê-la em um lugar tão repugnante quanto Newgate. Mas não precisa ter medo, Milady. Vou pensar em uma maneira de tirá-la daqui, se tiver tempo suficiente. Se Deus me ajudar, eu terei.

Os olhos dourados, brilharam mais uma vez. Thiago bocejou e enfiou-a em seu bolso, procurando mantê-la a salvo.

- Eu teria o maior prazer em ficar a noite inteira na sua companhia – disse ele, dessa vez dirigindo-se a pedra da luz – porém receio que os guardas vejam o seu brilho e a levem embora. Não precisa ter medo. Quando eu encontrar uma maneira de tirar a rainha daqui, você também irá embora.

A pedra parou de brilhar naquele exato momento, e Thiago alisou a fria superfície por alguns segundos antes de colocá-la no bolso ao lado da rainha.

Ele bocejou outra vez. Então fechou os olhos e concentrou seus pensamento em Lily para manter o desespero afastado. Como todo mundo, não gostava de estar preso. Aquela era sua mais longa temporada na prisão, mas antes sempre houvera a companhia de Sirius. A lembrança do amigo lhe trouxe uma série de novas preocupações a mente. Estaria bem sozinho? Fazia tantos anos que os dois viviam juntos em uma vida de falcatruas.Um completava o outro, porém havia ocasiões, com certa freqüência, em que a educação e criação de Thiago serviam para serenar situações em que o comportamento de Sirius não lhe permitia agir da melhor maneira. Em todos os negócios deles, Thiago era o responsável, comandando as ações, investindo o dinheiro e... Ele abriu os olhos e se levantou. Sirius não saberia como pegar seu dinheiro. O que seria daquele homem?

Thiago ficou com os lhos abertos, fitando a escuridão durante um longo tempo, tomado pelo medo incontrolável de que Sirius ficasse perdido sem sua ajuda, até que conseguiu raciocinar com mais clareza e admitir que seu amigos era uma pessoa extremamente capaz. Era melhora ladrão e muito mais malandro do que ele. Na verdade, a situação era bem diferente. Thiago precisava de Sirius, e não Sirius de Thiago. Se Sirius Black quisesse tomar posse de seu dinheiro, ele simplesmente entraria no banco e o roubaria.E depois, pensou Thiago. Fechando os olhos outra vez, ele se estabeleceria em alguma parte distante da Inglaterra e construiria uma bela casa. Sim, Sirius tinha extremo bom gosto e saberia fazer uma bela mansão para viver com a esposa. Então os dois viveriam na mais perfeita paz, criando pequenos moleques, todos parecidos com o pai. Talvez um até se chamasse Thiago. A idéia o fez sorrir. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, procurando uma posição mais confortável e adormeceu alguns minutos mais tarde.

Thiago se enganara ao achar que não conseguiria dormir. Ele dormiu profundamente. Até sonhou. E foi um sonhos bastante agradável.

Lílian e ele estavam casados, vivendo em uma bela propriedade localizada no topo de uma montanha com vista para o mar. Tinham dois filhos, um menino e uma menina, lindos, ela com cabelos ruivos e ele com cabelos escuros, como os pai. Ambos corriam de um lado para outro, brincando sem parar. De repente, a rainha de xadrez surgiu, e todo o resto desapareceu. Estava vela e majestosa... e lhe fez uma mesura, chamando- pelo nome que Lílian lhe dissera, Lorde Potter. Ela apontou para o mar, porém não havia mais água mas sim uma multidão de pessoas. Seus filhos com Lílian, Thiago quase não acreditava no que via, uma série de seus descendentes. A visão lhe proporcionou um grande orgulho.

Ao nascer do sol, Thiago despertou, notando que estava deitado. Olhou para o teto por alguns instantes, tentando compreender o sonho.

- O que foi isso? Um sonho de Abraão? Devo estar ficando louco.

- É mesmo? – disse uma outra voz – O que é isso? Abraão?

Thiago abriu os olhos e viu que era observado por alguém. O rosto tinha olhos azuis extremamente brilhantes e uma longa barba branca. E sorria.

Ele esfregou os olhos e sentou-se.

-Quem é você?

O homem se endireitou e continuou a fitá-lo com um sorriso nos lábios. Era alto e magro, com feições delicadas, e vestia um elegante manto púrpura.

- Sou Alvo Dumbledore Evans - disse ele - E você é Thiago James Potter, e não Abraão.

- Alvo Dumbledore Evans – repetiu Thiago, imaginando se havia algo de errado com sua mente. Com certeza não escutara direito. - Lílian está bem? A salvo? Onde ela está, em Londres?

- Ainda não – respondeu Alvo, sempre sorrindo. – Entretanto, eu vim buscá-lo a pedido dela. Você deve voltar comigo para Metolius.

- Não, eu serei enforcado – contou Thiago.- Ou executado de qualquer outra maneira. Eu a seqüestrei. Todavia, fico contente por tê-lo encontrado, pois tenho algo que pertence ao seu irmão, tio de Lílian. – Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a rainha estendendo-a para o homem – Está em perfeito estado. Cuidamos muito bem dessa preciosidade.

- Muito bem – Disse Dumbledore, satisfeito. – Culain ficará muito contente quando você lhe devolver a rainha. Mas você precisa entregá-la pessoalmente para que ele possa lhe agradecer. Agora, vamos James, pois deixei minha sobrinha, a srta. Petúnia, me esperando na sala de guarda. Só deus sabe os problemas que ela pode causar se ficar muito tempo sozinha. – Ele virou-se e saiu da cela, fazendo um sinal para os dois guardas que o aguardavam do lado de fora.

Tentando compreender o que acontecia, Thiago balançou a cabeça, depois se levantou e Seguiu Dumbledore.

- Milorde, temo que o senhor não tenha compreendido direito. – Ele colocou a mão no braço de Alvo para fazer com que parasse e o escutasse. – Eu seqüestrei Lílian, sua sobrinha. Eu a levei contra sua vontade e a mantive prisioneira. É um crime passível de pena de morte.

- Sim, é verdade – concordou o homem, afagando-lhe a mão – mas sei que Lílian ficará muito brava comigo se eu permitir que algo tão cruel lhe aconteça. E não se preocupe, porque o que aconteceu entre vocês dois era para ter acontecido. Nós sabíamos de tudo desde o principio. E agora que finalmente o encontrei, pretendo levá-lo a Metolius. Eu juro, minhas irmãs não vêem a hora de conhecê-lo. Não imagina como foi difícil convencê-las a não vir buscá-lo sozinhas. Tínhamos, porem, que esperar pela carta de Lilian – disse ele, em tom mais confidencial – Precisamos tomar muito cuidado para que ela pense que foi tudo idéia dela. Lílian não gosta de saber que descobrimos as coisas antes de acontecerem. Tenho certeza que você concorda, conhecendo-a tão bem.

- Ah... sim – balbuciou Thiago, ainda confuso – Com certeza.

- Muito bem. Agora vamos subir para tentar tirá-lo daqui. Imagino que Petúnia já tenha cuidado de tudo sozinha. – Ao pisar no primeiro degrau da escada, ele olhou para trás – Ela é muito parecida com Lílian. Tem um bom coração, mas gosta de resolver tudo sozinha.

- Obrigado pelo aviso, senhor. – disse Thiago, rindo.

Os dois seguiram até o salão de guarda, onde, ao avistar a Srta. Petúnia, Thiago teve a certeza de que, se havia alguém que pudesse convencer o diretor de Newgate a libertar um prisioneiro, essa pessoa era aquela mulher.

Loira, com os olhos verdes brilhando e toda vestida de preto, Petúnia era o tipo de mulher difícil de não se olhar. O tipo de mulher estonteante, e tinha plena consciência dessa qualidade. O tipo de mulher que exalava sensualidade com grande convicção. Os olhos verdes eram cativantes, mal escondendo a promessa de prazer. Thiago, menos suscetível ao poder que algumas mulheres exerciam sobre os homens, conseguiu se libertar daquele olhar hipnotizante. Os outros homens do salão, com exceção ed Alvo Dumbledore Evans, não tiveram a mesma sorte. Rodeavam-na como um bando de idiotas, boquiabertos, prontos a fazer tudo que lhes fosse ordenado.

Ignorando-os, a Srta. Petúnia puxou sua elegante capa preta, fechando-a sobre o peito, e caminhou para frente, movendo-se como se estivesse flutuando e não andando.

- Aqui esta você, mestre James. Eu estava pensando que não viria mais. Sargento – chamou ela, dirigindo-se a um dos homens que a atendeu prontamente. – Meu tio assinará a documentação necessária. Depressa, por favor.

Tudo foi feita com tamanha facilidade que Thiago, tendo vivido uma série de escapadas em sua vida, não conseguia acreditar que, momentos depois, encontrava-se dentro da mesma carruagem de onde seqüestrara Lílian .

* * *

N/A : Ta,, ta certo eu demorei um pouquinho, desculpa / quase cheia de visitas não tive nem tempo de mexer no computador. Mas, ta ai mais um capitulo, agora faltam poucos, bem pouquinho P . O que acharam da saída do Thiago da prisão? o Adoro o Alvo da história.. é tão louquinho... heuheuehu bom... chegando ao assunto de att... a próxima.. só depois do ano novo, porque vou para praia..\o/ ... mas acho que vão gostar do próximo capitulo ...

Tamyh : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... desculpa a demora de quase 1 mês X... anh.. o cap ficou pequeno, porque, ele é muito grande então eu tive que dividi-lo em duas partes. Mas olha, a próxima att é logo depois que eu voltar da praia... ... Beijos

Camy Horvath : que bom que você gosta da fic... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Beijos

Thaty : ehuehuehue.. eu normalmente faço isso quando uma fic demora para atualizar X leio ela toda. Que bom que vcê gosta da fic.. Beijossss

Diana P. Black : Acho que por gostar tanto do livro, e notar tanta semelhança dele, com alguns personagens da J.K.. com o Alvo, Thiago, Lílian... que eu passei a historia para o "Mundo Harry Potter" .. que bom que você gosta da fic, prometo não demorar att... Beijossss

Mrs. Mandy Black : Ahhhhhhhhhhh oba, leitora nova...

Nossa, se eu te disser, eu também adoroooooooooo livrinhos de banca X.. hehehehe alguns tem romances bregas, mas sei lá são fofinhos... aqui em casa tem um monte desses livros pq minha mãe também gosta de ler...Hehehehehe.. Em todo caso... continue acompanhando a fic, não demoro a att.. Bejinhosssssssss

N/A²: Eu sei que esse capitulo ficou pequeno, mas prometo que ele fica maior no próximo... Beijossss


	21. Capitulo XX

Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

Sua incredulidade aumentou quando chegaram em Metolius e ele se viu parado à entrada da suntuosa propriedade, rodeado pela família de Lilian, duas tias e mais um tio, todos o abra­çando como se fosse um filho voltando para casa depois de muito tempo. Não houve uma única palavra de reprimenda sobre o que ele fizera com Lílian e Ammy, apenas boas-vindas e alegria.

Ainda atordoado, Thiago foi levado por uma grande escada­ria até um amplo quarto, onde havia uma banheira cheia de água ao lado da lareira. Criados o aguardavam para atendê-lo. Foi banhado, depois vestido com uma túnica de seda. Após a refeição, um verdadeiro banquete, ele foi guiado até uma grande cama de dossel, onde se deitou e adormeceu assim que fechou os olhos.

Já era noite quando Thiago despertou, sentindo-se um novo homem depois de ter comido e descansado. Sabia que estava em Metolius, com a família de Lily. O motivo de estar ali ainda era um mistério, porém fazia muito tempo que ele apren­dera a não questionar a sorte.

Suas roupas tinham sido lavadas e secas, mas o criado que o esperara acordar implorou-lhe para que aceitasse as novas vestimentas que sir Alvo trouxera. James concordou, ima­ginando que não fossem servir. Para sua surpresa, a calça e a túnica de veludo lhe caíram como uma luva, quase como se tivessem sido confeccionadas para ele.

O criado lhe confidenciou que assim que a srta. Lilian par­tira, sir Dumbledore mandara preparar um guarda-roupa comple­to. Fazia vários dias que as roupas estavam ali. Thiago olhou para o jovem com descrença, mas ele lhe garantiu que era a mais pura verdade.

— Sir Dumbledore deseja lhe falar, sir James Potter — disse o cria­do, assim que Thiago terminou de calçar as botas, tão confor­táveis quanto seu antigo par.

— Um momento, sim? — pediu ele, penteando os cabelos com os dedos e enfiando a mão no bolso da túnica antes de seguir o criado para fora do aposento. — Antes eu gostaria de falar com sir Culain, por favor. Preciso lhe devolver algo, e é urgente.

Aberforth Culain Dumbledore Evans, bem como as tias de Lílian, Ariana Mim Dumbledore Evans e Laverne Wynne Dumbledore Evans, estavam sentados na elegante sala de estar, pela qual ele passara ao entrar em Metolius. Todos se levantaram para cumprimentá-lo. Aberforth esta­va sentado diante de uma mesa de xadrez, e as duas mulheres perto da fogueira, olhando para uma pequena caixa de madeira.

— Finalmente você veio! — exclamou uma delas, com ex­pressão de alegria. — Esperávamos que você acordasse para jantar conosco.

— Não será um grande prazer sentarmos todos juntos? — perguntou a outra, sorrindo. — Ele não é lindo, Ari? Nossa Lily escolheu muito bem.

— Muito, muito bonito — respondeu ela. — Não será uma honra ter a companhia de um homem tão bonito quando sair­mos para passear? Todas as mulheres nos invejarão!

As duas caíram na risada e o abraçaram, uma de cada lado.

— Deixem-no em paz, meninas — pediu Abe Culain, tomando a mão de Thiago entre as suas. — Ele acabou de chegar. Precisa descansar e recuperar suas forças antes da chegada de Lilian. — Ele olhou esperançoso para Thiago. — Por acaso você gosta de jogar xadrez?

— Gosto — respondeu ele —, e será uma grande honra dis­putar uma partida com o senhor. Agora devo ir falar com sir Alvo, mas antes queria lhe devolver isto. — Ele tirou a rainha de xadrez do bolso, segurando-a na palma da mão. — Não vou negar que sentirei sua falta, Boadicea. Saiba que estou muito contente por tê-la trazido de volta para casa. Agora você está a salvo.

Ele entregou a rainha ao outro homem, que a pegou com as mãos trêmulas.

— Ah, meu Deus! — exclamou Culain com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Achei que nunca mais fosse vê-la. Que bom que você a trouxe de volta para mim, Thiago James Potter. Muito ob­rigado. — Os olhos azuis da rainha brilhavam. — Obrigado. — Aberforth virou-se e saiu da sala, conversando com a peça, sem ao menos se despedir das irmãs e de Thiago.

— Não é maravilhoso — disse Ariana, enxugando os olhos. — Não é?

— É uma grande alegria saber que Abe recuperou seu mais estimado bem — concordou Wynne. — Ele sentiu muito a falta da rainha.

— Acho que também tenho algo que lhes pertence, minhas senhoras — contou Thiago, revelando a pedra da luz. — Tam­bém sinto muito por ter de me separar desta pedra, pois essa dócil criatura me deu enorme prazer durante minhas viagens com Lilian, iluminando nossas noites escuras.

— Ah, Ari, não temos muita sorte por ter James conosco? Ele tem um coração tão bom! Não, meu querido, a pedra fica com você. Ela tornou-se sua, e não mostrará sua luz a mais ninguém.

— É verdade, Thiago — concordou Ariana. — Fique com a pedra, caso contrário ela sofrerá por você, o que será uma gran­de tristeza. Você quer ficar com ela, não quer?

— Muito — respondeu ele de imediato. — Eu lhes agradeço do fundo do meu coração.

— Mas que homem maravilhoso — suspirou Ari. — Ele será tão bom para Lily. É exatamente do que ela precisa.

— É mesmo. É perfeito. Nós não poderíamos ter escolhido melhor. E nem tão bonito!

Thiago guardou a pedra no bolso, deliciando-se com a adulação das duas senhoras.

— Alvo o aguarda, Laverne. É melhor que ele vá logo. — Ariana ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe o rosto. — Vá de­pressa, meu querido — disse ela, como se estivesse falando com seu sobrinho predileto. — Nós nos encontramos no jantar.

— Sim. — Laverne também o beijou. — Teremos tanto que conversar! Corra para se encontrar com Alvo. Aposto que ele está muito ansioso para falar com você.

Aquelas eram as mulheres mais adoráveis que James já conhecera. Ele beijou a mão de ambas e pediu licença para se retirar antes de virar-se para o criado que o aguardava à porta.

O homem o levou por um longo corredor, depois por outro, e finalmente desceram uma escadaria até chegar ao porão. O criado se inclinou, puxou um anel de ferro e abriu a porta. Uma nuvem de fumaça vermelha, cheirando a pólvora, inundou o ar.

— Sir Dumbledore o aguarda lá embaixo — anunciou o criado, balançando a mão na frente do rosto.

A fumaça se dispersou o suficiente para Thiago enxergar os pequenos degraus que seguiam até o aposento subterrâneo.

— Muito bem. — Respirando fundo, ele começou sua descida. A escada parecia ter sido feita para uma criança, de tão pequenos que eram os degraus. Thiago foi obrigado a pisar de lado para não cair e rolar até o final.

— Milorde? — chamou ele, tentando enxergar através da fumaça cada vez mais densa e pungente. — Sir Alvo?

— É você, sir Potter? - James começou a tossir.

— Sim!

— Um momento, milorde. Essa fumaça sumirá dentro de um instante.

Houve um brilho familiar de minúsculas estrelas púrpura, e a fumaça vermelha se dispersou imediatamente, desapare­cendo de uma vez. Thiago se viu no centro de uma câmara estranha e cavernosa, iluminada por milhares de pedras bri­lhantes como a que tinha em seu bolso. Alvo Dumbledore, pa­recendo um mago com suas roupas roxas, estava atrás de uma mesa de madeira cheia de pequenos vidros, frascos e potes co­loridos. Ganchos de madeira na parede atrás dele sustentavam inúmeros sacos de couro, cheios de pó e outras substâncias se­cas, imaginou Thiago.

— O senhor deseja falar comigo, sir Alvo? — perguntou ele, fazendo uma ligeira mesura.

— Sim. Sente-se aqui. Há uma mesa e algumas cadeiras ali — falou o homem, seguindo para um canto escuro e distante do aposento. Entretanto, à medida que eles se aproximavam, pe­dras da luz colocadas em conchas se iluminavam, enquanto as que ficavam para trás se apagavam. James parou para olhar para trás.

— Você se incomoda, sir Potter? Elas ficarão contentes em acender de novo se você assim desejar.

— Não, de jeito nenhum — garantiu Thiago, pegando sua pedra da luz e colocando-a em cima da mesa. Ela se iluminou de imediato, unindo-se às irmãs. — Estou acostumado com as pedras. Veja só, essa é minha. É um tipo de amuleto.

— Que ótimo. — Alvo pegou dois copos e uma garrafa de vinho. — Ariana Mim e Laverna Wynne adoram as pedras e as mimam até não poder mais.

— Agora eu compreendo. Eu me sinto muito apegado à minha.

— Aposto que Lilian teve certa dificuldade em ficar à von­tade com a pedra durante a viagem, não? — Ele indicou uma cadeira. — Sente-se, por favor. É um vinho espetacular. Lily nos trouxe da Itália da última vez que esteve lá. Várias garra­fas. Eu não sou entendido no assunto, mas Lilian tem uma natureza tão prática e capaz… Não sei o que seria de nós sem a nossa querida sobrinha. — Ele fechou a garrafa e olhou para Thiago, ainda em pé. — Ela torna nossa vida possível, se é que você compreende.

— Sim, compreendo perfeitamente. — O coração de Thiago disparou. — Não precisa dizer mais nada, sir Dumbledore.

— Ah, preciso, sim. Eu nem comecei… Por favor, James, sente-se para eu poder fazer o mesmo. Meus joelhos já não são tão fortes quanto antes.

Thiago obedeceu ao tio de Lilian e esperou que ele se sen­tasse para dar um gole em seu vinho. Era de uma boa safra, mas não conseguiu desfrutar a bebida devido ao nervosismo que o consumia. Preferia estar em Newgate, aguardando a mor­te, e não ali, na casa dela. O que seria de sua vida quando fosse expulso de Metolius, da vida de Lilian para todo o sempre? Imaginou que talvez pudesse procurar Sirius Black e voltarem à antiga vida, mas não. Era tarde demais. Sirius não preci­saria de seu antigo mestre como sombra em sua nova vida com Ammy.

— Você ama Lilian? — perguntou Alvo, de repente.

— Sim. — Thiago respondeu sem hesitar. — Demais. Pelo menos acredito que seja amor. Se não, é algum tipo de doença enlouquecedora que parece ter me roubado toda a razão. Um tormento sem tamanho.

— Nunca escutei uma melhor descrição para o amor. Mas como isso aconteceu? Petúnia me disse que você é o tipo de homem que tem as mais adoráveis mulheres a sua disposição.

— Ela disse? — Desde o primeiro encontro com Petúnia, Thiago nutrira simpatia pela jovem, percebendo que eram pessoas bastante parecidas. — Na verdade, não sei como me apaixonei por Lilian. Entretanto, aconteceu e não há como mudar esse sentimento. Saiba que tentei ao máximo tirá-la da minha ca­beça, pois sei que não podemos ficar juntos, de acordo com a lei. E eu não lhe pediria para ficar comigo de outra maneira.

— Você não pode me dar uma explicação melhor? — pediu Alvo.

Thiago deu um longo gole em seu vinho e colocou o copo a sua frente. Então limpou a boca e respirou profundamente, fi­cando pensativo por alguns instantes.

— Lilian tem uma característica que me encanta. Ela não é fútil ou convencida como as outras mulheres. É uma pedra preciosa em meio a tantas jóias comuns. Como a Pedra da Gra­ça, creio eu.

Thiago sorriu, sentindo-se tolo. Alvo o encorajou a con­tinuar, com o olhar.

— Até hoje, a minha vida foi muito simples, milorde. É pro­vável que eu seja o homem mais desprezível sobre a face da terra. Mas as mulheres se encantam comigo graças aos meus traços e simpatia. Eu sempre tive todas que desejei, sem pre­cisar fazer o menor esforço. E elas sabiam que eu era um ho­mem do qual podiam se aproveitar e depois ir embora. Mulher alguma quis ficar comigo para sempre. Sendo bastardo e ladrão, ninguém me recomendaria como marido, apesar da nobreza de meus pais. Sempre fui procurado como amante, e como tal fui considerado valioso. Um objeto de desejo. Só que com Lilian não foi assim. — Ele soltou uma risada amarga. — Ela não encontrou uma característica em mim que a agradasse, por mais que eu tenha tentado mostrar. Na verdade, ela me desprezou de início, e admito que foi merecido, pois a raptei. Sim, ela me odiou.

— E com o tempo esse ódio foi passando? — pressionou Alvo, enchendo o copo de Thiago.

— De certa forma. Eu já tinha me apaixonado. O rosto anguloso, os olhos expressivos… Eu conseguia ler todos os seus pensamentos só de olhar para ela. Fiz questão de lhe contar que não era um homem digno, e mesmo assim Lily se im­portava comigo. Ela se apaixonou por mim — disse ele, mara­vilhado com o simples pensamento. — Foi quando descobri que não conseguia ficar longe dela.

James desviou o olhar, franzindo a testa.

— E era o que eu deveria ter feito. Meu único consolo é não a ter desonrado. Eu lhe imploro que acredite em mim, sir Alvo. O homem que se casar com Lilian terá uma mulher intacta. — As palavras eram extremamente dolorosas de pro­ferir, pois Thiago não conseguia suportar a idéia de imaginá-la com outro.

— Disso eu tenho plena certeza — disse Alvo. — Diga-me, James, você fala gaulês?

— Não, mas gostaria. Lilian fala tão bem. Eu acho muito… — _sensual, _ele quase disse, mas se conteve, terminando a frase com "lírico".

— Acredita nos antigos costumes? — perguntou Alvo.

— Em magia?

— É uma forma de dizer o que consideramos natural, mas concordarei com a palavra.

Thiago ficou pensativo por um instante.

— Sim. Acho que sim. Quando estávamos em Pentre Ifan, eu vi um elfo… ou alguma criatura do tipo. Ele tentou roubar a rainha de xadrez e me mordeu quando tentei pegá-la de volta. Ainda tenho a cicatriz. — ele levantou a mão para mostrar o ferimento. — E ele me chamou por um nome esquisito.

— Eu sei. Lorde Potter. Lilian lhe contou o que isso sig­nifica para nossa família?

— Não sei nem o que significa para os outros eu ser chamado de Lorde— confessou Thiago, desculpando-se.

— Você será obrigado a aprender _gaulês James_. Esse é o seu destino, meu filho. Aceita mais um pouco de vinho? — Alvo encheu o copo de Thiago, depois recostou-se na cadeira e bebeu o seu. — Uma criatura máfica chamá-lo de Lordesignifica promessa. Há uma lenda muito antiga na nossa família dizendo que um "lorde prometi­do" surgiria para guiar e dar poder às gerações futuras. E não seria um Evans. Ele seria nomeado pelas criaturas em que hoje acreditamos, entre elas as fadas de Pentre Ifan. Esse ho­mem seria chamado lorde Potter, batizado por aqueles que o escolhessem.

Thiago endireitou-se na cadeira.

— Milorde, temo que esteja equivocado. Não sou o homem de quem está falando.

Alvo o fitou com simpatia.

— Sinto muito se você não gosta, mas você é o tal homem. Os Evans não questionam a determinação daqueles que têm maior sabedoria.

— Lilian lhe contou? — perguntou James. — Ela lhe es­creveu?

— Não, não escreveu. Eu soube do ocorrido de outra maneira, antes de você ter partido de Gales. As evidências de que você é o escolhido são fortes. Você pode não aceitar, porém, agindo assim, estará rejeitando muita coisa.

Thiago tentou não rir, mas não conseguiu.

— Eu sou um bandido, um ladrão. Essa escolha só pode ter sido um erro.

— Foi o que você pensou quando descobriu que Lilian o amava?

— Sim, com certeza.

— Então, meu filho, acho que você se enganou, tanto em relação ao amor de Lilian quanto à escolha do lorde prometido. Diga-me, você gostou de Glain Tarran?

— Eu nunca vi.

— Como assim? Lilian não o levou até lá?

— Ela disse que nem sempre aparecia.

— Você deveria ter visto! — protestou Alvo, indignado. — Agora é a sua propriedade, o trono de seu poder. Você é o chefe da família, sendo digno de todos os poderes. E um direito seu ver a propriedade que lhe pertence. Bem como todo o resto.

Thiago olhou para o velho, imaginando se sofreria de alguma doença mental, pensando em como toda aquela história abor­receria Lilian.

— Sir Dumbledore, não se exalte. Eu farei tudo que me pedir, mas peço-lhe que mantenha a calma.

— Meu caro, você deseja ter Lilian como esposa?

— E tudo que eu mais desejo na vida — confessou ele. — Sei, contudo, que é um sonho impossível.

— Não é, meu lorde Potter. Tudo que você tem a fazer é aceitar o seu destino. E simples como parece. Charme e habi­lidades não lhe faltam. São essas as qualidades mais importan­tes em um líder. Não se preocupe, Lilian cuidará de todo o resto.

N/A: hohoho, não me matem please? Eu atualizeeeei... demorei?? HAHAHAHA, não precisam responder. Bem ,que seja... já da pra perceber que a fic esta no final não é? Então aproveitem o pouquinho que ainda resta lálálá.. , Eu vou responder as reviews, apesar de algumas estarem me desejando a morte huaheuhaueuae..

**Lele:** ahhhh, eu demorei (muito .) mas apareci não é?? Ahhh eu também AMO o Dumbledore, e espero que a confusão dos nomes dos irmãos dele não tenha sido tão... er.. confuso? Hehehe... Desculpa a demora ( uma frase que vou ter que dizer para todos ai ai) heuheue beijooos

**Rose Anne Samartinne****: **Ahhhh, começou a ler a fic esses dias ( hmm considerando que fazem meses que eu não atualizo mas ok .) nhai, quando o James e o Sirius não são perfeito? o hahaha eu simplesmente adoro a família da Lily, você tem direito sim de pedir atualização rápido, eu que tenho um lag mental as vezes huaehuaheu.. Beijoos

**InfallibleGirl****:** hauehauheuahue então aproveita quanto é tempo garota, porque infelizmente a fic já ta no finzinho... / mas eu prometo fazer uma continuação, como eu já estou fazer a continuação de outra fic hueheuhuheu... Beijooos

**Maria Lua:** Ahhh e eu adoro leitora nova, apesar de que eu devo ter te decepcionado com a demora de att né? Desculpaaaaa

**Caroline Evans Potter:** Posteeeeei, apesar de não ter sido logo a att neh? Mas não se preocupe, o próximo capitulo já ta pronto HAHAHAHA, me apressei agora ... Beijooos

**Tamyh: **Posteeeeeeeeeeeeei... desculpa a demora... X , mas continua acompanhado o trajeto final da fic .. Beijooos

**Doidinha Prongs: **Authi ...desculpa desculpa desculpa ... eu mereci essas criticas X...Prometer algo na nota e não cumprir, desculpa . ... Bom a família da Lily? Já... eles já sabiam ... ahhhhh pode deixar, eu já tenho o próximo capitulo salvo no pc... Beijoooosss


	22. Capitulo XXI

Capitulo 21:

**Capitulo 21:**

Como poderia dizer não? Mesmo sabendo per­feitamente que não servia para ser senhor de coisa alguma, a tentação de ter Lilian era irresistível demais para um homem naquele estado: fraco, desesperado e desejan­do-a com todas suas forças.

E então Thiago concordou em ser o lorde Potter dos Evans, o senhor prometido da família. Também aceitou dar o sobrenome da família aos filhos que teriam, assim como o seu próprio em homenagem ao pai.

Para si mesmo, ele prometeu que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para cumprir o papel que lhe haviam designado. E Deus o ajudaria nessa missão. O resto, aconselhou Alvo, ficaria nas mãos capazes de Lilian.

Pelo que podia dizer, Thiago tinha a impressão de que os tios e tias de Lilian queriam que ele fosse encantador e char­moso. E como era um assunto que dominava, não estava sendo nem um pouco difícil agradá-los. Estava sendo ele mesmo, e todos o adoravam, em especial as tias Ariana Mim e Laverna Wynne. As duas o escoltavam de um lado para o outro por Metolius, uma de cada lado, nos jardins, no grande salão, na sala de jantar. Já tinham inclusive ido algumas vezes à missa na Igreja St. Paul.

Ariana e Laverna apresentaram-lhe a caixa especial, o que in­trigou e preocupou Thiago. Vendo os vários objetos que surgiam cada vez que a caixa era aberta, ele compreendeu a preocupação de Lilian em manter a família afastada de olhares mais curio­sos. Qualquer pessoa que visse aquela caixa e a alegria das duas senhoras concluiria, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, que se tratava de bruxaria, e as levaria para a fogueira mais próxima.

Depois de muita insistência de ambas, Thiago abriu a caixa. Uma chave velha e muito antiga apareceu. Ari arregalou os olhos e abafou um gritinho histérico, e Laverna desmaiou na hora. Diante da reação das senhoras, ele recolocou a chave na caixa e fechou-a bem depressa. Foi o suficiente para Ariana tam­bém desmaiar.

Assim que voltaram a si, elas logo quiseram abrir a caixa. Ariana Mim pegou um brinquedo de criança, feito de ferro. A colher de prata que Laverna Wynne tirou também as desapontou.

— Sinto muito — desculpou-se Thiago. — Eu não sabia se vocês queriam ou não a chave, pois percebi que as duas ficaram muito incomodadas. E agora vejo que estão aborrecidas com o sumiço da chave. Deixe-me tentar abrir a caixa outra vez.

— Não adianta — respondeu Ariana. — Ela só aparece uma vez a cada cem anos e…

Thiago abriu a caixa e lá estava a chave.

— Olhem aqui — disse ele, pegando-a e colocando-a nas mãos ansiosas das duas senhoras. — Acho que a chave aparece várias vezes ao dia, uma vez a cada cem anos. Hoje deve ser esse dia. O que ela abre?

Levando em consideração a reação causada pela aparição da chave, Thiago não se espantou com o fato de ninguém, nem mesmo Alvo se lembrar para que, exatamente ela servia. Sabia apenas que várias gerações de Evans a tinham procu­rado sem sucesso, até aquele dia. Portanto, concluiu ele, aquele era mais uma das lendas daquela curiosa família.

Depois de uma longa discussão, que terminou com a decisão de guardá-la na caixa, a chave desapareceu. Por um tempo. Todas as vezes que Thiago abria a tampa, a chave estava lá. Dia após dia. Sempre ali, mas apenas para ele. As tias se en­cantavam, porém ele preferia descobrir algo mais interessante.

A srta. Petúnia aparecia ao final das tardes, pois costumava dormir até tarde. Era educada com Thiago e seus parentes, sempre disposta a conversar ou auxiliar os criados, mas passa­va grande parte do tempo distante.

Petúnia cuidara de grande parte dos negócios da família durante a ausência de Lilian, e passava a maior parte da tarde em Londres, conversando com banqueiros, mercadores e capi­tães dos vários navios dos Evans. Estava sempre vestida de preto, sempre parecia entediada e sempre desaparecia quando a noite chegava. O fato parecia não incomodar nenhum dos parentes, porém a curiosidade de Thiago foi aguçada, princi­palmente diante das aparições de um gato preto de olhos verdes que surgia de repente ao cair da noite e perambulava pela casa na escuridão. Durante o dia, não havia sinal do animal. Ele tinha suas suspeitas, mas havia alguns assuntos que estavam além de seu conhecimento, portanto, não se atinha muito a eles. Também ficava o mais longe possível do gato, pois todo seu corpo se arrepiava só de olhar para o bichano.

Quando não estava ocupado acompanhando as senhoras, James passava horas e horas jogando xadrez com tio Abe Culain, re­servando sempre um lugar de honra ao lado do tabuleiro para a rainha. Ela nunca lhe parecera tão contente por receber ta­manha atenção, apesar de todo o absurdo da situação.

De vez em quando, Thiago também tentava ajudar Alvo em suas experiências no porão, tarefa que adorava, em especial quando aprendia a criar explosões. Mais de uma vez os dois desceram as escadas cobertos de pó, rindo sem parar e muito contentes com seus feitos. Alvo acreditava que o jovem le­vava jeito para a arte da magia, mas o avisou que Lilian ficaria possessa se colocassem fogo em qualquer parte da casa.

James, que ficava mais impaciente a cada dia que passava, não estava preocupado com a reação de Glenys, apenas queria vê-la novamente e assegurar-se de que ainda o amava. Não que estivesse infeliz em Metolius; longe disso. Era mimado, papa­ricado e tratado como um príncipe por todos, até mesmo por John e Willem, que o tinham perdoado, bem como a Sirius Black, pelo ocorrido. Todavia, por mais agradável que fosse, faltava algo. Queria saber como sua amada estava, a reação de Daman, se depois de tudo Lilian ainda queria estar ao seu lado.

— Quando Lilian virá? — perguntou ele, olhando pela ja­nela do grande salão em um final de tarde. — Algo deve ter dado errado para ela estar demorando tanto.

Alvo afagou-lhe o ombro com sua mão enrugada.

— Ela voltará logo, meu filho. Não se preocupe tanto assim. Além do mais, quanto mais tempo Lilian ficar fora, mais de­licioso será o reencontro de vocês.

— Gostaria que o tempo fosse mais generoso comigo — res­mungou ele, suspirando.

Dois dias mais tarde começaram a chegar cavaleiros em Me­tolius, deixando Ariana Mim e Laverna Wynne em alvoroço. Havia uma grande quantidade de convidados chegando, elas contaram, porém nin­guém sabia precisar quem eram, nem quantos.

A srta. Petúnia recebeu a notícia e não fez nenhum comentário a respeito. Tratou apenas de acalmar as tias e de dar ordens para os criados.

Thiago, por sua vez, tentava manter-se distante para não atrapalhar, e passava as tardes caminhando pelo pátio e olhan­do para o portão, ou parado à janela do grande salão, obser­vando e esperando. Era grande a tentação de escapar de Me­tolius na calada da noite e correr para um de seus antigos refúgios em Londres, o tipo de lugar onde se podia comprar e vender informações. Decerto alguns dos sujeitos que freqüen­tavam lugares daquele tipo teriam escutado, durante suas via­gens, algo sobre Lilian ou, mais provável, sobre Sirius. Entretanto, ele decidiu não colocar seu plano em ação. Seria uma desfeita para com a família Evans arrumar qualquer tipo de problema. Além disso, tinha plena certeza de que o mis­terioso gato o seguiria, o que não queria de forma alguma, um sentimento que lhe deixava um peso na consciência.

Quando Lilian finalmente apareceu, foi tão de repente, que Thiago não conseguiu sair de perto da janela. Ela chegou mon­tada em Nimrod, galopando pelo pátio, com os cabelos soltos. Sua expressão exalava alegria e exuberância. Ao descer do ca­valo, dispensou a ajuda dos criados e saiu correndo para as escadarias.

* * *

N/a: Bem, postei rapido esse capitulo, comparado a demora que eu tava tendo em postar não é? bom, esse foi o penúltimo capitulo... O que eu posso dizer? Estou triste porque a fic esta acabando, eu realmente gosto dela e assim como vocês queria que ela não terminasse, mas um dia ela tem que terminar não é mesmo? Então aproveitem.. Beijoos

Ahh, quero agradecer a **Maria Lua** e a **Doidinha Prongs **pela Review, Brigadaaa meninas, mesmo eu não merecendo as reviews pela demora de postar X... Espero que gostem desse capitulo, é o ultimo... X.. Bom, eras isso hehehe... Beijooooos


	23. Capitulo XXII

**Capitulo 22**

No instante em que Lilian abriu as portas, Thiago já a es­perava, e recebeu-a com um forte e apaixonado abraço.

— Que saudade! — exclamou ele, girando-a em seu colo. — Nem posso acreditar que você chegou.

— Ah, James, foi tão… — começou Lilian, mas assim que levantou o rosto, ele a beijou.

— Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto — disse ela, após ter recuperado o fôlego. — Eu tive vários afazeres.

— Verdade? Espero que tenha resolvido tudo, pois não tenho a menor intenção de me separar de você outra vez. Nós vamos nos casar. É o que seus tios e tias querem. Até mesmo sua prima Petúnia.

— Eu sei. — Lilian abriu um belo sorriso. — Seu pai tam­bém quer nos ver juntos. E sua mãe. E seu padrasto. E todos os seus irmãos e irmãs… Meu Deus, como a sua família é gran­de! Eu quase desisti de tentar reuni-los.

— Reunir a minha família?

— Sim. Eles devem estar chegando. Eu vim antes, pois não agüentava mais ficar um minuto longe de você. — Lilian ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o.

Com certa dificuldade, Thiago se desvencilhou dela.

— Eles estão vindo para cá? Todos?

— Sim. Não é maravilhoso? Eles vêm para o nosso casamen­to. E porque eu não tinha certeza se tio Alvo conseguiria libertá-lo de Newgate. Até então eu não sabia que Daman de­sistira de insistir em sua execução. Seu pai mandou dez dos melhores cavaleiros para Newgate para impedir que você fosse enforcado. Ele queria ir pessoalmente, mas eu o impedi, pois precisava de sua ajuda em outros assuntos. Quando os homens voltaram informando que você havia sido libertado e que estava em Metolius, sentimos um grande alívio. Ah, James… — con­tinuou ela, sem deixá-lo falar. — Foi tão horrível quando Da­man chegou à propriedade de seu padrasto! Ele quase o matou. Quero dizer, seu padrasto quase matou meu irmão. Todavia, sua adorável irmã, lady Elizabeth, postou-se à frente de Daman e esperou que seu padrasto recuperasse a razão. E agora… estou tão feliz com o noivado dele com sua irmã Elizabeth! Meus tios não vão acreditar.

A cabeça de Thiago girava sem parar. Ele teve de segurar-se em Lilian para não perder o equilíbrio.

— Daman e Elizabeth, noivos? Mas…

— E Sirius e Ammy também. Fiquei muito triste por você não ter estado conosco para escutar os votos deles. Seu padrasto fez questão de agir corretamente, pois disse que não agüentava mais as estripulias de vocês. O melhor de tudo, porém, é que conseguiremos assistir aos dois casamentos. James, estou tão contente por tudo ter dado certo, que você nem imagina… Nós somos as pessoas mais sortudas do mundo.

— Eu sou — enfatizou ele —, mas você tem certeza de que quer se arriscar unindo-se a mim? Não sei se serei um bom marido. — Ele levantou-lhe o rosto. — Não quero que um dia você se arrependa de ter se entregando de corpo e alma a mim, Lily. Minha reputação não é das melhores, o que você deve ter descoberto conversando com minha família.

Ela levantou a mão para afagar-lhe o rosto.

— Eles só me disseram que o amam muito, e que eu sou uma mulher de muita sorte por ter sido escolhida para ser sua esposa. Seu pai me contou como é a propriedade que lhe deu, bem como toda a herança que lhe cabe. Por que me deixou pensar que era tão pobre quando, na verdade, você possui tanto terras quanto dinheiro?

— Lembra-se do último dia no Kristyn? Foi quando tentei lhe dizer sobre tudo o que eu tinha a oferecer de valor. Acreditei que, dessa forma, você não acharia que seria a esposa de um ladrão, ainda mais depois de ter entrado comigo em lugares como o de Kristyn ou Bostwick.

— Deus que me perdoe por ter pensamentos desse tipo — disse Lilian. — Com você, meu amor, eu viveria contente em qualquer lugar, mas saiba que jamais criaria nossos filhos em bordéis e tavernas.

Thiago soltou uma sonora e contente risada.

— Sendo assim, creio que teremos de continuar a fazer como você sempre fez. Passaremos parte do ano em Metolius e a outra parte em Glain Tarran.

— Mas e a sua propriedade em Derbyshire?

— Estive pensando em dá-la de presente a Sirius e Ammy, se meu pai não se importar demais.

— Não acredito que ele se oponha. Seu pai ficou muito con­tente em saber que vamos nos casar. É estranho termos achado que não concordariam com nosso casamento, porém todos que nos amam estão muito contentes com a novidade. É como um milagre.

— Não — descordou Thiago, beijando-a. — Trata-se de má­gica. Quem diria que um sujeito como eu encontraria uma dama tão elegante? Você está prestes a se casar com um miserável, mas eu te amo, e para sempre.

— Eu também te amo — murmurou ela. — E não ouse dizer que é um miserável, Thiago James Potter. Você não chega nem perto disso. Apesar de me ter feito sua prisioneira, você me ensinou coisas maravilhosas, sem contar toda a felicidade que me proporcionou. Aprendi a acreditar na magia, fato que tentei negar durante tanto tempo. Não, você não é um miserável, mas sim um moleque, tratante e… todo meu!

O ardente beijo na porta de entrada foi atentamente ob­servado pelos tios e tias de Lilian, bem como por Petúnia, que tinha um de seus raros sorrisos nos lábios. Do lado de fora, o barulho de cavalos e carruagens indicava a chegada dos convi­dados. E os dois continuavam abraçados, desfrutando daquele momento único, como se fossem as únicas pessoas ali presentes.

— Eles formam um casal maravilhoso — disse Ariana, suspi­rando. — Foram feitos um para o outro.

— E mesmo — concordou Wynne. — A nossa Lilian não poderia encontrar um homem melhor do que Thiago. Os dois serão muito felizes juntos. Só espero que Daman não se importe com o fato de ser a irmã que continuará com a linhagem da família.

— Essa responsabilidade não poderia ter sido de Daman — descordou Alvo. — Ele é um jovem muito bom, e certamente nós lhe teríamos confiado essa função, mas sua praticidade atra­palha um pouco. Daman jamais honraria os antigos costumes com a mesma dedicação de James. Na realidade, Thiago é a pessoa exata. Se ele acha que já viveu inúmeras aventuras, é bom que se prepare para as que estão por vir.

— Minha rainha o aprovou — disse Aberfoth . — É um detalhe muito importante.

— Lilian o aprovou — interveio Petúnia. — Esse é o detalhe mais importante. Ele será um bom marido. Só espero que eu tam­bém encontre alguém assim para passar o resto dos meus dias.

— Você encontrará um excelente marido — garantiu Alvo. — Com o tempo, minha querida. Tenha paciência.

— Eu tenho de sobra. Bom, mas vamos deixar essa conversa para outra hora. Os convidados estão chegando e parece que Lily e seu noivo perceberam. É incrível como eles conseguem respirar se beijando com tamanha intensidade. Os parentes de James se assustarão ao entrar em Metolius e encontrá-los assim.

— Dê-lhes mais um momento de tranqüilidade — pediu Ariana. — É tão lindo ver os dois juntos. Mas que final feliz, não é, Laverna?

Laverna Wynne assentiu, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. Alvo, por sua vez, abriu um belo sorriso.

— Não é um final, meus caros, afinal de contas James e Lilian são da nossa família. Trata-se de um começo. E um excelente começo!

**Fim**

* * *

N/A: é, como na letras da música que minha mãe adorava ouvir:

" Como entender?  
Como aceitar?  
O que é bom sempre tem um final  
Tem um final  
Tem um fim..."

Hehehehe, É pessoas, a fic acabou, e o que eu posso dizer? Eu simplesmente adoro ela, e queria fazer uma continuação, entretanto, eu não sei se tenho tempo e criatividade... Eu terminei o primeiro capitulo da continuação de "Um pirata em minha vida" Mas eu estou com aquela sensação de que eu não gostei, então... Não sei se prometo uma continuação dessa.. se eu prometi da outra e ainda não fiz.. apesar de que eu quero muito continuar essa fic.. hehehe, porque ela tem uma continuação que pode ser bem, boa... mas sei lá, veremos futuramente não é? E Então o que acharam do final?

**Doidinha Prongs: **É, infelizmente esse capitulo foi o ultimo.. E você esta certa, reviews fazem muito bem para um autor, fico pensando como a tia Jô deve se sentir não é mesmo? hauehauehuaheu Beijooos

**Mila Potter Evans:** Ahhhh eu nem demorei tanto para postar o ultimo capitulo não é mesmo? ahahahaha e um pouquinhode suspense sempre é bom... hahahaha, e o que achou do fim? Beijooos

**Maria Lua:** Nossa menina, com sua pergunta sobre: "Que chave é essa", ela não vai ser respondida nessa fic, ela seria respondida apenas na proxima.. na continuação que eu estou pensando em fazer, mas ahhhh bloqueio mental sabe? e não quero começar e deixar vocês esperando por um tempão quero ter no minimo uns 10 capitulos prontos ... nha... o que achou desse cap? Beijooos

* * *


End file.
